


First Time for Everything

by kickcows



Series: First Love [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cybersex, Edible Body Paint, Face-Fucking, Facials, Falling In Love, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Masturbating on Camera, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV Alternating, Phone Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Shaving, Shower Sex, Strip Tease, Switching, Teasing, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 112,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Makoto are now boyfriends, and start to discover what sorts of benefits their relationship status now entails. Rated T, but will change to M and up fairly quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve finally gotten the itch to write more of these two and their tale of their new relationship. This is set directly after [‘Gou’s Matchmaking Service’](http://archiveofourown.org/works/996716/), so it might help to read that before jumping into this. I’m not sure how long this is going to be, but I do know that the rating will be changing as I progress through this, as will the tags. I’m not going to start this off as Explicit, but you had better believe it will get there. If that isn’t for you, that’s okay. I hope you will enjoy this tale!

...

The noises outside were making it difficult for the redhead to fall asleep. He was so used to the quietness that he had at the Samezuka dorms, that he always found it difficult to fall asleep when he went home for the weekends. But tonight, there was another factor that was prohibiting him from falling into a dreamless sleep. He rolled over, and looked out the window, noticing that the moon was still shining bright. Sleep didn’t seem like it was going to be happening tonight.

Rin sat up in bed, and pushed his pillows to rest against the wall. He grabbed his phone, to see just how late, or early, it was. The glare bothered his eyes for just the briefest of seconds, before they adjusted to the artificial light. 2:37am. _Great. Still not early enough to get up and move around the house_. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing softly. Thinking about just why he was still awake brought a smile to his face, as he opened his text messages.

It had been the best night for him. The date with Makoto had been something out of a romcom, and he still couldn’t believe it had actually happened. He read over the last text message he had received from the captain of the Iwatobi Swim club, that smile never leaving his face. He was about to close his phone, when it began to vibrate in his hand.

“ _I hope I didn’t wake you up. I can’t sleep, because I can’t stop thinking about you._ ” Rin’s eyes read the message three times, just to make sure what he was reading was indeed correct. Makoto had just sent the message, seemingly inside of Rin’s head. His finger pressed the keys fast, but was almost too afraid to send the message he typed.

_“I’m not asleep. I’m having the same problem.”_ Rin closed his eyes, as he hit the green button to send the text. He covered his face with one hand, feeling helplessly silly that he admitted to Makoto that he was thinking about him, and that he was still awake. He could have lied, said that he had just been woken up by a noise, or the text, or something else, but decided that since Makoto had said it, it felt okay to say it too.

“ _Is everyone in your house asleep?_ ” The next text from Makoto came relatively fast. Rin pulled his pillows away from the wall, and laid back down on the bed.

Not sure why Makoto was asking, Rin texted the truth to him. “ _Yeah. I can hear both Gou and my mom snoring in their rooms. What about you? I’m guessing everyone is asleep in your house. Unless the twins are sick? They aren’t, are they?”_

Rin hit send before he could delete his word vomit, realizing too late that he probably sounded super foolish to his new boyfriend. Friend who was a boy. _No, he really_ is _my boyfriend now_. _Whatever that even means_. He groaned, and placed his hand over his eyes, feeling his heart beginning to beat faster as he tried to not think of what sort of fool he made of himself. He closed his phone, almost positive that Makoto would not be texting him back, probably having fallen asleep, which was okay. Rin knew that even though he was awake, he couldn’t expect Makoto to be as awake as he was.

“ _Everyone is fine. :) Thank you for your concern. Rin? Would it be okay if I called you right now? Or is that inappropriate?”_

Feeling his palms begin to become clammy, Rin’s finger shook slightly as he typed out a response to him. He knew he could keep his voice quiet, but what if he woke his sister up? He knew he’d never hear the end of it from her if he did that, but honestly didn’t really care. He quickly typed out, _“Yes. Call me_.” He hit send, and made sure that his phone was still set to vibrate, not wanting it to ring if Makoto did decide to call him.

Two minutes later, his phone lit up and began to vibrate in his hand. Turning onto his side, he hit the ‘answer’ button, and held the phone up to his ear. “I didn’t think you were actually serious.” He kept his voice quiet, the smile returning to his face as he looked at the wall.

“And why would you think I wouldn’t be serious, hmm?” Makoto’s voice was quiet, but Rin could hear the playfulness in his voice. “I told you I couldn’t sleep, and you said you couldn’t either. I just wanted to hear your voice. That’s okay, right?”

“Of course it’s okay!” Rin said, hugging the blanket to his chest. He felt like he was going to pass out from the happiness that seemed to suddenly hit him. “I didn’t mean anything bad by that. I just figured you were going to fall asleep, or just keep texting me, or-”

“Rin.” Makoto made him stop rambling almost instantly. “I wanted to hear your voice, because I could hear it inside of my head while I was texting you. And, I was getting lazy.”

He snorted, surprised by how nice it was to hear Makoto say that. “Lazy, huh? We only just became boyfriends, and already you’re admitting to me you’re lazy? Tachibana, I think we may have a problem on our hands.”

“T-Tachibana?!” Makoto laughed out loud. Rin stifled his own laughter, as he heard Makoto clap a hand over his mouth, realizing just how loud he just was. “I don’t think I like you calling me by my last name like that, Matsuoka- _senpai_.”

Biting his bottom lip, Rin tried not to make a noise as he heard Makoto’s tone of voice change when he called him by what Nitori always called him by. “And just why aren’t you asleep?” Rin decided to change the subject, too embarrassed to admit to the other teen just how much he liked hearing him call him that. Even though if anyone was the senpai between the two of them, Rin would immediately admit that it was Makoto that held that title.

“I told you, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. About our date.”

“I hope you were thinking good thoughts.” Rin laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling. “Because I was.” He felt the heat rise to his cheeks, surprised by how bold he just was with his admission. “I mean -”

Makoto chuckled softly. “Of course they were good thoughts. I haven’t felt this way ever. It’s nice to feel this happy. Do you feel happy, Rin?”

“Immensely.” Rin gave a small nod of his head. “It seems weird, but it feels like this is the most natural thing in the world. To be talking to you on the phone at this time.”

“Oh, do you tend to talk to people at 3am?” Makoto teased, making Rin’s cheeks burn more. “Because, you know, if you’ve got someone on the other line, then I could just let you go?”

“Don’t you dare.” Rin smiled. “And no, I don’t talk to anyone else at 3am. I only reserve that right for my boyfriend.” His heart hammered loud, as he said the term of endearment out in the open, just as Makoto had done earlier in the evening.

“Well, I am glad to hear that you only have one of those.” Makoto began to say something else, but then stopped speaking. Rin was about to ask if everything was okay, when he could hear the distinct sound of Makoto’s hand covering the mouthpiece. He held his breath, straining his ear to see if he could hear why Makoto suddenly became quiet.

“Makoto?” He whispered, not wanting to speak too loud, in case with whatever the other teen was dealing with would be done soon.

The mouthpiece became uncovered a few seconds later. “I woke up my mom. I have to go now. I’m sorry, Rin. I shouldn’t have laughed like I did.”

“Don’t apologize for that. I love hearing your laugh.” Rin said quickly, not wanting Makoto to stop being jovial around him.

“I love hearing your laugh too. And seeing you smile.” Makoto spoke quietly. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow? Or, later today?”

“Yes. I’d like that very much.” Rin sighed softly. “Good night, Makoto. I hope you finally get to sleep.”

“You too, Rin.”

He waited until the line went dead, before he hit the ‘end’ button. Rin felt much better, knowing that Makoto was going through the same sort of reaction he was going through. He had been a little worried that he might be borderline obsessing about their date, but felt relieved that wasn’t the case. He closed his eyes, as sleep finally arrived, his mind at peace thanks to the conversation with Makoto.

…

The next morning, Makoto woke up much later than usual, having slept in. He was grateful to his mom, who had been the one to knock on his door, asking him to keep it down. She hadn’t directly told him to get off the phone, but Makoto knew that if she had woken up, that it wouldn’t be too long before the twins were up as well. And he really had not wanted to deal with two alert children at that time of night, so he made the decision to end the call with his boyfriend.

Makoto stretched out on his bed, his muscles protesting at the violation of their resting state. He groaned, turning his head to see just how late he slept in. When he saw it was past 10 in the morning, he sat up quickly, shocked. He got out of bed, and yelped when his phone began to ring. Grabbing the phone off of the bed, his nervous beating heart slowed down to its normal pace, as he saw who was calling him.

“Morning, Haru. What can I do for you?” He walked out of his bedroom, surprised by how quiet the house was. Then he remembered that it was Sunday, and that his family was probably out shopping together. He would have to remember to say thanks to his mother, even though he was still embarrassed that she had caught him talking on the phone so late.

He flipped the light switch on in the bathroom, and yawned inaudibly. “Just wanted to hear about how your night went. Did you babysit the twins again?”

“No, not exactly.” Makoto blushed, as he thought about what he did last night for the upteenth time. He hadn’t been able to ask Rin where they stood about announcing their relationship, so he tried to play it cool. “I went out and saw that new movie, though. It was really good. I think you would probably like it.”

“Does it have water in it?” Haru asked, making Makoto roll his eyes at the question.

“Of course it does, Haru. Practically everything has water in it.” His phone beeped, signalling he had another incoming call. He glanced down, a smile appearing quickly. “Haru? I’m getting another call. I need to go. I’ll see you at school tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah, sure. Bye, Makoto.” Haru hung up, allowing the other line to begin the conversation.

“Makoto? Are you there?” Rin’s voice sounded almost as tired as he felt.

He finished up in the bathroom, and spoke quickly. “I am. How’re you? You sound tired. Did you get no sleep?” He walked to the living room, and enjoyed the silence in the house.

“I’d say the same thing back. You sound exhausted. And what gives? You didn’t say hi.”

Laying down on the couch, Makoto slid his arm behind his head, using it as a makeshift pillow. “Hi, Rin. Sorry about that, I was on the phone with Haru and in the bathroom at the same time.” He chuckled softly. “Are you always this demanding?”

“Bathroom, eh? Did you just wake up?” Rin asked, sounding generally curious. “And no, I’m not. I just didn’t know why it was so quiet for so long.”

Makoto could picture the blush that was probably appearing on the other’s face, making his heart beat a little quicker. “I am sorry, Rin. Anyway, you didn’t answer my question. Did you get no sleep?”

“No, I got some sleep. Did you?”

“I did.” The sound of a key going into a lock made Makoto sit up. “Rin, are you heading back to Samezuka this afternoon?”

“I am. Why?”

“I’ll come with you, if you want.” Makoto said, standing up as he headed back to his bedroom, before his family came back inside. “I mean, I don’t have to. I just thought it might be nice.”

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone, as the twins began to make a racket, announcing his family’s return. “I…. I would like that. Is 3pm okay? It shouldn’t take too long to walk over there, and I just want to be back in time for dinner.”

“That will work just fine, Rin. I’ll see you then, okay?” Makoto smiled, pleased that he was going to get to see Rin one more time before the weekend was over.

“Sounds good. Bye, Makoto.” Rin ended the call after Makoto said his own farewell.

He was about to close the bedroom door, when both Ren and Ran burst into his room. “Onii-chan!! We missed you this morning! Mom said you weren’t feeling good, and to let you sleep!” Ran jumped into his arms, Makoto catching his sister with ease.

“Well, that was nice of her. I am feeling much better now, though.” He kissed the top of his sister’s head, before putting her back down on the ground. “Where did you guys go this morning?”

“We just went to the store.” Ren sat in front of Makoto’s tv, turning the game system on. “Is it okay if we hang out in here, Onii-san?”

Makoto nodded. “It’s fine. I’ll be right back, okay?” With his siblings preoccupied in his bedroom, he could go and have a quick word with his mom. He walked back out to the family room, and saw his mother sitting in on the couch, reading through the Sunday comics, while his father was probably off in his study.

“Okaa-san?” He stood tall, wanting to show her some respect, knowing full well that what he did the night before wasn’t in his normal behavior.

“Hai, Mako?” She glanced up, and gave him her full attention. “Is something the matter?”

He shook his head. “No, no. I just…. I wanted to apologize for being on the phone so late. I couldn’t sleep, and I wanted to talk to someone.”

“Was it the someone you went on a date with?” His mother had a knowing smile on her face. “Did you get the sleep you needed this morning? The twins didn’t bombard you, did they?” Glancing down at his feet, Makoto nodded his head. “Yes, it was the person I went out on a date with. I think I may be seeing more of them, so I will try to keep my voice down.”

“What’s her name?” She went back to reading the comics.

“Rin.”

“Matsuoka?” She bent the paper down, looking at him, the smile still on her face. “Well, that’s nice, dear. Tell his family I said hello the next time you see him.”

“Is it alright if I go and walk with him back to his school this afternoon? I won’t be out late. I will make sure to be home in time for dinner.” Makoto could feel his ears burning, embarrassed to be asking his mother for permission. He knew he was old enough to make that decision on his own, but wanted his mother to know that he still respected her and would show her that in their home.

“Of course it’s fine. Dinner will be at 6:30, so just be home before then.” She raised the paper back up all the way. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to finish the comics before your brother and sister get bored in your room.”

Laughing, Makoto bowed slightly. “Hai, Okaa-san. Arigato.” He turned around, and headed back to his room. He was pleased that his mother didn’t seem to be bothered by the fact that he was dating a boy, something he actually hadn’t thought of, but now felt even better about his decision to ask Rin to be his boyfriend. He walked back into his room and looked at his clock, noticing he only had a few hours to get ready.

“Want to play with us, onii-chan?” Ran asked, holding the controller up.

“Sure, Ran. I would love to play.” He sat down between his siblings and joined in on their game, happy to have something to do.

…

The doorbell rang at 3:00pm sharp. Rin had his bag in his hand, and gave a small wave to his mother and sister. “I’ll see you guys next weekend.”

“Bye Onii-chan! Be safe on your walk!” Gou teased him earlier when he had told her Makoto was going to walk with him back to his dorm.

“Take care, Rin.” His mother said, a smile on her face. He had told her about his date, but had left out who it was with. But knowing Gou, she had probably already told her. One less thing to worry about. He bowed low to his mom, and othen opened the front door.

“Konichiwa, Rin.” Makoto said, his smile ever present. “You ready to go?”

“I am.” He closed the front door behind him, and switched his bag to his left hand, as Makoto began to walk on his right side. “Thank you for walking with me.” He blushed, his nervous energy beginning to manifest as he walked with a fast gait.

“What’s the rush?” Makoto said, jogging slightly to keep up with him. “Rin, stop for a moment?”

He stood still, embarrassed that he had been practically running away from his boyfriend. He didn’t know if he was supposed to take his hand, wait for Makoto to make the move, or to just keep quiet while they walked. It was all too confusing, and he just didn’t know how to handle it. Looking up, he saw that Makoto was standing close to him. “Sorry. I forget that I sometimes walk fast.”

“Are you nervous again?” Makoto placed both of his hands on top of his shoulders, his touch burning Rin’s skin. He gave a small nod, looking back down. “Rin, there’s nothing to be worried about. I’m still me. You’re still you. We don’t have to make this awkward.”

Makoto’s fingers tilted his chin back up, making him look into his green eyes. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t want it to be awkward. I was going to hold your hand, but then didn’t know if you didn’t want that, so I just walked fast instead.” He sighed, wishing his heart would stop beating as fast as it was.

“Then, hold my hand.” Makoto used his other hand to grab Rin’s free hand. Their fingers laced together, their palms pressing against each other. His lips were hovering close to his own, as Rin’s lips parted naturally. The moment their lips touched, he knew he was lost.

The kiss wasn’t as quick as their last one that they had shared, but it was still an experimental one. Rin hadn’t even registered what was happening, just like the night before, when Makoto began to pull away from him. He closed his mouth, and panted softly, enjoying the tingle that was on his lips. He kept his hand intertwined with Makoto’s, as he turned back towards the sidewalk.

They walked in step, keeping a leisurely pace. “Oh, Rin?” Makoto asked, as they began to approach Samezuka. “I have a question for you.”

“What is it?” He looked down at their hands, enjoying how every now and then Makoto’s fingers would rub the back of his hand. He knew they were close, and really didn’t want their walk to end.

“Well, I wanted to know if you wanted others to know about our relationship? Or do you prefer if we just keep it to ourselves? It doesn’t matter to me. I’m more than happy to do whatever you would like.” Makoto’s caring nature was making Rin’s head spin.

Taking a moment, Rin thought about it. “I think I’d prefer it if it was just you and me that knew about it? I mean, not that I’m worried about what the others will think. Maybe in a little bit? I mean, what if…”

“What if what?” They walked up to the dormitory, their hands detaching slowly. Rin hadn’t wanted to let go just yet, but knew it was probably better if they did that, given the conversation they were currently having.

“What if it doesn’t work? What then? I don’t want the others to feel bad about it.” Rin said, his shoulders sagging. “I’m sorry, I know it won’t, but I can’t help thinking that way.”

“Oh, Rin. What am I going to do with you?” Makoto trapped him against the door to his dorm room. “Stop thinking like that. I asked you to be my boyfriend for a reason. You said yes for a reason. Just…. smile for me, okay?”

He couldn’t deny that request. The corners of his mouth turned up, as the words that Makoto had said began to sink in. “I did say yes for a reason.” He dropped his bag on the ground, and quickly glanced up and down the hallway. They were completely alone.

“You did.” Makoto stepped closer to him, noticing the same thing that he had just noticed. “I may have to sneak over here during the week to see you. I’m not sure I can wait to see you again until next weekend.”

“Next weekend?” Rin asked, licking his lips. He hadn’t realized what he had done, until he heard the most wonderful sound come from Makoto’s mouth. He had moaned softly when he had done that, making Rin melt against the door. “You want to see me again next weekend?”

“Of course I do.” Makoto’s breath was cool against his now moist lips. “Do you not wish to see me?”

Rin shook his head. “No, I do, I -”

He stopped talking as Makoto’s lips finally touched his. His arms slid naturally up to be around Makoto’s neck, pulling the taller teen towards his body. He opened his mouth gently, and felt Makoto follow his lead. He could feel Makoto’s hot breath mingle with his own, and felt his heart beating hard and fast. He wanted to touch his tongue against the other’s, but was afraid to make the first move. It seemed, however, that Makoto had the same idea, as Rin felt the timid touch of the tip of Makoto’s tongue brush against his own with a slight hesitation. Moaning softly, Rin pulled Makoto closer to him, as his arms wrapped tighter around his neck.

Their tongues caressed each other, as they both breathed deeply through their noses. Rin could feel himself becoming lightheaded, as their kiss went on. He refused to break it off, wanting to feel more of that strange touch of Makoto’s tongue against his own. Each brush of their tongues together made both teens moan softly, neither one trying to dominate the kiss. Rin’s body was tingling in all the right places, and had no desire to break it off for something as vital as breathing. Being a swimmer had its perks, and as their kiss intensified, Rin could feel just how excited Makoto was as their groins brushed against each other.

“Matsuoka, I thought I heard you out here. Listen, I think I want to go over some new drills tomorrow for….practice….Oh.” Seijuurou had picked that moment to come out of his dorm room.

The kiss ended quickly, as Makoto jumped away from his body, wiping off his mouth. “Uh…” Rin said, not quite sure how he was going to get out of this one.

“Tachibana-san? Iwatobi Swim Club, yeah?” Seijuurou asked, head tilted to the side. “Huh.” He turned, and opened his dorm room door. “We’ll talk tomorrow, Matsuoka.” Seijuurou closed the door loudly, leaving the two breathless teens alone once more.

Groaning, Rin shook his head. “It shouldn’t have ended like that.”

“It’s okay.” Makoto’s lips brushed against his with another soft kiss, before he wrapped his arms around Rin in a warm hug. “I’ll text you later, okay?”

They hugged each other for a good five minutes, before they both let go of each other at the same time. “Alright. You’ll be safe getting back home?” Rin asked, picking his bag back up.

“Hai.” Makoto nodded, his ever present smile making Rin smile with him. “See you later, Rin.” He gave a small wave, and then began to walk away.

Rin slumped against the door, waiting until Makoto was out of the dorm before he opened the door. “Senpai! Welcome back! Did you have a nice weekend at home?” Nitori bombarded him, as he dropped his bag onto the floor.

“It was nice, yeah.” Rin laid down on the bed, making sure to cover himself up. He hoped that either Seijuurou or Nitori had seen it, as he placed a pillow over his lap. “How about you? Did you have a nice weekend?”

“I did!” Nitori said. He began to talk about his weekend, but Rin could only stare at his phone, hoping that Makoto was going to send a text when he got home.

“Ah, that’s nice.” Rin replied, after Nitori told him about what he had had for dinner the night before. He was going to contribute more to the conversation when his phone vibrated. He flipped his phone open, and smiled at the text that was there.

_“Well, that was a first. I don’t think I’ve ever been caught like that before. ;-)”_ Rin snorted, and began to type a response to him, still listening to Nitori’s tale.

_“Same. Oh, and first french kiss. I think I kinda liked it.”_

_“Me too. Guess we’ll have to perfect that, huh?”_

Rin could feel his palms beginning to sweat a little. “Did you want to head to the mess hall now, Senpai?” Nitori asked.

“Sure. Give me a minute.” He looked at his phone. _“I like the sound of that. I gotta go to dinner now. Talk to you tomorrow?”_

The reply came only seconds later. _“Definitely. Have a nice night, Rin.”_

“Okay, I’m ready when you are.” Rin placed the pillow back where it belonged and stood up, pleased that his problem had all but disappeared. _“You too, Makoto.”_ He pocketed his phone, and walked over to the door, with Nitori following close behind him.

* * *

 **A/N** : I’ve got a lot of fun things planned for this story, as these two are my OTP for this fandom. Up next, will these two be able to make it to the weekend, or will they attempt to see each other before then? Thanks for reading!


	2. Surprise Visit

Rin swam his final lap, and slowed down to a crawl. His hand hit the wall, signifying he was finished with his relay, as the buzzer sounded through pool atrium. They had been practicing their strokes, working under a time limit, preparing for a meet they were attending in two weeks. It was the middle of the week, and Rin was starting to feel a little bit antsy. Texts with Makoto had been limited, thanks to homework and getting in trouble in class, and this practice wasn’t helping him out.

“Matsuoka! Out of the water!” Seijuurou called out to him. Sighing, Rin lifted himself out of the pool, taking off his goggles as he walked over to where the redhead stood.

Shaking his hair, Rin looked at his captain. “What is it?”

“You seem distracted.” Seijuurou glanced out towards the water, watching as the first years began to their timed laps. “Is something bothering you?”

Rin shook his head, playing dumb. “Not at all, captain. If you’re not happy with my time, I’ll work harder on it tomorrow.”

“Your time was fine, Matsuoka.” Seijuurou yelled at one of the first years, who hadn’t turned correctly at the other end of the pool, before turning back to Rin. “Your time was better than its been in weeks. That isn’t what worries me. What worries me is your lack of caring you seem to emanate.”

He blinked a few times. “Huh?” He wasn’t quite sure what the captain was getting at. He had been trying to avoid any interaction with the upperclassmen, since his accidental run in with him on Sunday evening. Rin didn’t want to be lectured on how he wasn’t supposed to date someone from another school, and a competitor, as it were. And now, here was Seijuurou, saying something about not caring? But he did care!

“Why don’t you go and get changed? We’re almost done for the day.” Seijuurou went back to watching the first years. “But, I want you to see me after you do.”

Rin gave a sharp nod of his head, and grabbed his towel off the bench. He could hear Nitori calling him from the pool, but he waved him off, not wanting to deal with his roommate at the moment. He headed to the locker room, and headed to the showers. He couldn’t shake the feeling like something bad was going to happen, and just really didn’t want to deal with it.

Grabbing his phone out of his locker, her saw that he had a missed text, and felt the despair that he was just feeling seemingly flit away. Flipping his phone open, a smile blossomed on his face as he saw that the text had only come moments before.

“ _Hope you’re having an okay day. We had a pop quiz today in history. I think I did okay, but what do I know? Miss you. :)”_

He began to type a response, wiping his hands off to get rid of any moisture that was there. “ _You guys practicing today?”_

“ _We are. You?”_ Makoto’s text made him smile.

“ _Yeah. Just got finished. About to hit the shower.”_ He grabbed his clothes from his bag, and set them on the bench.

“ _Well, have fun getting clean. Think about me in the shower? ;) Ttyl._ ”

Rin felt his pulse quicken, hoping he wasn’t interpreting what his boyfriend had just said. Shaking it off, he typed a quick goodbye, and put his phone back in his locker. He headed to the showers, his body feeling a bit tingly.

When he was finished getting clean, he got dressed quickly as the other swim team members began to stroll into the locker room. He hung up his towel, and grabbed his book bag, pushing some of the hair off of his face, before adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

“Senpai!” Nitori called out to him, before he came racing over to where he stood.

“What is it, Nitori? I gotta go and talk to Seijuurou.” He shuffled his feet, trying not to nervously grab his phone in his pocket. He wanted to send another text to Makoto, but wanted to get his talk over with before he ruined the good mood he was in. If the talk was going to go as he thought it would, he knew that he’d need some cheering up from his boyfriend.

Nitori’s smile disappeared quickly. “Oh, okay, Senpai. It’s nothing. I just wanted to ask you if you were able to watch my race today. I saw you watching, but wasn’t sure if you were watching me or the others, or just staring off into space.”

“I was watching everything.” Rin lied, but he knew that if he didn’t, that his roommate may continue to pester him when they got back to their room. With the blanket lie, it was better than just outright saying he was watching him, when he actually wasn’t. He wasn’t watching anything. He had been listening to Seijuurou, and could only focus on what the older teen had been saying. “Look, I gotta go. I’ll see you later tonight, okay?”

“You’re not coming back with me, Senpai?” Nitori asked, his light blue eyes shining.

Shaking his head, Rin gave a pat on Nitori’s back. “I got some stuff I need to take care of. Go to dinner without me.”

“Okay, Senpai!” Nitori said, and turned away from him. He was grateful that the first year didn’t ask him more questions. Rin headed out of the locker room, and back out to the pool, where it looked like Seijuurou was waiting for him.

He approached the taller teen, and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m here, Captain. What’s up?”

“I need you to focus more. You seem distracted. I can only imagine it’s because of the person I saw you with earlier in the week.” Seijuurou was reviewing notes from the practice, not bothering to look up at Rin.

The lead in his stomach seemed to increase tenfold, as Rin didn’t know what he was supposed to say to that. “He’s not distracting me. I just -”

“You just what? Would rather go and practice with him? Fine. We can arrange another joint practice, if it will get you more focused. We’ve got a race in two weekends, and we want to be the best we can be.” Seijuurou said, his amber eyes glowed under the fluorescent lights.

Not sure what the other teen was saying, Rin shook his head. “No, wait. You don’t understand. I mean, what you saw - “

“I don’t care if you two are boning each other. That’s none of my business. What is my business is how you treat your team and your teammates in practice. Act like each session is the real thing. That’s all I want from you.” Seijuurou grinned. “Honestly, I’m glad you found someone. Does Nitori know?”

“No!” Rin shook his head rapidly, the lead suddenly disappearing. “No, he doesn’t. No one does. Only you, and that’s because of… well… that accident.” He almost dropped his bag. “Look, I’ll do better tomorrow.”

“Fine. That’s all I want to hear. But, you know, if I catch you daydreaming or slacking off, you know it’s going to mean laps for you. And I don’t mean the kind in the pool.” Seijuurou grabbed his stuff off the bench. “See you later, Matsuoka.” He walked out of the pool hall, and headed to the locker room.

Rin looked out at the water, and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He saw that it was barely half past four. Shoving his phone back into its place, Rin decided he was going to take a little trip off of school grounds. He didn’t have much homework, and besides, he was too distracted to concentrate. Mind made up, he headed outside, and began the long walk towards Iwatobi High.

…

“That’s good, Rei!” Makoto called out, pleased to see that the newest member of their swim team was gradually learning his way around the pool. “Nagisa, please. Taunting him isn’t going to make him swim faster, alright? We spoke about this.” He sighed, wishing that the other first year would just let him do his job as the swim captain, instead of make his role a bit more challenging.

The blonde terror was chasing after Rei on the side of the pool. “But, Mako-chan! I’m just encouraging him! He’s doing so much better!”

Makoto sighed again, shaking his head. He could see Rei was either ignoring Nagisa, or couldn’t hear him over the sound of the water. His butterfly stroke was getting much better, but it still wasn’t as good as he knew it had the potential to be. He glanced over at the other lane, and saw Haru was still in the progress of doing his laps. Gou was sitting on the sidelines, looking like she wasn’t paying any attention to what was going on, but sure wasn’t ashamed to stare at their bodies.

He got tired of trying to bring order to the chaos that was their practices, but it’s what he enjoyed most about their team. They all moved at their own pace, and there was nothing wrong with that. Grabbing the goggles that he had set down, he picked them up and put them on his face. He slapped the sides of his head twice for good measure, making sure the goggles weren’t going to go anywhere.

“Is Makoto-senpai going to practice now?” Gou called out, after Makoto dove into the water and resurfaced at the edge of the pool. She got up from where she sat, and walked over to the side of the pool. “Should I use this?” Gou held up a stopwatch he had given her when they had gone to the island for their retreat.

“Hai.” He nodded, and held onto the ledge of the pool. “Tell me when to go, Kou.” He heard Rei next to him, who had just finished his cycle of laps, finally acknowledging the taunts of the other first year.

“Nagisa-kun. If you don’t mind, I thought that I did very well!” Rei said, pulling his goggles up on his forehead.

“Yeah, but you’re not Haru-chan, or Mako-chan. You need to get better faster, Rei-chan. How are we going to compete at the end of the month if we don’t get you up to speed by then?” Nagisa chastised the other first year, albeit with a friendly demeanor.

Makoto decided to let the two of them do their own thing, while he focused on himself. He always paid attention to everyone except for himself, and he knew he needed to get his head in the game. Sure, their tournament wasn’t until four weeks from then, but they still needed more work. He looked up and met Gou’s eyes, smiling at her as she wore a look of concentration on her face. She nodded her head, and shouted the word, “Go!” He took off like a bullet, diving backwards to get his stroke off to a fast start.

After turning in the water at the end of the pool, he headed back towards where he began, swimming fast. It felt good to work his muscles but he could already feel them becoming tight. _Shoulda exercised more before jumping in_. He mentally chastised himself, as he came to a stop at the edge of the pool.

“One minute, ten seconds.” Gou said, her smile slipping off of her face.

Makoto pulled himself out of the pool, and took his goggles off. “That’s okay. I know I can do better next time. Will you notate the time, please? That way, we’ve got something to go off of. Nagisa, Rei? Please run a 100 meter drill, so that Kou can take your times.” He grabbed a towel, and began to wipe off his shoulders. Looking up, he could have sworn he saw a flash of burgundy, but he just thought he was seeing things. Glancing over at Gou, he saw that she was standing on the ledge of the pool, looking at both Nagisa and Rei.

Haru was floating on his back, no longer interested in practicing his stroke. Makoto knew it would be impossible to tell him to get out of the pool, so he didn’t even bother to try. He thought about going to change, but wanted to see what the first years were going to do, timewise, to see just how much they were going to need to modify their practices.

He walked over to where Gou stood, and watched both Nagisa and Rei perform their strokes with relative ease. Well, Nagisa did, but Rei seemed to be struggling on the turn. He tried to remember what Rin would do when they were younger, which made him look back over to the spot he had thought he had seen him. There was another flash of burgundy, before it disappeared just as quick as it had appeared. Shaking his head, Makoto was pleased to see Rei had come in before Nagisa, clocking at just under 1:20, and Nagisa hit the wall almost ten seconds later.

“Alright, great. Thanks, you guys. I think we’re good for today.” Makoto said, helping both Rei and Nagisa out of the pool. “We know where we stand right now, which is great. We can make a lot of improvements before our first meet in a month.”

Makoto walked over to the edge of the pool. “Haru? Practice is over. You can get out of the pool now.”

“No.”

“Haru, come on. You know you can’t be out here without either all of us, or an adult supervisor.” Makoto sighed, wishing that his friend wasn’t so obsessed with the water. “I’ll let it slide, if you swim a 100 meter mock race for me.”

The brunette bobbed up in the water. “No. I’m fine. Test me later. Let me just float, please.”

“Fine. But when I’m dressed, that means you need to come out of the pool.” Makoto sighed, and walked towards the locker room.

Opening his locker, he pulled out his phone and saw he had no new messages. Sighing, he set his phone back down. He changed quickly into his warmup suit, not bothering with a shower, as he was going to shower before he went to bed. He hung up his swimsuit and towel, and headed back towards the pool.

“Time to get out now, Haru.” Makoto said. He held out his hand towards his friend, smiling as Haru grabbed onto him. “Thank you.”

“I’m only doing this because you asked me.” Haru grabbed his towel, and wrapped it around his waist. “Are you going to walk home with me?”

Makoto shook his head. “Not tonight. I’ve got to pick up the twins. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, though?”

“Okay. Bye.” Haru headed into the locker room. Makoto could hear Rei shouting about something not being beautiful, and Nagisa laughing hysterically.

He walked over towards the fence, wanting to see if what he had seen earlier was indeed there, or if it was just his imagination. Pulling his phone out, he decided to give his boyfriend a phone call. As he pressed the phone to his ear, he heard a phone ringing just around the tree that was in front of the fence.

“Damn it!” He heard Rin swear, as he answered the phone. “Hello?”

Grinning, Makoto hung up the phone. “What are you doing here?”

Rin let out a loud yelp, looking around the tree. “Don’t do that!” Rin’s face was bright red.

“Hold on a second. I’ll come out to you, okay?” Makoto smiled, pleased to see his boyfriend unexpectedly. He felt bad that he hadn’t been able to talk to him that much since they had last seen each other. Walking through the small gate, he headed towards the area where Rin was, and walked over to him. He grabbed his boyfriend, and pulled him close for a long hug. “I’ve missed you.”

Warmth pressed against him, as Rin returned the hug. “Yeah, well. I’d say the same, but you already know that.”

“Does your sister know you’re here?” Makoto asked.

“No.” Rin stepped away from him, his head down. “No, I came here because…”

“Because?” Makoto was curious as to why he was here, not that he was complaining or anything.

“Because I wanted to see you.” Rin sighed, his shoulders sagging. “Because I’ve missed you too. I almost thought that since our texting became limited, I thought you didn’t want to be with me. That you were having second thoughts, or something else.”

His eyes grew wide, as he listened to his boyfriend ramble. “Rin, that’s not true. Of course I want to be with you!” He leaned in towards him, kissing him softly on the lips. “Stop doubting because we both have been a little busy. You know that I think about you constantly.” He cupped Rin’s face with his hand, smiling softly. “If you didn’t, well…, now you know.”

“I…” Rin’s face was still a slight pink, leaving Makoto a little breathless.

“Come on. The others will be making their way out soon. If you don’t want to get bombarded, I think we should go.” Makoto took his hand naturally, still tickled that his boyfriend has come to see him.

Rin lowered his head, squeezing Makoto’s hand gently. “Where are we going?”

“I have to pick up the twins from their school, but after that, we can do whatever you’d like?” Makoto turned down an alleyway, and headed towards the elementary school.

“I don’t have much homework, so whatever you want.” Rin said. Makoto snuck a glance sideways, and saw that his boyfriend was watching the ground, instead of looking at the scenery.

He was going to say something, but then heard the familiar call of his brother and sister. “Onii-chan!” Ran shouted, running towards him with Ren. He felt Rin let go of his hand quickly, a little sad that he did, but wasn’t going to pressure him.

“Hi guys. You remember Rin, yeah?” He asked, as he picked up his sister and gave her a big hug.

Ren nodded. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Rin waved at both his brother and sister.

“Onii-chan, why is he here with you?” Ran asked, as he set her down on the ground. “Doesn’t he go to another school?”

“He does, but I invited him over for dinner tonight.” Makoto said, making the quick decision. He saw his boyfriend give him a small smile, and a simple nod of his head. “Is that okay with you two?”

“I don’t care,” Ran giggled, as she began to walk in front of the two of them with her brother. 

They arrived at the Tachibana household, Makoto opening the door for his siblings. They ran into the house, shouting about having to do their homework, and went off to their rooms. Makoto slipped off his shoes, standing to the side to let Rin in the door.

“Sweetie, do you mind helping me in the - “ His mother poked her head out and stopped talking. “Oh, hello!”

Makoto ran a hand through his hair. “Hi, okaa-san. Um, do you remember Rin?” He hoped that his mother wasn’t going to mind that they had an unexpected guest. “I invited Rin over for dinner tonight, but if that’s not good, we can do something else.”

“No, no. It’s fine, Makoto.” His mom looked over and gave a warm smile to Rin. “It’s nice to see you, Rin. How was Australia?”

“Hot.” Rin said, speaking quietly. Both Makoto and his mom laughed, making the sullen teen wear a small smile on his face. “You sure it’s okay if I stay for dinner? I can get dinner back at Samezuka, the mess hall is open late.”

“Nonsense. You will stay and be our guest. And afterwards, I’ll see if your father wouldn’t mind driving him back to the campus.” Makoto’s mother went back into the kitchen, leaving the two teens alone.

Makoto grinned. “I guess that settles that. Want to go back to my room?”

“Sure.” Rin said, looking down the hallway. “Just lead the way.”

Trying to ignore the sudden attack of anxiety, Makoto headed down the hallway. He paused a moment at the twins’ bedroom door, knocking on it quietly. When he heard his brother say it was okay to enter, he opened the door. “I’m going to be busy until dinner, okay? If you need something, ask mom.”

“Okay, onii-chan!” Ran said, smiling. “We won’t bug you.”

He got the same response from his brother, and then closed the door. He turned and looked at Rin, smiling as he saw the same nervous expression on his face that he felt himself. He walked down towards the end of the hallway, and pushed his door open.

“And here’s my room.” He waited until Rin walked in, before he closed the door behind him.

“Won’t your parents care if the door is closed?” Rin asked, standing in the middle of the room.

Makoto shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. It’s never been a problem before, when I’ve had others over.” He walked over to the bed and sat down. “Sorry there aren’t really any places to sit, except my bed. If it makes you uncomfortable, we can sit on the floor together. I don’t mind.”

He heard Rin sigh. “Is it really that obvious?”

“A little.” Makoto laughed, and moved off the bed to sit on the floor. He grabbed the remote for his tv off the bed, and turned it on, silence no longer filling the room. “There. Is that better?” He smiled, pleased to see Rin sit next to him on the floor.

“Maybe I should just go back to school. This was silly of me.” Rin got to his knees, before Makoto pulled him back towards him.

“Please, don’t run away?” Makoto spoke quietly, keeping his arms around Rin’s body. He didn’t feel him struggle away, and pulled him back down, sitting him down on his lap. “Rin, I’m really happy you’re here right now.” He nuzzled the side of Rin’s neck.

“I’m so nervous right now,” Rin whispered, holding onto Makoto’s arms that were still wrapped firmly around his waist. “Why am I so nervous? Are you nervous?”

“Terrified,” Makoto admitted, hugging Rin as much as he could in their current position. “But, I’m still me. Not anyone else. Rin, if you aren’t comfortable, I don’t want to be the one that’s making you feel that way.”

Rin shook his head, and let go of Makoto’s arms. He was about to protest, but then Rin turned around to face him, staying seated in his lap. Makoto could feel his pulse racing, torn between what he should do with his hands, now that Rin was facing him. He looked into Rin’s vermilion eyes, attempting to continue to breathe normally.

“I’m comfortable.” Rin said, as he placed his arms over Makoto’s shoulders, solving the problem of where to put his hands. Makoto’s hands fell naturally towards Rin’s waist, hoping that the other teen wouldn’t feel his growing problem. “I think I’m nervous because I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked, keeping his gaze on Rin’s. “We don’t have to do anything. I mean, if you’d rather study with me, then that’s okay. I can go grab my bookbag?”

“Makoto.” Rin shook his head, as he leaned forward. Makoto bit his lip as Rin’s breath began to tickle the side of his neck, as he pressed his face against Makoto’s neck, the small touch increasing his heart rate. “What should I do?”

He knew that whatever he were to suggest would either help or hinder the two of them. Makoto was about to come apart at the seams, feeling something he hadn’t felt before. He couldn’t place just what it was, but knew that whatever was going to happen, there was one thing he really couldn’t say no to. If he wasn’t brave enough to say it, he wasn’t sure if Rin would be. Taking a gamble, Makoto closed his eyes, and spoke softly.

“Kiss me.”

Rin lifted his head up, and looked into Makoto’s eyes. Makoto parted his lips, waiting to feel Rin’s against his, and was about to close them when he felt Rin’s soft lips kiss him timidly. The first step was done; that was all Makoto had wanted. He raised his left hand up, threading his fingers through Rin’s hair, as he opened his lips a little more. He felt Rin move with him, following his lead, allowing Makoto to gently slip his tongue in Rin’s mouth. As their tongues began to collide against each other experimentally, Makoto heard Rin moan softly. He pushed his fingers through his hair more, cradling the back of his head as he began to deepen the kiss.

This is what he had really wanted, and couldn’t wait to do when he saw his boyfriend waiting for him by the pool. He had wanted to tell that to Rin in person, rather than text it, and had been having a difficult time making it through the week without getting to see him. But, the surprise of him showing up meant he didn’t have to wait. As anxious as he was to bring Rin back to his bedroom, he knew that if they had sat on the bed, that he may have begun to do something else. _How fast is too fast_? He didn’t know, but didn’t want to make his boyfriend any more nervous than he already was.

Rin moved higher up on his lap, his chest pressing against Makoto’s. He broke off the kiss with a soft groan, as Rin brushed against his inconvenient problem. Rin made a similar sound, no doubt in the same sort of aroused state that he was in. Panting softly, Makoto found Rin’s mouth, and began to kiss him with urgency, wanting it to never stop.

Another roll of Rin’s hips forced Makoto to break off the kiss again. “R-Rin…” He panted softly, biting his lip as Rin began to roll his hips more.

“Is something the matter, Makoto?” Rin asked, adjusting his legs to wrap around Makoto’s waist, effectively rubbing against him at a better angle.

Groaning, Makoto could feel his face becoming flush. “N-Nothing is… the matter…”

The soft mesh material of Makoto’s track pants began to rub against his briefs, making him all too aware of his hardness. Rin pushed his hips forward again, his legs tightening around Makoto’s waist. Helpless to the needs racing through his body, Makoto rested his hands on Rin’s hips, and began to help him move them against his body.

“You told me to think about you in the shower,” Rin panted softly, as their bodies began to rock against each other with a little bit more speed.

“I did,” Makoto bit his lip more, not wanting to make too much noise. But, he could feel just how turned on Rin was, as the teen was wearing similar pants, and there was hardly any barrier between the two of them. He moved Rin’s hips more, pushing him closer to his body, wanting to feel more of his arousal against his own. It felt good to know that he was causing this problem for his boyfriend, and wanted to revel in it. “Did you…?” He asked, surprised that he actually asked what he had been thinking.

“What do you think?” Rin asked, grinding more against him without the aid of Makoto’s hands.

His hands slipped off of Rin’s hips, and slid down the slopes of his ass, kneading the firmness gently with his fingertips. He leaned his head back against the side of his bed, just enjoying how good it felt to have Rin this close to him. He wanted to say something, but was afraid if he tried to speak, all that would come out would be loud moans. If he wanted to keep their time private, Makoto knew he had to keep quiet. Lifting his head up, his lips unexpectedly collided with Rin’s, thankful to have his mouth take away the noise of his soft moans.

Their hips moved faster, the frotting just barely enough for the both of them. Thinking that Rin actually thought about him in the shower made Makoto feel more flushed. He had just decided to text that on a whim to him, but never thought he would comply to his secret wish, and knowing that he had just fueled his desire more. He could feel his lower belly begin to feel tight, signaling to his brain that he was close to his completion.

Not knowing if he should tell Rin or not, he broke off the kiss with a barely audible moan. “Rin… I think… that we should…”

“No,” Rin panted softly, rolling his hips more, pushing back against Makoto’s hands. The soft spoken teen bit his lower lip, moaning as Rin began to take control. “Makoto, I…. “

His eyes shut tight as he began to feel the warmth of his release spread over his underwear. He could feel a similar dampness on Rin’s pants, and hugged him close, as their hips kept colliding, as they crested over the wave together. Makoto’s head fell back against the bed, as all the energy had drained out of him, feeling quite spent.

Rin rested against his shoulder, as he panted softly near his ear. He moved his hands to be back on Rin’s hips, sliding them upwards. He smiled, as he felt Rin shiver into his touch.

“That was a first,” Makoto spoke quietly, not talking above the noises that were coming out of his television.

“Me too.” Rin sat back a little, allowing Makoto a chance to look into his eyes, pleased to see that they were now an even darker red. “Glad I brought my school uniform with me.”

Snorting, Makoto shook his head. “Don’t you think that’ll be obvious, when we go out to the dining room to eat?”

“Not if I say you spilled water on me.” Rin looked down at his lap. “I mean, it just looks like a water stain.”

Makoto kissed the tip of his nose. “Let me go get a towel, okay? I know how gross it feels.”

“Oh? Do you jerk off a lot in your pants?” Rin smirked. Makoto’s face burned, as Rin began to laugh. He began to laugh with him, unable to stop as he rather enjoyed hearing Rin being happy.

“Yes, that’s exactly how I know.” Makoto opened the bedroom, and almost ran into his sister. “Ran! What are you doing out here?” He kept the door open a little, trying not to cover himself up. He knew if he did, she’d be all questions, so he decided to hope that she hadn’t noticed anything.

“Okaa-san asked me to get you guys for dinner!” Ran smiled. “So, hurry up, cuz we’re hungry!” She darted down the hallway, leaving Makoto alone.

He grabbed a towel from the bathroom, and headed back into his bedroom. “We need to be quick, because I guess dinner is ready.”

“Shit.” Rin jumped up, and took the offered towel. Makoto turned around, allowing his boyfriend some privacy, not sure what else he was supposed to do. It was all sort of surreal for him, this new, exciting side to having a boyfriend. He felt a hand tap his shoulder, and saw the towel from the corner of his eye. “Here. This part is clean.”

“Arigatou,” Makoto felt the heat return to his face, as he cleaned himself up, keeping his back towards Rin. Luckily, he had another pair of track pants clean, and changed into them, as Rin changed into his school uniform’s slacks. “What’s our story again?” Makoto asked, turning off the tv.

“Water.” Rin nodded, and balled up his track pants.

They headed out of the bedroom together. Makoto brushed his hand against Rin’s, feeling the tingle return with the gentle touch. He only hoped that Rin felt it too, unable to keep the bright smile off of his face.

...

Neither had to worry about clothes swap, as no one brought it up at dinner. Rin was grateful, and was kind of afraid that one of Makoto’s siblings would point it out. Luckily, no one had even noticed, making the fear go away. Conversation was kept light, with most of the questions directed towards him, but he didn’t mind. It was nice to talk to others besides Nitori at dinner.

As they sat in the backseat of Makoto’s father’s car, Rin held onto his boyfriend’s hand, their hands hidden behind his bookbag. Everything that had happened since he had been caught waiting at the pool for him felt like a blur. He knew his pants were in his bookbag, but couldn’t believe that that had actually happened. When they pulled up to the school, he did not want to get out of the car, or leave Makoto.

“Otou-san, I’m going to walk Rin up to his room, if that’s okay?” Makoto said, opening the passenger door.

“That’s fine. I’ll be waiting right here.”

They both got out of the car, and walked up to the dormitory. Rin wanted to hold his hand, but since it was a school night, he wasn’t sure who would be around. Makoto held open the door for him, allowing him to enter first.

“Will I get to see you on Friday night?” Makoto asked, as they walked down the hall towards Rin’s dorm.

He nodded his head. “I think so. We have a meet next weekend, so there’s a good chance I may be practicing until the evening.” Rin sighed, as he set his shifted his bookbag on his shoulder, standing at the front of his door.

“Text me when you’re done?” Makoto asked, a smile on his face. “Maybe we can go see a movie? Get some dinner?”

“Both sound really great.” Rin smiled in return. “I’ll see you then?” He glanced up and down the hall, before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend softly. “I had a really nice time this afternoon. Tell your mom thanks again for dinner.” He stole one more soft kiss, and then he placed his hand on the door to his dorm.

“I will. Bye!” Makoto waved, and jogged down the hallway towards the exit. Rin enjoyed the view of him running, feeling his body respond to just how attractive his boyfriend was when he was moving in that manner. Shaking his head, he opened the door to his dorm.

“Senpai!” Nitori looked up from his desk. “You missed dinner!”

“It’s fine. I ate already.” He dropped his bookbag down, and grabbed his notebook and text books. “I gotta finish my homework, Nitori.”

The first year nodded. “Okay, Senpai. Me too!” He went back to doing his work, leaving Rin alone.

His phone buzzed a couple of hours later. “ _It smells like you in my room. I hope it will last until I can see you again on Friday. :)”_ Rin felt his heart hammer, not realizing he had a smell to him, but happy to hear that Makoto liked it, whatever it was.

“ _I’d say the same, but all I can smell is chlorine. ;)”_

“ _Aack! I forgot I didn’t shower! Gomen! I’ll smell good for you on Friday, alright? :) And I’ll text you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Rin.”_

Rin chuckled softly. “What is it, Senpai?” Nitori asked, leaning over from the top bunk.

“Nothing. Night, Nitori.” He closed his text book, and laid on the bed, hiding from his roommate.

“Night, Senpai.”

He pulled out his phone, texting his boyfriend back. “ _I can’t wait. Sweet dreams to you too, Makoto._ ” He turned the ringer off, and got settled in for the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Apologies for the lack of an update. Real life got in the way, but at least we’re up to an M rating now! I told you it would be quick. ;) Except another jump soon-ish. May keep it M for a little bit. And, in case you were wondering about their relay times, I did a Google search on average times, and put them a little lower than average, so they have something to work towards. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	3. Not All Surprises Go According to Plan

The halls of Iwatobi High were beginning to flood with students being let out of their last class for the day. Makoto gathered up his stuff, sliding his books and binder into his book bag, pleased that the day had flown by so fast. He was running on limited sleep, thanks to staying up later than normal the night before. Both he and Rin had kept texting each other back and forth, just keeping each other company while they both worked on homework. Before he had realized it, the time had suddenly become 2, and he had to force himself to say goodnight to his boyfriend. He hoped that Rin wasn’t feeling as tired as he was. Makoto stood up from his desk, and covered his mouth as another yawn escaped him, exhaling into his hand.

“You sure are yawning a lot today.” Haru looked over at him. “Did you not get much sleep last night?”

He shook his head, but had a smile on his face. “Not really. The twins were coughing a lot, which kept me awake.” They left the classroom together, and began to walk down the hall.

“Mako-chan!” Nagisa waved at the two of them. Rei was standing with him, his nose in a book about swimming theory. Makoto walked over to the two of them, with Haru following.

“What is it, Nagisa?” He asked. He looked over at the clock, noticing that it was close to being half-past three. He had made arrangements to meet up with Gou at lunch, and the two were going to head over to Samezuka as a surprise.

“We wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie as a team tonight?” Nagisa said, leaning against the stairway railing. “Unless you already have plans?”

“I appreciate the invite, but yes, I already have plans. Maybe we can do something as a team next weekend?” Makoto said. “I know that there’s a meet happening in the next town over, and both Gou and I were thinking-”

“What were we thinking, Makoto-senpai?” Gou appeared at the top of the stairs, and walked down to where the group was standing.

Rei pushed his glasses up his nose. “Going to a meet next Saturday.”

“Oh, yeah!” Gou nodded her head, her ponytail swaying from side to side. “I thought it would be a good idea, especially since you’ve never been to a meet before, Rei. It may give you an idea as to what it all entails.”

“Why?” Haru asked. “I don’t want to go.”

“Haru.... ,” Makoto sighed. “You know that we’re right, and that we should do this. Look, we can talk about it next week. We’ve got somewhere we have to be.” He looked up at Gou, and smiled, happy that her suggestion seemed to not be too absurd to the rest of the team.

“Where are you two going?” Nagisa asked, a glint in his eye. “Is it somewhere seeecret?” He drew the last word out, teasing the two of them.

The taller teen shook his head. “It’s not a secret. We just have somewhere to be.”

“That’s secret.” Haru rubbed his nose.

Makoto looked over at the manager of their swim club, and saw that she wore a frown on her face. “Haruka-senpai, no one said it was a secret. Makoto-senpai and I are just going to go over some stuff for the team. So, we’ll see you guys on Monday?” She grabbed Makoto’s arm, and began to drag him away.

“Bye!” Makoto turned around, and waved to his friends, before his boyfriend’s sister dragged him out of the building.

“Do you think they suspect anything?” Makoto asked, as they made their way towards Samezuka. “I kinda feel bad that we didn’t tell them what we’re doing.”

“I thought you and my brother decided that you didn’t want anyone else to know about the two of you.” Gou said. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out her phone. “It looks like Nagisa is taking bets with the other guys that you and I are dating.”

“Hah?!” Makoto was shocked to hear that Nagisa was acting that way. “Are you serious?”

She held her phone out to him. “See for yourself. Rei is smart enough to send me any texts Nagisa sends that doesn’t include me.”

“I see.” Makoto saw the text that Rei had forwarded to her, and it did look like Nagisa was wagering with the other two members of the swim team who he was dating. “Well, I guess whatever they want to think is okay by me.” He handed her back her phone. “You made sure to not tell Rin what we’re doing, right?”

Gou nodded. “He thinks that I won’t be home until late tonight, after he comes home for the weekend.” She grinned, and laughed. “You two are so cute! I’m glad you asked me to go with you!”

“Kou….” Makoto could feel his heart begin to beat faster as they walked over towards the Samezuka gymnasium. “Are you sure this isn’t a bad idea?”

“Not at all. Come on, Makoto-senpai. I know onii-chan will be super happy to see you.” Gou led the way towards the pool.

Makoto hoped that she was right, because he really wanted to see his boyfriend, but didn’t want the surprise to backfire.

…

“GO!” Seijuurou shouted.

Rin dove into the water, the water enveloping him for the eighth time that afternoon. He gasped for breath as he began to pinwheel his arms forward, using the momentum he received from his dive to transfer to his butterfly stroke. He normally swam freestyle, but Seijuurou had asked him to work on his butterfly technique for the upcoming swim meet, in case one of the alternates got sick.

He was physically drained. He didn’t know how he was still swimming as fast as he was, as his feet touched the wall, perfecting his somersault turn. He pushed off the wall, and began to make his way back towards the starting line. The night before had been a long one, and after having to run laps on the school track, and now this, it was a wonder how he was still able to function at all. His hands slapped the side, as he burst out of the water.

“Nice, Matsuoka!” Seijuurou grinned, holding up his stop watch. “Maybe I’ll have you swim, instead of the others.”

His muscles protested being used, as he hauled himself out of the pool. Pulling off his goggles, he shook his hair out. “No, thanks. I’m good at where I’m at on the team already. Can I go shower?”

“Sure, Matsuoka. Good practice today. I told you I was going to work you hard.” Seijuurou shouted something to the last person who had made it in, scolding them. “Another lap!” The poor first year groaned, and did what his team captain asked, leaving Rin and him alone. “You heading home this weekend?”

“Hai.” Rin nodded, towel-drying off his hair. He was happy that Nitori had already gone home for the weekend, the ever present fixture in his Samezuka life missing from their practice. “Why? Do we have another practice this weekend?”

“No, no. No practice. Just get some rest. I could see you starting to drag, even though you kept an excellent time.” Seijuurou smiled. “Tell your sister I said hi!”

Rin gave a flippant nod, as he headed towards the locker room. He kept his head down, not wanting any looks from any of his teammates. Had he looked up, he might have seen just the person his captain had been speaking about, but instead wandered into the locker room alone.

He stripped out of his swim trunks, keeping his towel wrapped around his waist. He headed into the area where the communal showers were, and debated on whether he wanted to shower out in the open, or in one of empty stalls. Knowing that practice was far from over for the rest of his team, he decided to just shower out in the open. He set his towel on one of the hooks nearby, and set his shampoo and soap on the floor. He turned the water on full blast, groaning as the hard spray began to pound onto his chest. He thought he heard someone say his name, but was so lost in thoughts of what may or may not happen that evening when he saw his boyfriend, he paid it no attention to it. He grabbed his small bottle of liquid soap off the floor, pouring some onto his hand, and began to lather his upper arms and chest with it.

Makoto stood at the entrance to the showers, and stared at his boyfriend’s body. When he and Gou had showed up, he had watched Rin walk into the locker room, so he decided to follow, while Gou talked with the captain of the Samezuka swim team. He had tried to call out his name, but got no response. When he heard the shower, he decided to go and investigate, hoping that that was where his boyfriend was. He didn’t expect to walk in on him completely naked.

His mouth went dry, as he watched Rin begin to wash his upper body. Makoto was frozen to the spot, his legs not wanting to move. He knew he should close his eyes, give him some privacy, but he had never seen the other teen nake. He couldn’t help but appreciate the nice body he had. When Rin’s hands began to wash lower, he could feel his heart rate speed up, as the blood rushed to his face. His legs still would not cooperate, keeping Makoto rooted to the spot.

“Makoto,” Rin groaned low, as he began to wash his hardening cock. He leaned against the shower wall, his back now turned towards the locker room, as he began to pleasure himself. He would never have done this out in the open, but he knew that he would be alone for long enough that he could get himself off. His soapy hand began to pump himself slowly, as he thought of his boyfriend’s hand taking the spot. He imagined the warmth of Makoto’s larger hand touching his cock, this time with no barrier between the two of their bodies. He could hear himself moaning, the sound echoing off the tile in the bathroom. Biting his lip, Rin’s hand began to move a little faster. 

They had briefly talked about what had happened on Wednesday night, but Rin had quickly changed the subject, afraid of seeming too weird. Makoto had been very cordial about it, and had moved on to another subject, but it didn’t mean that Rin had stopped thinking about it. It was all he could think about, actually, replaying those moments in his head over and over. He squeezed himself tightly at the base, groaning low, as he teased the tip of his cock with his palm, before sliding it back down. He could feel his stomach begin to drop, as his hand moved with precision, pumping himself faster. He whispered his boyfriend’s name with a low moan, as he began to come hard.

It took everything inside of Makoto to not run over to him, as he heard him say his name, not once but twice. His heart was pounding, feeling his school slacks become a bit tighter, as he watched his boyfriend finish masturbating. His legs finally began to work, as he quietly left the area, his breathing labored. He couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed, and to know that it was his name that Rin had spoken was making his head spin. Not that he expected anything else, but still. It was still all a bit surreal to him, how their friendship had turned into a relationship, and hearing him be the one Rin thought of while doing that to himself was making it very problematic for him to calm his own hormones down.

“Makoto-senpai? Are you okay?” Gou asked, as he walked back out towards the pool. “Did you find my brother?”

He shook his head quickly, hoping that his jacket was covering his rather inconvenient problem. He closed his eyes, but that did no good, as he could see Rin stroking himself to completion, whispering his name. His eyes snapped open, and he let out a nervous laugh. “I did not! But that’s okay! I’m sure he’s around somewhere.”

Seijuurou eyeballed him. “He should be in the locker room, unless he already left for the day. Do you want me to to go check?”

“No, no!” Makoto chuckled nervously. “No, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. Thank you, though!” He looked over at Gou. “Did you want to wait, or did you want me to just walk you back home?”

“It doesn’t matter to me, Makoto-senpai.” Gou said. “We can do that, or-”

“I can walk her home.” Seijuurou nodded. “I don’t mind. Unless you guys already had plans.”

Makoto knew that the captain liked Rin’s sister, but didn’t know if it was better if he told him that he could handle it. He was protective of the girl, not just because it was his boyfriend’s sister, but because she was a good friend. He looked at her, and saw that she had a smile on her face, which answered that question.

“Go ahead.” Makoto agreed with a nod of his head. “Hopefully Rin hasn’t already gone home.” He scratched the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. He pulled Gou over to him, and spoke quietly in her ear. “If you need me, just send me a text, ,okay?”

Her face turned a slight shade of pink. “Bye, Makoto-senpai!” She walked away with Seijuurou walking close to her. He hoped that Rin wouldn’t be upset that he had done that, but he could tell that she was antsy to go.

He headed back towards the hallway that was between where the locker room and the pool was, his back towards the pool. He heard the other swimmers moving around in the locker room, the showers all going now. He knew that Rin had to still be in there, as he hadn’t been talking to Gou and Seijuurou for that long. Makoto got comfortable, trying to look as casual as possible, the anticipation practically killing him with anxiety.

Rin walked out of the locker room, and glanced out towards the pool, noticing that everyone was gone, including their captain. His white jacket and slacks were keeping him warm, after having to end his shower with a douse of cold water. He had finished up just as a few of the first years had begun to trickle in. He was about to look back down to the floor, but saw a shape he would recognize anywhere in his peripheral vision. He stopped, and felt his palms become clammy.

“Makoto?” He asked, shock flooding through him. He hadn’t expected to see his boyfriend until later in the evening, but here he was, in the flesh. “How long have you been here?”

“Oh, not that long.” Makoto smiled, as he moved away from the window and walked over to him. “I thought I would surprise you!”

Rin smiled. “Well, I am surprised. It’s nice to see you. I thought we were meeting up later?”

“We are. Or, I can just walk you home, and we can leave whenever you’d like? My parents know that I’m spending time with you this evening.” Makoto hoisted his bookbag over his shoulder.

“Is Gou with you?” Rin asked, as they fell into step together. He took a deep breath, and reached for his boyfriend’s hand blindly.

Makoto’s hand clasped over his, interlocking his fingers with Rin’s. “She was, but she was tired of waiting around. So, your captain offered to walk her home.”

“Mikoshiba?” Rin was surprised by that information. “Really?”

“Should I have stopped them?” Makoto asked, looking over at him. “I’m sorry, Rin. I thought it would be okay, but if I messed up, I’m very sorry. It won’t happen again.”

He chuckled, and shook his head. “No, it’s okay, Makoto. I mean, it’s not, but that’s not your fault. I don’t want her dating my captain. That’s just too weird.” He gave his boyfriend’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I guess that explains the text that Nagisa sent to me.”

“Oh, no. You were copied on that too?” Makoto groaned, rubbing his free hand over his face in embarrassment.

Rin smirked. “Don’t be. I like that they think you two are dating.” They were quickly approaching the Matsuoka residence. “If it keeps them occupied, then who cares?”

“I suppose you’re right.” Makoto exhaled, sighing softly. “I was worried you’d be upset.”

“Nah.” Rin stopped walking, and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I’m really glad you were there to see me.” He stood closer to Makoto, placing his free arm over Makoto’s shoulder.

“Y-Yeah?” Makoto leaned forward. “I’m glad I was able to surprise you.”

Their lips met halfway, each kissing the other gently. Rin felt Makoto’s hand squeeze his tightly, before they pulled apart naturally. “Did you still want to go see a movie tonight?” Rin asked. “Did you bring a change of clothes?”

“I did.” Makoto nodded. “I have a pair of jeans and a shirt in my bag.” He looked down at himself. “Unless you’d rather I stay in my school uniform?”

Rin shook his head. “No, no. It’s okay. I mean, I don’t want to stay in this either.” He tugged on his white jacket. “I probably could have just worn my warm up suit, but I really need to wash it.” He put his key into the keyhole, as they had arrived at his mother’s house.

“Has he been training you hard?” Makoto asked, as Rin opened the door for them. “You aren’t regretting your choice to join the team, are you?”

Rin slipped off his shoes. “No, not really. We did endurance training yesterday, so I ran a lot.” He called out, “I’m home! Makoto is with me!”

“Hi, honey. Gou’s in her room. Will you two be staying for dinner?” Rin’s mother walked out from the hallway, and took a seat on the couch.

Makoto shook his head. “No, we will not. We were going to see a movie, and then grab a bite to eat.”

“Sounds nice. You two have fun. Let me know when you leave.” She flipped the television on, and left the two teenagers alone.

Rin walked back to his room, feeling the nerves that hadn’t made an appearance since Wednesday suddenly return. Maybe it was because he was going to be alone in his bedroom with his boyfriend, this time their roles reversed. He pushed open his door, and invited Makoto in with a slight nod of his head.

Pausing at the door, Makoto leaned over, and brushed his lips against Rin’s cheek. “What did I say last time? It’s just me, silly. No need to be nervous.”

“I can’t help it,” Rin mumbled, as he followed Makoto into the bedroom. He closed the door, and watched as Makoto sat down on the bed. “Do you mind if I go and change real quick?”

Makoto laughed, filling the room with his dulcet tones. “Rin, I’m in _your_ bedroom. Maybe I should be the one to go and change in the bathroom?” He stood back up, and pulled his clothes out of his bag. “I don’t mind.”

“I…. No, just stay here.” Rin said, shaking his head. “This is stupid. It isn’t like we haven’t changed in front of each other before. I mean, we did it when we were kids.”

“Yes, but we’re not kids anymore.” Makoto said, setting his clothes on the bed. “If it really bothers you, I can turn around, or close my eyes. I don’t mind.”

Rin’s shoulders slumped forward. “It doesn’t bother me. I just…”

“How in the world are we ever going to progress our relationship to a more intimate one if we’re both too nervous to be naked around each other?” Makoto asked, a shy smile on his face.

Rin burst out laughing. “I guess you’re right. It does seem a bit silly, when you say it like that.”

“I mean, Rin.” Makoto unzipped his slacks, and stepped out of them, standing in his tight black boxer briefs. “We are the only two in a relationship that are afraid to touch each other.”

He hadn’t heard what the other teen had said, as he was admiring how nice his legs and thighs were. His eyes briefly landed on where Makoto’s cock was nestled in his underwear, and could feel his body start to become flushed. He let out a gasp, as Makoto began to wiggle his hips. He looked up, and saw Makoto was smiling.

“Sorry. You just seemed so focused, I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Makoto teased him, as he stepped out of his slacks, and put his jeans on.

Rin ran a hand through his hair. “Don’t do that!” He grabbed a pair of jeans out of his dresser, and a tshirt from the second drawer.

“You’re so cute when you blush.” Makoto kissed the back of his neck, suddenly behind him. Rin leaned his head forward, moaning softly. Makoto took the opportunity to sprinkle more soft kisses on the back of his neck. “What movie should we see tonight?”

He was having a difficult time focusing on the question he had just been asked, as Makoto’s lips were sending little jolts through his body. “Whatever’s playing within a half hour of when we get there.” He didn’t care what they saw. He just wanted to spend time with Makoto. He was more than happy to just stay in his bedroom with him, but he knew that both his sister and mother would probably bug them constantly.

“I think that sounds like a good idea.” Makoto wrapped his arms around Rin’s waist, and pulled him into a backwards hug. “I’m really happy I’m here with you, Rin.”

“Baka,” Rin muttered under his breath. He gave his boyfriend’s arms a gentle squeeze, hoping the teen would take the hint. Makoto let go, and stepped away from him. He kept his back turned away from him, as he now was having a bit of an issue with how aroused he had become, thanks to Makoto’s teasing kisses. He pulled his jeans on fast, tucking himself back down, hoping it would go away fast.

“Such a loving endearment.” Makoto teased more, a small smirk on his face. “If you call me that, then I get to call you something too.”

“No!” Rin shook his head. “That wasn’t a nickname!” He pulled his white jacket off, and let it fall to the floor. He took off his undershirt, throwing it onto the bed, and pulled a dark green shirt on. He turned around, and saw Makoto had a smile on his face. “What?”

“Nothing. Just watching you.” Makoto’s green eyes gleamed. Rin rolled his eyes. “What? Can’t I watch you?” His cheeks turned a bit pink, as Makoto remembered just what he had done earlier, even though he had meant it in the most innocent way.

“You can do whatever you want.” Rin said, as he grabbed a black cardigan from his closet. “Are you ready to go?”

Makoto nodded. “Hai!”

The two walked to the movie theater, engaging in idle chit chat. When they arrived, they took a look at the movies playing, and per their conversation, it looked like the only movie that was playing within a half hour of them arriving was the new scary movie.

“We don’t have to go and see it,” Rin said. He knew that Makoto didn’t like scary movies, and didn’t want to make his boyfriend upset at all. He didn’t mind scary movies, he rather enjoyed them, because he knew they weren’t real. But, he was willing to sacrifice what they had spoken about for the movie playing in an hour, which was a period drama.

“No, I want to see it.” Makoto put on a brave face. He walked over to the ticket booth, leaving Rin alone, as he purchased two tickets for the two of them. He walked back over to where Rin was standing, looking a bit paler than he had a few minutes before.

Rin took his boyfriend’s hand. “Are you absolutely sure? Makoto, we don’t have to go and see this. I don’t care.”

“Too late. I bought the tickets.” Makoto held up the two tickets. “She said it was quite a full theater, so we should probably head in there.”

“Okay.”

They headed into the theater, and found two seats together towards the back. Rin turned and looked at his boyfriend, who still looked a little peaked. Picking up the armrest that was between the two of them, he moved himself to be closer to his boyfriend. Rin slipped his right arm through the crook of Makoto’s arm, and spoke quietly in his ear.

“If you can’t handle it, don’t be afraid to tell me, okay? We’ll leave, no questions asked.” He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, wanting him to know that he really didn’t care. It seemed that Makoto was determined to watch the film.

“Thank you, Rin,” Makoto spoke quietly. “I should be okay, but I appreciate you letting me know that.” He really was grateful for his boyfriend saying that, even though he had bought the tickets willingly. He didn’t want Rin to think he was that much of a scaredy cat, and was trying to impress him by accepting that they were going to see this scary movie.

Rin was going to say something further, but the lights began to dim, as the previews started. He settled back in his seat, and kept a firm grip on Makoto’s arm. His other hand rested on his right leg, which Makoto took the minute the movie began. There were times when Makoto buried his head against his neck, hiding himself from the terror that was on the screen. Rin couldn’t help but find it charming. He kept his boyfriend safe, murmuring quietly whenever the big bad was on the screen, to keep Makoto from looking up. There were a few jump scares, which got everyone good in the theater, including Rin, but since the movie was sold out, the audience all laughed together. Rin always preferred to see these types of films with a full audience, as it made the experience much more memorable. Not that he was paying much attention, with his boyfriend practically glued to his side.

The theater lights came up, after one last jump scare happened at the end of the credits. Makoto hadn’t moved his head from Rin’s shoulder for the last half hour, keeping himself huddled against Rin’s body. He placed a kiss on top of Makoto’s head, and gave his boyfriend’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“The movie’s over now, Makoto. We have to get up, so they can clean the theater.”

Makoto pulled away from him, and gave a small nod of his head. “Okay….”

“Do you want to sneak into another film?” Rin asked, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. “I think the new animated movie is starting in five minutes.”

“Yes, please.” Makoto nodded his head rapidly. “I can go buy tickets, and popcorn, and-”

“Makoto, it’s okay. We’ll be sneaky about it.” Rin stood up with Makoto, and kept his hand wrapped tightly around Makoto’s. He could feel him shaking a little, and sighed softly. He wished they had just seen the other movie, but he knew that when Makoto was determined to do something, he would follow through with it.

They snuck into the second film with no problem, finding two seats together in one of the middle aisles of the theater, off to the side. Their hands stayed together, Makoto refusing to let go of Rin’s hand. Not that the other teen was making any effort to do that. Once the animated film began, the two snuggled against each other, and just enjoyed the silliness it presented. It was exactly the film that Makoto wanted to see, and was thoroughly pleased that Rin had even suggested it. He didn’t want to think about any of the scary monsters that were in the last movie, if they were going to walk home in the dark. 

Once the singing snowman made his way off the screen, Rin looked over at Makoto, and saw a tranquil smile on his face. “Feel better now?” He spoke quietly, since the credits were still rolling.

“Much.” Makoto nodded, turning his head a little to look at him properly. “Except, I feel bad.”

“Why?” Rin asked.

“Because we didn’t pay for our tickets.” Makoto said sheepishly.

Rin laughed. “Don’t be. They make so much money. It’s not a big deal.”

“You sure?”

“Positive. We can buy a huge popcorn and soda on the way out, if it’ll make you feel better.”

Makoto chuckled. “Now you’re just making fun of me.”

“I would never.” Rin grinned.

They left the movie theater in high spirits, talking mostly about the animated feature, and stayed away from the scary movie. They grabbed a quick bite to eat, and decided to head back to Rin’s place, after shoving their faces with delicious food. When they got to the house, Rin looked at his boyfriend. “Do you want to come in for a bit? I’m sure everyone is asleep by now.”

“I kinda have to. I left my bookbag in your room.” Makoto spoke quietly.

“Right.” Rin nodded, and opened the front door.

They headed inside, staying quiet. All the lights were turned off, and Rin could hear both his mom and Gou snoring, just as he suspected. He opened his bedroom door, and allowed Makoto to enter first. He followed him, and was debating on whether or not he should close the door, when the decision was made for him. Makoto closed the door, shutting it with barely a sound, trapping Rin against it.

“Rin…” Makoto’s green eyes were darker than they normally were, making Rin’s breath catch in his throat.

“What is it?” Rin asked, pushing aside the nerves that were starting to creep up. He licked his lower lip subconsciously, and heard Makoto make a noise he had made for him the last time they had been in a similar situation. 

Makoto tilted his head, his lips hovering over Rin’s for a split second, before kissing him softly. Rin relaxed into the kiss, moaning quietly as Makoto pressed him against the door. Their bodies rubbed together for the briefest of seconds, before Rin noticed the soft thumps his body was making against the door. He broke off the kiss, and pulled away from Makoto.

“The noise…” He apologized, at a loss as to what they should do.

His boyfriend took his hand, and led him over to his bed. “Is your bed quiet?” Makoto asked. Had Rin not known Makoto for as long as he did, he would have thought he was trying to be sexual, but knew that he was asking an honest question.

“I think so?” RIn said, slipping off his shoes, before he laid down on his bed. He moved towards the wall, so that Makoto could lay next to him. “I mean, I’m not sure?”

“I guess we’ll find out.” Makoto said, laying down.

Their lips reconnected, as their limbs became entangled with one another. Rin could feel just how turned on Makoto was, and wanted to have him make that noise again. The one he had heard two days ago, the noise that only he was allowed to hear. As their tongues began to touch, Makoto moaned softly into his mouth, sending a shiver through Rin’s body. When they both needed a break of air, Makoto pulled away, and began to kiss the side of his neck.

“I think the bed is much better,” Rin said, blushing as he could hear his voice waver a little. Makoto’s lips began to kiss his lower neck, in the same spot where he had spent most of the first movie they had seen earlier in the evening. Rin tilted his head back a little, opening himself up more to his boyfriend.

Makoto lifted his head, and spoke in a low voice, “Rin? I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Rin asked, his nerves kicking up a notch. He wasn’t sure why he was scared, but he was, and hearing Makoto say those words didn’t help any. He turned his head, to look into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Makoto, what is it?”

He hadn’t bothered to turn on any of the lights in his bedroom when they had walked in, the moon and the light from the streetlamp outside his window gave off enough illumination. Even in the darkness of the room, Rin could see that Makoto’s face was a little flush. “When you saw me today at your school, and I had said I hadn’t been there for too long? That was a lie.”

“Oh?” Rin’s heart stopped. A million different scenarios began to race through his mind. Makoto had spoken to Seijuurou. Makoto had seen someone else cuter. Makoto had spent more time with his sister. Makoto was falling in love with his sister. Makoto decided that he no longer wanted to be with Rin, and had decided to pursue Seijuurou. Nitori ambushed Makoto. That last thought he knew was extremely improbable, given the fact that Nitori hadn’t been at practice, but he couldn’t help but imagine it as a possibility.

Whether it was on accident or on purpose, Rin would never know, as Makoto’s hand began to brush against his cock. He bit his lip, groaning softly as Makoto’s fingers kept teasing the bulge that rested against the zipper of his jeans. Rin’s hips pushed forward, wanting to feel more of those fingers, aching to have them quit teasing him. He pushed Makoto’s hand away playfully, and turned on his side to face him.

“Are you going to tell me why you lied, or are you just trying to distract me by touching my body?” Rin asked, a smirk on his face. The nerves that had been there before were abruptly gone, replaced by libidinous desire.

Makoto’s hand snaked into Rin’s pants, slipping under the waistband of his underwear. His hand wrapped around his cock, and gave a firm squeeze at the base. Rin gasped, tossing his head back with the sudden contact, his hips thrusting forward once more.

“I saw you in the shower,” Makoto spoke low in his ear. Rin moaned low, as Makoto’s hand began to pump him slowly. “I saw _everything_.”

Understanding dawned on Rin. “You saw me?” He half-whispered, half-moaned, as Makoto’s hand began to move in a gentle rhythm.

“I did,” Makoto’s breath was hot against his ear.

“W-Why didn’t you say something?” Rin reached down, and pushed his pants down, freeing himself completely. If his boyfriend had already seen him naked, and had watched him pleasure himself, then there was no reason to continue being modest.

With his pants now gone, Makoto’s hand was free to move in a more liberal manner. Gentle squeezes at the base, before sliding back up to the top. Rin moaned low, recognizing that Makoto was copying what he had done to himself in the shower, right down to the gentle tease of his palm rubbing against the tip.

“Will you say my name again?” Makoto asked, his voice sounding lower than before. “I want to hear you say my name, Rin.”

“M-Makoto,” Rin moaned, as the pre-cum that had been leaking out of the tip was now working as a lubricant for Makoto’s hand.

“Perfect, Rin,” Makoto whispered in his ear, as his hand began to move a little faster. “Am I doing this right? Does it feel good?”

“So good,” Rin panted softly, his body becoming warmer. “But…., Makoto? Let me touch you too?”

Makoto’s hand paused for a moment. Rin felt the bed begin to shift, groaning as Makoto kept his one hand on his cock, while he struggled to take off his pants with his other one. Rin reached down, and helped him get his zipper undone, bending himself at the waist to help get Makoto’s jeans and underwear off of his body. Once they were around his ankles, Makoto kicked them off the end of the bed, now half naked, just like Rin was.

Turning onto his side, Rin reached down with one hand experimentally, and touched Makoto. He heard Makoto inhale sharply, and watched his face for any signs he was doing something wrong. Makoto’s eyes were closed tightly, his mouth hanging open with a silent moan. Rin began to move his hand slowly.

“You saw me,” Rin spoke low into Makoto’s ear, as the taller teen rolled towards him, so they were both facing each other. “I didn’t get to see you. Tell me what you enjoy, Makoto? Should I do it hard? Fast? Soft and gentle? Tell me how I should touch you.”

Makoto’s eyes opened just a touch, remaining half-lidded as he looked into Rin’s vermilion eyes. “S-Soft...but then hard.”

Rin moved his hand just as Makoto requested, and was rewarded with a low moan. “Don’t stop touching me…”

“H-Hai,” Makoto whispered, as their noses pressed together.

Their hands moved together, then in opposite directions, then together once more. Rin wanted to look down, to see his lover’s cock, but didn’t want to break the mood already set. There would be another time where he would get to see his boyfriend’s body, but for now, this was good enough. Makoto’s hand felt better than his own hand could ever feel, and was shamelessly humping his hand, as he felt himself get closer to his orgasm. Makoto was moving in the same rhythm with him, his cock pushing against Rin’s palm, as Rin stroked him faster. He looked into Makoto’s eyes, and could hear him saying his name in between moans. Their eyes locked, as they both moved their hands faster. Rin was first to come, as Makoto’s hand was perfectly in sync with the thrust of his own hips. He soon felt the warmth of Makoto’s release begin to coat his hand, as they moaned quietly in unison, lost in each other’s eyes.

Blinking slowly, Rin grabbed the undershirt he had thrown onto the bed when he got home, and began to wipe off Makoto’s lower stomach. Makoto shivered a little, making Rin smile a little. “Ticklish?”

“A little.” Makoto nodded. Once Rin was finished, Makoto took the shirt from him, and began to wipe Rin’s body off. “I’ve been dying to do that to you all night.” Makoto admitted, kissing him softly, as he dropped the dirty shirt onto the floor.

“I can imagine,” Rin gave his boyfriend a few soft kisses. “First time touching someone else, I hope?”

Makoto chuckled softly, and nodded his head. “Yeah. And first time being….um…., a voyeur.”

Rin snorted. “Me too. Well, not the voyeur stuff, but now that I know what you did, I feel like I need to reciprocate that. Or, rather, see you touch yourself.” He grinned, pleased to see his boyfriend’s smile. He looked over at his clock, surprised to see how late it was. “Makoto, it’s almost 1 am. Do you have to go?”

“I think so.” Makoto nodded, and sat up. He reached for his pants, which were at the foot of the bed, not having it made it to the floor like Rins’ had. “I don’t want to go, though.”

“I don’t want you to go either.” Rin said. “Will I get to see you again this weekend?”

Standing up from the bed, Makoto nodded. “Yeah. We don’t have anything happening. I guess give me a call? Or want me to call you?” He pulled his pants on.

“Either works.” Rin said, sad that he didn’t a chance to look at his boyfriend’s body before it was covered back up. “But, you’ll text me when you get home?” He stood up, not bothering to put his pants back on. It was liberating, being able to be naked around his boyfriend and not really care about being modest. Quite the opposite from what they had done a couple of days ago.

“Of course.” Makoto pulled him in for a hug. Rin rested against his chest, sighing softly as Makoto’s hands wandered down to his backside. There was a gentle squeeze, which made Rin groan low, as Makoto chuckled softly before removing his hands. “Sorry, couldn’t resist.”

“Tease.” Rin said, walking back over to the bed as Makoto picked up his bookbag. “Be safe, okay?”

“I always am.” Makoto nodded, and left the bedroom, opening and closing the door without a sound.

Rin waited a few minutes, before putting his boxers back on. He headed out to the living room, to lock up behind Makoto. Returning to his room, he saw his phone was flashing. Picking it up, he smiled as he read the text there. “ _Just got home. Decided to jog. Sweet dreams, Rin. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Or, later today. :)”_

He laid down on the bed, and typed out his reply. “ _You too, Makoto. Thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun. :-)_ ” He didn’t expect him to reply back, so he set his phone on the floor, plugging the charger in.

Grinning, he turned over and smelled where Makoto had been laying, pleased to find that there was a distinct scent there, and not the smell of chlorine like before. He hoped that the smell would stay, but if it didn’t, then that would be the perfect excuse to have him back over. He wondered what the two of them would do tomorrow, if anything. He also wondered how he was going to get to watch his boyfriend masturbate, to make things even between the two of them.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, all chapters won’t be this length. I kinda got swept away, but didn’t want to just cut it off. I hope you guys don’t mind too much. :) Up next, another date? Or perhaps something else? ;) Thank you for reading!


	4. Exercise for Two

It was already mid-morning, and Makoto hadn’t heard from Rin yet. He didn’t want to send him a text, or call him, afraid that he would disturb him if he did. He knew he just had to be patient, and that eventually his boyfriend would call him. He looked back down at his textbook, and tried to concentrate on his homework.

He had woken up early, unable to sleep thanks to the twins already causing a ruckus in the living room. He knew that they were excited it was the weekend, and it wasn’t their fault that he had gotten home so late. He was grateful that they did not charge into his room, no doubt thanks to the efforts of their mother. Makoto yawned, and rubbed his eyes under his glasses, wishing that the homework would just do itself, so he could go back to worrying about whether or not Rin was going to call or if they had done something silly the night before and had scared him off.

Makoto thought about what the two of them had done, and was happy that he had been honest about telling him what he had seen. He could see Rin standing in that shower, saying his name low, as he pleasured himself. Shaking his head, he pushed those thoughts out of his mind, as he was now becoming aroused, thanks to those thoughts. He pushed his book off of his lap, and laid down on the bed, groaning softly.

His phone began to vibrate near his head, the noise persisting as it turned out to be a telephone call, and not just a text. He reached for it, and saw that it was just the person he was thinking of. Flipping his phone open, he smiled and spoke softly. “Moshi moshi?”

“Makoto.” Rin’s voice sent a little shiver down Makoto’s spine. “You busy?”

“Not at all.” Makoto said, the smile staying on his face. “Did you just wake up?”

“I wish.” He could picture the face his boyfriend was undoubtedly making. “I was woken up by my sister at the crack of dawn. She wanted to go for a run. I told her no, but said we might go later. Is that something you might be interested in?” Rin asked, his words speeding up as he got to the question.

Chuckling softly, Makoto answered, “Sure. That sounds like it might be nice. Did you just want to run around town? Or is there someplace in particular you were thinking about?”

“I thought we’d run along the coastline, if you’re up for it. Not on the beach, so we’d be far away from the water.” Rin rushed out, making Makoto chuckle even more.

“Rin, it’s alright. I don’t have a problem running along the coast. It’s going into the water that I have the issue with, but I’ve gotten better.” He pushed some of his hair back. “What time were you thinking?”

“I dunno. Maybe around sunset? Or is that too cheesy and lame?” Rin asked.

“I would love that,” Makoto answered truthfully. “I need to finish up my homework, and that’ll give me enough time to do so. Do you want to meet me here? Or do you want me to come and get you?”

“You came to me last night. I’ll come and see you.” Rin breathed out a sigh of relief. “Guess I’ll see you in a few hours?”

“Sounds good. Did you sleep okay, Rin? I forgot to ask earlier.”

“I slept good. You?”

“I slept soundly.” Makoto almost said something else, but stopped himself. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye, Makoto.”

He hung up the phone. He wished there was some way to stop them from being so awkward around each other. He knew it wasn’t just him, that it seemed to be the same for Rin. Before they had gotten together in this manner, they would talk on the phone more. Makoto sighed, and tried to figure out a way to make it so the two of them could just be normal again. He just wanted to hear the happiness in Rin’s voice, instead of the nervousness.

There was a soft knock on his door. “Makoto? Are you on the phone?” His mother spoke through the crack in the door.

“No, Okaa-san.” He set his phone down, and got up off his bed. Walking over to the door, he opened it for her. “Is something the matter?”

“Not at all.” His mother shook her head. “I just wanted to let you know that we’re going up to see your father’s parents this evening. We’ll be taking the twins with us, so you don’t have to worry about them.”

Makoto’s stomach dropped towards the floor, as the words began to sink in. “O-Oh? Will you be back tonight?”

“Yes, but not until very late.” She gave her son a knowing smile. “But, that does not mean you are to have any parties, understand?”

He shook his head rapidly. “I would never.”

“I know, Makoto. I know I can trust you. Do you have plans this evening?”

“Rin and I were going to go for a run along the coastline.” Makoto knew he had nothing to hide from his mother, so he gave her the truth.

“Then, I suppose it’s a good thing I anticipated you not joining us. I hope you two have a nice exercise.” She turned on her heel. “I’ll let you know when we leave, alright?”

“Thanks, Okaa-san.” He closed his door back to where it was at before his mother had come to talk to him, and headed over to his bed, flopping face down onto it.

With this new knowledge that he would have the house to himself for the evening, he began to think about how he would approach the subject with Rin. He rolled over onto his back, and looked up at the ceiling. He knew what he wanted to do, but was afraid that Rin may not go for it. And it wasn’t like Rin was going to be staying the night, since his family would be back. But, they wouldn’t be back until late, which usually meant after midnight, for sure. He began to make a plan in his head, and just hoped that his boyfriend would agree to it.

…

“Where are you going?” Gou asked, as Rin grabbed his Samezuka track jacket off the hook on the wall. Even with the warmer weather that they had had today didn’t require a jacket, he knew that he might need it later.

He pulled the cap he was wearing lower on his head. “Going to go out running.”

“You wouldn’t go out earlier with me!” Gou pouted, pulling her knees up to her chest. She didn’t get up from the couch. “Are you meeting up with someone?”

“Why? You think it’s Seijuurou, so you can tag along?” He turned and looked at his sister, pleased to see she was blushing.

“N-No!” She shook her head. “I was just asking, gosh!”

He opened the door, and set the music on his mp3 player to play his fast music playlist. “I’ll be back in a few hours.” He put his earbuds in, ignoring whatever Gou was saying to him, and closed the front door behind him.

Stretching out a little before taking off in a moderate jog, he headed towards Makoto’s house. He had tried to keep himself occupied for most of the day, which meant he did a whole lot of nothing and a whole lot of thinking. He had fallen back asleep after Gou had so rudely woken him up, and had immediately called Makoto. The butterflies in his stomach returned, as he stripped off his jacket and tied it around his waist. He was pleased that he had gone with the suggestion of exercising, as he really didn’t know what else to do. They had gone to the movies the night before, and there really wasn’t another movie he was interested in seeing. He should have brought a change of clothes with him, in case they were going to go out afterwards.

As these thoughts occupied his mind, he arrived a lot sooner to the Tachibana household than he thought was possible. He pulled the earbuds out of his ears, and shoved them into shorts pocket. Pausing a moment outside, he picked up a small dandelion and placed it next to the area where he knew Makoto had buried his fish. He bowed his head slightly, and said a quick prayer, before he walked over to the front door. He raised his hand up, and gave a firm knock against the door.

“Konichiwa!” Makoto said, opening the door with a smile on his face. He walked up to Rin, and wrapped his arms around him. Rin returned the gesture, hugging his boyfriend with familiar ease.

“Hi.” He kept his voice quiet. He kissed Makoto’s cheek, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do. “I hope I’m not late.”

Makoto squeezed a little tighter after Rin placed the kiss on his cheek. “Not at all. I just finished getting ready.” He wore his own Iwatobi jacket tied around his waist. Het let go of Rin, and smiled.

“What is it?” Rin asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

Touching the small pigtails on either side of Rin’s neck, the smile stayed on Makoto’s face. “I like your hair this way.”

“Thanks.” He glanced down, feeling slightly embarrassed. He’d never thought about how his hair looked, and had just put them into pigtails out of habit. He pulled his hat lower, to hide his burning cheeks.

“You’re welcome.” Makoto closed the door behind him, and began to do a few simple stretches. Rin observed his boyfriend, smiling at how cute he looked, with the stern look of concentration on his face.

“Should I go in and say hello to your mom?” Rin asked.

“Normally I would say yes, but they’re not home. They went to go see my sobo.” Makoto turned to look at him. “Ready to go?”

“H-Hai.” Rin said, stuttering a little as he thought about how there was no one at Makoto’s house. He pushed the thoughts away, as Makoto took off without him, the sounds of his laughter sending a pleasant feeling through Rin’s body.

As they made their way down towards the shore, Rin kept a steady pace with the taller teen. They both kept their elbows tucked into their sides as they ran, their forearms in a resting position. Inhaling deeply, the sea water permeated through Rin’s nostrils, the familiar scent of the ocean feeling like home. He hadn’t run along the shoreline since they had gone to the island for their team practice. Memories of that visit, and how when he saw his sister, all of this had begun, made a smile appear on his face.

“What are you thinking about?” Makoto asked, glancing at him for a moment.

“Oh? Um, just thinking about the last time I did something like this.” Rin said, as they made their way towards the sand.

“And when was that?”

“When we were all on the island.” Rin turned his head to the side, and saw Makoto was now staring straight forward. “Funny how things work out, huh?”

“Agreed.” Makoto looked over at him, and they both shared a smile.

“Mako-chan!! MAKO-CHAN!” A voice called from up above.

Both teens came to a slow stop, as Makoto looked up at where the voice was coming from. “Nagisa!” He waved, and looked over at the person beside him. “Hi, Rei!”

“Is that…. Rin-chan?!” Nagisa shouted, surprise in his voice. Rin sighed and lifted his head up, and gave a friendly wave to the first year. “STAY RIGHT THERE. WE’RE COMING DOWN!” The two disappeared from the cliffside.

Rin shuffled his feet nervously, but stopped when he felt Makoto’s hand on his upper arm. “Nothing to worry about Rin. It’s not improbable that we just happened to meet on the beach.” Makoto smiled, and gave a reassuring nod to Rin.

“It’s not that.” Rin shook his head. “I honestly don’t care. I mean, we’re together, right? This isn’t some sort of prolonged joke. You’re my boyfriend, and I’m yours.” He stuck his hands in his pockets. “I just didn’t expect to see anyone so soon.”

Makoto stepped closer to him, but kept enough distance to keep it ambiguous. “Rin, it’s alright. I’m not ready to funnel questions either. So, let’s just stick with the idea we met up, okay? And if they suggest something, we can say no.”

“When have you been able to say no to Nagisa?” Rin asked, a smirk forming on his face. “You’re not doing this for my benefit, right?”

“I’m actually doing it for mine.” Makoto said. “We’ll know when the time is right to tell everyone. Right now, it’s nice that only our families know.”

“I agree.”

Nagisa and the taller boy with blue hair and glasses walked over towards them. “Rin-chan!” Nagisa threw his arms around Rin, and hugged him tightly.

“Oy, Nagisa!” Rin groaned, hugging him back half-heartedly. “Not so tight!”

“Gomen!” Nagisa let go. “It’s just nice to see you, that’s all.” He looked over at the other boy. “Rei-chan, come over here.”

“What is it, Nagisa-kun?” Rei asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose. “Makoto-senpai, I tried to tell him to leave you alone. But he was insistent on calling out to you.”

Rin smirked at the name he called Makoto by. “Senpai, huh?”

“Rin,” Makoto said, with a soft warning in his voice. Rin held up his hands, and smiled. “It’s alright, Rei. I don’t mind. What are you two doing down here?”

Nagisa pointed up towards the cliff. “Rei and I were just heading back to the train station, as it’s way too crowded at my house right now.”

“Your sisters?” Makoto asked, a smile on his face.

“And their boyfriends.” Nagisa sighed. “But, that’s okay!”

Rei pushed his glasses back up on his nose. “Nagisa-kun, the train is leaving soon. We should get going.”

“Hai, hai!” Nagisa said. He glomped Rin, forcing another loud groan from him. “It was nice to see you, Rin-chan! Will we see you at the meet in a few weeks?”

Rin nodded his head. “Yeah, Samezuka will be there.”

“Fun! Well, see you guys later!” Nagisa grabbed Rei’s arm, and began to drag him back towards the stairs that led up back to higher ground.

When they were out of earshot, Rin looked at Makoto, who had a thoughtful look on his face. “What is it, Makoto?”

“Oh? Nothing, really.” Makoto smiled. “I forgot to tell you, but we were going to be going to the meet that’s happening next weekend.”

Rin’s stomach dropped. “What?”

“Oh! Not to compete!” Makoto shook his head, relief instantly flooding through Rin. “No, I just thought it would be good for the team to see how a meet works.”

“You mean the new guy, Rei, right?” Rin asked, as they slowly began to jog again. “Because I know that you, Haru and Nagisa have all been to one before.”

His boyfriend chuckled softly, and nodded his head. “Hai. It is for Rei’s benefit, but it’s also good to see what sort of competition we’re up against.” Rin turned to look at him, and saw Makoto wink.

Rin quickly turned away, a smile on his face. He hadn’t thought about having to compete against them. Thankfully his boyfriend wasn’t in the same swim class as him, but it still was going to be an interesting event when it did happen. He pushed away the nagging feeling, and decided to just worry about the upcoming meet the following weekend. They began to increase the pace of their jog to a full out run, conversation ceasing between the two of them as they concentrated on their exercise regime.

They naturally made it back to Makoto’s home after running about three kilometers. Both were covered in sweat, the cool night air doing nothing to stem the heat that was radiating off of their bodies. Wiping his brow under the brim of his cap, Rin watched as Makoto did a few cool down stretches.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to see you tomorrow.” Rin said, as he followed Makoto’s lead. “I got a text from Mikoshiba, telling me that we had an extra practice tomorrow, last minute stuff.”

Green eyes seemed to shimmer in the limited light from the streetlamp nearby. “Oh? That’s okay.” Makoto smiled. “I understand. I suppose I should get some family time in myself.”

“Want to do something after the meet on Saturday?” Rin shuffled his feet, trying not to let his awkwardness show. “Or, if you’d rather just get together on Sunday, that’s fine.”

“I had planned on coming to see you on Friday, but after the meet works too.” Makoto began to walk over towards the house. “Are you going home now? Or did you want to come in for a bit?”

“I’m all sweaty and gross.” Rin remarked, pulling the cap off his head to show just how damp his hair was with sweat.

“I’m gross too.” Makoto flashed him a smile, which made Rin weak in the knees. “Just come in for a bit?”

“Alright.” Rin agreed.

They walked into Makoto’s house, both slipping their shoes off in the foyer. Rin followed Makoto back towards his bedroom, the house eerily silent. Makoto stopped just inside his bedroom door, and turned to look at Rin.

“Did you want to take a shower? I know you said you feel gross and sweaty. I don’t mind.” Makoto said. “We’ve got plenty of fresh towels.”

He deliberated a moment, thinking about what Makoto was suggesting. “I don’t have any clean clothes with me.” Rin cursed himself in his head, admonishing himself for not thinking ahead. He just figured the two of them would say goodnight after they finished their run. He had hoped that wouldn’t be the case, but didn’t want to get himself worked up for nothing.

“So? I’ve got a few pairs of sweats that I’m not using. If you’re worried about underwear, you can use the washer to clean them.”

Blushing, Rin shook his head. “No, I don’t care about that.”

“Then, you can take a shower. Here, I’ll go and get you a towel.” Makoto walked down the hall to the small linen closet that was situated between the bathroom and the twins bedroom.

Makoto could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest, as he grabbed a towel for Rin. He was glad his boyfriend had relented, but he felt like he was pressuring him to do something he didn’t want to do. He hid himself with the door of the cabinet, trying to find a towel best suited for him. Grabbing the towel, he closed the cabinet and walked back over to where Rin was standing.

“Here you go.” He handed Rin the dark red towel he had chosen, and stepped back.

“Thanks.” Rin walked into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar.

He could hear the water start to run, the sound of the shower turning on making his stomach do flip flops. Makoto didn’t know if he was supposed to go back to his bedroom and wait for Rin to be done, or if he should casually go in and see if Rin needed anything. He ran a hand through his damp hair, and leaned against the wall.

“Makoto?”

Rin’s voice bounced off the tiles in the shower, giving off an echo. He pushed away from the wall, and walked over towards the door. “Yes, Rin? Did you need something?”

“You can come in, if you want.”

Pushing the door open, Makoto walked in, and saw the silhouette of Rin’s body in the shower. “Thank you, Rin.”

“No, I meant, in the shower.” Rin stood under the spray of water.

Fumbling with his pants, Makoto stripped quickly. He took a deep breath and pulled the door open, keeping his head down. He felt Rin’s wet hand touch his, as he stepped under the spray.

“I won’t do anything,” Makoto spoke quietly, meeting his boyfriend’s crimson eyes. “Rin, I-”

Makoto groaned low, as Rin’s lips were suddenly pressed against his. He melted into the kiss, moving closer to Rin’s body. As their lips parted as one, he found Rin’s tongue almost immediately, rubbing his tongue against his with a soft caress. He ignored the water that was now pounding onto his back, as he pushed Rin against the tiled wall. Arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to his boyfriend’s body, as their kiss deepened.

He could feel Rin’s hardness against his own, but ignored the desire to frot against him. They hadn’t come to any terms before he had stepped into the shower with him, and did not want to do something his boyfriend wasn’t ready for, even if it was slowly driving him mad. The kiss ended with soft gasps from both of them, as they had run out of air at almost the same time. Panting softly, Makoto looked down and saw Rin’s eyes were dilated.

“Makoto,” Rin licked his lips. He moaned softly, wanting to feel that tongue against his again, all rational thoughts seeming to slip past his mind. “Makoto, can I ask you something?”

“H-Hai,” He panted softly, resting his forehead against Rin’s. “What is it you wish to ask, Rin?”

“Willyoutouchyourselfforme?” Rin rushed his words out.

Makoto looked into Rin’s eyes. “What was that?” He blinked, not sure if he had heard his boyfriend correctly.

“I mean, if you’re not comfortable with it, then you don’t have to.” Rin’s cheeks were flushed, his breaths coming out in soft pants.

Moaning low, Makoto gave a nod of his head. “S-Sure. I don’t see why I can’t do that.” He stepped away from him, and backed himself towards the other side of the shower. The shower stall wasn’t terribly big, but there was enough room for the two of them to stand a few feet apart.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, you don’t have to look at me.” Rin’s voice sounded a little deeper than it had before, Makoto’s stomach fluttering with anticipation.

He closed his eyes, attempting to get over the minor embarrassment he was feeling. They had done something so similar the night before, but it was different then. They had been in a dark room, and Makoto hadn’t thought anything about it. But this, in closed quarters, alone in his bathroom…. It was different. A good different. Knowing that Rin was going to be watching him, in front of him, rather than how he had seen just Rin’s back, turned him on so much that he was a little afraid of touching his cock too soon. If he touched himself right at this moment, he would come, that much he was certain. Taking a few deep breaths, he pressed his back against the wet tile, giving himself an anchor as he reached down blindly and found his erect cock instantly.

Shutting out the sounds of the water, and focusing only on his body, Makoto began to grip himself softly at the base, then tightened his grip as he moved to the tip. He bit back a soft moan, as his fingers brushed against the sensitive head, sliding his hand back down towards the base. With his other hand, he reached down and began to fondle his sac. What he really wanted to do was slip a finger or two inside of himself, as he had started to try a few new things since he and Rin began dating. Hoping that Rin wouldn’t judge him too much, he removed his hand from his sac, and began to suck on two of his fingers gently.

Rin moaned, but Makoto ignored it, too busy concentrating on placing enough spit on his fingers. He pulled them out of his mouth with a gentle _pop_ and reached behind his back. He began to stroke himself a little bit more roughly as he teased his own entrance with his index finger. Becoming flushed, he lowered his head, releasing a unique moan as his finger slipped inside of his body. His feet spread apart, as his finger probed deeper into himself.

“Makoto.” Rin’s voice reverberated against the tiled walls, but Makoto was too far gone to hear any of it. He was focused on the second finger that was now inside of him, as he pumped himself faster. He knew all he had to do was twist his hand, so that he could hook his middle finger deep inside of himself, except the angle in the shower made it a bit tricky. He had only done this before while lying on his bed, and had never tried it standing up before.

He bucked against his hand, moaning louder as he began to scissor his fingers a bit. With enough momentum, he finally was able to rotate his wrist, and find the precise angle he was looking for. Stroking himself as fast as he could, caterwauling lewdly, he hooked his finger and found that spot inside of him. Touching it went straight to his core, and he could feel his release start to coat his hand, deaf to his own loud moans of saying his boyfriend’s name over and over.

Lips were on his in an instant, Rin’s lips crushing against his roughly. He moaned into the kiss, pulling his fingers out. He ran the water over both of his hands, washing away the stickiness that was there, and fixated on Rin’s tongue touching his own. Once his hands were clean, he reached between their bodies and grabbed a hold of Rin’s cock, stroking him with urgency. He could feel how hard he was, as he slid his fist up and down, as their mouths stayed locked on one another.

Makoto broke off the kiss with a soft moan, uttering his boyfriend’s name, as he pumped him faster. He could feel the gentle throb of Rin’s cock against his palm, the memory of last night and what had happened when he had felt it then signalling that his boyfriend was close. He groaned as Rin’s mouth latched onto his shoulder, his teeth stinging in the most pleasant manner. There was a gentle suction on his mouth that Makoto paid no attention to, as his hand moved faster on his cock. He moaned loud as Rin bit down harder, a low guttural moan leaving his throat as the warmth of his release began to coat Makoto’s hand. Makoto kept pumping him until he no longer felt anything coming from the small slit at the tip of his cock, placing soft kisses on Rin’s face.

Realization kicked in as Rin came down from his orgasm. He let go of Makoto’s shoulder, panting hard as he tried to regain his breath. Licking his lips, his eyes focused on the area he had just bitten. “Oh, shit.” He swore under his breath, panting softly.

“What is it?” Makoto asked, pulling Rin into a gentle hug. “Is something the matter, Rin?”

“Well, depends.” Rin kissed the mark he had left on Makoto’s body. “You interested in having to wear a shirt for a few days?”

“Huh?” Makoto asked, clearly confused by the question. “What do you mean? I have to swim, so I think that that isn’t a valid option.”

Rin felt his cheeks become warm. “I think you may not have a choice. I sorta left a mark. But it was an accident!” He moved away from Makoto. “I didn’t realize how hard I was biting you.”

Makoto glanced over at the area that Rin had bitten, noticing the dark mark forming. He sighed softly, and then flashed him a smile. “Not to worry, Rin. I don’t mind. I kinda like it.” Rin watched as Makoto touched the mark with two of his fingers. “It doesn’t really hurt at all.”

“I couldn’t help it. After seeing you, and then what you just did to me,” Rin shuffled his feet nervously, debating on whether or not he should jump out of the shower and just race back home. “I didn’t mean to do it.”

“Rin, it’s okay.” Makoto placed both of his hands on Rin’s shoulders, forcing him to look up at him. “It’ll go away. If anyone asks, then I’ll just say it’s none of their business.”

He snorted, and shook his head. “You honestly think that Nagisa is just going to let that happen?”

“He has no choice in the matter.” Makoto smiled. “Now, I think we should probably finish up in here, as the water is starting to run cold.”

They finished up their shower, both attempting to keep their hands to themselves in the process, but failing miserably. There was no more sexual touches, but their lips couldn’t stand to be apart, each constantly kissing the other whenever they could. Rin’s lips were swollen raw when the water finally turned off. He touched them gently with his fingers, and groaned.

“What is it?” Makoto asked, handing him a towel, before grabbing one for himself. “Did you stub your toe or something?”

Rin shook his head. “No, not exactly.” He began to dry off his hair with the towel provided. “My lips hurt.”

“Oh? Want me to kiss them and make them better?” Makoto grabbed him around the waist, and hugged him close to his body.

He snorted, and shook his head. “No, I think that’s why they hurt.” He touched Makoto’s shoulder, a blush beginning to creep up onto his face. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, Rin. It’s quite alright.” Makoto turned and looked in the mirror, and paled visibly.

“I said I was sorry!” Rin wrapped the towel around his waist, noticing how the color had drained out of Makoto’s face.

“It’ll be fine in a few days. Like I said, if anyone asks, then I’ll just tell them it’s none of their business.” He pushed the door open, and headed towards his bedroom. Rin followed behind him, picking up his workout clothes.

Makoto gave him a pair of sweats and a clean shirt to put on. He slipped the shirt over his head, and inhaled deeply.

“What is it?” Makoto asked, as he put his own pajama pants and tank top on. “Is that not a clean shirt?”

Rin grinned, and shook his head. “No, it’s clean. It just smells like you. I like it.” He followed Makoto over to the bed.

The taller teen lay down on the bed, scooting over to leave enough room for Rin. “Do I smell good?”

“Oh, yes.” Rin nodded, and slid into bed next to him. “What time is everyone supposed to be home?” He snuggled against his boyfriend’s body.

“In a few hours. You wanna take a nap with me?” Makoto asked, yawning softly. “I can set an alarm, so it won’t be a problem.”

Rin pressed his face against Makoto’s chest. “I’d like that. I don’t think I’ve ever slept with someone before like this.”

“Me either, Rin.” Makoto yawned softly. “Nor have I ever done what I did in the shower with anyone watching me.”

“Makoto?” He asked, almost too scared to ask him the question he really wanted to.

“Yes?”

“Did it feel good? I mean, when you put your fingers in like that?” He was curious, as he had never done something like that before. Judging how Makoto had sounded as soon as he had done that, Rin knew it must have felt incredible.

“Oh, yes.” Makoto nodded his head, and began to rub circles on Rin’s lower back. “To tell you the truth, I only started to do that recently.”

“Why?”

“Because, um...well….” Makoto took a deep breath. “I read somewhere that it helps to prep yourself for, you know, um…..sex.” He whispered the last word quickly.

Rin bit his lower lip, as the reality of what Makoto had suggested hit him. “Oh….. Right.” He hadn’t thought about sex. He had, but not in the context of actually doing something like that with Makoto. Sure, in the future, but this soon? Hearing that Makoto had been thinking about it made his heartbeat pick up, and thought that perhaps it was time he should do something about it too.

“Does that upset you, Rin?” Makoto asked, worry laced in every word. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I just thought….”

“Makoto.” Rin lifted his head, wanting to look in his boyfriend’s eyes. “It doesn’t upset me at all. I just, I hadn’t even thought that far ahead yet.” He felt his cheeks burn. “I want to, but…. I’m not ready. Not yet.”

“Rin, neither am I.” Makoto answered truthfully. “I like the pace we’re going at right now. It’s nice. I’m really enjoying this new side that we get to share with one another.”

“Me too.” Rin lifted his head up, and kissed his boyfriend softly. “Did you set your alarm?”

Holding up his cell phone, Makoto nodded. “I did.”

“If I wake up before, I’ll say goodbye before I leave, okay?” Rin said, snuggling against his chest.

“You had better.” Makoto gave him a gentle squeeze, before closing his eyes.

Rin had woken up before the alarm had sounded, and just watched his boyfriend sleep peacefully. The soft sighs that were coming from Makoto’s lips made him smile, wondering if he was dreaming about him. When the phone began to buzz, Rin quickly grabbed it and turned the alarm off. He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, who began to mumble softly.

“Makoto, I’m going to go home now.” Rin kissed his lips with a gentle ease, savoring this moment, as he knew he wouldn’t be seeing him until the end of the week.

“Mmmkay….” Makoto yawned softly, and gave him another soft kiss. “Thank you for staying with me. I can’t wait to spend the entire night with you.”

Rin smiled, liking that thought very much. “Guess we’ll have to figure out how to make that happen, hmm?”

“Mmm….stay with me next weekend.” Makoto began to snore softly, seeming to be flittering between consciousness and sleep.

He thought about what he was asking. “I’ll see what I can do.” Rin did like the sound of staying the entire night. He stood up from the bed, and grabbed his running clothes. He left his track jacket where it was, wanting Makoto to have something of his.

Walking back over to the bed, he saw that Makoto had fallen back asleep, his back turned towards him. Rin leaned down and kissed his shoulder. “Sweet dreams, Makoto. I’ll text you when I get home, but I won’t expect a text back.”

He left the room quietly, and headed out of the house. Pulling his mp3 player from his shorts pocket, he strapped it around his arm and then placed the buds inside of his ears. Slipping on his shoes, he headed out of the house, and began to jog back towards his mother’s house. Rin hoped that the week would fly by fast, as he was already thinking about what he was going to do to make it so he could stay the night with Makoto.

* * *

**A/N:** “Sobo” means ‘grandmother’ in Japanese (according to Google). And, I must say, I love the idea of Makoto being experimental with his body. Will Nagisa tease Makoto about the love bite? And what’s going to happen at this meet Samezuka is going to? Guess we’ll find out in the next chapter. :) Thanks for reading!  


	5. A Close Shave

Monday morning dawned as Makoto knew it would. There was no stopping the weekend from ending, no matter how much he wished that to be the case. Since Friday, it had been a wonderful weekend, ending on a high note of spending time with his family just hanging around the house on Sunday. He had been tempted to go over to Samezuka to watch Rin’s practice, but decided against it, instead choosing to goof off with the twins.

As he got ready for the day, he noticed the bite mark on his shoulder. It was a deep purple in the center, with little flecks of red visible towards the outside. It hadn’t looked that bad the day before, but today the color seemed a bit darker. Makoto hadn’t had a bruise in a long time, always trying to be as careful as he could. The small teeth marks around the area didn’t help either. He quickly buttoned up his shirt, and hoped that he could come up with an excuse for not swimming in the afternoon.

School went by quickly, much to his dismay. Mondays were always the worst for Makoto, but he had a feeling it went by so quickly because of what he was dreading. Neither Nagisa, nor Rei, had mentioned anything about seeing him on Saturday when they all had sat down together for lunch. He was planning on mentioning it to Haruka before the other two said something, but hadn’t had the right moment to talk to him.

As the last bell rang for the day, Makoto grabbed his bookbag and looked over at Haruka. “I don’t think I’m going to be swimming today.” He put his bag on his shoulder.

“Oh?” Haruka asked, his eyebrow raised. “Why? Not feeling well?”

“A little.” Makoto nodded. “Oh, I forgot to tell you - I saw Rin this past weekend.”

“How is he?” The two walked out of the school and headed towards the pool.

“He’s good.” Makoto smiled. “He happened to be running where I was running, so we exercised together.” He ran a hand through his hair. “We actually bumped into Nagisa and Rei.”

“Everyone having fun while I was stuck out of town.” Haru commented.

“Haru, it wasn’t like that.” Makoto shook his head. “Anyway, how was your visit?”

“It was okay. I got to swim.” Haruka put his bookbag in the locker, and pulled his pants off. Makoto sighed. “What is it?” Haruka asked.

“Do you always have to wear your swimsuit under your clothes?” Makoto put his own bookbag in his locker. “I mean, do you even own a pair of underwear?”

Haruka scoffed. “I am ready at a moment’s notice to go swimming.” He turned on his heel and left the locker room, leaving an exasperated Makoto behind.

He walked out towards the pool and saw that Gou was holding a clipboard. “Konichiwa!” He approached her, wearing a smile on his face.

“Hi, Makoto-senpai! You’re not swimming today?” Gou tilted her head, and looked at him. “You’re not sick, are you?”

“Why does everyone assume I’m sick, just because I don’t feel like swimming today?” He scratched the back of his neck, confused by her question.

She giggled, and looked back down at her notes. “Because you’re the captain! Don’t you have to practice with everyone?”

“Does your brother’s captain swim?”

“....... Point taken.” Gou’s cheeks were a healthy pink.

“Good.” Makoto looked over, and saw Haruka was floating in the pool. “Where are -”

He was cut off by the arrival of both Nagisa and Rei. “Mako-chan! I’m going to push you into pool!” Nagisa came running towards him.

“Don’t!” He shouted, and stepped away from the ledge quickly, saving himself from being pushed into the water by the first year. He heard something that sounded like a camera, but was too focused on keeping himself out of the pool. Nagisa sailed passed him, and belly flopped into the pool.

Rei clucked his tongue. “I told him that it wouldn’t work, Makoto-senpai. I said that there must be a reason why you’re not swimming today, and if he were to push you in, it would only get him into trouble. And I was right.”

“It’s alright, Rei.” Makoto smiled, still keeping his distance from the pool. When Nagisa resurfaced, Makoto addressed him. “Nice try, Nagisa.”

“I’ll get you in.” Nagisa dove back under the water, and began to swim away.

Knowing that he was probably right, Makoto looked over at their manager. “What are they practicing on today?”

“I thought it would be a good idea to do more drills.” Gou showed him what she had mapped out for their session. “Since we won’t be getting back into the water until later this week, I figured we would do as much as we could today.”

“Good thinking!” Makoto nodded. “When is our next scheduled practice?”

“Thursday.”

In his mind, he was hoping that the bite mark would be gone by that time. But, if it wasn’t, then he’d have to deal with it. He planned on letting the others in on his relationship before the weekend happened, as he had an item that his boyfriend so sneakily left behind on Saturday that he planned to wear. He refocused on the plan that Gou was still going over with him, and then began to speak loud, so everyone could hear him.

“Alright, Kou has come up with a plan for us. This is what I want the three of you to do this practice. Haru! Haru, please pay attention!” He saw that Haruka was still floating idly on his back, his eyes closed.

“I’m listening.” Haruka replied, not bothering to change his formation in any sort of fashion.

“Haru, I want you to help Rei with his form. I know you only swim freestyle, but since you’re in the water with him, I want you to watch how he performs underwater.”

Haruka stood up, and moved over to the lane next to where Rei would be going into. “Fine.”

“Rei? Are you going to get in?” Makoto took his shoes off, and stood barefoot near the pool.

The newest swim club member tentatively walked over to the starting block, and got up on it. Makoto could see his lips moving, but heard no sound come out. He was positive that Rei was muttering to himself, as he held his hands out in front of him, preparing to dive into the water. Cringing, Makoto prepared for him to hit the water hard, but then was pleasantly surprised when he dove in perfectly.

“Nice, Rei!” He clapped his hands, proud of the first year. Rei surfaced, and adjusted his goggles. “Nagisa, please work on your breaststroke. I want to see an improvement on your time this week.”

The sound of water splashing everywhere was music to Makoto’s ears. He wished that he was in the water with his friends, but was enjoying spending time with his boyfriend’s sister.

“Makoto-senpai?” Gou spoke softly, the sounds of the Iwatobi Swim Club loud enough that only Makoto could hear her.

“What is it, Kou-chan?”

“Did my brother do something to you? Is that why you’re not in the water?”

Blushing brightly, Makoto didn’t know what to say. _He must have told her_. Knowing that his reaction to the question would be enough of an answer for her, he decided to not even bother with a yes or a no. Instead, he asked her, “Why do you say that?”

“Because I could hear onii-chan getting upset yesterday, before he left to go back to Samezuka. Saying stuff about how you probably hate him now, and don’t want to see him again.”

Makoto chuckled. “Wow, really? But I spoke to him last night, and he seemed to be fine.”

“You know my brother.” Gou shrugged her shoulders. “Does the team know we’re going to their meet on Saturday?”

“No, I planned on telling them on Thursday.”

“Telling us what, Mako-chan?” Nagisa said, walking over to them. Makoto hadn’t noticed he had finished his drills. Haruka was still watching Rei, who seemed to be doing better at the butterfly stroke, but still wasn’t where they needed him to be for their own meet in a few weeks.

Makoto glanced over at Nagisa. “Oh, we were talking about the swim meet that’s happening this weekend. You know, the one we’re going to be attending?”

“Oh? What about it?” Nagisa asked. “Wait, hold on.” Nagisa looked over at the pool. “Hey! Rei-chan! Haru-chan! Mako-chan has something he needs to tell us!”

The movement in the pool stopped. Both Rei and Haruka made their way to the side of the pool, resting their upper arms on the ledge, keeping their lower halves in the water. Makoto looked at Gou, who gave him an encouraging nod, a look of determination on her face.

“Samezuka is one of the participants at this meet on Saturday.” Makoto said, feeling the heat race through his body, his nerves getting the best of him. It still made his body tingle as he thought about Rin, and about what this meet would mean for the two of them.

“Oh?” Haruka said. “Is Rin competing?”

“Yes!” Gou jumped into the conversation, beginning to twirl her hair around her finger absent-mindedly.

Makoto looked at his teammates. “I think it will be good to see how they are in competition. We’ll be competing against them at our first meet, so this may help us get anchored in our training.”

“I am looking forward to seeing how everyone else swims.” Rei said, not at all phased by the announcement. “I think it will be good for me, to see how other swimmers are.”

“Can we go back to swimming now?” Haruka asked, dropping back down into the water. “Or did you still want to talk more?”

He shook his head. “No, no. We’re good. That’s all I wanted to tell you.” He looked at Nagisa. “Are you done, Nagisa? Or are you going to go back into the pool?”

“Nah, I’ve got too much homework. Is that okay, Mako-chan?” Nagisa asked.

Makoto nodded. “Sure, Nagisa. See you tomorrow?”

“Hai!” Nagisa said, and gave a small wave, before heading towards the locker room.

Standing up, Makoto walked over to the pool to observe Rei’s swim strokes. He saw that Haruka had given up watching him, as he was now just floating around on his back, just as he had been doing earlier. He watched Rei, and saw a look of concentration of his face, one he knew he wore when he swam. Since their brush with death, it seemed that Rei was now determined to beat whatever fear was left over from that incident. He admired his courage, and wished that he could take some of it for himself.

“Rei! Rei, you can stop swimming no-AH!” Makoto shouted, as he fell into the water.

“MAKOTO-SENPAI!” Gou shouted, jumping up from where she was sitting.

Nagisa was laughing gayly, as he stood where Makoto had been standing. “Sorry, Mako-chan! I just couldn’t help myself!” Nagisa said, a big smile on his face.

He tore off his shirt, and threw it out of the pool. He wasn’t upset at Nagisa, he was more upset at himself for letting his guard down. He should have known that he was going to try something, but figured since Nagisa had gone to the locker room, that it was a done deal. Apparently, it was not. He almost wished he had worn his swimsuit under his pants, something he had teased Haruka about only a little while earlier. He could now see the benefit, as his boxers became waterlogged.

“Oh, wow!” Nagisa said. “Mako-chan, is that what I think it is?” He pointed at Makoto’s shoulder.

“If you think it’s a bruise, then yes.” Makoto calmly replied, hoping that it was believable. He met Gou’s eyes, who was staring at him with eyes larger than he thought were possible.

“If by bruise, you mean hickie, then yeah.” Nagisa taunted him, a grin on his face. “And gosh, those look like teeth marks! What sort of person has….” His face went blank, as Makoto internally screamed.

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei swam over to them. “Why did you push Makoto-senpai in the pool? He said he wasn’t swimming today. You shouldn’t have done that!”

Makoto saw Haruka was now floating towards the other end of the pool. He hefted himself out of the pool, his khakis clinging to his legs. He looked at Nagisa and began to shake himself off, purposefully making the other wet. Nagisa began to laugh, and shook his head.

“Mako-chan! Stop!” He ran away from him. Rei got out of the pool, and walked over to where he stood.

“Are you alright, Makoto-senpai?” Rei asked.

“I am. I’m going to go and get changed. I think I have a warm up suit in my locker.” He walked away, keeping his head down. He could hear Rei admonishing Nagisa more, and could hear the other first year trying to calm him down.

He walked into the locker room, and stripped out of his khakis. Keeping his wet underwear on, he opened his locker and saw that there was an extra warm up suit there, just as he had hoped. He grabbed his swim trunks, thankful that he didn’t have to wear soggy underwear home. Just as he finished putting them on, the locker room door opened.

“Is it a hickie?” Haruka asked, looking at Makoto’s shoulder.

Not wanting to lie to his best friend, Makoto nodded. “It is.”

“Huh. Okay.” Haruka went to his locker, and pulled out a second pair of swim trunks.

Makoto wanted to ask if that was all Haruka was going to say, but decided against it. It was out, they all knew he had someone in his life. He felt some of the weight that had been on his shoulders slowly slip away, leaving him surprisingly refreshed. He put on a school shirt, and slipped his shoes on.

“You want to walk home together?” Haruka asked. “Or are you meeting your girlfriend?”

“Boyfriend, and no.” Makoto corrected him, that burning sensation returning to his face. He would have thought his best friend would know that he wasn’t interested in girls, but it was of no matter. “Unless you’d rather walk home alone?”

“No, I want to walk home with you.”

The two walked out of the locker room together. They said their goodbyes to the team, after Makoto picked up his sopping wet shirt. As they walked home, they chatted about their homework, and just kept each other company. Makoto walked Haruka to his door, a smile on his face.

“Meet you for school in the morning?”

“Okay. Have a good night.” Haruka walked into his house, and closed the door behind him.

Makoto made his way back to his house. He was glad he stuck his cell phone in his bookbag, because he would have been extremely upset at Nagisa for ruining another phone of his. He walked up the stairs towards his house, fishing around his bookbag for his phone. As he pulled it out of his bag, both twins ran out of the house towards him.

“Onii-chan!” Ran tackled him, hugging his middle tightly.

“”Ooof! Hi, Ran.” He put the phone in his pocket, and gave her a gentle hug. He saw Ren was standing back. “You can hug me too, if you want.”

His brother ran over to him, and hugged him on the other side. “Mom said dinner is almost ready.”

“I’m starving.” He let go of the twins, and walked into his house. “Konbanwa, okaa-san!” He called to his mother.

“Hi, Mako-kun. Go put your things down. Dinner will be ready in five minutes.” She called out from the kitchen. He saw his father, and gave a polite bow to him.

He walked back to the bedroom and pulled his phone out of his pocket, closing the door behind him. He saw that he had a few messages, hoping that they were from his boyfriend. Unlocking his phone, he saw that each message was indeed from Rin.

“ _Wow, that little shit almost pushed you in!”_ He laughed as he saw a picture that Gou must have taken attached to his reply. He scrolled down to the next message. “ _Hope your practice went better than mine. My body is sore.”_ The last message put a smile on his face. “ _Heard you got pushed into the pool by the shota. Are you okay? Did they say anything about your shoulder? I’m sorry!”_

He pressed the number ‘2’ key down, and waited until Rin’s number began dialing. “Makoto? Are you okay?” His boyfriend’s worried voice filled him with happiness.

“Of course I’m okay.” Makoto said. “I don’t have much time to talk, as it’s almost dinner, but I wanted to tell you that I’m fine. They know that I have a boyfriend. And yes, they saw the hickie. I think Nagisa realized it was you who did it to me, but didn’t say it out loud.”

Rin snorted. “Well, I guess that’s a good thing? Are you okay with that?”

“I am.” Makoto sat down on his bed. “Rin, don’t worry, okay? Your sister told me you were really worried yesterday. I told you, you’re stuck with me. I’m not going anywhere. I like the mark you left on me.” He blushed, and spoke softly into the phone. “I wish you could leave another one on me.”

There was a soft groan on the other end of the phone. “Damn it, Makoto.” Rin whispered into the phone. “I’m not alone right now.”

“Gomen!” Makoto stood up, and began to pace the room. “The team also knows that you guys will be at the swim meet this Saturday.”

“Wonderful.”

“Mako-chan! Dinner time!” His mother spoke from just behind his bedroom door.

“Okay, okaa-san!” He covered the mouthpiece on the phone to mute himself. “Rin, I have to go now. Have a good night, okay? I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Yes. Good night, Makoto.” Rin ended the call, the call ending automatically on Makoto’s end.

Setting his phone down, Makoto looked at the Samezuka jacket that was hanging off of his desk chair, a small smile on his face. He hoped that the rest of the week was going to pass by as fast as this day had.

…

Friday arrived, just as every other day had. Rin rolled out of bed, and fell to the floor, and began to do a set of twenty-five pushups. He could hear Nitori still snoring, as his alarm had not gone off yet. He had been doing the same thing every single day this week - and could slowly feel a difference in his upper arms. Seijuurou wanted him to swim in the butterfly relay for this competition, as he had done better in his mock trials with that stroke than with his freestyle stroke. They had agreed that the following meet, he would return to the freestyle race, but for now, his primary focus was on the butterfly.

“S-Senpai? It’s too early.” Nitori mumbled from the top bunk.

Pushing himself, Rin ignored his comment, instead fixating on the way he was breathing. Air in, air out, as he pushed himself towards the ground and back up again. Over and over, until his upper arms began to feel the warm burn that meant he was getting close to his limit. He pushed himself to do two more, after hitting his goal of twenty-five, satisfied that he didn’t collapse on the ground.

He laid on his back, and began to stretch his legs, bringing his right knee up towards his chest. “Get up, Nitori. Your alarm is about to go off.” As soon as he finished speaking, the loud blare of Nitori’s phone alarm began to sound. He finished stretching out his legs, and stood up. “It’s going to be a long day.”

“Tomorrow will be longer.” Nitori slipped off the top bunk, and followed Rin out of the bedroom. Both headed towards the communal shower, carrying their toiletries, which were kept by the door.

Both got ready for the day, each wearing their track suits. Seijuurou had made it mandatory for the swim team to wear it on Friday, with permission from the principal of the school. He said it would generate support for their meet the following day, but Rin didn’t care. He was happy to not wear his white uniform, as it was beginning to warm up. He really wasn’t looking forward to their practice, knowing full well that Seijuurou was going to be nitpicky about every little move they all make. The one saving grace was that he knew his sister and Makoto would be showing up towards the end of practice. Just knowing he’d be seeing his boyfriend made everything seem that much better.

They had attempted to see each other during the week, but every day after practice, Rin had zero energy to do anything. He knew Makoto understood, and it was nice just being able to talk to him for a few minutes on the phone each night. He was pretty sure he fell asleep on the phone while talking to him the night before, because Makoto had sent a text saying how cute he sounded when he snored. He typed back a quick apology, and said he would make it up to him that evening.

Practice was grueling, just as he thought it would be. He hadn’t seen Seijuurou get that upset before, his anger making almost everyone perform in a higher standard than they had all week. Rin made sure to not piss him off, and continued to swim as fast as he could, without pushing himself too hard. When he was running his last relay, he saw his sister and Makoto walk into the hall, both talking jovially to one another. Putting his head back into the race, Rin raced towards the finish line.

“Nice, Matsuoka!” Seijuurou called out, as he hit the wall. “Best time yet!”

Pulling his goggles off of his head, Rin climbed out of the pool and shook some of the water off of him. “If I do that tomorrow?”

“We’ll be in great shape.” Seijuurou said. The swim captain went back to barking out orders to the others in the water.

“Here you go, Senpai!” Nitori handed him a towel.

“Thanks.” Rin dried his hair off with the towel, before wrapping it around his waist. He saw Makoto watching him, and felt his stomach twist pleasurably. “Looks like my sister and Iwatobi’s team captain are here.”

“Spies!” The grey haired first year whispered. “Why are they here? Is it because they want to steal our secrets, Senpai?”

Rolling his eyes, Rin patted Nitori on the head. “I doubt that. I’m gonna go and talk to them.” He left Nitori standing there, still wondering why the two of them were there. Rin had forgotten that the last time these two had shown up, Nitori had already gone home for the weekend. Since they had their race tomorrow, and had to be at school at the crack of dawn, most students on the team were electing to stay in the dorms. Not Rin. Rin had other ideas, which necessitated a more…. private setting.

“Yo.” He said, standing in front of Makoto and Gou. She was already making her way towards Seijuurou, who had been waving at her frantically since she had entered the building. “Nice to see you, Makoto.”

“Nice to see you too, Rin.” Makoto’s smile made that funny feeling return in his stomach. “How’d practice go? Are you all set for the meet tomorrow?”

Red hair began to flop onto his face, as he nodded his head. “Yeah. I think so. You guys still gonna be there?” He asked about as nonchalantly as he could muster. He was both excited and nervous for the Iwatobi Swim Club to be there, because he didn’t want to lose. He had to do well for himself, and he also wanted to make his boyfriend proud of him.

“Of course.” Makoto was about to continue when Gou walked over to them.

“Hi, onii-chan! Makoto-senpai, I won’t be able to walk home with you. Seijuu has asked me to go grab an early dinner. Onii-chan, I’ll be home in a few hours. Mom is working tonight.” The news his sister broke to him made his heart begin to palpate.

Rin looked over to where his captain should have been standing, but wasn’t there. “Alright, Kou. Then, I’ll see you in the morning. I gotta get to bed early tonight. Gotta be back here before the sun’s up tomorrow.”

“You’re staying at your mom’s house tonight?” Makoto sounded surprised.

“Yeah.” Rin shrugged his shoulders. “Look, I’m gonna go and change. Want to wait for me? Unless you have plans?”

His boyfriend shook his head. “Just to spend time with you.” Makoto’s voice was quiet. Rin grunted, and turned on his heel.

“Senpai! Are you going to the locker room?” Nitori was suddenly at his side. “I saw your sister with Mikoshiba-senpai! Are they going out?”

“I have no idea, Nitori.” He walked over to his locker, and began to get dressed.

“You’re not taking a shower? Are you coming back to the dorms with me, Senpai?” Nitori chastised him.

Grabbing his bookbag, Rin shook his head. “No, Nitori. I have some stuff I need to take care of at home. You get the room to yourself tonight. I’ll see you in the morning, okay? Get some sleep tonight.”

“Okay, Senpai.” Nitori’s smile fell away from his face. Rin sighed, and turned away from him. He knew that his roommate was excited about tomorrow, and would no doubt be his bus seat partner, but he really didn’t want to be asked question after question tonight by him. He had other plans in mind.

Rin headed over to where Makoto was waiting for him, almost in the same spot that he had been in the week before. “Sorry for keeping you waiting.” He thought about last week, and how he hadn’t known that Makoto had watched him showering. The blood began to flow through his body, as he remembered just what it was he had watched. “You ready to go?” He asked, hoping his sudden thought of horniness wasn’t apparent to his boyfriend.

“Hai.”

Once they were far enough away from the school, their hands naturally found each other, fingers lacing together. “I’ve missed you.” Rin admitted, keeping his head down, focusing on where he was walking.

“So have I, Rin.” Makoto gave his hand a gentle squeeze, their palms pressing together with much needed contact. “How long do I get to see you for?”

“I have to be in bed by 8.” Rin kicked a rock in his path. “I wish I could stay up late, but if I don’t get at least 8 hours of sleep tonight, I will be worthless tomorrow.”

“Gotcha. What time does the meet start?”

“9 am, I think. How are you guys getting there? Are you taking the train?” Rin asked.

“No, our teacher is going to drive us.” Makoto swung their hands a bit. “We’ll be there around 8:30. We are meeting at the pool at 8.”

“Fun.” Rin said. He took his hand away from Makoto’s to fish his keys out of his pocket. Unlocking the front door, he pushed it open for Makoto to enter in first.

They took off their shoes at the door, and both set their book bags down. Makoto looked at Rin, and was quick to pull him into a tight embrace. Rin held onto him, just enjoying how good it felt to be back in his favorite place. Makoto’s warm hugs made him feel lighter than air. He hid his face against Makoto’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent of his soap. He blushed, as he thought about what he must smell like. He detached himself from his boyfriend, running a hand through his tangled hair.

“Something the matter, Rin?” Makoto asked, tilting his head to the side. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” Rin shook his head. “No, I just realized that I must smell awful to you.”

“You smell like you. And chlorine.” He grinned, laughing. “But, I don’t mind.”

“I need to take a shower.”

“Okay, I’ll wait out here.” Makoto said, and began to walk towards the couch.

Rin grabbed onto Makoto’s wrist, and pulled him back towards him. “No, I’d like you there. I...um…” He couldn’t meet his boyfriend’s eyes, for fear of being rejected.

“Rin, what is it?” His boyfriend’s soft voice made Rin’s head snap up. “You know you can ask me anything.”

“I need your help with something.” Rin said, his cheeks still feeling warm. “Come with me to the bathroom?”

“Sure.”

They headed to the bathroom that was between his and Gou’s bedroom. He hoped that she was telling the truth, that she wasn’t going to be home any time soon, nor would their mother. Pushing away his nervousness, he left the door to the bathroom open. Walking over to the bathtub, he pushed back the shower curtain and began to run the water, making sure it was nice and warm.

“I thought you were going to take a shower?” Makoto had taken off his shirt, but had left his pants on. Rin’s eyes were drawn to where he had left his mark, and saw that it was finally fading away.

“I am, but I need to do something first.” Rin stripped out of his clothes, tossing them into the hamper. He had an extra set stashed in his bedroom, so he would be able to wear it to the meet tomorrow. He sat on the ledge of the bathtub, slipping his foot into the water.

Makoto closed the bathroom door and leaned against it. “What do you need to do?”

“This.” Rin held up a can of shaving cream. He stuck his leg further into the water, and began to splash some of it up towards his upper thigh, wanting to make sure it was wet before he put any shaving cream on. “Would you like to help me?”

Pulling only his pants off, Makoto kneeled down by the tub. “S-Sure, Rin. I’ve only done this to myself, and it was so long ago…”

“I trust you, Makoto.” Rin said, smiling. “Don’t worry, okay? I’ll tell you if you hurt me.” He handed him his razor. “Don’t worry - it’s not a new blade, so you won’t do that much damage.”

He bit his lip, as he watched the brunette dip the razor into the water. He extended his leg out for him, resting it outside of the tub. Starting at his ankle, Makoto moved the razor up towards where the shaving cream stopped at his thigh. He exhaled softly, his body tingling, as he watched Makoto continue to shave his leg with ease. Once all the shaving cream had been shaved off, Makoto guided Rin’s leg to be back towards the water, and began to wet it. He moaned softly, as Makoto’s slender fingers made sure all the hair was removed.

“Would you like for me to do the other leg now?” Makoto asked, his voice taking on the same tone it had when they had showered together the week before. Rin tried to will his erection away, but figured it was pointless. He could see the tent that Makoto was sporting in his boxer briefs, so he knew he wasn’t alone in being immensely turned on by this.

“Please?” Rin asked, his voice wavering a little bit.

Gentle hands guided his other leg towards the water, where Makoto began to make sure his skin was wet, just as he had done. The burst of cold when the shaving cream hit his skin made Rin shiver, but that could also have been from Makoto’s hands moving up and down his leg. Extending it out of the tub, Rin watched Makoto repeat the same process. When Makoto was beginning to wash off his other leg, he let another soft moan pass from his lips, as Makoto’s hands had begun to massage his inner thigh.

“Rin? Do you need help shaving anywhere else?” Makoto’s face was close to his upper thigh, his green eyes shining.

“Yes,” Rin whispered.

“Stand up for me. It’ll be easier that way.” Makoto took his hand, and helped him stand up straight.

He was grateful that his boyfriend didn’t point out his obvious problem. Rin pointed to a cup on the bathroom sink. “You can use that.” His back touched the tiled wall, as his heart began to pound hard in his chest.

“It’s just me, Rin.” Makoto looked up at him, and smiled. He grabbed the cup, and dipped it into the bathtub. “If the water is too cold, tell me and I’ll just get some from the faucet, okay?”

Rin nodded his head, as he closed his eyes, waiting for the water to hit his skin. He hissed softly, as the cool water began to course down the lower half of his body. It didn’t help the heat that he was experiencing in his nether region, but that didn’t bother him. He felt the coolness of the shaving cream begin on the minimal hair that was on him.

“When is the last time you shaved?” Makoto asked, being careful with each short stroke. “There isn’t a lot of hair here. I just kinda figured you had thinner hair down here.”

“A few weeks ago.” He inhaled sharply, as Makoto’s hand hovered dangerously close to his cock. “Knew about the race, so I waited….”

“Did you ever think I’d be the one doing this to you?” Makoto’s hand cupped his sac gently, shaving the area surrounding it.

“No,” He shook his head, another moan falling from his lips as Makoto’s hand squeezed him gently. “M-Makoto…”

“Don’t worry, Rin. I’ll finish shaving you first.”

True to his word, Makoto shaved him perfectly clean. The sound of the tub draining snapped his eyes open, not sure what was happening. Makoto had stripped out of his boxers, and had entered the tub. The shower suddenly turned on, the warm water washing away any leftover shaving cream on Rin’s body. He felt Makoto’s hands all over him, moaning helplessly as those fingers began run over the smooth skin.

“So smooth,” Makoto murmured in his ear, as his fingers kept touching him in the same spot. “Does it feel nice, Rin?”

“Yes.” Rin groaned, pushing his hips forward, to feel more of Makoto’s touch.

“I want to try something,” Makoto’s voice sent move shivers down Rin’s spine. “If you don’t want me to do this, then just say so, okay? I won’t ever do something that you’re not comfortable with.”

The spray of water changed, as Makoto angled the shower head towards the wall. Water pounded against the wall, the sound reminding Rin of heavy rainfall. His eyes traveled downward as Makoto sank down to his knees, his face now dangerously close to his cock. His licked his lips at the same time as Makoto, his eyes now fixated on his pink tongue. Makoto’s hand curled around the base of his cock, while his other hand went to Rin’s hip.

“Last chance to tell me to stop, Rin.” Makoto looked up. His thumb rubbed against his hip gently, the tenderness behind that simple touch soothing Rin’s nerves.

Shaking his head, Rin inhaled deeply. “I want you to.”

“Do you?” Makoto’s tongue began to lick the tip of his cock, swirling around the sensitive head. “Because, I’ve been thinking about doing this to you all week.”

“A-Ah…” Rin leaned his head back, moaning softly. As Makoto’s tongue licked the tip more, he could feel his knees growing weak. He pressed his hand against the wall to brace himself, crying out softly as the tip of Makoto’s tongue dipped into the small slit.

That small act made his knees buckle, but Makoto’s firm grip on his hip kept him upright. “You taste good, Rin.” Makoto murmured, as his lips grazed against the tip.

Those lips slipped over the tip, and began to sink down the length of his cock. Makoto didn’t stop until his lips hit his fingers at the base of Rin’s cock. Moaning softly, Rin stared down at him, helpless as he watched Makoto’s cheeks hollow, the gentle suction sending an enjoyable feeling through his body. The hand on his hips tightened, as Makoto began to bob his head. The feel of his lips sliding up and down, as his tongue massaged his cock was causing Rin to make the most inhumane noises. It felt extraordinary, and was quite unlike anything Rin had ever experienced before. Warmth began to spread in his lower belly, as Makoto’s hand began to move opposite to what his mouth was doing to Rin’s cock.

“Makoto,” Rin half-whined, half-moaned. “S-Stop…” He didn’t want to finish, afraid of the reaction if he did shoot his load into his boyfriend’s mouth.

It seemed Makoto had other ideas, and was not stopping. Rin cried out, as he felt the tip of his cock push against the back of Makoto’s throat. That sensation, coupled with the sweeps of Makoto’s tongue rubbing against him as his hand stroked him faster, was Rin’s undoing. He felt his orgasm hit him hard, letting out a guttural moan as Makoto’s mouth kept sucking on him gently. As he came down from his high, he felt Makoto’s hand slip off of him gently, his tongue still caressing his softening cock.

He groaned low, as he fell out of Makoto’s mouth naturally. “How was that, Rin?” Makoto’s tongue swept over him a few more times, cleaning him of anything that was still there.

“Amazing,” Rin panted, leaning his head back against the tiled wall. The spray of the water changed once more, as Makoto angled the spray to be back towards the two of them. “C-Can I help you…?”

Makoto’s cheeks became a bright pink. “I kinda….” He looked down at himself, as Rin’s eyes traveled downwards. He saw that he was as soft as he was. “I kinda came too.”

“Makoto….” Rin pulled him close to him. Makoto tried to shy away from him, covering his mouth with his hand. “Makoto.” He said firmly, taking his hand away.

Their lips met in a soft kiss, the saltiness of his release still coating Makoto’s lips. He groaned low, rubbing the tip of his tongue on Makoto’s lower lip, willing him to open his mouth to him. Makoto moaned softly, allowing him in. As his tongue touched Makoto’s, the bitterness mixed with the saltiness of his release transferred to his taste buds. Groaning low, he savored how he tasted on Makoto’s tongue, rubbing his tongue against his to get more of that taste. Once he had enough, and needed air, they broke apart, panting softly.

“Wow,” Makoto’s forehead rested against his own, as they both tried to catch their breath.

“Yeah,” Rin chuckled softly, shaking his head. “We should probably finish up here before my sister gets home.”

“I know.” Makoto whispered, keeping his forehead pressed against his. “You’re going to stay with me tomorrow night, yes?”

“Yes.” Rin said, nodding his head. “If you still want me to stay the night? What about your parents?”

“I do.” Makoto smiled, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “I definitely do. And don’t worry about them. I’ll make up some excuse, or I may just ask my mom.”

Rin smirked.”You know she knows we’re dating, right? What if she says no?”

“Then, I’ll come up with another plan.” Makoto smiled.

“Onii-chan!” Gou’s voice came through the closed bathroom door. “I’m home! Is Makoto-senpai still here?”

Their eyes locked, both not sure what to say. Figuring it would do no good to pretend he wasn’t there, Rin was about to speak, but was cut off by Makoto.

“Hai!” Makoto said out loud. They both her squeal outside the door, and the sound of her running to her bedroom made both of them laugh. “Well, I guess your sister knows we’ve showered together.”

Rin smirked. “Just as long as that’s all she knows.”

“Agreed.” Makoto nodded, as he began to lather his body with soap. “How much time do we have until you have to go to bed?”

Taking a look outside the shower curtain, the clock that hung on the wall showed it was half past 5. “Two and a half hours.”

“Guess we gotta make the time count, hmm?” Makoto smiled.

“I suppose so.” Rin agreed.

They finished up in the shower, and both got dressed in the bathroom, to make it less obvious to Gou, if she happened to have her door open. They headed to Rin’s bedroom, and chatted about their long weeks at school, Rin seated on Makoto’s lap, who had chosen to sit on the floor. When it was time for Makoto to head home, Rin could feel himself starting to become sad.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Makoto kissed him softly, as they stood at Rin’s front door. “You’re going to do great.”

Rin’s head went up and down automatically. “Alright. See you after my first race?”

“Yep. Get some sleep, Rin.” Makoto gave him one last kiss, then began to walk away.

He hoped that Makoto was right. He really wanted to do well tomorrow, and not just because of his competitive nature. No, he wanted to win for his boyfriend, more than anything else.

* * *

 **A/N:** Whoops, another lengthy chapter! I just wanted to get to some fun smut, which is why this ended up being a bit longer than I anticipated. Up next, the swim meet, and a sleepover. :) Thanks for reading!


	6. No More Secrets

Makoto woke up early the next morning, his nerves already making the butterflies flutter wildly in his stomach. He didn’t remember when he had passed out, because he kept thinking about Rin, but it must have happened at some point, as he felt somewhat refreshed. He hoped that his boyfriend had gotten some sleep, as he knew he needed to be completely alert and energized for today’s race. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, Makoto stood up and stretched, yawning sleepily.

He headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He was meeting the others at the Iwatobi High pool at 8am. Miss Ama was going to drive all of them, supposedly borrowing a van so they’d all fit. He brushed his teeth, and walked back towards his bedroom, tiptoeing carefully, not wanting to wake anyone else in the house. Makoto planned on surprising Haruka on the way, as he knew he had to talk to him before they were with the others.

Getting dressed, Makoto put his Iwatobi track pants on, as well as the awful yellow shirt that Nagisa thought would be a good thing to wear as a team. He pulled on a pair of socks, and grabbed Rin’s Samezuka jacket, which he slipped over his shoulders. Heading out of his bedroom, he resumed treading carefully past the twins bedroom. He paused a moment, and could hear both of them snoring, bringing a smile to his face. He walked out to the living room, and smiled when he saw the kitchen light on.

“Why are you awake?” Makoto asked his mother, who was reading a magazine and sipping some tea.

“Because it’s my moment of peace.” His mother smiled. “That’s a nice jacket.”

“Okaa-san…” Makoto felt silly with his mother’s compliment. “Can Rin spend the night tonight?”

She closed her eyes. “Will he be the only one spending the night? Or will the others be here too?”

“Just him.” He found the question odd, but understood why his mother was asking him. 

“If I say no?” She asked, looking back down at her magazine. “If I say no, will you sneak out of the house to go and stay with him?”

“No.” Makoto shook his head. “I wouldn’t, okaa-san. I would respect your wishes.”

Smiling, she kept her head down. “You might, but I suppose Rin may have other ideas. It’s his swim meet today, yes? I don’t remember you saying you had an activity today.”

“Hai.”

“As long as you two don’t stay up all night, and are quiet, then I don’t see why not.” She reached for Makoto’s hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You’re not allowed to grow up too fast, Mako-chan.”

He gave his mother a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry, okaa-san. I can invite the others, if it makes you feel more comfortable.”

“No, no. It’s alright.” She let go of his hand, and picked up her tea. “Have fun today at the meet.”

Makoto bowed his head. “Bye, okaa-san.” He grabbed his trainers by the door, and tied them onto his feet securely. Opening the front door, he headed out.

He zipped up the jacket, sticking his hands in the pockets as he walked down the stair path, heading to Haruka’s. He saw his favorite kitten sitting, waiting patiently for him towards the bottom of the stairs, and took a moment to reach down and pet her.

“Nice jacket.” Haruka said, suddenly appearing at the bottom of the steps. Makoto felt the tips of his ears begin to burn, as he hadn’t wanted to blindside his best friend, but it looked like that failed. “Who does it belong to?”

Standing up, Makoto wiped off his hands, and stuck his hands back in the jacket pockets. “It’s Rin’s.”

“Oh?” Haruka examined the jacket. His blue eyes grew a little wide. “Oh. Is he your boyfriend?”

“Hai.” The burning on his ears persisted, as he watched the kitten play with a foxtail. “This is why I wanted to meet with you before, to walk together.”

They began to walk towards the school. “Have you guys been going out for long? And do the others know?”

“No. Well, maybe. Nagisa probably figured it out,” Makoto ran a hand through his hair nervously. “And no, we haven’t been going out for long. That’s kinda why I haven’t said anything. It’s still really new. We weren’t keeping it secret for any malicious reason. We just didn’t see the need to broadcast it yet.”

“That makes sense.” Haruka pushed the gate open, as they had arrived at the pool. “You happy?”

“I am.” Makoto nodded. “I’m also really nervous about today.” His shoulders dropped, as the weight that had been weighing him down for so long finally disappeared. Now that Haruka knew, there wasn’t anything else he had to be worried about.

“Why?” Haruka stared at the pool. “You think there’s enough time to-”

“No!” Makoto shook his head. “Haru, don’t you dare!” He heard the sound of a car approaching. “I think Ama-chan is here.”

“Fine.” Haruka pouted, still staring at the pool.

“I’m nervous because I’m not sure he’s told his roommate about us. I know his captain knows.” He blushed deeply, as he saw Samezuka’s captain opening his door as the two of them were making out in his mind.

Haruka’s shoulders went up and down with minimal effort. “You worry too much Makoto.”

“Easy for you to say,” he mumbled in reply. He knew he worried too much, but being around his friends had caused him to develop these issues.

“Ohayou!” Miss Amakata walked over to them, after parking her large van. “Are we the first ones here?”

“Hai!” Makoto said, waving to their supervisor. “I think Kou is meeting us there.”

“She is.” Miss Amakata smiled, as she pulled her sunglasses off. “Where is Nagisa-kun and Rei?”

“Here!” Nagisa shouted, as both he and Rei ran towards the school. Makoto shook his head, and chuckled softly, watching the two latebirds come to stop in front of them. “Nice jacket, Mako-chan! Is that Rin-Rin’s?”

“Nagisa-kun, I thought we talked about this,” Rei pushed his glasses up on his nose. “Apologies, Makoto-senpai. Please don’t let him bother you.”

Chuckling louder, Makoto’s smile grew. “It’s fine, Rei. Yes, Nagisa, it’s Rin’s. Yes, he’s my boyfriend.”

“I knew it!” Nagisa clapped his hands. “Does Gou-chan know?”

“Of course.”

“Are we ready to go?” Miss Amakata asked, ignoring the boys and their talk. “The sooner we can get on the road, the sooner we’ll arrive there. Remember the words of William Shakespeare. ‘Better three hours too soon than a minute too late.’” She nodded her head gravely, her eyes closed.

The group didn’t know how to respond to her, and instead just followed her to the van. They knew she had a knack for saying the strangest things, and they were all used to it. Makoto sat up front, while the others go settled in the back. The ride there was filled with idle chatter, Makoto keeping to himself as he listened to Nagisa go over what Rei was going to be seeing.

“When is the last time you competed, Makoto-senpai?” Rei asked.

“When we were kids.” Makoto turned to look at him. “It’s been a few years. But, it should be about the same. Right, Haru?” He saw his best friend was looking out the window, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Hai.” Haruka nodded.

“Don’t worry, Rei-chan! We’re not competing today, so there’s nothing to worry about!” Nagisa patted Rei on the back.

“We’re here!” Miss Amakata said, as she parked the van in a large parking lot. There were quite a few buses already parked, none with any school affiliation on them. Makoto unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out, feeling those angry butterflies begin to return.

“Wow…” Rei said, glancing around. “There are a lot of people here.”

“Did you think there wouldn’t be?” Makoto asked. “It’s still early in the season, but lots of people enjoy watching this sport.”

“Makoto-senpai!” They all turned as a group, as Gou began to make her way over to them. She wore her own Iwatobi tracksuit, but wore a Samezuka shirt instead of the matching yellow Iwatobi shirt the boys were wearing.

“Ohayou, Kou-chan!” Makoto waved. “How’re you?”

“I’m good.” She smiled. “I already got our tickets.” She held them up. “Samezuka had quite a few extras, so onii-chan was nice enough to grab them for us.” She handed a ticket to everyone.

Nagisa took the ticket. “Is Samezuka already here? Do we know anyone else competing?”

“No, they’re the only team from this area. Everyone else is from the north, and one or two schools from the south. I don’t remember.” Gou looked around. “And, yes, they’re here. But I’m not sure where.”

Makoto lifted his head, and tried to see if he saw any black track jackets with the distinct markings along the sleeves. He couldn’t see any, his shoulders dropping a little. “Should we go find a seat in the bleachers?”

“Hai!” Gou nodded. “This way!” She took off, not waiting for the others to follow her.

They walked around the building, bypassing where all the teams were more than likely gathering, and headed towards the stands outside. The day couldn’t have been more perfect. Hardly a cloud in the sky, the blue water of the pool glistening with the sunlight dancing off of it. He saw Haruka staring daggers at the pool, making him grab onto his wrist.

“Don’t even think about it, Haru.” Makoto scolded him. He heard his friend sigh, as he reluctantly turned away from the pool and headed up the flight of stairs. The swim teams were being seated across the pool, separated from the spectators. They headed up towards the top of the bleacher, and took the second to last row.

“Looks like they’re warming up right now.” Rei sat down next to Makoto, with Haruka on the other side of him. Miss Amakata chose to sit on the end, not wanting her umbrella to be in the way of anyone behind her. Nagisa sat between her and Rei, with Gou sitting directly in front of Makoto and Rei. “Do they always warm up first?”

“Of course.” Makoto nodded. “You can’t expect to go into the water cold for your first race. They usually allow a warm up time in between divisions, making sure the swimmers are well prepared for their race.”

“I don’t need to warm up.” Haruka remarked, still watching the water.

“Haru, don’t be like that. You know you have to warm up. Don’t make Rei think otherwise.” Makoto’s eyes scanned the other side, trying to see if Samezuka were starting to trickle in or not. The first race of the morning was Freestyle, but Makoto wasn’t sure if Rin was going to be racing in that, or only in the butterfly event.

“Gou-kun!” A deep voice called out from down in front of their bleacher. Makoto’s eyes darted down, and saw Samezuka’s captain waving enthusiastically to Gou. “Oy! Gou-kun!”

Gou groaned, and shook her head. “It doesn’t matter, does it? No matter how many times I tell him to not call me that, he just does it anyway.” She held her hands in her head, her hair falling over her shoulders.

Makoto saw the first year that was Rin’s roommate, and felt his heart begin to pound. The aubergine hair of his boyfriend came into view, making Makoto’s throat become dry. He could see the look of concentration on Rin’s face, his hands inside of his jacket pockets. Makoto wanted to call out to him, but didn’t want to distract him, or pull his focus away. However, Samezuka’s captain was still calling for Gou when Rin walked by, making the second year look up towards the stands.

As there weren’t too many people sitting in their section, their eyes met almost immediately. Makoto was happy to be sitting down, because if he had been standing, he would have fallen back towards the bench. He waved timidly, smiling a big smile for his boyfriend. He could hear Rei saying something to Nagisa, but he had no idea what it was, zeroing in on his boyfriend instead. Rin raised his hand in acknowledgement, his lips curling up into a small smile. It was enough for Makoto, making him smile even more. He watched Rin begin to speak to the first year, who was still looking up towards their area, while Rin’s eyes were focused in front of him. Makoto kept watching them until they disappeared into building.

“Mako-chan! What do you think?” Nagisa asked, a sly smile on his face.

Blinking, Makoto turned and looked at him. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“Oh, nothing. I just said that it looked like Rin was really pleased to see you here. But, that other kid was looking at you like he wanted to kill you.”

Makoto sighed. “Thank you, Nagisa, for that observation.” A loud voice came over the PA system, announcing the first race was about to begin.

He only hoped that whatever the grey haired first year was asking Rin, that his boyfriend was keeping his head in the game. Looking at the scoreboards, it wouldn’t be long until he came out for his own practice, then his race.

…

“Nitori!” Rin said, becoming a bit irritated. “Just quit it. You have no reason to be upset right now. Do I need to have Mikoshiba come over here and tell you otherwise?”

He hated to bring the captain into it, but since Nitori had seen the jacket Makoto was wearing, it was question after question after question. It was wearing on him, and he just really wanted to enjoy this race. It was his first competition, since being back from Australia, and he was really looking forward to it. He just wanted the first five events to go fast, as his event was second to last. With his luck, he would be in the water, and done with the race in three hours time. Assuming all the races go according to plan.

“But, senpai!” Nitori kept at it. “Senpai, why’d you let him wear it? Why are they even here? Are they spying on us again? Are they going to spy until we all race together, and they see our team is better than theirs? Is that it, Rin-senpai?”

“Yo.” Seijuurou walked over to them. “Nitori. Stop with the questions. They’re here because one of their members has never been to a swim meet before. Show some camaraderie, will you? They’re here to support us.”

Rin was grateful for his captain. “Did you see my sister?”

“I did! But she wouldn’t wave back. Am I doing something wrong?” Seijuurou’s face fell. “I want her to know I’m happy she’s here.”

“I’m pretty sure she knows that.” Rin smirked, unable to bring himself to tell his captain just why she was acting that way. He told her that he would never tell Seijuurou, and if she wanted him to stop calling her by the name he gave her, she was going to have to settle it herself. Just because he was her big brother didn’t mean anything, not this time.

“Okay. I saw Tachibana wearing your jacket. Nice.” Seijuurou grinned, slapping Rin’s back, right between his shoulder blades. “Better impress today, Matsuoka.”

“That’s the plan, sir.” Rin slipped his jacket off of his body, and tied it around his waist. “Nitori, when’s your race?”

“In two sets!” Nitori said.

“Then, you should go and warm up. I’ll see you out there.” Rin suggested, after Seijuurou had left the area.

“Hai!” Nitori ran off towards the locker room, leaving him alone.

He was so happy that Makoto had worn the jacket. He hadn’t told him to, had never even mentioned it to him, even though it killed him not to say something throughout the week. He couldn’t remember how many times he had typed it on his phone, and then just deleted it before sending. But, seeing him wear it made his heart want to burst. He wanted to smack his sister, wondering if she knew what he was doing. But, knowing Makoto, he probably hadn’t bothered to tell anyone. He wondered how Haruka had taken the news of their relationship, if he even cared. He didn’t care about the others, but wanted to make sure that he hadn’t caused any weirdness.

“Matsuoka, it’s your turn to go and warm up.” Seijuurou appeared in the hallway, dripping wet. “Good luck out there. Remember what we talked about.”

Rin nodded his head. “Got it.” He headed to the locker room, and began to go over what Seijuurou had gone over with him in the bus.

When he walked outside, and headed towards the deck, he didn’t bother to look up in the stands. He knew where Makoto was. He knew he’d be able to pinpoint him, if he wanted to. But, he didn’t want to. He had to stay focused, wanting to place well in his heat. He stood at the lane he was going to be racing in, and snapped his goggles into place. The spotters gave the go ahead, and they all dove into the pool and began to do a few warm up laps.

Once his muscles were good and ready, the whistle was blown, denoting that warm up was now over. Rin hoisted himself out of the pool, and pulled his swim cap off, shaking his hair out. He wished that his race was next, but he had to wait two more races before that time. Glancing over at the board, he saw that Nitori had placed second in his heat, which was better than he had been doing at their mock trials during the week. The announcer came over the PA system, announcing the butterfly event, startling Rin out of his thoughts.

He walked over to his block, and took his spot on the diving board. Snapping his goggles back into place, he took one quick glance over to the stands, and saw Makoto standing up with the rest of the Iwatobi team. It was enough to get his heart pumping fast, as he listened to the sound of the clock counting down. When the buzzer sounded, he launched himself off the block, and dove into the water. Time slowed down, as he propelled his arms up and over, gasping for breath as he moved through the water fast. He didn’t pay attention to the other swimmers, instead concentrating on his own movements. Nothing else mattered, except the rush of water that was constantly pelting his body the faster he moved. He dove under, somersaulting quick, his feet touching the opposite wall. He launched himself for a second time, and began to race back towards the beginning, arms pinwheeling at a remarkable speed. His hands his the sensor, the buzzer sounding muffled, as his head was underwater. Popping up, he saw the board, and grinned.

“YES!” He shouted to no one in particular, pleased to see that he had placed first in his heat. Laughing, he pulled himself out of the water, happy to have won his first race. He saw that Makoto was jumping up and down, a gigantic smile on his face, making the win even sweeter for Rin. He walked over towards the stands, and grinned as his team began to chant his name.

“Excellent work, Matsuoka.” Seijuurou smiled, patting Rin on the back. “I knew you could do it.”

“Thanks, captain.” Rin grinned. He went over to Nitori, who was bouncing up and down. “Nice job on your race, Nitori. I saw you placed second.”

“Oh, thank you, senpai!” Nitori stopped bouncing. “Good job on your race!”

“Thanks.” He smiled. “Look, I’m gonna go shower. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

“Okay!” Nitori smiled, and sat back down with the rest of the team.

Rin headed towards the showers, enjoying the quietness of the hallway. It seemed all the other participants were out watching the final race. Rin didn’t care about the relay, knowing that their team would probably win it, as they all had good swimmers. Seijuurou had asked if he had wanted to swim the butterfly, but declined, wanting to just concentrate on one race for his first meet back. As he was walking towards the locker room, he heard footsteps come up behind him. Before he was able to turn around, arms were encircling his body, pulling him into a tight hug.

“I’m so proud of you,” Makoto’s voice sent a jolt through his body, as he relaxed into the touch of his boyfriend. “You looked so good out there, Rin.”

Turning around, Rin slid one arm under Makoto’s arm, while he placed the other over his shoulder. “I’m so happy you wore my jacket.” He spoke quietly, as he held on tightly to his boyfriend. “I figured you wouldn’t bother, but seeing it on you made me really happy.”

“Why wouldn’t I wear it?” Makoto asked, keeping Rin against his body. “You left it, and I thought it was because you wanted me to wear it.”

“I do!” Rin buried his face against Makoto’s neck, blushing furiously. “I just…”

“You are so adorable,” Makoto hugged him tightly, before letting go. “Go and shower. I’ll wait out here for you.”

“Are you sure? I won’t be long. I need to change.” Rin said.

“Go. I’ll be right here.” Makoto sat down on a bench.

Nodding, Rin headed into the locker room alone. He was quick to get rinsed off, and dressed back into his tracksuit. He headed back out to the hallway, holding his gym bag in one hand. He walked over to where Makoto was sitting, and set his bag down. “Are you going back to the school once the race is over?”

“Yes. We carpooled over. Are you going back to Samezuka?”

“No.” Rin shook his head. “Mikoshiba said that we’d go over everything at practice on Monday, and we were allowed to either ride the bus back, or find our own way to get back home.”

“How’d your sister get here?” Makoto asked, picking up Rin’s bag. The two of them headed back out to the pool. “Is she coming back with us?”

“No, she was dropped off by our mom. I think she said she was picking her up too. I don’t remember.” Rin looked around, and saw Nitori. “Oh, and if Nitori does anything to you, let me know? He wasn’t too excited to see you in my jacket.”

“Does he know about us?” Makoto asked, shifting the gym bag to his other hand. “Because everyone on my team knows now.”

“Is Haru okay with it?”

“Am I okay with what?” Haruka appeared on the other side of Rin. “You winning? Why would I care?”

Rolling his eyes, Rin shook his head. “No, about me and Makoto.”

“What about it? You’re boyfriends, right?” Rin looked over at Makoto, and saw him nod. He nodded in return, feeling a little unsure of where this was going to go. “That’s good.” Haruka nodded, and looked around. “You swam a good race, Rin.”

“Thanks.” Rin pushed his hair off of his face, tucking it behind both of his ears. “Glad you came to watch.”

“Rin-chan!” Nagisa ran over towards them. Since the meet was over, everyone was trickling out of the stands. Rin waved at the first year. “Nice race today!”

“Thanks, Nagisa.” Rin said. He saw his sister walk over towards them. “Hey, Kou.”

“Hi, onii-chan.” Gou smiled brightly. “Congrats on your race! Did you get your ribbon?”

“Shit!” Rin looked apologetically at Makoto. His boyfriend smiled, and gave a simple nod of his head. He left the others, as he walked back over to the judges area, to claim his prize.

“Makoto-senpai? May I speak to you for a moment?” Gou asked.

Makoto nodded. “Sure, Kou-chan. I’ll be right back, guys.” He left Haruka, Rei and Nagisa to go and speak to Gou away from the group. “What is it, Kou?”

“Is Rin staying the night at your place tonight?” She asked, speaking barely above a whisper. Not that it mattered, as the din of the spectators leaving was quite loud. Makoto gripped onto Rin’s bag tighter, and confirmed nonverbally to her. “Okay, cool.” Gou exhaled, smiling. “I’ll let my mom know that it’s a sleepover, and that Rin will be home tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Makoto replied. “Do you need for us to stick around until she gets here?”

“Nope! She’s already here!” Gou held up her phone. “She sent me a text a little bit ago.”

“What’s going on?” Rin walked over to the two of them, joining their conversation. “Why are you holding up your phone like that?”

“Cuz Mom is here.” Gou kissed her brother’s cheek. “Good job again! See you tomorrow!” She said goodbye to the Iwatobi crew, then left the area.

“Tomorrow?” Rin asked, looking over at Makoto. “What’s going on?”

“Don’t you remember? I said you’d be staying the night with me tonight.” Makoto smiled. “My mom said it was okay.”

“Is anyone else staying the night?” Rin asked, feeling a bit light headed. “Haru? That guy with the glasses?”

“Nope.”

“Does your teacher know that I need a ride?”

“She will when we tell her. Come on, we should go and find her. I’m sure you’re ready to cool down, hmm?”

The two walked to the car with the others. Once it had been squared away with Miss Amakata, they were on their way back to Iwatobi. Rin stayed quiet for the duration of the ride, listening to Rei and Nagisa go back and forth about the races they had watched. He felt Makoto’s hand against his own, the familiar warmth of his hand giving Rin a certain comfort. It was a bit awkward, having to ride in the car with all of them, knowing that the next time there was a meet, they would all be competitors instead of friends, but he tried not to let that bother him. When they arrived at the school, Haruka looked at the two of them.

“Wanna walk together?”

“Of course.” Makoto smiled, still carrying Rin’s bag for him. Rin wanted to take it, but he kind of enjoyed the attention. “Nagisa, Rei? See you guys on Monday. Arigatou, Ama-sensei!”

“You boys be good!” She waved her hand, before taking off.

The three of them headed towards Haruka’s house. “Rin? Are you going to swim butterfly or free at the next meet?”

“Not sure.” Rin watched the ground while he walked. His fingers brushed against Makoto’s, instantly gluing to them. He was happy to be holding his boyfriend’s hand, and it was making it feel less awkward with Haruka there. “I may do both. Why?”

“Just curious.” Haruka said. “It’d be nice to compete against you again.” They arrived at Haruka’s house. “Guess I’ll see you guy later. Good job today, Rin. Bye, Makoto.”

“Bye, Haru!” Standing on the landing, they waited until Haruka was in his house. Once he was inside, Makoto looked at Rin. “Guess it’s just you and me now, hmm?”

“Guess so.” Rin felt his shyness return, feeling silly as he walked up the stairs towards Makoto’s house. “Everyone gonna be home?”

“No, I don’t think so. But, they should be back in the evening.” Makoto glanced up. “I think we’re having hot pot for dinner tonight.”

Rin’s stomach growled. “That sounds amazing.”

“Come on, I’m sure I can find us something to snack on.” Makoto laughed, as they walked over to his front door. Rin bowed his head at the fish memorial, then headed into the house. Makoto felt his heart clench at the sight, overwhelmed with emotion by the small gesture.

“Can I hang up my swimsuit?” Rin asked, pulling the wet item from the bag with his damp towel.

“Hai.” Makoto nodded, still taken by what he had just seen. “Want me to hang it up in the bathroom?”

“I can take care of it.” Rin slipped off his shoes, and headed to the bathroom by Makoto’s room.

Makoto headed into his bedroom, and couldn’t help but smile. His mother had left an extra pillow and blankets at the foot of his bed, as well as a sleeping bag for Rin. He set the items on the floor, groaning softly as he felt Rin envelope him in his arms from behind.

“I’ve been waiting to be alone with you all day.” Rin’s cheek rested against the middle of his back. “Makoto, I…”

He turned around, wanting to face Rin properly. “Did you get enough sleep last night? Or, were you like me, and tossed and turned most of the night?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Rin shook his head. “I think I must have passed out at some point, but I don’t remember when.”

“Lay down with me?” Makoto closed the door, not bothering to lock it. He knew that his family would respect his privacy, and would hopefully knock first. Not that he wanted to do anything with Rin that might compromise them. No, that would be when he knew everyone was sound asleep.

Rin got settled on the bed, laying down on his side, his back facing the wall. Makoto joined him, his nerves starting to awaken, as he realized that he was going to be spending the rest of the day with his boyfriend. They laid together, keeping their hands to themselves, neither one sure what to do.

“Um….that was nice of your mom to leave blankets for me.” Rin said, his vermilion eyes shining in the muted sunlight streaming into Makoto’s room. “Do you think we should invite Haru, or Nagisa and that other dude over?”

“Rei? No.” Makoto chuckled. “No, I think we’ll be just fine on on own.” He couldn’t stand it any longer. He placed his hand on Rin’s hip, and pulled him closer to his body. It seemed that was what Rin was waiting for, as he immediately placed his own arm to settle against Makoto’s lower back, as his face sought comfort in the crook of Makoto’s neck. “Mmm….much better.” Makoto commented, holding his boyfriend close.

“Were you happy that I won?” Rin asked, speaking softly. He kept his face against Makoto’s neck, his warm breath sending a shiver through Makoto’s body.

“I was beyond happy, Rin. You looked amazing out there. You were the fastest swimmer by four seconds.” Makoto’s hand began to run through Rin’s hair, being careful to not get tangled. It seemed as if Rin hadn’t bothered to wash his hair, making Makoto think that perhaps he wanted to have a shower later on. “You couldn’t see it, but we were all screaming and yelling for you.”

Rin felt himself melt a little at Makoto’s comment. “Really? It’s just a race. Even if I hadn’t won, it was still nice to see you wearing my jacket. And just being there to support me.”

“Even at our next meet, I’ll be supporting you. Don’t think that just because you’ll be competing against one of my teammates that our relationship goes out the door, okay?” He waited for Rin to acknowledge what he said, before he placed his fingers on Rin’s chin up, lifting it up so that they could look at each other directly. “I’m going to kiss you now, Rin.”

“Is that all you plan on doing, Makoto?” Rin asked, a bit breathless, as he stared into Makoto’s green eyes.

“Depends,” Makoto remarked truthfully. “Do you want me to do more?” His eyelids grew heavy with the lust that was starting to make itself known.

Rin took the bait, and rolled to lay on top of Makoto, his knees on either side of his hips. “I do.” Rin knew he was flushed, but ignored it, as he rolled his hips forward a little. Makoto gasped softly, as Rin settled his chest against Makoto’s, keeping their lips only a few centimeters away from each other. He wanted to kiss him, but was enjoying teasing him, rolling his hips for added emphasis.

“Rin,” Makoto moaned low, as his hands went to Rin’s hips. He pushed down on his hips, moaning as their cocks began to rub against each other through the thin material of their track pants. “Rin, please…”

“What is it, Makoto?” Rin could feel his breath on his lips, the plea from his boyfriend sending his body into overdrive. He groaned low, as Makoto quickly switched their positions on the bed, Rin’s legs now wrapped around Makoto’s torso.

Tongues touched, as their bodies began to rock together, Rin giving into the kiss at last. Makoto’s body felt so good, that all he wanted to do was get lost in it. It felt different than the last time they had done this. There was a very strong need there now, one that he knew was going to be the death of him. Even though they had experimented with this before, it still felt brand new, as they each learned how to move together. Tasting that fruit once already, Rin couldn’t help but want more of it. He wanted more, wished that they could be without their clothes doing this, but he knew that Makoto’s family could show up at anytime. Throwing caution to the wind, he pulled on Makoto’s pants, tugging on the hem. Makoto understood, and quickly pulled off his pants and boxers. Rin reached down and did the same, gasping softly as their bare bodies touched one another.

Their cocks collided together, tongues hanging out of their mouths, the tips teasing each other, in an effort to soothe the heat racing through their bodies. Rin could hear himself moaning, unable to keep quiet as the bed began to make noise. He wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck, pulling him down towards him, their mouths locking together in a deep kiss. His legs tightened around his waist, as he began to buck his hips more, unable to control the desire that was racing through him. He could feel Makoto moving equally as fast.

Breaking off the kiss, Makoto moaned low. “I think….”

“What…?” Rin asked, his lower stomach beginning to tighten, signalling he was going to come soon. “M-Makoto, I…”

Their talking ceased, as Rin surrendered his lips to Makoto, as they both began to moan low into each other’s mouths. He could feel wetness against his body, as he realized Makoto had just come. With a few more thrusts of his hips, he was soon climaxing, breaking off the kiss with a loud moan, as their hips continued to grind against each other in a futile attempt to keep going.

Makoto collapsed onto Rin, panting hard as Rin clung to him. The wetness didn’t bother him in the slightest, except he knew that it would become a problem soon enough. Chuckling softly, he rested against Makoto’s pillow.

“What’s so funny?” Makoto lifted his head, and looked up at Rin, panting softly. Rin’s smile was contagious, his own lips returning it with ease. “I hope it’s not what we just did.”

Laughing, Rin shook his head. “No! Oh my gosh, Makoto, no. I don’t know why I’m laughing like this.” He groaned as Makoto moved off of him, the giggles still attacking him. “I think it’s because-”

_Knock knock knock_

“Makoto? Are you home?” Makoto’s mother spoke through the door.

Blushing furiously, Rin grabbed the blanket and threw it over himself. Makoto ruffled Rin’s hair, and stood up. He grabbed his pants off the floor, and slipped them back on. Walking over to the door, he opened it just enough to show his face, keeping the lower half of his body hidden. “Hi, okaa-san. Yes, I’m here. Rin’s here too, but he’s taking a nap.”

“Long day, huh?” She smiled. “Well, dinner will be ready in an hour. I’ll keep the twins away from you two until then. After that, it’s up to you.”

“Okay.” Makoto smiled, and closed his door as his mother walked away. He could hear the twins running around, and was thankful that his mother didn’t bother to ask anything more.

Rin rested on his elbows, looking over at him. “Why’d you tell her I was asleep?”

“Well, it was either that, or try to explain why I wasn’t opening the door all the way, since _someone_ doesn’t have any pants on.” Makoto grinned. He grabbed a few tissues from the nightstand, and handed a few to Rin, keeping a couple for himself. He wiped off the hidden mess that was under his shirt, grateful that his shirt had decided to not glue itself to his stomach with the sticky substance still on him.

“I think you made the right choice.” Rin smiled, patting the bed after he cleaned himself off. “We’ve got a little bit of time for cuddles, right?”

Makoto walked back over to the bed, and laid down next to him. “Are you asking for my permission to cuddle?”

“Don’t get cheeky, Makoto.” Rin said, resting against his chest, as Makoto’s arm slipped around him. “I may just have to go home after dinner.”

“No more cheeky.” Makoto kissed the top of Rin’s head, hugging him close. He could feel his heart pounding, and hoped it wasn’t too obvious to his boyfriend.

“Mmm….” Rin yawned softly. “No more cheeky.”

“Okay.” He got comfortable, and kept Rin close to his body, enjoying the soft sounds of his breathing. He debated about setting an alarm, but had no intentions of falling asleep. Instead, he just snuggled closer to him, unbelievably happy.

* * *

 **A/N** : Up next, a slumber party for two. ;) Thanks for reading!


	7. We All Scream for Ice Cream

“I want to sit next to Rin!” Ran showed up next to Rin’s side, as he and Makoto walked over to the dining room table.

“No! I want to sit next to him!” Ren shouted, tugging on Rin’s other arm. He looked over at his boyfriend, who had a smile on his face. “Onii-chan, tell her that he’s sitting next to me!”

“Now, now.” Makoto held up his hands. “You two sit together, and Rin will sit next to me, okay?”

The twins sighed loudly. “But, why? Why can’t he sit over here with us? That’s more than enough room!” Ran pointed to the space between their two chairs. “See? More than enough room.”

“Why don’t you ask what Rin would like to do.” Makoto’s mother chimed in. “He is staying the night, and will be here for breakfast. Perhaps he could sit next to one of you tonight, and the other tomorrow morning.”

Rin wasn’t sure if he was grateful for Makoto’s mother entering the conversation, or fearing she had just sealed his fate. He looked at Ren. “How about I sit with your sister tonight, and then you tomorrow?”

“....Okay!” Ren sat down next to Makoto, who had already sat down at the table.

Ran’s hand tugged on Rin’s arm, as she pulled him to the other side of the table. “Yay! That means you get to eat with me!”

He sat down, and hoped that the meal would go by fast. “Can I help with anything?” He offered to Makoto’s mother, wanting to not seem like a complete incompetent guest.

“No, no. I’ve got everything.” She took the lid off the pot that was in the center of the table. “Let our guest get something to eat first, you two.”

Rin picked up his plate, and began to grab a few pieces to start off with. He scooped out some rice onto his plate, and waited while the others all got their food. They all said, “Itadakimasu!” and began to eat.

“I understand you won your race today.” Makoto’s father said, who sat at the head of the table. “Congratulations.”

“T-Thank you.” Rin bowed his head. “Yes, I did. There was some fierce competition, but it went decidedly well.”

“He’s just being humble.” Makoto chuckled. “He swam the fastest out of anyone he was competing against.”

“What’s your stroke?” Makoto’s mother asked. “Is it backstroke, like Mako-chan?”

He shook his head. “No, but I do know how to swim it. I choose to focus on either freestyle or butterfly. Today I swam in the butterfly relay. At the match coming up in a couple of weekends, when Makoto’s team will be competing against us, I think I may swim freestyle.”

“It must be nice, to have skill in both.” Makoto’s father complimented him.

“Daaaaaaad, can we please talk about something else!” Ran fussed. “It’s booooring!”

Laughing, Rin set his chopsticks down. “What isn’t boring to talk about, Ran?”

“Um….” She had suddenly turned bashful, and was no longer looking at him.

Makoto’s foot tapped his under the table, making Rin’s heart jump into his throat. He looked over at his boyfriend, and saw a smile on his face. “We could talk about what you guys did this afternoon.”

“But we didn’t do anything exciting, onii-chan!” Ren began to reach for more food, but stopped when his mother’s hand came out.

“No, let our guest help himself to seconds, if he wants.”

“I’m fine.” Rin said, finishing up the food on his plate. “I ate more than enough.”

“You sure? I can always make more.” Makoto’s mother removed her hand, allowing the twins to get more food. “Or, did you two have plans after dinner? An ice cream date?”

“I WANT ICE CREAM!” Ran spoke out loud, making the whole table laugh.

“We have some here. You can eat that.” Makoto’s dad suggested.

Rin met his boyfriend’s eyes, who seemed to like the suggestion. “I guess we could.” Rin said. “Unless you mind?”

“We don’t mind at all.” Makoto’s mother smiled.

Rin fidgeted a little. “Okay, then. Makoto?”

“I think that sounds nice. It should be a nice night out.” Makoto smiled.

The rest of dinner passed without another outburst from either of the twins, and Ran had slowly started to speak to Rin again, even if it was timid at times. After they finished, Rin and Makoto went back to his room, Rin going over and flopping down on the bed.

“I think my sister has a crush on you.” Makoto teased, as he closed the bedroom door.

Groaning, Rin sat up and shook his head. “Well, that’s no good.”

“Why? You going to leave me for her?” Makoto asked.

“HAAA?!” Rin shouted, shaking his head. “Ew, no! Gross! Makoto, why would you even suggest such a thing?!” He threw Makoto’s pillow at him, which the taller teen was able to move out of the way through his fit of laughter.

“I wasn’t being serious.” Makoto picked up the pillow and put it back in its spot. “Come on. Want to go get that ice cream now?”

Rin watched as his boyfriend got his glasses off the nightstand, and put them on. “Do you need those to see better at night?”

“I need them to see all the time, but I don’t like how they look. I should get contacts.” Makoto grabbed Rin’s track jacket and put it on. Rin grabbed his white jacket, and slipped it on, as Makoto kept talking, almost as if he were lost in thought. “I don’t think I can swim with contacts, though. I mean, my eyesight isn’t _that_ bad yet, but I guess I need to be careful.” He turned and looked at Rin. “Oh!”

“You don’t mind, do you?” Rin asked, zipping up the jacket. It was a little big on him, as Makoto’s shoulders were a bit broader than his, but it still felt nice. His boyfriend’s arms were suddenly around his waist, pulling him into a firm hug.

“Why would I mind?” Makoto held him close. “I like how it looks on you.” His breath ghosted over his ear, sending a shiver through Rin’s body. “Of course, I’ve only got that one, so I may have to take it back from you before our swim meet, but until then, it’s all yours.”

His cheeks grew warm, as he realized what Makoto was saying. “I don’t have to keep it. It’s okay.” Rin’s hair flopped onto his face, as he moved to hide away from Makoto’s gaze.

“Come on. Let’s go get ice cream, and we can worry about the jacket later, okay?” Makoto’s smile lit up his face, making Rin’s heart respond in kind. He nodded, and followed his boyfriend out.

“Do you need any money?” Makoto’s mother asked, as they headed towards the front door.

Rin shook his head. “No, m’am. I’ve got some money, if Makoto doesn’t. I don’t mind treating.”

“I wanna gooooooo!” Ran whined from her spot on the living room floor. Both she and Ren were watching an animated film, while Makoto’s father seemed to have disappeared to his study.

“You will have ice cream here.” Makoto’s mother’s voice was stern, instantly silencing the other twin, who had begun to chime in with his thoughts.

Makoto opened the front door. “See you guys!” They headed outside together.

The indigo sky of twilight greeted them, a few scattered stars appearing high in the sky. The symphony of crickets, mixed with a chorus of night warblers pierced the air. It was a rather nice night, and Rin was warming up to the idea of them leaving the house. At first, he did not want to leave, as he wanted to spend some time with Makoto, but then he remembered he was staying the night, and that being alone with him wouldn’t be a problem. His foot kicked a rock in his path, the pebble rolling to a stop in the middle of the street.

“What’s on your mind, Rin?” Makoto asked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “You seem pretty quiet tonight.”

He looked at their hands, and smiled. “Nothing, really. I’m just happy.” They walked across the street, and headed towards the only frozen yogurt shop in town. “You think it’ll be busy?”

“No, it’s late enough.” Makoto let go of his hand to open the door for him. “See? Not that bad.” He held the door, as Rin walked inside first.

“You’re right.” Rin said. “Want to eat by the water?” A look of concern crossed over Makoto’s face. “Makoto, it’s okay. We don’t have to. It was just a suggestion.”

“No, I…. I’d like to.” He nodded. “With you, I know I’m safe.”

The admission from his boyfriend made his body tingle, realizing how much that one statement meant to him. “Hai,” Rin replied quietly.

They got their large cup of frozen yogurt, Makoto opting for the original tart flavor with a few candy coated toppings, whereas Rin opted for the dark chocolate flavor with whipped cream and nuts. Heading down to the water, they found an empty bench, and sat down. The waves were calm, as the moon began to rise over the horizon.

“I like the way you look in your glasses.” Rin remarked offhandedly, as they ate their treats. “I think that if you need to wear them more, you should. You can always get prescription goggles, if you really needed to. Isn’t that what that guy...Rei? Isn’t that what Rei does?”

Makoto smiled, turned to look at him. “He does.” The streetlamps began to awaken, the buzz of the fluorescent lights sounding cacophonous, compared to the pleasant night sounds that had followed them. “Do you really like them, Rin?”

“I do.” Rin finished his frozen yogurt, and set the empty container on the ground. Taking a quick look around, he saw that no one was around. He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek quickly. “I think you look very handsome with them on.”

“You’re lying. I just look more intellectual.” Makoto chuckled nervously, the subtle shake in his laughter had not gone unnoticed by Rin.

“Well, there’s that. But that’s not the only reason why I think you look good with them on.” Rin met his boyfriend’s eyes, a soft smile on his face. “They make you look very handsome.”

“Handsome?” Makoto shook his head. “Well, thank you, Rin.” He kissed Rin’s cheek, smiling softly. “You ready to head back?”

Rin felt his nerves beginning to appear in force. “I am.”

“Come on.” Makoto picked up Rin’s container, and threw it away with his own.

Their fingers intertwined once more, as they began to make their way back to Makoto’s house. Rin could hear his heart pounding in his ears, sudden trepidation making it difficult for him to keep a light conversation. He could hear his boyfriend speaking, and began nodding at the right times, but whatever it was they were talking about, he had no idea. All he could think about was being back in Makoto’s bedroom.

The front door was unlocked, the porch light still on. They hadn’t been gone for that long, but Rin wasn’t too sure. He sort of lost track of time, while he and Makoto were just enjoying the night air. All the lights in the house were off, Makoto not bothering to turn on the light as they took off their shoes next to the door. As they headed back towards Makoto’s room, he could hear the twins snoring behind their closed bedroom door.

“Were we out that late?” Rin whispered, as they passed by the twins room, before entering his boyfriend’s room.

“It’s a little past 11.” Makoto pointed to the clock on his nightstand, as he closed the door. “So, I guess we did. Sure didn’t feel like it, though.”

“No, it really didn’t.” Rin said, taking off Makoto’s jacket, and slipping it over the chair in his room. “Hey, do you mind if I take a shower? The showers at the school were awful, and I didn’t get to wash up as good as I would have liked.”

“Sure.” Makoto nodded. He picked up the towel his mother had left for Rin, and handed it to him. “Here you go.”

“Too bad you can’t join me.” Rin said softly, his hands brushing against his boyfriend’s fingers.

Makoto bit his lip, and moaned softly. “As much as I would like to do that, the risk of having one of my siblings walking in would be pretty terrible.”

“I’ll be quick.” Rin said, understanding completely. It was different with Gou, as she was much closer to them in age. He grabbed his clean boxers and a pair of pj pants out of his overnight bag, and headed out of the bedroom.

Makoto glanced nervously around his room, feeling a bit intimidated. He wanted Rin to be here, he wanted to be able to wake up with him in his arms. He had been dreaming about it all week, and now that the moment was here, he was suddenly terrified. Thinking about what they had done the night before, that hadn’t been intimidating. But, now? This was a much different feeling. He tried to calm himself down by fixing the “bed” on the floor for Rin to sleep. He had no intention of letting Rin sleep on the floor, but he didn’t want to upset his mother either.

Once the bed was made, he went and turned on his television, pleased to see a favorite variety show was on. Keeping the volume low, but loud enough to be able to hear, he got dressed for bed. He put on a pair of loose fitting pj pants, that hung low on his hips. He grabbed a tank top, and changed out of his shirt into it, the fabric fitting snug over his pectorals. He took off his socks, and threw them into the laundry, hoping his feet didn’t smell too much. Stepping over the blanket on the floor, he hopped back onto his bed, and sat against the wall, his legs extended across the width of the bed, and set his glasses on the small nightstand.

The anticipation was driving him mad. It was one thing to get to do things, and know that the other person has to get home. But tonight? Tonight, Rin was staying the night with him. He was worried that they were moving too fast in such a short amount of time being together. But, then he remembered he has been friends with Rin for a very long time, so it wasn’t like they were starting from square one with their relationship. He thought about how they used to hang around together as kids, swimming together at the pool when no one else could join them. Thinking about how far the two of them had come made him laugh quietly.

“What’s so funny?” Rin came back into the bedroom, the towel draped over the nape of his neck. His hair was still a little damp, but his body was completely dry. He looked over at the floor, his eyebrow raising up. “That my bed?”

“In a manner of speaking.” Makoto nodded, patting the bed. “My mom left that stuff for you, so I thought I would be nice and set it out.”

Rin sat on the bed, and pushed himself to be next to Makoto, his back resting against the wall. “Do you want me to sleep on the floor?”

“No.” Makoto firmly replied, placing a hand on Rin’s thigh. “I meant what I said. I want to sleep with you in this bed tonight. If my mom knocks on the door, then it’ll be easy for you to slide down and pretend you spent the entire night on the floor.”

“Good point.” Rin placed his hand over Makoto’s, the butterflies returning in force, after having calmed down in the shower. His fingers hooked onto Makoto’s hand, slipping under his palm.

Looking over at him, Makoto wore a soft smile on his face. “Are you okay? I put on the silly variety show. I thought you might enjoy it.”

“I’m…..I’m nervous.” Rin admitted, keeping his eyes on Makoto’s hand. He seemed to gravitate towards it, afraid of looking up at him, or at the television. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Do what?” Makoto asked, clearly confused. “I don’t understand.”

“Idon’tthinkicanhavesexwithyoujustyet.” Rin rushed the words out, feeling awful for saying them. But, at the same time, he felt better saying them out loud.

Makoto blinked a few times. “What?”

“I….” Rin blushed deeply, letting go of Makoto’s hand. “I don’t think I’m ready to have sex yet, Makoto.”

His boyfriend began to laugh. “What? When did I say anything about sex?” Makoto took his hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Rin, I didn’t have any intention of having sex with you tonight. Well, I mean, I was hoping we’d do _some_ stuff, but I never thought about going all the way.”

“Really?” Rin got the nerve to look up and saw the truth reflected in his boyfriend’s eyes. “I thought…”

“Just because I wanted you to spend the night doesn’t mean I was hoping for sex.” They turned their heads to be facing one another. Makoto leaned forward, and rested his head against Rin’s forehead. “Rin, how many times do I have to repeat myself? Just talk to me, okay? We don’t have to be nervous around each other.”

He pressed his forehead against Makoto’s, sighing softly. “You mean, I’ve been working myself up for nothing?”

“Pretty much.” Makoto’s lips brushed against his in a soft, tender kiss. “We’ll have sex when we’re both ready. Not until then, alright?”

“Alright.” Rin agreed. “But, how will we know when it’s the time?”

Makoto chuckled softly. “I’m pretty sure we’ll know. And, if not, then I guess that’s why we need to be comfortable talking to each other. Like how I’d like to pull the sheets back, and snuggle with you under the blankets.”

Rin moved to be lengthwise on the bed, and pushed the covers back with his feet. He laid on his side, facing the television, smiling when Makoto got settled behind him. He rested his back against Makoto’s chest, savoring how nice it felt to be laying in Makoto’s arms, in his bed. The variety program had changed into another show, one that Rin hardly ever saw, because he never stayed up this late.

He could feel Makoto’s warm breath on the back of his neck, sending a tremor through his body. The lower half of Makoto’s body wasn’t as close to him as he would like, but had a feeling he was purposefully keeping it away from him. Testing out the waters, his pushed his hips backwards just a little bit. He bit his lip, as he heard Makoto moan softly.

“R-Rin,” Makoto’s voice shook a little. “Probably not a good idea to do that.”

“Why?” Rin asked, rolling his hips backwards a second time. He could feel the hardness of Makoto’s cock brush against his backside, the feeling spreading a warmth throughout his body. Makoto’s labored breaths pierced his eardrum, as Makoto’s lips caressed the side of his ear.

“Please, stop…” Makoto begged him, the tone of his voice sounding nothing like the request that was coming out of his mouth. “Rin… We just…”

“We’re not having sex, Makoto,” Rin moaned low, as Makoto’s hand moved to his hip, and began to rub against the cleft of his ass without his help. “I-It’s just like before, except we’re not facing each other.”

“It feels good,” Makoto admitted, rubbing against Rin’s ass more.

Rin’s cock was getting thicker by the second, as Makoto kept rubbing against him. Hearing his boyfriend admit that it felt good emboldened him on to keep moving his hips backwards. He wished that there wasn’t the barrier of their pants between them, but was also sort of grateful for it, as it kept them from not giving in with the heat of the moment. Makoto’s thrusts became more erratic, as their hips collided with each other. The soft grunts Makoto was making were causing Rin to picture in his head what it was going to be like when they did take that next step. He reached down, and began to rub himself, his cock throbbing too much to no longer ignore.

“Do you want me to help you?” Makoto’s question came out with a soft moan. “Rin, I think I’m…”

He stopped moving his hand, and began to concentrate on helping his boyfriend finish. His hips pushed more, as he kept grinding his ass against Makoto’s clothed cock. Makoto’s breath began to stutter, as he humped Rin’s ass faster. With a sharp inhale, the back of Rin’s pants became damp with Makoto’s release. The fingers that were on his hip held on tightly, Rin moaning low at the pleasant feeling the pain was giving him. He leaned his head back, his hips slowing down naturally, as Makoto rode out his orgasm.

Blushing in the darkness, Makoto hid his face against Rin’s neck, letting go of his grip on him. “Sorry….”

“For what?” Rin asked, a smile on his face. “I’m not. That was pretty awesome.” He turned his head, and saw Makoto’s tightly closed eyes. “Makoto?”

“I shouldn’t have done that without you finishing too.” Makoto panted softly. “May I help you now?”

“I’d like that.” Rin nodded. “Do you want to change first?”

Makoto pulled away from him, and pulled off his pants and underwear, subtly wiping himself off with the fabric, leaving the taller teen half naked from the waist down. “Does this bother you? I can go and put on a clean pair of boxers, and-”

He grabbed onto him, silencing Makoto with a soft kiss. He parted his lips slightly, feeling Makoto follow his lead. As their tongues connected, Rin reached down and yanked his own pants off, dropping them onto his makeshift bed. He moaned softly, as the tip of Makoto’s tongue began to lick the roof of his mouth. He replied in kind, drawing a low groan from Makoto in the process.

Breaking off the kiss, Makoto reached for his remote. He turned the volume up just a little bit, wanting to mask any noises that the sleeping household may or may not hear. Setting it down, he began to kiss his way down Rin’s body, pulling up the shirt that he wore to let his lips taste his skin.

“Makoto?” Rin’s legs spread naturally, his body gravitating towards the center of the mattress. Makoto was covered by the blanket, and could not see what sort of look was on his boyfriend’s face. He kissed the smooth skin below his stomach, his tongue licking gently. Fingers were on his hair in an instant, as Rin moaned a little louder. “Wh-What are you…”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Makoto chuckled softly, as he began to kiss lower. His lips paused at the base of Rin’s cock, the overpowering smell of soap hitting his nostrils. He wasn’t sure if he liked it, or preferred to smell his boyfriend’s natural musk. He supposed there would be another time for that, and to just enjoy how clean Rin was. “If you’d rather I’d do something else, I can.” His tongue licked up the length of his cock, moaning low as the tip of his tongue swept across the crown, tasting the bitter saltiness that was slowly trickling out of the tip.

A soft gasp tumbled out of his boyfriend’s lips. “M-Makoto...wait…”

He paused his gentle licks, anxious to continue. “What’s the matter, Rin?”

“N-Nothing...but… um…” Rin began to hesitate.

Pulling the covers off of their bodies, Makoto looked up at his boyfriend. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! I was going to ask you something.” Rin’s cheeks were crimson, almost as red as the hair on his head. “But I’m afraid you’ll say no.”

“You won’t know unless you ask.” Makoto smiled. “And here I thought you wanted me to stop.”

“C-Can I do it too?” Rin asked.

“Do what?”

“Um….what you’re doing?”

Understanding dawned on Makoto. He gave a nervous nod of his head. “Okay, but I’m not sure how to do that…?”

“Um, we can lay on our sides?” Rin fiddled with his hair, still blushing. “Or, you can sit on my chest, but you know...face down..?”

He could feel himself becoming harder with each suggestion. “L-Lay on our sides.” Makoto wasn’t sure if he wanted to sit on him like he suggested, but being on their sides didn’t seem too daunting.

Rin moved back towards his side of the mattress, as Makoto put his feet on top of his pillow. His cock was just inches away from Rin’s face. He felt bad, as he hadn’t showered since the morning, but it seemed that Rin wasn’t bothered by any sort of smell.

“You don’t have to swallow, if you don’t want to,” Makoto kissed the tip of Rin’s cock, drawing more of the shiny liquid onto the tip of his tongue. “I won’t be bothered by that.”

“L-Let me see.” Rin’s lips were hovering near Makoto’s cock, just close enough that Makoto could feel the wind from his speech tickle the tip.

Nodding, Makoto began to lick Rin more, savoring each small quiver, as his saliva cooled down the warm flesh. He drew his breath in quickly as Rin’s mouth began to suckle experimentally on the crown. The wetness, coupled with the warmth of Rin’s mouth, made Makoto pause what he was doing in favor of enjoying this new feeling. As Rin’s lips moved down the length of his cock, he mirrored the action with his own mouth.

He had been a little bit worried about Rin, as he knew how sharp those teeth were. But, with the gentle suction of his mouth, his tongue was sliding up and down Makoto’s cock with ease, teeth not a factor at all. He could feel his toes curling against his pillow, as Rin began to increase the suction. The way his tongue was playing upon his cock was making Makoto’s mind go blank, as he tried to recreate what Rin was doing on his body. His hand went to his hip, pulling Rin closer to him so he could suck more on him. He could feel a gentle throb against his tongue, signalling that Rin was close to finishing. Makoto didn’t want him to, as he was thoroughly enjoying how his tongue glided over the sensitive head, the soft, muffled moans Rin was making only furthered his desire to not let this end. The tip of his cock rubbed against the back of Rin’s throat, as Rin began to deepthroat him, making Makoto see stars behind his closed eyelids.  He mimicked the action, relaxing his throat to not choke on Rin’s cock.

They were both moaning incoherently, as they kept sucking on each other. The television was doing its job, covering up their noises. Makoto tried to warn Rin with a gentle shake of Rin’s leg, not wanting to surprise him. That only encouraged Rin to continue what he was doing, which made it difficult for Makoto to concentrate. Giving up, he bobbed his head faster, as they both began to push against each other’s tongues with a renewed purpose. Makoto could feel the spit falling out of his mouth, but didn’t care. It helped move his mouth faster on Rin’s cock. He bucked his hips gently, and felt his orgasm begin to hit him hard. A few moments later, the warmth of Rin’s release began to coat the back of his throat. Swallowing down what he could, Makoto began to whimper, as Rin was suckling on the tip of his cock, his tongue flicking back and forth over the sensitive slit.

Panting softly, Makoto began to lick Rin clean. “Nnngh...Rin….” He groaned low, as he slipped himself out of Rin’s mouth, unable to take the sensation any longer.

“Aww….why’d you move?” Rin’s tongue ran down the length, placing a soft kiss against his sac. “You taste so good, Makoto… I just wanted a little more.”

Makoto rotated himself on the bed, and placed his head next to Rin’s, smiling softly. “I tried to warn you, but you weren’t listening.” He kissed his boyfriend softly.

Their tongues caressed each other, both moaning as they tasted themselves on the other’s tongue. Makoto could feel his heart racing, his body attempting to get back into an aroused state. But after this second orgasm, third for the day, there was no way he could keep going. Their kiss ended naturally, their foreheads coming to rest together.

“Did you like that?” Rin asked, licking his lips. Makoto moaned softly, as the lick swept against his own bottom lip.

“I did,” Makoto nodded, a smile on his face. He laid back on his pillow, and pulled the covers back over the two of them. “I can’t go anymore, though. Did you enjoy it?”

Rin snuggled up against his chest. “Me either.” He yawned softly. “And, yes. I wasn’t bad at it right?”

“What?” Makoto asked, shaking his head. “No, of course not.”

“Good.” Rin moved closer to Makoto’s warmth. “Glad I don’t have to go anywhere.”

“Me too, Rin.” Makoto wrapped his legs around Rin, holding him close. “I’ll probably be awake early, so I’ll try not to disturb you, okay?”

He waited for an answer, but only received a soft snore in reply. Makoto hugged Rin gently, pleased with how the day had turned out. He only hoped that his mother, or siblings, wouldn’t walk into his room to surprise them in the morning. He had zero energy, and really didn’t want Rin to not be close to him. As he was drifting off to sleep, the only feeling that he could feel radiating inside of him was a feeling he wasn’t all too familiar with. Thinking about his boyfriend, sleeping soundly against him, he knew what it had to be. 

He was falling in love with Rin. 

* * *

 **A/N** : We’ve progressed to a 69. :D Up next, Sunday morning, plus a little hump day action. Thanks for reading!


	8. Behind Locked Doors

After passing out the night before, or rather a few hours earlier, Rin was surprised when he woke up at the soft sound of tapping. Moving quicker than he thought he could move, he slipped off the bed, and got under the blankets of his make-shift bed. He heard Makoto groan in his sleep, probably just as miserable as he was to now be relocated to the floor. But Rin didn’t want Makoto to get into trouble, and after what they had done together last night, he was hoping for more sleepovers.

The door began to crack open slightly, as Makoto’s mother poked her head into the room. Rin kept his eyes closed, breathing deeply. He knew if he tried to snore, it would sound fake. At least Makoto was still asleep, and snoring peacefully. She closed the door as quietly as she had opened it, leaving the two of them alone. Deciding he didn’t want to risk not waking up if she came back again, Rin went back to sleep on the floor, drifting to sleep the moment he got comfortable.

He felt something start to touch the top of his head. Reaching up, he pushed it away, perturbed by the disturbance in his sleep. But, it seemed whatever it was was determined, and kept touching the top of his head. Grumbling, he pulled himself out of sleep, and looked up.

“Hi.” Makoto’s face was on the edge of the bed, looking down at him. He wore a sleepy smile on his face, his hand stilling on top of Rin’s head. “Did I kick you or something?”

Blushing, Rin shook his head. “No. I heard your mom knocking earlier, and decided it would probably be better if she found me down here than up there with you.”

“Did she come in?” Makoto yawned softly. Rin nodded, his boyfriend’s yawn becoming contagious, as he began to yawn. “Guess it’s a good thing you heard her.”

“No kidding.” Rin said, looking around. “And it’s a good thing our clothes were in a place she couldn’t see them.” He grinned, and propped himself up on his arm.

“You want to come back up?” Makoto rolled over, laying in the middle of the bed. Rin quickly pushed the covers of his makeshift bed down.

Lifting up the blankets, Rin slid onto the bed, resting his head against Makoto’s chest. “I wish we could have woken up like this, instead of you seeing me on the ground.” He sighed softly, as Makoto’s arm pulled him close to his body. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be.” Makoto’s lips swept across the top of his head. “I’m just happy that you were able to hear her knock. She doesn’t usually check up on me, but I guess it’s a good thing we went through the motions, hmm?”

His fingers began to move down Rin’s back, sending shivers down his spine. “I want to spend the night again. I knew that if she found me in your bed, it would probably never happen.”

Makoto’s hand stopped moving. “You do?”

“Of course. Do you not want me to?” Rin lifted his head up, resting his chin on Makoto’s chest. “I mean, that’s okay too. Then I really feel silly for moving to the floor like I did.”

His boyfriend chuckled softly. “Why do you think I’m going to say the worst thing? Rin, of course I want you to spend the night again. But, why don’t you wait until we get through breakfast? I don’t know how you’d feel about having to deal with the twins for another two meals.”

Rin snorted. “You know, I do have a sister of my own.”

“Yeah, but you only see her on the weekends.”

“I also room with Nitori.”

“Good point.” Makoto laughed. “What’s that like, by the way? He seems to be really protective of you.”

Rin rolled off of Makoto, and laid on his back, as his boyfriend moved towards the wall.  He rested his hand on Makoto’s arm, and sighed softly. “I really don’t know what to think of him. I swear to God, Makoto, if you ever call me Senpai, I may punch you.”

“That bad, huh?” Makoto laughed a little louder, covering his mouth when he realized what he had done. Rin smirked, and nodded his head.

“I mean, I know he means well. But, having to deal with it day in, day out, it gets to be a little bit unnerving. My weekends at home with Kou and my mom aren’t that bad. It’s a welcomed relief, after tolerating it for the long week.” He gave a shrug of his shoulders.

Makoto’s fingers began to play with his hair, which made him hum softly. “Does he know about us?”

“Sort of.” Rin stretched out, groaning as his body began to tense up. “Fuck, I am sore.”

“Do you need to stretch or anything?” Makoto’s fingers stopped moving.

Rin glanced up at him, and shook his head. “No, I think I’m okay. You know how it is after a race.”

“True.” Makoto’s fingers went back to running through his hair. “Are you hungry? Do you want to go and see if everyone is up for breakfast?”

Thinking for a moment, Rin shook his head “I don’t really want to get up just yet, if that’s okay?”

“It’s more than okay.” Makoto’s fingers trailed to the nape of his neck, and began to play with the soft strands of hair. “I don’t really want to move either.”

“Sorry I passed out last night,” Rin leaned his head to the side, hoping Makoto would recognize he wanted to feel more of what he was doing.

Blunt fingernails began to scratch his scalp. “It’s alright. I know it was a pretty long day for you.” Makoto’s voice was soft. “Rin? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Makoto.” As much as it pained him, he lifted his head, to look in his boyfriend’s hazel eyes. “What is it?”

Makoto bit his bottom lip, and shook his head .”Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“You can’t just ask that question, and then back down.” Rin rubbed his nose against Makoto’s giving him an eskimo kiss. “Now who’s the one who’s being apologetic for no reason?”

“R-Right.” Makoto nodded quickly.

What Rin didn’t know was that Makoto had been debating about bringing up the thought he had when he was falling asleep. But, it seemed as if Rin wasn’t in the mood to hear something like that, or maybe he would never be. Makoto felt silly, and pushed those thoughts away, as he went back to scratching Rin’s scalp gently.

There was another soft knock on the door. Both boys startled, and began to scramble, trying to make as little noise as possible. Rin groaned, as he hit the floor, the sound muffled by the sheets on the ground. Looking up, he saw Makoto had the blanket pulled up to his chin. Closing his eyes, he let his boyfriend handle whoever it was at the door.

“Come in?” Makoto called out, his voice a bit raspy. _Nice thinking._ Rin had to admire how quick his boyfriend was to change his mannerisms. He didn’t think he could be that quick on his feet, but he had never been put into a situation that would require it.

The door slowly creaked open. “Morning, Mako-chan.” Makoto’s mother stood at the door, speaking quietly. “Is Rin still sleeping?”

“Hai.” Makoto kept his voice quiet, pretending to not wake Rin up. He kept breathing deeply into the pillow, hoping it was fooling Makoto’s mother. “Is there breakfast?”

“There is. We’re taking the twins away for the day, so you two can enjoy breakfast without them. That’s what I was coming in here to tell you.”

“Oh?” Makoto said. “Well, okay. Do you want me to go with you? I can have Rin get ready, and-”

Makoto’s mother interrupted him. “Makoto, honey. No, it’s okay. You aren’t obligated to spend time with us. Just make sure you’re home for dinner.”

“I will, okaa-san.” Makoto yawned, and laid back down on the bed.

“Get some more sleep.” Makoto’s mother closed the door, leaving the two of them alone.

Rin waited to speak, until he thought it would be safe to. He rolled over, and looked up at the bed, and saw Makoto was looking down at him again. A smirk began to manifest on his visage, as he thought about what his mother had just said.

“So…..we’re going to be alone for the rest of the day?” Rin asked, a gleam in his eye

“It seems that way.” Makoto reached down, and grabbed onto Rin’s arm. More than happy to move, he got back up on the bed, and snuggled close to his boyfriend. “But, I think it would be safer if we ate breakfast first, so we know everyone’s gone. Is that okay?”

“It’s more than okay, Makoto.” Rin’s stomach began to growl. “The sooner, the better.”

Makoto laughed. “Alright, Rin.”

The two of them got out of bed, and put their respective clothing back on. Rin grabbed all the blankets and folded them back into a neat little pile. He put his pillow on top, and set it on Makoto’s desk chair. He looked back, and saw that Makoto was watching him.

“What?” He ran a hand through his hair, feeling a little embarrassed.

“You didn’t have to do that. I would have taken care of that.” Makoto walked over to him, and pulled him into a hug. “This is nice, hmm?”

Resting his head against his boyfriend’s chest, Rin nodded. “It is.” He was about to say something else, but the loud gurgling noise from his stomach betrayed him.

“Come on, let’s go to the kitchen.” They pulled apart, Makoto chuckling softly.

When they got out there, the house was quiet. It seemed that everyone had already left. Rin told Makoto to just go and make sure. When he had ducked into every room, and said that they were indeed alone, Rin couldn’t help but feel more comfortable. They headed into the kitchen, and saw that Makoto’s mother had left them tamogayaki with some rice and dried horse mackerel.

“Does your mother think I’m Haru?” Rin couldn’t help but smirk when he saw the mackerel. “Not that I’m complaining, but it seems rather funny that that’s the fish she chose.”

“She probably thinks all of my friends like it.” Makoto grabbed two plates for them. “It doesn’t bother me. I prefer a different kind of fish, like salmon, but it’s whatever she feels like serving. Otherwise, I’d just eat cereal.”

“Nothing wrong with cereal,” Rin grabbed his plate, and sat at the table.

After they finished breakfast, Rin offered to clean up, but Makoto would have none of it.

“Why don’t you go take a bath?” Makoto offered, as he began to wash the dishes. “You said your were sore. That may help?”

“Alright. You sure?”

“I am.” Makoto turned his back, and went back to washing the dishes.

Deciding to take his boyfriend’s advice, he headed back to the bathroom. Looking at the bathtub, he decided he would rather just take a shower, as it would be quicker than letting the tub fill with water. A hot shower would do just fine. He stripped and turned it to a temperature he could barely stand, and stood under the hot spray for a good ten minutes.

He had thought Makoto would join him, but after standing there for a bit, he just finished his shower. Turning off the water, he grabbed the towel he had used the night before, and wrapped it around his waist. As he opened the bathroom door, he almost ran into Makoto, who had been just walking in.

“Rin!” Makoto blushed, and stepped backwards. “I’m sorry, the dishes took a lot longer than I thought. I washed all the pots too.” He ran a hand through his hair. “All finished?”

His cheeks became a little pink. “Always going above and beyond, Makoto.” He gave a small nod of his head. “I thought you’d be coming in, but then it just felt like you were taking too long, so I just finished.”

“I’m so sorry.” Makoto’s lips turned down in a small frown. “I didn’t realize how much time had passed. You aren’t mad, are you?”

“No,” Rin replied truthfully. He walked across the hallway and headed into Makoto’s room. He heard Makoto follow him. “Maybe I’m a little bit disappointed, but that’s okay.” He put his boxers on under his towel, and took it off.

“I’m sorry.” Makoto’s chin pressed against his shoulder, as he stood behind him. “Can I make it up to you?”

Turning around to face him, Rin wore a smirk on his face. “Depends. What did you have in mind?”

“Oh, I can think of a few things…” Makoto guided him back over towards the bed.

Hand touching his chest, Rin sat on the edge of the bed, enjoying the feel of Makoto taking the reins. He scooted across the bed on his back, pulling Makoto to lay on top of him. Reaching for the hem of Makoto’s tank top, he tugged on it. With the help of Makoto, he pulled it off of his boyfriend, and tossed it over to the floor. Now they were touching, chest to chest. He moaned softly, as Makoto’s hips rolled into his, nothing protecting him from feeling Makoto’s hardening cock rub against his barely covered one.

“You don’t have to be quiet now, Rin,” Makoto’s lips grazed the shell of his ear, sending an intense shiver through his body. He moaned a little louder, still worried that someone may be home. “Much better…”

Rin rolled his hips upwards, rubbing against Makoto. Thinking about what he had said last night, now he was tempted to just get it over with. No one was here. No one would be able to hear them, and it would just be nice to move onto the next step. But, as their lips met in a soft kiss, Rin realized that even though he felt like he was ready, he knew he wasn’t. He wasn’t ready to take that next step, almost a little terrified that when they did, Makoto would figure out he wasn’t worth the time and would leave him.

As Makoto pushed his tongue into Rin’s mouth, he began to move his hips more, savoring the friction he was creating with just his hips. He could feel Rin tensing under him, and tried to be more gentle with the kiss, and began to move his hips less. Rin’s leg wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to his body with a low moan.

The sound of a popular song started to play from across the room. Makoto halted in what he was doing, trying to figure where the noise was coming from.

“Don’t worry about it,” Rin groaned, pulling him back down towards him. Makoto hadn’t realize they had stopped kissing, but apparently they had, as Rin’s lips were now pressing against his harder than before.

Moaning low, the ringing continued, but Makoto ignored it by his boyfriend’s request. He began to roll his hips faster, the anticipation building between the two of them. As the ringing stopped, Makoto broke off the kiss with a soft moan.

“Rin,” Makoto panted softly, lifting himself up on his wrists. He looked down at his boyfriend’s face, and saw the same look reflected back up at him. “Rin, should we take off our…?”

“I….” Rin’s mouth was open, but then shut as a different ring began to fill the room. “Damn it.” Rin muttered, the look at was just there had disappeared. “M-Makoto, I need to get my phone.”

Quickly moving off of Rin, Makoto sat on the bed in a daze, as he watched Rin pick up the offending object. He covered his mouth, as he saw Rin fix his boxers, the sight bringing a smile to his face. Whatever Rin had been feeling a few moments ago was gone, as a look of irritation was on his face.

“Mushi mushi.” He answered, moving back towards the bed. “Are you serious? But why? I thought you said we had the weekend off?”

Makoto rested his head against Rin’s chest, listening to him speak. It sounded like the captain of Samezuka was on the other line. He heard Rin agree to something, and then was hanging up the phone. Glancing up, he could see the frustration on his face.

“Rin? What is it?”

“I have to go back to school. Looks like we’ve got a meeting for swim. Mikoshiba said something about receiving the results from the race, and even though I did good, the rest of the team did not. He’s calling a practice.” Rin groaned, and shook his head. “The other phone call was Nitori, no doubt trying to call me first”

Now it made sense, as to why Rin had said to not worry about it. Makoto could feel the disappointment start to creep up, not really ready to say goodbye to Rin. But, it seemed like it was out of his hands, and he would just have to accept it. At least they had been able to enjoy the night before together. Pushing the sadness away, a smile began to appear on his lips.

“Well, can I walk you there?” Makoto stood up from the bed, and picked his shirt up off the ground.

“I’d like that.” Rin nodded, and started to get dressed in his track suit. “But, we have to hustle. He said he was going to exempt me, since I did well, but he wants me there because I’m part of the team.”

“It’s okay, Rin. I understand.” Makoto grabbed the Samezuka jacket he had been wearing, and put it on. “Is it okay if I wear this?”

Looking over at his boyfriend, Rin felt his heart hammer in his chest. He couldn’t get over how good his boyfriend looked in his jacket. “I like it.”

“Good!”

They both finished getting dressed, and walked out of the house together, Makoto locking up behind him. He made sure to grab his keys, in case he got home before the rest of his family. Taking the duffel bag from Rin’s hands, they began to walk in the direction of Samezuka.

“Will I be able to see you next weekend?” Makoto asked, as they began to get closer to academy. “Or will I not get to see you again until we have to compete against each other?”

Rin stopped walking, and thought about it. “I think I should be able to hang out on Friday night. I can’t do Saturday, or Sunday, because I know we’re going for another training camp.”

“If I can’t see you on Friday, I may just have to figure out a way to see you at your training camp.” Makoto gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I like being able to see you on a regular basis.”

“Only because I’m your boyfriend.” Rin blushed, trying not to get too worked up by what Makoto was saying. He enjoyed it too, but was almost too afraid to admit it to him. “I’ll let you know midweek for sure?”

They approached the dormitories, as Rin wanted to drop off his stuff before heading to practice. “I think Nitori is going to be waiting for me, and, I mean…”

“I understand.” Makoto glanced around before he kissed Rin softly. He handed him the duffel bag. “Text me later? Or call me?”

“I wil.” Rin said, nodding his head. “Sorry everything got cut so short today.” He sighed. “I really was looking forward to being alone.”

Makoto’s warm laugh made him feel better almost instantly. “Rin, I know things happen. It’s okay. Just, have a good practice, okay?”

“I will.”

“Ja na!” Makoto began to walk away, leaving Rin standing in front of his dormitory. He would much rather still be experimenting with his boyfriend, but he had obligations he had to take care of first. Taking a deep breath, he headed into the building, hoping Nitori wouldn’t bombard him the moment he got into the room.

…

Rin hadn’t had a chance to really talk to Makoto at night, except for a few short text messages. He hated it. He wanted to talk to him more, but by the end of the day, he was so exhausted, that all he did was send a goodnight text and crash. School was close to midterms, and at Samezuka Academy, those were no joke. On top of having intense workouts in the afternoon, Rin was surprised he was able to get through his studying. But Wednesday, he knew he’d have some free time. He had sent a text to Makoto, asking if they could try and see each other, even if it was just via Skype. Makoto had sent a text back, telling him that he was going to be busy with his own swim team until 5, but after that he was free. Now, all he had to do was get Nitori to leave the room for a few hours. And he knew just how.

“Hey, Nitori.” Rin said, walking into their shared dorm room.

“Hai, Senpai?” Nitori looked up from his desk, where he had books piled up around him. “Is something the matter?”

Rin dropped his bookbag on the floor. “No, but I have a favor to ask you.”

“What is it?” His roommate stopped what he was working on, and stood up quickly. “What can I do for you, Senpai?”

“I need to be alone for about an hour. I’ve got some very important homework I need to concentrate on.” Rin hoped it sounded believable. “This midterm I have tomorrow is going to be my toughest one, and I just want to study in here. Alone.”

Nitori’s face fell. “Oh. I….I guess I can do that for you, Senpai. I can go and work in the library.” He gathered up his books from the desk. “Why didn’t you just go to the library?”

“Too many weird noises. I need total silence.” Rin gripped his roommate’s shoulder gently. “I appreciate, Nitori. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Should I give you two hours?” Nitori asked, as they both looked at the clock in their dorm room. “I don’t mind, Senpai.”

“That’d be fine.” Rin nodded, and began to guide Nitori to the door. “I really do appreciate this, Nitori. Like I said, I will do something nice for you, okay?”

“Okay, Senpai!” Nitori grinned, and walked out of the room. Rin couldn’t believe how easy it had been to ask him to leave.

He locked the bedroom door, after noticing that Nitori had left his key on the desk. It wasn’t like he was going to be going anywhere. Oh, no. He had no plans to leave the room. Walking over the window, he closed the blinds tightly, so that no one could see in. Glancing at the clock, Rin saw that it was half past five, which meant that Makoto should be home by now. He walked over to his computer, and brought Skype up. Entering in the information that Makoto had given to him earlier in the day, he saw him pop up onto his screen.

Typing quickly, Rin couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “ _I’m going to call you right now. Are you here?_ ”

Suddenly, Orcaboy07 was typing back to him. “ _Let me get my door? So the twins won’t interrupt. :)_ ”

Rin’s heart was pounding, as he thought about what he wanted to bring up to Makoto. “ _Okay. Let me know when you’re back, and I’ll call you_.” He had been craving to see him boyfriend, as he kept having very pleasant dreams of him the past few nights. Thankfully, Nitori was a heavy sleeper, and couldn’t hear just how pleasant these dreams were.

“ _Okay. Back now. Call me?_ _:D_ ”

Pressing the small camera button on the screen, Rin waited for Makoto to pick up. The annoying ring stopped after a few rings, as Makoto’s face came up on his screen. He felt all his stress disappear as he saw his boyfriend.

“Hi!” Makoto waved, a big smile on his face. “Oh, gosh. It’s so nice to see you, Rin.”

“You took the words out of my mouth.” Rin smiled, leaning forward as he moved closer to the screen. It was so nice to see him, that he almost forgot what he wanted to talk to him about. “How’ve you been? I’m sorry this week has been terrible to speak to each other.”

The sound of his boyfriend’s chuckle made him feel warm all over. “It’s okay. I know that you’re going through mid-terms. How are they going?”

“I guess okay.” Rin said, grabbing a pair of headphones out of his desk. “Hey, Makoto? Do you have headphones?”

“Yes? Why?” Makoto asked. “Should I put them on?”

“Probably a good idea.” Rin nodded, as he plugged his headphones into the computer. These headphones had a small microphone on them, so he knew Makoto would be able to hear him. He hoped that Makoto’s would be the same. “As long as they have a microphone!”

Makoto put a large headset on his head, with an attached mic. “I think these will work. I’ve used them in the past for online games.”

“You play online games? Really?” Rin grinned, surprised by that information. “What sort of games? Shooting games?”

He bit back a laugh, as his boyfriend became embarrassed. “Yes, I like to play those. But, they’re not that bad!” Makoto defended himself. “I only play when I know the twins are asleep.”

“I’m just teasing.” Rin grinned. “That’s cool. I’m just using my cell phone headphones.” He held it up lamely, shrugging his shoulders. “Looks like I’ll be free on Friday night.”

“Good!” Makoto returned his smile. “I found out my parents are taking the twins to the country for the weekend.”

He felt his stomach drop to the floor. “Really?”

“Want to spend the night on Friday?” Makoto asked. “I know you said you had training camp again this weekend, right? But, what time do you have to be where on Saturday?”

Rin looked down at his calendar. “I have to be at the bus by 9am on Saturday.”

“So, do you want to spend the night? We can go see a movie, or I can make dinner?” Makoto suggested.

“Either works.” Rin nodded. “Makoto, I…. I have something to tell you.”

“What is it, Rin?” The serious look that came over his boyfriend’s face made Rin almost regret how he had just phrased that.

“It’s nothing serious, Makoto. I promise. I just….I’ve missed you. And, I keep having these dreams about you.” He could feel his cheeks become warm, no doubt blushing on the camera.

Makoto’s serious look vanished, only to be replaced by an intrigued look. “Oh? What sort of dreams?” Makoto met his eyes through the camera. “Are they…. are they sexual dreams?” The sound of his voice caressed his ear. He could have sworn Makoto’s voice had taken a deeper tone with that last question, but it was probably just his mind overthinking things.

“Yes.” Rin nodded, blushing even more. Just hearing his boyfriend ask if that was the case felt so silly. Even though they could see each other, it felt a little bit easier to talk about this. He’d never be able to admit this to him if they were face to face, but speaking like this, it wasn’t as intimidating or awkward.

“Is Nitori in your room right now, Rin?” Makoto asked. Rin shook his head, afraid of saying it verbally. “So, you’re alone?”

“Hai.” Rin could feel himself growing warmer. “Makoto, I’ve been thinking about what we did.”

“Do you think about it a lot?” Makoto’s voice definitely took on a darker tone now. “Rin, hold on.” He moved out of the screen, no doubt going to lock his door. At least, that’s what Rin hoped he was doing. Once Makoto popped back in the frame, he waited for him to tell him just what had happened. “I locked my door. No one will bother us.”

“Do you think about me, Makoto?” He whispered, blushing deeply. “Or, am I the only one that’s thinking these things about you?”

“I woke up last night, from an intense orgasm I had while I was sleeping.” Makoto spoke very clearly, his green eyes seeming to glow with the light coming off of his monitor. “I was dreaming about you sucking me off.”

Rin moaned low, unable to stop it. “Really?” He reached between his legs, and tried to ignore how hard he was, but as soon as his hand connected with it, it was useless. He had been itching to touch himself, tired of waking up with blue balls.

“Are you touching yourself right now?” Makoto asked, so matter-of-factly that Rin could only nod his head. “Will you show it to me? Can I see you touch yourself?” 

Another low moan escaped past his lips. It had to be the hormones. There was no way Makoto would have ever asked to do this, unless he was keeping a secret from him. The thought that his boyfriend wanted to see him touch himself was even better than the dreams he had been having. Rin wished they were in the same room, but wasn’t about to say no to his boyfriend’s request. He could feel himself begin to throb against his palm.

“Only if you do the same, Makoto.” He spoke quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear him. He stared as he watched his boyfriend stand up. Makoto pulled his shorts down to reveal his hard cock on the camera.

“Stand up, Rin. You can see mine like this, but I can’t see yours.” He saw Makoto wrap his hand around the base of his cock, as he began to stroke himself slowly.

Biting his lip, Rin stood up, and did the same. He dropped his boxers down, revealing his shaved pubes and his stiff cock. His heart was racing, but this was sort of the thing he was going to suggest to Makoto. He wanted to masturbate, but hadn’t planned on Makoto actually into wanting to see it happen on the camera. He gripped himself at the base of his cock, and began to move his hand in sync with what Makoto was doing to himself.

“R-Rin, do you wish that it was my hand on you right now?” Makoto’s voice was barely audible, but Rin could hear him. The wire of his headset swung a little, as he pumped himself more. “I wish that it was your hand doing this to me.” His hand began to move faster, making Rin moan, as he watched Makoto’s cock twitch on the screen.

“I wish I could put it in my mouth,” Rin groaned softly, shocked that he had admitted to it. “I love how you taste, and how it felt when your hot cum was sliding down my throat.” He stroked himself faster, his eyes zeroing in on Makoto’s cock. _This isn’t happening. We’re not doing this right now. What the hell is going on?_ He pushed away the doubt, and kept his eyes on Makoto.

“F-Friday, Rin…. Friday, you can taste it again if you want.” Makoto’s hand was moving so fast, the camera seemed to have a difficult time focusing on the area. “Please tell me you’ll taste it again. I want to taste you more too…. I like how your cock feels against my tongue. I like the noises you make when you’re close to your orgasm.”

A noise slipped past his mouth, as Rin began to lose control. Just hearing those things that Makoto was speaking of, it was too much. He saw the milky liquid begin to coat Makoto’s hand, as his boyfriend began to come for him. A deep moan fell from Rin’s lips, as he began to spasm in his hand, the warmth of his release beginning to coat his pumping hand, as he reached his own orgasm.

Panting hard, he sat back down, grabbing tissue to wipe himself off with. Makoto sat back down as well, the satisfied look on his face making Rin become slightly aroused again. He could see Makoto’s cheeks were flushed, just as his own were. They both wore goofy smiles, neither of them talking. There was no need to speak, as they just looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

“Did we just….?” Rin left the question open, afraid to say it out loud.

Makoto smirked. “I believe we did.”

“I had no idea you were such a pervert.” Rin returned his smirk, and burst out laughing as he saw Makoto blush.

“It’s only because of you, Rin.”

“I make you into a pervert?!” He couldn’t help but tease him more, rather enjoying the blush deepen on his boyfriend’s face.

“You know what I mean.” Makoto’s head was bent down, avoiding his eyes.

“I know.” Rin leaned forward, and kissed the air. “I kinda like it. A lot.”

His boyfriend returned the kiss, moving up towards the camera. “Want me to come and get you after practice on Friday?” Makoto asked, brushing some of the damp hair on his face back. The blush was subsiding, only to be replaced with a soft smile on his boyfriend’s face. “We’ve got our own practice, but I think I could be at Samezuka by 4:30.”

Rin threw the tissues away in the trashcan, as he pulled his pants back up out of the sight of the camera. “That would be great. If you bring Gou, I’m sure that’ll make Mikoshiba happy.”

“Alright. Just remember to bring your bag for the weekend, then.”

The doorknob moved, letting Rin know that Nitori was trying to get back in. As soon as the door didn’t open, he began to knock. “Senpai? Matsuoka-senpai, are you in there?”

“I gotta go, Makoto.” Rin leaned forward, and kissed the camera a second time, hoping he didn’t look as dorky as he felt. “Talk to you later?”

“Bye, Rin.” Makoto blew him a kiss, and signed off on Skype. Rin did the same, and locked the screen on his computer.

He hoped that the room didn’t smell like what he had just done. Rin pulled the earbuds out of his ears, and set them on the desk. He got up and went over to the door, and unlocked it. Nitori immediately opened it, with a look of horror on his face.

“Oh, good! You are here, senpai!” Nitori walked over to his desk. “I can’t believe I locked myself out, and then forgot my key!”

Pushing some of his hair back behind his ear, Rin chuckled. “It’s cool, Nitori. I was just finishing up my studies.”

“Were you talking to someone? It sounded like you were having a conversation, Senpai.”

Rin laid down on his bunk. “Just talking out loud. No big deal.” He grabbed his phone, and saw that Makoto had sent him a text. “ _Add another first. Don’t think I’ve ever come on camera before, or cybersexed like that. Unless that wasn’t cybersex? I don’t know. Anyway, I can’t wait to see you on Friday._ ”

He began to type back. “ _I guess it could be cybering? Whatever, it was hot. Glad we were able to experience that together. Yes. Friday. I can’t wait to see you either.”_ He waited for his reply, trying not to be too excited about the news Makoto had given him.

“ _Good luck on your mid-terms! :-) I’ll check in with you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Rin._ ”

“ _Same, Makoto._ ”

Setting his phone on the edge of the bed, he grabbed the plug from the floor and plugged it in. “Matsuoka-senpai? Are you going to try and sleep now?” Nitori asked. “It’s still early!”

Rin shook his head. “No, I’ve got more homework. Thanks for your concern, though.” He picked up his bookbag, and pulled out the material he needed to study for his midterm tomorrow.

Too bad the only thing he could think about was how good his boyfriend had looked on camera. Licking his lips, he pushed those thoughts away, and focused on his schoolwork.

* * *

 **A/N:** I kinda like kinky Makoto. ^_^ Up next, another sleepover. Gosh, I wonder what could possibly happen? ;) Apologies for the two week delay in updating. Thanks for reading!


	9. All The Way

The Iwatobi practice was going well, even though Makoto was somewhere else. He knew that Gou could tell, but kept quiet, as she led the team in their practice. He was in the water, trying to get a better time on his backstroke, but he kept doing worse and worse each lap. Thankfully, the others were too busy with their own strokes to notice.

“I think that’s a good place to stop.” Gou called out, after the four of them reached the end of their lane finishing their 100m swim.

“Who did the best, Gou-chan?” Nagisa asked, as he pulled his goggles off of his head. “Haru-chan?”

Gou nodded her head. “Yes. But, you’re right behind him, Nagisa.” She smiled, and made a note on her clipboard. “But, everyone has room for more improvement. We’re down to the wire before our first meet.”

“Should we practice this weekend, Makoto-senpai?” Rei asked, as they all climbed out of the pool together.

He nodded his head. “I think it would be in our best interest. Perhaps on Sunday?” He asked, looking at his teammates. “Haru? Can you make it then?”

“Yes.” Haruka replied, before he walked to the locker room.

“Then, that’s settled. We’ll meet here again on Sunday, say around 1pm?” Makoto suggested. The others nodded, then followed Haruka to the locker room, leaving Makoto and Gou alone.

“Are you alright, Makoto-senpai?” Gou asked. “You seem….distracted.”

“I’m okay, Kou.” He gave her a reassuring smile. “You still want to go with me to Samezuka?”

Her red hair bounced up and down, with the nod of her head. “Yes, please. I just need to grab my bag. I’ll meet you back out here?”

“Sounds good to me.” Makoto headed towards the locker room.

As soon as he entered into the locker room, he was bombarded by a whining Nagisa. “Mako-chan! I don’t want to swim this weekend!”

“Would you rather not have a good race next weekend?” Makoto asked, as he gathered his things before heading to the showers. “Because, I think you would want us to do well. At least I’m not making you guys go on another grueling training session on the island.”

“Why? Is that what your boyfriend is doing?” Nagisa teased him. He made no comment, but he knew that Nagisa would know that he was right. “Oh, shit. Really?”

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei admonished him. “Language!”

“Yes, Samezuka is training this weekend. Which is why we should train too. Just because they have more people on their swim team doesn’t mean they are any better than us.” Makoto spoke firmly. “Enjoy your Saturday. I’ll see the both of you on Sunday. If you are late, it will mean laps.”

Nagisa exhaled loudly. “Fine, Mako-chan.”

He heard the doors to the locker room open, and close, as he headed into a private shower stall. He could hear the water running in another stall, letting him know that Haruka was still hanging around. “Haru?”

“Yeah, Makoto?” Haruka called out.

“Just wanted to make sure it was you.” He replied, turning on the water. He stripped out of his swimsuit, and hung it up on the back of the stall, wanting to get thoroughly cleaned for his date tonight.

He made sure everything had been in order before he left for school in the morning. His mother had given him a list of contacts, in case anything were to come up. They had decided to spend the entire weekend out in the country, and had asked him if he wanted to take the train up on Saturday to spend the rest of the weekend with them. He was glad he declined, since this unexpected practice was going to happen. His stomach was in knots, as he thought about what was potentially going to happen later in the evening. Pushing away the nervousness, Makoto finished with his shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist before stepping out.

“Makoto.” He shrieked, as Haruka was standing right in front of him. “Will you come get me on Sunday, when it’s time for our practice?”

Clutching his chest, Makoto nodded. “Sure, Haru. I can do that.”

“Thank you.” They walked back into the locker room together. “Are you headed home now? Or going to see Rin?”

“Samezuka.” He got dressed, pulling a pair of clean underwear on, before slipping his khaki’s on. “Kou and I are going to walk over there together. I think she wants to see their captain.”

“Ah, okay.” Haruka grabbed his bookbag. “Then, see you on Sunday?”

“Sunday.”

He finished getting dressed alone, and hung his swimsuit up in his locker. He would bring it home on Sunday, as he didn’t want to worry about it when he got back home later. No, he had other plans. His heart skipping a beat, he picked up his bag, and headed back outside.

“Sorry, Kou-chan!” He walked over to where she was waiting. “You ready to go?”

“Hai!”

The two of them walked towards Samezuka, keeping their conversation light. “Makoto-senpai? May I ask you a question?”

“Sure, Kou.” Makoto could see the school looming in the distance. “What is it?”

“Have you and my brother had sex yet?”

He choked on the spit he had been trying to swallow. Coughing hard, he stopped walking, trying to regain his breath. Once he got everything back under control, he looked at her. “What sort of question is that?”

“Just asking.” She giggled, and began to walk a little faster. “I guess the answer is no.”

“Kou, wait!” He began to chase after her, as she began to run towards the Samezuka swim hall. He skidded to a stop, as they entered the building, almost running into the person they had just been talking about.

“Makoto?” Rin asked, a smirk on his face. “Everything okay?”

Panting hard, he nodded his head, and pointed after Gou, who had started up a conversation with Samezuka’s swim captain. He rubbed his hand over his face, and stood back up. “You’re ready early.”

“We finished a little early. Guess Mikoshiba didn’t want to tire us too much before our retreat this weekend.” Rin looked over at the teen they were speaking about. “Does Gou know I’m coming over?”

“No.” Makoto shook his head. “Why? Is she expecting you to go home with her?”

Rin shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. But, I guess I better say goodbye, just in case. Be right back, Makoto.” Rin walked over to where Gou and Seijuurou were speaking, and interrupted them.

He watched the exchange, the butterflies returning in full force. They didn’t really get to speak to each other again, since what had happened on Wednesday night. Every time he looked at Rin, he could see the image of him stroking himself off on Skype. It was making his pants painfully tight, and really wanted to just be away from the school, so he could spend some time with his boyfriend. He hadn’t decided if they were going to go out for dinner, or if they were going to just make something at his house. He was weighing both options in his head, and hadn’t noticed that Rin was standing back in front of him.

“Ready to go?” Rin asked, pulling his hat down on his head. “My sister is going out with Mikoshiba for dinner. Told her I wouldn’t be home tonight.”

Makoto gulped, and saw that she was watching the two of them. She had a big smile on her face, and waved at him. “O-Oh. Okay! Yeah, I’m ready to go.” He grabbed his boyfriend’s bag.

They walked out of the swim hall together, and began to walk in the direction of Makoto’s home. When they were far enough away from the school, Makoto took a quick glance around, and saw that there was no one in the immediate area. He dropped the bag, and pulled Rin close to him, hugging him tightly. Rin returned the hug, his arms tightening around his neck.

“I’ve been wanting to do this all week,” Makoto murmured, as he kept Rin close. “It’s so good to see you again.”

“Not as bad as I’ve wanted to,” Rin’s face pressed against the side of his neck. His lips brushed against his neck with a soft kiss, sending a pleasant shiver through Makoto’s body.

“Rin, not out here…” He pleaded softly, as his boyfriend’s lips kept tormenting him.

“Why not…?” Rin asked, those sharp teeth grazing against his clavicle. “No one’s out here.”

Moaning softly, Makoto pulled away from him. “Because I don’t trust myself.” He gripped his boyfriend’s shoulder, looking him in the eye. “Let’s get back to my house, okay?”

“Can we run there?” Rin panted softly, his red eyes almost maroon in color. In that look, he saw exactly what he was feeling, and knew if they didn’t run back to his house, that the chances of him keeping his hands to himself would be nonexistent.

He didn’t bother answering, and instead took off running. He knew Rin would run faster, but it didn’t bother him. When they got to the long flight of stairs, both began to skip stairs, trying to get there faster. Makoto was laughing, as they made it to the area where his home was, because of Rin’s current state. He was bent over, panting hard.

“M-Maybe running…. wasn’t the best idea….” Rin groaned, as he arched his back. “Fuck, I’m tired now.”

His laughter died down, as he pulled his keys out of his bag. “I never said we had to do it at a fast pace.” He turned the key, and pushed the door open. He moved out of the way, slipping his shoes off at the door, and dropped Rin’s overnight bag on the ground.

Arms circled around his waist, as Rin’s chest pressed against his back. “Are we alone?” Rin asked, speaking quietly.

Makoto looked around. “Otou-san? Ren? Ran?” He called out. Usually his family would be home by this time, unless they had picked up the twins and had left for the country. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he saw a message from his mother, who had sent him a text informing him that his guess was correct.

Turning to look at him, Makoto held up his phone to show Rin. He saw his eyes move back and forth, reading the text, and watched a smile begin to blossom on his face. Once he was done reading the text, he looked at Makoto, and licked his lips. Quickly closing his phone, Makoto raced out of the room, and headed to his bedroom, laughing more as Rin chased him.

Once they were in there, he turned and groaned as Rin crashed into him, forcing the two of them on the bed. He started to laugh again, pleased to see the smile on his boyfriend’s face. His arms enveloped him in a tight hug, as Rin got settled on top of his body. He could feel his heart beating hard, whether it was from the running or from something else, Makoto wasn’t too sure. He moaned softly, as Rin’s lips began to kiss the side of his neck once more.

“Now can I do this? “ Rin asked, as he bit down playfully at the base of Makoto’s neck. He tilted his head back, and placed a hand on the back of Rin’s head, fingers slipping through his aubergine locks. “Please, Makoto….”

His back arched up, as Rin’s hands began to unbutton his shirt. “W-What do you want to do…?” He groaned, as the green and white tie was pulled off, the last button becoming undone.

“I told you I wanted to touch you,” Rin’s lips were now kissing a trail down his chest. “Unless you had a different idea…? I mean, we’re all alone…”

Makoto’s mind went blank, as Rin’s mouth began to suck gently on the bulge jutting out from his pants. “Aaahh…..Rin…” He did want to feel his boyfriend’s mouth on him, this time enjoying it without any other distractions. Not that having Rin’s dick in his mouth hadn’t been amazing.

Reaching down, he unbuckled his belt, and unzipped his own pants. He closed his eyes tightly, as he pulled his pants and underwear down, trying not to breathe too loudly.

“Makoto.” Rin groaned his name low, making his already hard cock flex a little. “When did you do it?”

“Last night,” Makoto met his eyes, as Rin’s fingers began to rub against the newly shaved area at the base of his cock. “Thought it would be a fun surprise.”

“Oh, yes.” Rin nodded, as his fingers kept moving across the soft skin, his body shuddering from the delicate touch. “I was going to say, you didn’t look like this on Wednesday.” He lifted his head, meeting Makoto’s eyes once more.

He propped himself up on his elbows, and smiled. “How observant of you.”

“You touching yourself is the only thing that’s gotten me through these last two days,” Rin admitted, as his lips brushed against the tip of his cock. “Do you know it’s the only thing I’ve been able to think about?”

Moaning low, Makoto fell back against the bed, as Rin’s tongue began to torture him. “W-What about your mid-terms?”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t put your cock down as any of my answers.” Rin’s lips began to suck on the tip gently, forcing another low moan from Makoto’s throat, as his cheeks began to grow warm at his statement.

All talking ceased, as Rin’s mouth traveled down the length of his cock, his tongue rubbing over every crease. Makoto could feel his heart pounding, as he watched those lips go further down, until Rin’s lips were at the base. He closed his eyes, and pushed against the back of his boyfriend’s tongue, loving the wet warmth that was surrounding him. Makoto pushed against it some more, groaning each time Rin’s mouth increased the pressure, as he sucked harder on him. 

“Rin…” Makoto’s hands clutched the bed, as he rolled his hips a tiny bit. His tongue, coupled with the gentle suction, was pushing Makoto close to his orgasm. He saw his dark maroon eyes looking up at him, as his mouth worked his cock, the tip of his tongue flicking against the sensitive head. “I….” He couldn’t remember how to speak as his orgasm hit him hard, his release shooting into Rin’s mouth. The soft moans he could hear Rin making, with the now gentle suction, as he kept swallowing his release down, was making Makoto weak. He collapsed back on the bed, panting hard, as the tension drained out of his body.

Lifting his head, Rin licked Makoto clean, sending a shiver through his body, as his tongue swept against the sensitive nerve endings one final time. “Yep. You still taste good, Makoto.” Rin grinned, as he wiped the corners of his mouth with his fingers.

“H-Hah….hah….” He chuckled breathlessly. Pulling Rin towards him, with what little strength he still had, he gently palmed his boyfriend’s crotch. He stopped when he felt something wet against his palm. “Rin…?”

“I couldn’t help it,” Rin whispered, his cheeks bright red. “Listening to your moans, the way you said my name? I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be!” Makoto undid Rin’s belt, and helped him get out of his pants. “We should have done that before. I can wash them tonight, if you want.”

“Nah. I’ve got another set of clothes in my bag.” Rin pressed his face against Makoto’s neck. “What are we going to be doing for dinner?”

“Well, we can go out, if you’d like. Or, I’m sure there’s something I can make in the fridge.” Makoto said.

“Let’s go out.” Rin nodded his head. “I’m craving dim sum.”

That took some of the pressure off of Makoto, in terms of trying to figure out what to eat. “I like the sound of that. I think there’s a place in town that shouldn’t be too busy.”

“Mind if I take a quick shower, then?” Rin asked. “Clean up a little bit?”

“Not at all.” Makoto sat up, and watched Rin stand up. “Do you remember where the towels are?”

“Yes.” Rin nodded his head. “I won’t be too long.” He left the bedroom, keeping the door wide open.

Even though he had said to not worry, Makoto grabbed Rin’s pants and underwear, and walked out to the laundry room. He hadn’t bothered to put any pants on, and kept checking over his shoulder to make sure no one was home. He had never walked around his house this naked before, and it was quite liberating. He dropped the pants into the washer, and turned the machine on, adding just a little bit of soap.

“You know, what if someone came home?” Makoto shrieked, as Rin spoke behind him, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Rin!” He clutched his chest, panting hard. “I didn’t hear you!”

“You washing my pants?” Rin asked, a grin on his face. “And sorry, thought you had heard me call your name.”

“Yes, I am.” Makoto debated about covering himself up, but knew it would be pointless, as his boyfriend had helped make him this way. “You all done?”

“Hai.” Rin nodded. “Do you need to shower?”

“I’m okay.” The two walked back to the bedroom together, Rin walking just a little bit behind him. Makoto knew just why he was doing that, and tried not to cover his ass with the tails of his shirt, but fumbled once or twice.

They got dressed, neither really talking all that much. Makoto could feel his heart still beating fast, but now for a different reason, as his eyes darted to the small bag hidden under his bed. He had made sure to pick up some necessary items, if tonight was going to be the night they decided to take their relationship to the next step. But, if it wasn’t tonight, he wasn’t going to be upset. He saw Rin looking at him, and began to blush.

“You ready to go, Makoto?” Rin asked, pushing his hair back off of his face. Makoto nodded, and pulled his socks on, grabbing Rin’s track jacket. He saw that Rin was wearing his, even though it was a little too big.

He pulled Rin towards him, and kissed him softly. “My jacket looks good on you.”

“Yeah, well…” His boyfriend’s cheeks were a healthy pink, as he scratched the back of his head nervously. “I like how you look too.”

“Thanks!” Makoto smiled.

Dinner was a quiet affair, as they got there before the evening rush. Makoto tried to pay for the meal, but Rin had given his money to their waiter before he had the chance. They went to the frozen yogurt shop, and got some to go, eating their after dinner treat as they headed back to Makoto’s home.

Rin was trying to not to fill the silence with idle chatter, as his nerves started to kick up the closer they got to Makoto’s house. He had been thinking about this evening a lot, and had decided that if things were to happen, he wouldn’t be afraid. Not like the weekend before. The more he watched Makoto, the more he knew there was a reason his heart was beating as hard as it was. This was the one person that he had always gone to in his life. Just a small change of fate had brought them romantically together, and it was something he was thankful for every single day.

But, the truth was, he was terrified of screwing things up. He had never had a serious relationship before, and if this evening was going to go the way he thought it would, he was terrified that he would do something wrong. Maybe not tonight, maybe not over the weekend, but sometime in the near future. He sighed softly, and then startled a little, as Makoto’s hand touched his lower back.

“Rin? Everything alright?” Makoto asked, genuine concern in his voice. He looked up, and saw his boyfriend’s green eyes had a worried look in them.

“Yeah.” Rin nodded, a smile on his face. “Oh, crap. When did we get here?” He looked up, and saw they were standing back in front of Makoto’s home. “I guess I was distracted.”

Makoto’s warm laugh filled his ears. “I was trying to get your attention, but I guess it didn’t work. Seems like we’re even now.” He opened the door, keeping it open for him. “Feel like watching a movie?”

“Yeah.” Rin nodded, as he slipped his shoes off in the entryway. He took Makoto’s empty frozen yogurt cup, and walked into the kitchen. “Anything is good.”

He walked back to the living room, and saw his boyfriend popping in film where people were inside of mech suits. “Really?”

“I haven’t seen it yet. Thought it would be better than the alternative.” Makoto said, sitting down on the couch.

“And that is?” Rin sat down next to him, getting comfy.

“High School Musical.”

“Good choice, then.” Rin concurred, as the movie started to play.

At some point during the film. both Rin and Makoto had laid down on the couch, with Makoto laying behind him. Rin was only half paying attention to the film, as he was hyper aware of how close he and Makoto were. He could feel the heat radiating off of his body, and was more than comfortable with how Makoto’s arm had fallen across his hip bone. He could feel Makoto’s fingers brushing his stomach lightly, as his shirt had ridden up just the tiniest bit. He wanted to moan, but didn’t want his boyfriend to know he wasn’t really paying attention to the action on the screen. No, wherever his fingers touched his skin, it felt like fire, and it was all he could focus on.

Makoto’s fingers had gradually made their way up Rin’s shirt, his fingertips experimentally brushing against his nipples. Rin knew that his boyfriend couldn’t be watching the movie, but gave him the benefit of the doubt. Biting his lower lip, he arched his chest, reveling in how nice Makoto’s fingers felt on his sensitive skin. Without warning, Makoto’s hand disappeared from underneath his shirt, almost forcing a soft groan of refusal from Rin to escape.

His fingers started to play with his hair, sending a pleasant shiver through Rin’s body. He leaned his head back, enjoying the soft touches of his boyfriend’s fingers on his scalp. When they brushed against the shell of his ear, he had to do everything in his power to not moan. Each time those fingertips tickled his earlobe, it went straight to his groin. He wanted to touch Makoto too, but didn’t have the faintest idea as to what he should do. He didn’t want his boyfriend to know just how aware he was of what he was doing to his body, but he also didn’t want to seem like he wasn’t interested.

Throwing any hesitation away, Rin reached back and placed his hand on Makoto’s hip. He heard his boyfriend sigh softly, his warm breath ghosting over his ear. It was all it took, and soon, the movie was long forgotten, as the hand that had been in his hair had moved to be back underneath his shirt.

The credits began to roll, but neither of them noticed, as they were writhing together on the couch. Rin finally let a moan tumble out, Makoto’s fingers scratching down his chest in reciprocation. He wanted more, but was afraid to ask.

“Rin,” Makoto’s voice was low, as his lips grazed his earlobe. “Let’s go back to my bedroom.”  
 “Yes,” Rin agreed. He sat up on the couch, moaning low as Makoto followed him, his lips now kissing just below the collar of his shirt. “Makoto, we have to stop, if we’re going to go back to your room.”

He stood up, and saw a pout on Makoto’s face. “I know. I just…”

The two of them began to walk to Makoto’s bedroom, but neither was willing to stop touching each other. Rin’s shirt landed somewhere in the hallway, as Makoto pulled it off of his body. Rin did the same, throwing Makoto’s shirt towards the wall, landing near the door of the bathroom. Both struggled with their pants, two piles of pants landing near the entrance to Makoto’s bedroom, while their underwear had finally been taken off in the middle of his bedroom.

Lips were touching every single part of his body at all once, as Rin tried to focus on what was happening. As his lips touched Makoto’s, the back of his knees hit the side of the bed, letting him know that they had finally made it. He pulled Makoto down towards the bed, as their kiss began to deepen, their tongues caressing with a sense of urgency. He could taste the faint hint of the chocolate frozen yogurt that Makoto had had on his tongue, and could guess that Makoto could taste the peach flavor he had opted for that evening. Their kiss broke off, as Makoto’s cock came into contact with his own, Rin throwing his head back with a loud moan.

“M-Makoto….” He groaned, rolling his hips, revelling in the subtle pressure of their cocks rubbing together.

Makoto’s lips were brushing against his neck, as he rolled his hips gently. “Rin, I want to make love to you.”

Everything stopped. The words echoed in his mind, as he replayed what Makoto had just said to him. _Love_. It was that feeling he hadn’t been able to place, that had been creeping up on him over the last few weeks. Hearing him say that, he knew that it was exactly what he wanted. He opened his eyes, and looked into Makoto’s green eyes.

“I want you to, Makoto.” He heard him give his confirmation, as the butterflies in his stomach suddenly awakened, after being dormant for most of the evening. “I…. I’m ready now.”

The weight that had been on top of him vanished, as Makoto reached under the bed to grab something. Rin’s eyes widened, as he watched Makoto pull a small bottle from the bag. He also pulled out a gold wrapper, and their eyes met once more.

“Do you want me to use a condom?” Makoto’s voice held a serious tone. Rin could see his hand was trembling just a tiny bit, relief washing over him, as he realized his boyfriend seemed to be just as nervous as he was. “Rin, I’ve never had sex with anyone before. The only person I’ve ever done anything with is you.”

His cheeks burned, a combination of embarrassment and happiness, as the words registered in his brain. “No condom.” He shook his head, and took the gold wrapper from Makoto’s hand. “I want it to be all you.”

“Me too.” Makoto’s lips curved up into a soft smile. “Would you like to get under the covers?”

Rin nodded. “C-Can you turn the tv on?” He asked, as he got underneath Makoto’s comforter. His boyfriend didn’t say yes or no, but had gotten up off the bed, and had turned the television on, leaving it on some nature show.

He moved over, giving Makoto more than enough space to lay next to him on the bed. The covers felt nice and warm, as they had just been laying on top of them, providing an extra comfort for what was about to happen. Rin tried to push the anxiety away, but it wouldn’t budge. His heart was pounding in his chest, the sound loud in his ears, as Makoto took the small bottle he had pulled from the bag and flipped the top open.

“Are you scared, Rin?” Makoto asked, as he moved to be between Rin’s legs. His legs parted naturally, the comforter raising up, leaving Rin exposed.

“A little bit,” he admitted. “But, I know that there’s no reason to be.”

“What are you scared of?” He watched as Makoto put the liquid in the bottle onto the fingers of his right hand. The shiny liquid dribbled towards the center of his palm, but it didn’t seem to bother the other teen. “Are you scared it’s going to hurt?”

“Yes,” Rin nodded his head. “But, I’m also scared that this will change things between us.”

“Well, they will.” The brunette nodded his head. “But, not in a bad way. It will bring us closer together, strengthen our relationship.”

“I don’t want it to become all about sex,” Rin met Makoto’s eyes.

“Rin, when have I ever acted like that?” Makoto lowered his hand, out of Rin’s sight. “We’re boyfriends, right?”

“Of course we are,” Rin said. “I never said that we weren’t.”

“I know you didn’t,” Makoto’s smile calmed his nerves somewhat. “It’s going to be okay. Trust me?”

“Hai.” He didn’t know what else to say. He did trust his boyfriend, more than anyone else in the world, and he knew that these fears would disappear. It was the anticipation of things happening that seemed to be making it worse than it was, but he was also glad they were taking it slow. He knew that if he decided to stop, that Makoto wouldn’t mind too much. Not that it would happen, but knowing that helped calm his nerves a bit.

Cold fingers started to touch the soft skin surrounding the area between his asscheeks, making the hair on his arms raise up into goosebumps. He tried not to wiggle too much, as he figured Makoto knew what he was doing, having watched him do it to himself before. The liquid that Makoto had coated his fingers with was now on his body, the slippery substance making it easier for the fingers that were rubbing him to go from a pleasant tickle, to a torturous itch. He moaned softly, tilting his head back as his legs spread more, pushing his hips down to feel more of those fingers. One slipped inside of him, causing him to gasp out loud.

“It’s alright, Rin,” Makoto murmured, as he peppered soft kisses on his lower neck. “I won’t move my finger until I can feel you’re ready.”

He gripped the bedsheet tightly, torn between wanting Makoto to move his finger, and for him to keep it still. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It made him feel strange, but in a good way, as his cock was beginning to throb. The finger took a little to get used to, as he felt his body begin to squeeze around it. He took a deep breath, unclenching a little, as it finally became comfortable.

“You….can move it…” He groaned low, wanting to feel it go deeper inside of him. Now that his body had adjusted to it, he was aching for more.

Makoto was quick to oblige Rin, as his finger pushed further into his body. Rin could only moan, as that weird feeling increased, but in a pleasant manner. He felt his second finger slip into him, the sudden addition making him push his hips downwards naturally. Makoto’s warm breath against his neck sent a shockwave through his body, as Makoto’s lips kept laying soft kisses on his neck.

“I’m going to spread them a bit now, Rin…” Makoto informed him, his baritone voice going straight to his cock.

Doing as he said he would, Makoto’s fingers began to part inside of him, a strange feeling coming over him. He gripped the bed tighter, wishing he had something else to grab onto, as those fingers worked inside of him. The pressure was increasing, as was his heart rate, with each gentle scissor of Makoto’s fingers. His eyes were closed tightly, and after one particular thrust, he cried out, as he saw white.

“Oh,” Makoto moaned low, his teeth now teasing his earlobe. “I think I found your prostate.” His whispered words sent another shiver through his body. “Do you know what that means?”

“N-No…” Rin shook his head. He had heard about it before, but wanted to hear what Makoto had to say about it.

“It means, it should feel really good now, Rin.” His fingers brushed against that same spot, making Rin cry out in ecstasy.

“H-How do you know these things?” He groaned softly, pushing his hips down more, wanting to feel more of Makoto’s fingers inside of him.

“Experimenting on myself,” Makoto chuckled low. “Plus, a little bit of research too.”

“You’ve been looking at gay por-ah!” Rin cried out, as Makoto’s fingers brushed against that spot again.

“Maybe,” Makoto whispered in his ear. “How else am I supposed to know what will feel good, hmm?” His fingers pulled out of him gently, making Rin whimper. “Sshh… I just need to get ready, before I can enter you safely.” His lips brushed against Rin’s, kissing him softly. Their lips moved in sync, as Rin was not ready to finish their kiss. Once he had had his fill, he pulled back, panting softly.

Resting his head against the pillow, Rin nodded. “H-Hurry, Makoto. Please?”

“Yes, Rin.” His boyfriend replied.

He heard the sound of the bottle opening once more, and watched as Makoto began to pour the liquid directly onto his cock. Rin licked his lips, wishing he had done that for him, but it was too late now. _Next time_. He was already thinking about the next time, when it hadn’t even happened yet. He moaned low, as Makoto stroked himself with his hand, that shiny liquid soon covering his entire length. Visions of him doing it on camera only a couple of days prior popped into Rin’s mind. Being here, watching him actually do it for him, albeit for a purpose, was turning him on in ways he didn’t think were possible.

Rin spread his legs more, waiting patiently for Makoto to finish. Their eyes met, as Makoto resettled between his legs, the tip of his cock pushing against his entrance gently. Rin’s body readily accepted it, Rin moaning softly as he felt the tip go inside of him.

“I’ll go slow, Rin,” Makoto murmured, his forehead touching his own. The blankets were now covering the both of them, as Makoto’s chest was against his.

Both held their breath, as Makoto’s cock sank slowly into Rin’s body. Whatever amount of stretching Makoto had done before had not been enough, as it was excruciatingly tight for Rin. He didn’t want his boyfriend to know what sort of pain he was in, so he bit his lip, silently wishing for the burning to pass. He breathed deeply, hoping that it would help alleviate some of the tightness, and found that by relaxing, it did indeed help. He could feel Makoto trembling, knowing that this must be pure torture for him. It made him realize just how special he was.

As they both felt Rin’s body finally begin to accept Makoto’s intrusion, his boyfriend tentatively rolled his hips, pushing his cock deeper inside of his body. Rin let out a loud moan, no longer being shy about the noises he was capable of making. He knew they were alone, and that no one would hear what they were doing. Not that he could stop the moans that were starting to fall rapidly from his mouth, the more Makoto thrust his hips, pushing himself deeper into his body. Makoto lifted himself up onto his hands, locking his elbows to balance himself. Rin let go of the bed, and placed his hands on Makoto’s shoulders, their new position making him feel amazing.

“M-More!” Rin begged him, as their bodies began to rock together in an awkward manner.

“What?” Makoto asked, panting softly into Rin’s ear.

Realizing he had slipped into English, Rin corrected his mistake. “M-More!” He said again, this time in Japanese, shocked that he had reverted to English so easily. It had made sense in his head, but for it to come out that way was a bit odd.

This time, Makoto understood what he was saying, and complied with his wish. Each thrust of his hips pushed his cock deeper into Rin’s body, making him moan uncontrollably. The feeling of being so full was incredible, and was making his own cock throb. He let go of his shoulders, and slipped his arms underneath Makoto’s arms, pulling him close to his body. He cried out, as Makoto began to pound into his body, his cock now rubbing against their stomachs. The friction was just what he had been looking for, and began to buck his hips hard, as Makoto thrust harder into him. Rin tossed his head back, as one particular hard thrust hit that spot that Makoto’s fingers had hit earlier.

“Rin,” Makoto moaned his name. Both were panting heavily, as their bodies rocked together as one. He splayed his palms on Makoto’s back, not wanting to push his blunt nails into Makoto’s back, as he knew the others would see it if they had a swim practice.

Leaning his head back, Rin moaned his boyfriend’s name reverently. “Ah, Makoto…” His moans began to increase in pitch, as he felt his cock thrusting harder into his body.

The more their bodies rocked together, the more Makoto began to hit that spot over and over with the tip of his cock. Each thrust was another rub against his cock, which was driving Rin closer and closer to his orgasm. He could feel the sweat dripping off his body, as their bodies slapped together, but he couldn’t have cared less. Opening his eyes wide, he stared at Makoto’s face, and saw him concentrating, his eyes closed tightly, no doubt trying to push his orgasm away.

“Makoto,” Rin breathed, anxious to see his boyfriend’s eyes. Once they opened, he locked onto them, and began to moan softly. “M-Makoto, I’m….” He couldn’t finish the sentence, as the warmth of his release began to coat their stomachs, another loud moan falling from his lips.

He felt Makoto slam home one more time, and felt the sudden rush of his release beginning to coat his inner walls. Rin moaned with Makoto, who had pressed his face against Rin’s neck, as he rode out his orgasm.

Rin’s body turned to mush, as Makoto laid on top of him, both of them breathing erratically. He grunted low, as Makoto slipped out of him gently, and laid down next to him on the bed. A towel was suddenly pressing against his backside, as Makoto’s other hand had no doubt picked it up off the floor. Taking it with silent thanks, Rin began to clean himself up. Once he was finished, he handed the towel to Makoto, who used it on himself, before dropping it back down onto the floor. Rin groaned softly, as Makoto pulled him towards his body, still panting hard.

“That was….amazing….” Makoto said breathlessly, as his hand began to rub small circles on his back. Rin felt like he was melting into the bed, not really caring how flushed he felt.

“Yeah….” Rin said softly. In the background, a show about pandas was playing, making him chuckle at how ridiculous all of his worry had been.

“What’s so funny?” Makoto asked, running his fingers through his hair. “I hope not what we just did.”

Rin shook his head, his chuckles dying down. “No. Just the television. I had forgotten I had asked you to turn it on.”

“Yes, well.” Makoto smiled, as he hugged Rin close to his body. “I wanted to make sure you were comfortable.”

“I was. I am, Makoto.” He nodded, lifting his head to look his boyfriend in the eyes. “I guess this means we’re lovers now.”

“I guess so.” The fingers that had been in his hair were now lightly brushing his cheek. “I didn’t hurt you, did I, Rin?”

“Not at all.” His lips brushed Makoto’s fingertips, as he rested his head back down on his chest. “I wish I didn’t have to go so early tomorrow.” He tried to ignore the red lights of Makoto’s alarm clock, not wanting the reminder that this would be over soon.

“I wish you didn’t either.” He hugged Rin close to his body, neither of them wanting to let go. “I know that this is pretty much all I’m going to be thinking about this weekend.”

“What? The pandas?” Rin teased.

“How did you know?” Makoto chuckled softly. “We should probably get some rest.” He reached blindly for the remote, and turned the television off, leaving the two of them in complete darkness.

Not knowing what tomorrow was going to bring, Rin replayed in his mind what had just happened. He closed his eyes, and fell into the same rhythm as Makoto, a satisfied smile appearing on his face as sleep claimed him fast.

* * *

 **A/N:** FINALLY! We have arrived to actual sex. Expect this to open a LOT of possibilities for these two. For those of you not familiar with my writing, I am a very firm believer in switch-hitting. ;) So, don't be surprised when that happens in this story. And how about that new season, huh? :D Thank you so much for reading! 


	10. Itches That Need Scratching

Dawn came sooner than either of them had anticipated, and with that, the end of their blissful night. The alarm began to chirp around 7, but sounded quite muffled to Rin’s ears. He felt the bed shift, Makoto either hitting the snooze button, or turning off the alarm, he wasn’t sure which. It didn’t matter, though, as he was awake, and knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep.

He began to roll over towards Makoto’s warmth, and found that it was a little painful to move. “Rin?” Makoto asked sleepily, his voice quiet. “Is something the matter?”

“Sort of,” Rin mumbled, his cheeks becoming warm as he realized the groan he had been trying not to make actually sounded. He thought it had just been in his head, but it seemed as if that was not the case. He shifted his hips again, and let out another low groan. “Crap.”

“What’s wrong?” Makoto sat up, instantly awake. He looked down at Rin, placing his hands on his shoulder. “Did you sleep wrong? Is it your back?”

“Makoto,” Rin groaned, as he sat up and shook his head. “No, it’s not my back. Well, it kind of is.” He ran a hand through his hair, instantly relaxing as he felt Makoto’s warm hands on his back. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up and worry you.”

“It’s alright.” Makoto’s lips brushed his shoulder, sending a shiver through his body. “Did you sleep okay?” His arms encircled his waist, as he gave him a half-hearted hug from behind him.

Leaning back against his chest, Rin nodded. “I did.”

“What aren’t you telling me?” Makoto asked, his voice full of concern. “I hurt you last night, didn’t I?”

Turning around, he looked into his boyfriend’s green eyes and got lost there. “Of course you didn’t. Don’t say that, okay? You’re not sorry for what we did, are you?”

“No,” Makoto replied with a small shake of his head. “But, you were fine when we went to sleep, and now you’re not. So, you tell me. Can you blame me for thinking it was something I did?”

Blushing, Rin rested his head on Makoto’s shoulder. “Dummy. It _is_ something you did, but I’m not upset by it. It’s just one of those things. I’m sure it’ll get better, the more we…”

“....Oh!” Makoto arms came crushing around his body, as he hugged Rin tightly. “Oh, Rin! I’m so sorry!”

Groaning, Rin shook his head. “D-Don’t be. Hopefully a hot shower will take some of the ache away.” He exhaled loudly, as Makoto finished the bone crushing hug.

“Want me to just stay in here, then?” Makoto let go of him, his eyes showing that he was still a bit worried. “I won’t be upset if you tell me to stay.”

He thought about it for a moment. On the one hand, he wanted to get thoroughly clean, and knew that if Makoto was in there, it would just be a distraction. On the other, though, he thought that maybe Makoto would be able to get rid of the dull ache with maybe another go. But, that might not give him the results he was hoping for, and would just end up making him ache even more. With the dull throb ebbing away, he decided to see what it felt like to stand up. That would be the determination, if his boyfriend was going to be able to join him, or not. Running his hand through his hair, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and placed his feet firmly on the ground.

As he stood up, pain shot straight up his legs, the pain in his backside beginning to flare up again. Biting his bottom lip, he groaned softly. “I think I need to take it alone, Makoto.” He turned around, and met his boyfriend’s worried eyes. “I’m okay, I promise. Please believe me?”

“I do,” Makoto’s voice was soft. “I just… I didn’t think that you would be in this sort of pain. What if you can’t swim today? I’d never forgive myself, if I messed this stuff up for you.”

Rin placed a hand on Makoto’s shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Knock it off, would you?” He leaned down, and kissed him softly, not opening his mouth for fear of his horrible morning breath. “I’ll be okay. I just need to stretch a bit, and hopefully the hot shower will help too.” He pressed his forehead against Makoto’s, and sighed softly. “I wouldn’t trade what we did last night for anything. I’d gladly live with this pain, just to share that again with you.”

“I….” Makoto pressed his forehead back against Rin’s. He lifted his head up, when he heard Makoto stop himself from saying something. He was about to ask him what was wrong, when Makoto continued. “I’ll make us some breakfast. You said you have to be at school at 9, right?” Rin nodded his head. “We’ve got a little bit of time.”

Pulling himself away, Rin placed another chaste kiss on Makoto’s lips. “Thank you.”

With Makoto’s help, they walked together to the bathroom. Rin probably could have walked on his own, but it was nice to have Makoto’s body so close to him, as his arm was around his waist, guiding his body in the right direction. Having second thoughts about taking his shower alone, he was going to suggest to him to stay, but as he stepped into the stall, the pain returned, quickly erasing that thought.

“I’ll leave the door open, okay? If you need anything, just call out. I’ll hear you.” Makoto set a few towels down on the closed lid of the toilet. He heard him leave the room, as he reached to turn the water on.

He stepped out of the line of spray, wanting the water to warm up first, before it hit his body. Once he saw the steam rising up, he moved to be in the spray, groaning low as the warmth hit his back. Bending his knees a little, he found that it helped ease the pain in his backside. Doing a few quick squats, he almost felt as good as new. Grabbing the washcloth Makoto had set out for him, he soaped it up, and closed his eyes tightly. The pain was fleeting, as he washed himself up, but it was still there. He rested his forehead against the shower wall, groaning low as he washed himself thoroughly.

Finishing up in the shower, Rin turned off the water, and grabbed his towel. He felt a million times better than he had when he had first woken up. Almost good enough to want to do it again, but knew that they were on a time constraint. Running a hand through his hair, he pulled it back into a small ponytail, using one of Ran’s small hair ties that happened to be on the bathroom sink. His towel hung low on his hips, as he walked out of the bathroom, and look a peek into Makoto’s room. He saw he wasn’t there, so decided to go out to the kitchen in what he was wearing.

“Oh, Rin, I just finished making….” Makoto stopped talking, as he took in his boyfriend’s appearance. He felt his mouth go dry, and he looked at how wet and inviting Rin’s body looked at that exact moment.

“Breakfast?” He finished for him, a smirk on his face. It was definitely worth the slight chill he was feeling with the lack of clothes on his body. He enjoyed making Makoto speechless. Grabbing a plate, he put some of the rice that had been already been cooked on it, and part of the omelette that Makoto had made. “Thank you.”

Finally finding his voice, Makoto’s voice cracked a little. “Welcome.” Rin stifled the chuckle that wanted to come out, not wanting to offend his boyfriend in any way. They both sat at the kitchen table.

Without thinking about it, they both clasped their hands in front of their faces, and bowed their heads. “Itadakimasu!” They both said in unison, before digging into their breakfast.

“What are your plans today?” Rin asked, eating some of the omelette. He wanted to cook for Makoto next time, as it had been a long time since he had made anything in a kitchen. Not since Australia had he made anything for himself, and he had never really made anything for someone that wasn’t family.

Makoto’s eyes kept going down towards Rin’s lap. “Oh, not much. I’ve got a paper I need to work on, and need to call your sister to figure out what we’re going to do at our practice tomorrow.”

“Trying to get ready for the meet next weekend?” He asked nonchalantly. He was both excited and nervous about the meet. It was one thing to have them watch his team compete, but it was another for them all to be competing for the same thing.

“Hai,” Makoto nodded his head. “It’ll be our first one since we were kids.” He went back to eating his food. “I’m kinda worried about it, but I know that we’ll all do our best.”

“You’re a good leader, Makoto.” Rin finished his food. “I guess I should go get ready. Do you plan on walking me to school?”

“I figured I would.” Empty plates were picked up, as Makoto headed into the kitchen. “I just need to put a shirt on, and I’ll be good to go.”

“Alright.” Rin got up and followed him into the kitchen. He placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s shoulder, and gave him a gentle hug from behind. “Wish I could stay here again tonight.”

Setting the plates down in the sink, Makoto gave Rin’s arms a gentle squeeze. “Me too, Rin. Maybe you can sleep over again after our meet?”

“I think that sounds great.” Rin kissed his boyfriend’s shoulder one more time, before pulling himself away. “If you want to invite the other guys to hang out too, I’d be okay with that.”

“Let’s see how the meet goes first, huh?” Makoto grinned, and went back to washing the dishes.

Rin knew he had a point. If it didn’t end up going the way any of them wanted, they wouldn’t be much fun company to hang around. He walked back to the bedroom, and quickly got dressed in his black tracksuit, forgoing underwear and instead wore his swimsuit. He slipped a black ribbed tank top on, and picked up his bag off the floor. He looked around the room, his eyes lingering on the bed for a few moments.

“You alright, Rin?” Makoto asked, startling him out of his daze. He looked up, and watched as his boyfriend put on a plain white t-shirt, slipping his Iwatobi track pants on.

“Yeah…. just thinking about stuff.” He moved his hand to push some of hair back, but realized almost a moment too late that his hair was already tied in a ponytail.

Makoto sat on the bed, and put his socks on. “Like what?”

“Like how we had sex, and we really haven’t talked about it.” Rin shifted his weight, as he pushed his bag up higher on his shoulder. “Not that there’s anything to talk about, but still.”

Walking over to where Rin was standing, Makoto placed both of his hands on Rin’s shoulders. “I want to talk about it, but I just don’t know what to say.” Rin stepped closer to him, and placed his arms around his boyfriend in another embrace.

“Me either.” Rin spoke quietly, as he listened to Makoto’s heartbeat. “I think I’m just worried I did something wrong, and that you won’t want to do this again.”

He stepped back, as Makoto pulled away from him. “You didn’t do anything wrong. We’re the same as we were before anything happened.” His thumb caressed Rin’s cheek, Rin leaning in towards his touch. “It’s just a nice, subtle change to our relationship.”

Lips brushed against his boyfriend’s palm, as he pulled away from him with a smile on his face. “I like the sound of that.”

“We should have woken up earlier,” Makoto lowered his hand. “We’re running short on time.” He pointed at the clock, which showed they had exactly twenty minutes to get to Samezuka.

“Shit.” Rin swore under his breath. “Alright, then, we should go.”

They both put their shoes on, and headed out of the house. The walk to Samezuka was a quiet one. Rin wanted to talk more about what they had done the night before, but knew it wasn’t the right time. He suddenly wished they had woken up earlier, only because he wanted more cuddling time with Makoto. More cuddles, and perhaps something more. He could feel himself starting to become aroused at the thought, and quickly pushed it out of his mind.

“Can I text you tonight?” Rin asked, as they approached the school. He could see the swim team packing things into the bottom of the bus. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, as he wasn’t ready to say goodbye to his boyfriend just yet. “I should be back tomorrow, late afternoon.”

“Want me to come see you then?” Makoto asked, placing his hand on Rin’s lower back. “I’m sure Gou might not object to coming over here with me after practice.”

“Matsuoka-senpai!” Nitori shouted, and began to run over towards where they were standing. He sighed, and pulled his cap out of his bag, placing it on his head.

“Yeah, come see me tomorrow.” Rin reached down, and gave Makoto’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I’ll text you.” He began to walk towards Nitori, not wanting the first year to bother his boyfriend. He turned his back, and casually blew a kiss to Makoto, a smile appearing as he saw Makoto’s cheeks turn a little pink.

“Matsuoka-senpai!” Nitori stopped directly in front of him. “I thought you weren’t going to make it on time!”

He patted the first year’s head, tousling his hair a little. “Worried about me, Nitori? I’m flattered.”

They walked to the bus together, Nitori starting to tell him all about what he had done the night before. He almost wished he had brought his iPod with him, as it was going to be a long journey to the island. Sitting down next to the window, Rin looked out and saw Makoto was standing under a tree, watching their bus. He lifted his hand up, and saw that his boyfriend could see him, as he waved his hand in return.

“Rin-senpai?” Nitori asked. “Is that the captain from Iwatobi?”

He nodded his head, and sat back in the seat, as the bus was turned on. “Yeah. He’s a very close friend, Nitori.” Closing his eyes, he tried to tune the rest of the team out, as the bus took off.

Once they got to the island, Rin helped unpack the bus, which had been shuttled over on the ferry and would return the following day. The dull ache was back, probably due to sitting in the same position for so long, but figured if he did a little manual labor, it might work itself out. He hefted more of the swim teams’ bags onto the asphalt.

“Matsuoka!” Seijuurou slapped his back, making him wince a little. “Thanks for taking the initiative. I appreciate it.”

Once the last bag was cleared off the bus, Rin turned and looked at his captain. “It’s not problem.”

“You okay, Matsuoka? You are moving a little funny.” Seijuurou commented, as they walked towards their home for the next twenty four hours.

Blushing, Rin shook his head, pulling his hat lower. “I’m fine, Captain. Just slept wrong, I think.” He thought about just why he was walking funny, and could feel the heat return to his cheeks as he saw Makoto’s face above his own, the feeling of his cock back inside of him becoming almost overwhelming. He bit his lip, and tried to chase those thoughts away, but they kept returning, as his hormones began to kick in.

“Well, just take it easy during warm-up. If you’re still feeling off, then I’ll have you help me watch the team.” Seijuurou walked towards the dorm that was by itself, reserved for the leader of the group.

He nodded his head. “Thanks, Captain.” He headed to group dormitory, with Nitori following on his heels.

It was going to be a long day.

...

Back in Iwatobi, Makoto was trying to concentrate on his essay, but his mind kept wandering. It didn’t help that he had chosen to stay in his room, sitting at his desk. All he could smell in the room was Rin, which would normally not be a problem, but when he had to concentrate, it was not helping him at all.

His phone lit up, vibrating once, alerting him to a text message. He picked it up, and saw a picture of the Samezuka team in the pool at the island. “ _Please come and save me. I can’t deal with this today. :-/”_ The next text that came through was Rin, taking a picture of both him and his roommate at school, who seemed to be yammering on to Rin about something. He chuckled softly, and began to type a response.

“ _I wish I could. I can’t seem to concentrate right now.”_ He sent the message, and tried to focus on his work again.

“ _Oh? Why not? Shit. Gotta go. Mikoshiba is yelling at me. Ttyl, Mako-senpai. ;)_ ”

Laughing out loud, Makoto sent a quick text, “ _I’ll tell you later. Bye, Rin-chan.”_ He smiled, and set his phone back down on the table. He picked up his pencil, and began writing.

His phone rang, startling him out of his newfound concentration. Picking it up, he looked at the caller ID and smiled. “Hi, Haru. What’s going on?”

“Nothing. Thought I’d call and see if you wanted to get something for dinner?”

“Did you run out of mackerel?” Makoto teased, knowing that it was the only thing his best friend ate. He heard silence on the phone, and began to laugh. “Haru, really? Is that the only reason why you called me?”

“No.” Haruka was quick to reply. “I…”

“It’s okay. I’m teasing you.” Makoto stood up, and stretched audibly. “Sure, want me to come over right now?” His stomach started to growl, as if on cue. “I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“Makoto, it’s after six. How could you not eat?” Haruka chastised him. “Yes. Come over now. See you soon.” He didn’t get to reply, before the phone line went dead.

Sighing, Makoto grabbed Rin’s jacket, and put it on. He arrived at Haruka’s in less than five minutes, and saw his best friend waiting outside for him. He waved, and jogged over to him, a smile on his face.

“Want to go get some street food?” Makoto asked, as they walked down the stairs together, heading towards the center of town. “Or, did you have somewhere in mind?”

“Street food is fine.” Haruka agreed. “Makoto, you seem different.”

Blushing deeply, Makoto stopped walking. “What? What do you mean? I’m not different. Nothing is different.”

“You are lying.” Haruka said.

How Haru knew that something was different was strange to Makoto, as he didn’t really feel all that different. “Let’s get some food, and I’ll talk. I promise.”

“Alright.” Haruka accepted the offer.

They grabbed some food from the vendor on the street, and made their way towards one of the benches on the cliff, overlooking the ocean. Makoto looked out at the water, and saw the sun was making its descent. Taking a bite of his food, he waited until the right moment to begin speaking.

“Rin and I had sex last night.”

“I knew something was different.” Haru continued to munch on his food. “Was it good?”

“It was amazing.” Makoto blushed, feeling strange talking about what they had done out in the open. It only made it more real, and it made him wish that Rin was here with him right now. “It just sort of happened.”

“How’s Rin? Isn’t he at camp this weekend?”

“He is.” The heat rose to his cheeks, as he thought about how Rin had walked earlier in the morning. “He seems to be okay.”

“So, you guys are pretty serious, hmm?” Haru kept his eyes on the ocean. “This won’t affect you next weekend at the meet, will it?”

“Hah?” Makoto was surprised by the question. “No, not at all. I want everyone to swim at their best, but I want you to win, Haru.” He looked at his best friend, and saw he was looking at him. “Assuming you two are in the same race, I will be rooting for you.”

“But you’ll also be rooting for him.” Haruka stated matter of factly.

“Well, yes, but it’s different.” Makoto shook his head. “Look, you don’t have anything to worry about. He won’t sabotage us, and I won’t sabotage them. We’re going to do well in this tournament. I know we will.”

“Good.”

Standing up, Makoto took both his and Haruka’s trash to the trashbin, and threw it out. “If everything goes well, I thought it would be nice to have everyone come over to my house afterwards. Like we did when we were younger.”

“I think that would be fun.” Haruka stood up. “Rei too?”

“Of course!” He nodded his head. “Maybe even a big sleepover, if you’re up for it. I’m sure I can persuade my mom to have the twins go on their own overnight to a friend’s house or something.” They began to walk back up towards their respective houses. “Or, it’ll just be a lot of people in my house.”

“That works.”

Makoto said goodnight to Haruka, and proceeded up to his house. The empty house made him feel a little lonely. He headed to his bedroom, and turned on his tv, before laying down on the bed. It wasn’t that late, but he really didn’t know what else to do. For the past few weekends, he had been spending his free time with Rin, and now that Rin wasn’t around, he was a little lost. Chuckling to himself, he tried to remember what he did before their relationship had started, and found that he couldn’t think of anything.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, making him jump a little in the bed. Pulling it out, he saw it was another message from Rin. “ _I am so glad today is over. I’m not bothering you, am I?_ ”

“ _Nope. And why? Was today that bad?”_ He got comfortable, happy to be texting with his boyfriend.

“ _Well, I’m sure you know that I was a bit sore this morning. Don’t apologize. I’m not sorry. But strength training was a bitch._ ”

He groaned, and shook his head. “ _Are you okay now? And I won’t say it, but you know I want to. I didn’t even think about it._ ”

“ _Yes, I’m fine. My body finally loosened up.”_ He was about to send another reply, when a picture message showed up. “ _This is what I have been dealing with_.” It was a picture of Nitori, passed out on the bed, a little spittle leaving the corner of his mouth.

Laughing, Makoto typed a response back to him. “ _At least he’s asleep now? Gosh, you must have worked hard. It’s not even that late._ ”

“ _I’m going to go somewhere private. I want to hear your voice._ ”

Butterflies manifested in his stomach, as he thought about what Rin had just said. “ _Call me when you’re alone._ ” He knew he would do it anyway, but wanted to put the offer on the table. He couldn’t imagine just where Rin was going to go, as the training center wasn’t all that big.

Fifteen minutes later, his phone began to play the song he had assigned to Rin. He answered it right away, with a smile on his face. “Is training really that difficult?”

“Makoto.” Hearing the way he said his name made his stomach flipflop again. “You have no idea. I doubt you guys will go as hard tomorrow as we did today. I think Mikoshiba just really hates us all.”

“You sound tired.” Makoto put his free hand behind his head, and looked up at the ceiling. “Was your roommate pestering you a lot?”

“If I hear the word ‘senpai’ one more time, I may just snap.” Rin admitted, with a soft chuckle. “Nah, the kid means well. But between that, my body pain, and endurance training, it was just a lot to deal with today.”

“I understand.”

“What did you do today? Did you see my sister?”

He shook his head. “No, I didn’t. I sent her a few texts, but I did finish my paper. Oh, and grabbed dinner with Haru.”

“Oh?” Rin asked. “How’d that go?”

“Well, he knew something was different.” Makoto admitted. “So, he knows about what we did.”

Rin groaned. “How the fuck did he know that? And, he’s not the only one who knows. Mikoshiba guessed it too.”

“What?!” Makoto sat up. “How?”

“I have no idea. But, he didn’t push me as hard as he was pushing the others. He actually had me help watch the team, to see who was doing the best.” Rin sighed. “Guess that means my sister will probably find out somehow. So, if she does anything to you tomorrow, I’m sorry?”

He rubbed his hand over his face. “I’m not worried about her. I’m more concerned about your captain. Rin, I am so sorry…”

“I told you not to apologize, didn’t I? Baka.” Rin muttered affectionately.

“Gomen,” Makoto mumbled. “Where are you?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Rin replied.

“Try me?”

He heard his boyfriend sigh. “I’m down by the beach. Had to walk a little bit to get here. I should probably head back soon.”

“I wish we could stay on the phone all night.” Makoto laid back down on the bed, ignoring the pain he started to feel when he said that.

“I wish I could be laying next to you right now.”

“Rin….”

“I know, I know. It’s not good to dwell on that. I won’t. I’m just telling the truth.” He could hear the sadness in his boyfriend’s voice, something he hadn’t heard in quite some time.

Makoto rolled onto his side, and stared at the tv. “We’ll see each other tomorrow afternoon, yes?”

“Without a doubt. Even if I have to sneak away, I’ll do it.” Rin admitted. “Makoto? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Rin. What is it?”

“Did it feel good?”

The question didn’t need explaining. Hearing it made Makoto’s heart beat faster, as the blood began to rush towards his groin. “Very much so, Rin.”

“Are you thinking about it right now?” Rin’s voice became more hushed, with a sense of urgency behind it. “Because I am. I haven’t stopped thinking about it since I woke up this morning.”

“I’ve been the same,” Makoto confessed. He rolled over onto his stomach, ignoring the growing problem in his pants. “I keep hearing your moans,” he whispered softly.

Rin groaned low. “I don’t want to go back to the dorms…”

“Don’t go. Not yet.” Makoto begged softly, as he moved to lay on his back. His hand snuck down into his pants, needing to relieve some of the pressure that had been building there. “Rin, I…”

“Are you touching yourself right now, Makoto?” Rin’s breathless voice washed over him. “You are, aren’t you?”

“If I am, are you disgusted by it?” His hand let go of his arousal, as he reached down for the small bottle of lube they had used the night before. He poured some onto his hand, while tugging his pants down with his other, holding the phone with his shoulder.

Rin moaned low. “Of course not. I love the thought of you touching yourself, because of me. I wish I was the one touching you right now.”

“Do you want me to keep touching myself, Rin…?” His hand hovered near his arousal.

“Yes.” Rin whispered. “Touch yourself for me, Makoto. I want to listen to you pleasure your body.”

Moaning, Makoto began to stroke himself, coating himself liberally with the lube. Squeezing a little, he began to pump his hand slowly. “Rin….hearing you talk like that is such a turn on…”

“I feel like a phony,” Rin admitted. “Should I keep talking like that?”

“Yes. Oh, goodness, yes.” Makoto’s hand kept moving. Up, down, gentle twist, up again, back down. “D-Don’t be embarrassed, Rin...I love it….”

“You do?” Rin moaned low. “Makoto, tell me what you’re thinking about. What’s making your cock throb right now?”

“You.” Makoto declared with another soft moan. “Your smile, your laugh, the way your face looks when you’re reaching your orgasm.” His hand began to move faster. Keeping the phone precariously balanced with his shoulder, he used his other hand to reach down, and gently fondled his sac. “I wish you were here, Rin…”

“Me too, Makoto.”

He began to pant heavily, his eyes closed in concentration. “I’m so close…” He squeezed his balls, pumping his hand with each pant of his breath. “A-Are you…?”

“I can’t,” Rin whispered. “I wish I could, though, because you sound so good right now. I like hearing how your breath keeps speeding up, and then tapering off. I can see you stroking yourself off, just like we did a few days ago on Skype.”

“R-Rin,” Makoto moaned louder, bucking his hips as he pressed against his hand. “Rin, I’m….” He dropped the phone, as he tossed his head back. His orgasm hit him hard, as his spunk flew up towards his chest. He pumped himself through his orgasm, his toes curling as he sank into pure euphoria.

Reaching for the phone, Makoto panted softly into the receiver. “Makoto, that was so hot.” Rin’s voice sounded strained. “If you don’t show up tomorrow when I get back, I may go insane.”

“So, what you’re saying is you want to see me so I can scratch that itch for you?” Makoto wiped up the mess he made on his chest, and threw the tissues towards his trashcan. “You just using me now, Rin-chan?”

“Don’t,” Rin moaned low. “You know that’s not how it is.”

“I know,” he teased. “I’ll be more than happy to take care of you.”

“Makoto…?”

“Yes?” He closed his eyes, as he began to breathe deeply.

“I….” Rin hesitated for a moment. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Sweet dreams.”

“Good night, Rin. I wish you were here with me. See you tomorrow.” As their phones disconnected, Makoto rolled over onto his side, and stared at his phone as it went into hibernation mode. “When can I tell you that I love you?”

The question remained unanswered.

…

“Haruka-senpai! You swam faster than your record!” Gou stopped her stopwatch, as she stood at the edge of the pool. “Good job!”

Makoto was watching everyone, standing next to Gou. They had worked on some of their endurance training, by running laps on the track at school. Once they had completed three miles, they had gone over to the pool and stretched out. They were running mock races, to get into the mindset for the coming weekend.

“Nagisa-kun, you still need to work on your speed.” Gou chastised. “And Rei-chan, you’re doing well!” She praised the newcomer. “Remember, this weekend is about winning, but it’s also about doing your best.”

He dropped his towel, and jumped into the water, feet first. “Makoto-senpai? Do you want me to time you?” Gou asked. “Or do you want to warm up first?”

“Warm up, then time.” He nodded his head. He waited for her signal, then pushed himself off the wall, arms extended above his head.

Rin had sent him a text before their practice had started, informing him of when they’d be back at Samezuka. He was looking forward to seeing his boyfriend, after their phone call the night before. His arms propelled him backwards, as he stared up at the blue sky. He could see the end of the lane coming up, and quickly did his turn, pushing off the wall with a burst of energy.

He went back into his zone, as his hands struck the water with each roll of his shoulders. There was only an hour left before their practice was to end, and an hour and half left until he saw Rin again.

“Nice, Makoto-senpai!” Rei cheered for him, as he reached the edge of the swimming pool. “Your form is so beautiful!”

Blushing, he shook his head. “Thank you, Rei.” He looked at Gou. “Ready to time me now?”

“Hai!” She nodded her head. “Ready…...GO!”

He took off once more, concentrating on his speed. He knew he could go fast, and gave it all he had. He reached the turn faster than the first lap he had done, and was quick to swim back just as fast. His hand slapped the end of the lane, signalling his finish.

“Another personal best!” Gou complimented. “Good job, Makoto!”

Pulling himself up out of the pool, Makoto could feel his body tingling. “Alright, you guys. Let’s keep practicing. Don’t push yourself too hard. Swim laps, and -” Haruka had already jumped back into the water. He sighed, and chuckled softly. “Do whatever you want.”

Gou walked over to him. “Makoto-senpai? Are you going to Samezuka after this?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “Are you going there too?”

“Well, no. Not if you’re going.” She pointed at a bag she had brought. “Could you give that to my brother? My mom wanted him to have some stuff.”

“Of course.” Makoto watched as Rei breached the water over and over, his form getting better and better with each stroke. “Looks like Rei is improving.”

“I’m not sure how well he’ll do against our competitors,” Gou spoke so only Makoto could hear her. “But, that’s okay. As long as we just do our best, that’s all that matters.”

“You never know,” he said, watching both Rei and Nagisa. “All we can do is do our best, and whatever happens, happens.”

“Yes, Makoto-senpai!” She nodded, and began to scribble some notes. “What time are we supposed to be there on Saturday?”

“Check in is at 8am. I think it would be a good idea to get there when they open, so we can get our nervous energy out.” Makoto began to remember what it felt like to compete. “But, let’s worry about that later in the week. For now, concentrate on our training.”

The rest of the afternoon flew by. Makoto had gotten back in the water, and had done a few more laps, pushing himself as hard as he could go. Everyone on the team did that, and it made him proud to see everyone working so hard. He took a shower, and got himself all cleaned up. The others had already left for the day, while Haruka was still out in the pool. He got dressed, and headed back out to the pool.

“Haru! You gotta get out now! I’m leaving, and need to lock up!” Makoto stood at the edge of the pool.

“I can lock up.” He popped up from being under the water. “You going to see Rin?”

“Yes.” Walking over to the bench, he picked up the bag Gou had wanted him to take. “Just don’t stay in there all night, okay? I don’t want to get in trouble.”

“It’ll be fine.” Haru dived back under the water, with a small wave of his hand. Makoto chuckled, and headed out, walking in the direction of Samezuka.

When he arrived at the academy, he saw students unloading off of a bus. He saw the familiar shade of burgundy helping get bags from underneath the bus. Keeping his distance, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He brought up his messages, and began typing one to Rin. He stuck his phone back in his pocket and waited.

He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, when he saw Rin reach into his pocket and check his phone. He looked over at him, making Makoto’s heartbeat pick up speed. The smile that lit up Rin’s face made him physically ache. He saw him talk to his roommate, and made his way over to where he was standing in the shadows.

“Makoto!” Rin approached him, the smile still on his face. “You came!”

“Of course.” Makoto handed him the bag he had been carrying. “Your sister said your mom wanted you to have this.” Their hands brushed for a second, sending a shiver through Makoto’s body at the slight contact.

“Yeah, she sent me a text. Thanks for doing that.” His boyfriend hoisted it up on his own shoulder. “You wanna walk me to my dorm? Then we can go for a walk?”

“Sure.” Makoto nodded.

Heading towards the dorms, Makoto was nervously fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He hadn’t worn the jacket, not wanting to make anyone upset. He hoped that Rin wasn’t too disappointed by it. It was actually too warm to be wearing a jacket, so he just wore a striped shirt. He followed Rin into his dorm room.

“Nitori - Makoto. Makoto - Nitori.” Rin dropped the bag on the floor.

“Nice to formally meet you.” Makoto bowed his head, trying to not be intimidated by the smaller first year. He knew how much he looked up the Rin, and didn’t want to give the wrong impression.

Nitori gave a small bow. “Nice to meet you as well, Makoto-san.”

“Nitori, we’re going to go for a walk. I should be back in a little while. Go ahead and get dinner without me.” Rin walked back over to the door, Makoto following him.

“Are you sure, Rin-senpai?” Nitori asked. “I can bring something back for you!”

“Sure, go ahead and do that. See you.” Rin walked out of the room.

“Bye!” Makoto gave a small wave, and followed his boyfriend out, closing the door behind him.

Looking around, he saw no one was wandering the dorms. He reached for Rin’s hand, and gave it a firm squeeze, before releasing it. He saw his boyfriend look at him, the smile on his face exactly what he needed to see, making his own lips curl up into a bright smile.

“What did you want to do?” Makoto asked, as they headed outside. “How was your training today?”

Rin led him towards a grove of trees. “We did more endurance training. I am thoroughly exhausted.”

He noticed that they were pretty well covered by the trees. Knowing that his boyfriend hadn’t been able to enjoy himself last night, Makoto made a quick decision. He grabbed Rin, and guided him to be against the trunk of a tree, his eyes becoming half-lidded.

“Exhausted, hmm…?” Makoto teased, as his lips hovered close to Rin’s. “Does that mean we came out here for no reason? You just felt like taking a walk in a grove of trees?” He could feel Rin’s breath on his lower lip, but held himself back.

Rin moaned low, grabbing onto Makoto’s shirt to pull him closer to him. “That’s right. I just wanted to take a walk through the trees with my boyfriend, and had absolutely nothing else on my mind.”

“That’s a shame.” The tip of his tongue swiped against Rin’s lower lip, earning another low moan from his boyfriend’s mouth. “Because I was kind of hoping to do something for that itch you said you had last night.”

“W-What did you have in mind?” Rin leaned his head back, as Makoto began to pepper kisses along the length of his neck. “C-Can’t do much out here…”

“Oh, we can do plenty.” Makoto grinned, surprised by his own boldness. It was only when he was around Rin did he ever feel this way. He lifted his head and kissed his boyfriend softly, enjoying the momentary tenderness, before he slid down to kneel on the ground.

“Makoto!” Rin gasped, as he pulled the waistband of Rin’s track pants down, as well as his boxer briefs. A small smirk began to manifest, as he saw just how turned on Rin was.

“Yes?” He leaned forward, and gave an experimental lick to the tip of his cock. “It would probably be wise if you were to, um….be a little quiet?” His lips puckered around the crown, as the tip of his tongue lapped at the salty drops being excreted from the small slit.

He heard a loud muffled moan. Glancing up, he saw Rin’s mouth was covered by the crook of his elbow, his eyes closed in a blissful expression. Feeling satisfied, Makoto let his lips slip down his entire length, while he wrapped his free hand around the base of his arousal. He sucked gently on him, as he rubbed his tongue along the underside of his cock.

Rin’s free hand grabbed onto Makoto’s shoulder tightly, as he rolled his hips carefully. Makoto moaned low, enjoying how the small movement made Rin’s cock rub against his tongue more. He gave an encouraging nod of his head, hoping that Rin would do that again. He could hear his boyfriend’s labored breathing, the soft muffled moans going straight to his own growing problem. But this wasn’t about him. No, this was about making his boyfriend, no - his lover, feel good.

A few more experimental rolls of his hips helped establish a rhythm for the two of them. Makoto kept his cheeks hollowed, as he sucked on Rin faster, his hand pumping the base of his cock. Had Rin not been wearing his pants, he would have used his fingers to give him more stimulation elsewhere, but decided since they were out in the open, it wouldn’t be feasible. Just the thought of it, though, was making his own horniness skyrocket. Rin’s hips thrust forward more, pushing the tip of his cock against the back of his throat. Makoto relaxed, not wanting to gag on his boyfriend’s dick, and instead wanted to make it as pleasurable as possible. Nails began to dig into his shoulder, as Rin’s whimpers grew higher pitched. Rubbing his tongue faster along his cock, Makoto could feel him begin to throb gently against the back of his tongue. He let go of the base, and instead gave a gentle squeeze to his sac, just as he had done to himself the night before. Almost instantly, Rin’s release was shooting down his throat, as he began to swallow it audibly. Rin’s hips kept swaying, as he sucked him dry of his release.

With one last thrust of his hips, Makoto pulled back and began to lick Rin’s softening arousal. “Did that help your itch?” He wiped his mouth, as he looked up at Rin’s face.

“Oh, yes.” Rin nodded his head, tugging on Makoto’s shoulders. He took the hint, and stood up. “Kiss me?”

Makoto leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Rin’s. Their mouths opened together, as their tongues began to touch. He groaned low, as he knew that Rin could taste himself on his tongue. Their kiss deepened, as they both breathed deeply through their noses. When air became a problem, they broke apart, panting softly together.

“I won’t be able to see you until the meet on Saturday,” Rin said wistfully, as their foreheads touched. “I’m going to be busy all week after school.”

“I figured as much,” Makoto rubbed his nose against Rin’s. “Something to look forward to, hmm?”

“Yes.” Rin nodded. “But, we’ll talk, right? On the phone? Texting?”

“All of the above,” he replied. “Looks like the sun is gone.”

The sky had turned to a light purple, as dusk began. “I have to go back soon.” Rin said. “I don’t want to.”

“It’s okay.” Makoto tucked him back into his pants, and put them back on, as if they had never been tampered with in the first place. “May I walk you back to your dorm?”

“Yes, please.” Rin nodded, and took his hand. They kissed one last time, tongues teasing each other with soft touches, before they pulled apart for good.

They arrived at the dorms sooner than Makoto had wanted, but it was inevitable. “I guess I’ll talk to you later?” They were standing in front of Rin’s dorm room, saying their reluctant goodbyes.

“Yes. Saturday.” Rin gave Makoto a long hug. He kissed his cheek. “Thanks for coming by.”

“Of course. Bye, Rin.” He smiled, and waited until Rin was inside his dorm, before he turned on his heel and headed out of the building.

He didn’t want to wait that long to see his boyfriend again, but knew that they didn’t have a choice in the matter. It was going to be a very long week, but he knew that when they saw each other again, it was going to be amazing. And Rin was only a phone call away. But, with having experienced their new step in their relationship, was he going to be able to not want more of it until then? Makoto had lasted this long without sex, what was another few days? He could make it.

* * *

 **A/N** : Lengthy update today, as an apology for my delay. So, both have tried to say those three words, and neither have succeeded. Wonder what that’s about. ;) Oh, and I’m going to be sticking to canon, somewhat, in the next chapter. You’ll see what I mean soon enough. Thank you for reading!


	11. Winning Isn't Everything

It was another early Saturday morning for Makoto, but the alarm didn’t bother him this morning. Today was the day of the prefecturals, and it was the day he was finally going to get to see his boyfriend. The week had been agonizingly long, with only a few phone calls, and loads of texts going back and forth as his only contact with Rin. He awoke before the alarm was set to go off, excitement already coursing through his body.

He took a quick shower, got ready, and headed out to the kitchen, where he saw his mother had laid out a breakfast for him. “Ohayou, Okasan!” He kissed her cheek, and sat down to his plate. “Itadakimasu!” He spoke softly, before digging into his food.

“We won’t be able to come and see you today, Mako-chan. The twins have to go to a study session in the city.” His mother sipped her tea. “I hope you boys will do well! I know you’ve been working hard all week.”

Wolfing his food down, Makoto nodded. “Not to worry, Okasan. Is it okay if the guys spend the night still?”

“Of course. Hopefully it’ll be a celebratory event tonight.” She smiled, as Makoto stood up from the table. “Already leaving?”

“Hai. We need to check in by 8, and I told Haru I would meet him at 7:30.” He kissed his mother’s cheek one more time, before placing his plate into the sink. “See you later today!”

“Good luck, onii-chan!” Ran was standing by the twins’ bedroom door, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

Slipping his shoes on, he smiled. “Thanks, Ran. Go back to sleep.” He waited for her to go back into their bedroom, before opening the front door. He grabbed his bag, hoping he hadn’t forgotten anything, and left the house.

“Sorry!” He saw Haruka waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. “I had to eat quickly. Did you remember to eat?”

“Mackerel.” Haruka replied.

“Haru!” Makoto shook his head. “Well, at least you ate something.”

They walked in comfortable silence, reaching the pool where the meet was going to take place in twenty minutes. Rei and Nagisa were already there, along with Gou and Miss Amakata. Other competitors were milling about, the excitement in the air palpable.

“Ohayou!” Makoto announced their arrival, smiling brightly as all four turned towards them. “How’s everyone this morning?”

“Rei didn’t sleep!” Nagisa pointed to Rei’s face. “I think he’s a bit worried that he’s not going to do well.”

Pushing his glasses back up on his nose, Rei grimaced. “I didn’t say that. I’ve just never been in a competition like this before, so it’s a bit intimidating.”

“Relax, Rei.” Makoto smiled, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll do just fine. Where is check in?” He looked around.

“Just over there,” Gou pointed towards the left. “Do you want me to go check us in, Makoto-senpai?”

He shook his head. “No, no. I’ve got it.” He walked over to the tables, and stood where he thought he should be.

When he approached the front, the woman looked up at him. “School?”

“Iwatobi High.” He replied.

“Four events - freestyle, backstroke, breaststroke, and butterfly, all 100m?” The woman asked, pushing a form for him to sign.

“Hai.” He nodded, and signed it quickly. “What is the order of the program today?”

“You’ll find it inside.” She looked behind him. “Next!”

He grabbed some programs from her, and headed back towards where he left the others. “Alright! We’re all checked in!” He handed each of them a program. “I’m not sure what race is first, but that’s okay.”

“Did they think we were a girls team?” Nagisa asked. “When we first entered a meet together, they had assumed we were all girls, because of our names.” He told Rei with a smile on his face.

“No, Nagisa. We were in the right category.” Makoto chuckled. “Let’s go in and put our stuff down.”

“Okay, Makoto-senpai!” Gou smiled, and walked in front of them, as they headed into the main building.

Teams were scattered throughout the entrance hall, each in a different state of warm-up. Makoto felt the energy return, as he watched other schools warming up. He looked over at Rei, and saw him looking like he was going to lose the breakfast he may or may not have eaten.

“Rei? Are you okay?” He asked, a smile on his face. “There’s nothing to be worried about.”

The newest member of the Iwatobi team pushed his glasses back up on his face, the light reflecting off the lenses briefly. “I’m not worried. This is all just a bit overwhelming for me.”

“Don’t be like that, Rei-chan!” Nagisa said. “This is exciting! Meets are supposed to be fun!”

“But, what if I belly-flop?” Rei replied, the stress evident in his voice. “I want to be beautiful!”

Makoto chuckled, and smiled. “Don’t worry, Rei. We’ve been training pretty hard for this meet. Do the best that you can in your events, and we should be fine. Let’s make sure we can leave with no regrets!” He looked over at Haruka, and saw that he was staring out at the pool. “We need to find our lockers, and then we’ll take a look at the program.”

They put their stuff down in their assigned lockers, and headed back out to the stands. Makoto looked around, but didn’t see any of the Samezuka school jackets in the area yet. His heart began to beat faster, as he thought about finally getting to see Rin again. He placed his jacket into the locker, and closed it up, electing to only wear his yellow Iwatobi shirt, with his track pants. The other members of his team followed suit, and then walked out to the stands together.

“You guys!” Gou waved at them, from where she and Miss Amakata were sitting. They walked over to them, and looked out at the pool, where more teams were warming up. “You guys, I took a look at the program!”

“And?” Nagisa asked, jumping up and down. “When do we swim?”

“Well, it looks like Haruka-senpai swims first, against my brother.” Gou pointed at the program in her hands.

He looked over at Haruka, and saw a pensive expression on his face. “Haru? Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Haruka looked at Gou. “I expected as much.”

“After that, it’s your race, Makoto-senpai, then Nagisa, and then Rei.” Gou pointed to each event. “But, there’s a few races between yours and Haruka-senpai’s, Makoto-senpai.” She said.

“Gou-kun!” A voice shouted from down below. “Gou-kun! Hi!!”

They all looked down, and saw that the team captain of Samezuka waving frantically at Gou. “I told him not to call me that,” she mumbled. She waved back, a smile on her face, replacing any sort of upset feelings she may have had a moment prior.

“Rin’s not there.” Haruka said.

Makoto instantly looked up, and noticed that there wasn’t the familiar maroon hair in sight. He could feel his stomach drop, as he reached for his cell phone. But, he forgot he had left it in his locker, as his hand searched the empty pocket in his pants. He looked over at Gou, and saw she was looking at him.

“Don’t worry,” she leaned over and spoke into his ear. “He went to go see our dad this morning.” She pulled away, a knowing smile on her face.

He felt the anxiety disappear. The captain of Samezuka was still trying to get her attention, which she finally gave him, leaning over the railing to yell at him. He looked over at Haruka, and saw another thoughtful expression on his face.

“I should go and get ready.” Haruka stated.

“Good luck, Haru-chan!” Nagisa said.

“Yes, good luck, Haruka-senpai!” Rei nodded.

The team camaraderie was encouraging. “Haru - win your race.” He smiled, and watched as his best friend walked back in towards the building.

They watched the first few races, Makoto trying to tell Rei just what was happening. Except, Nagisa had to interject at every other word, and so he just gave up, and let Nagisa take the rein. He looked across the pool, and saw all of Samezuka sitting together in a clump. He hoped Rin showed up on time for the race.

“Haruka-senpai’s race is next!” Gou said, pointing towards the swimmers entering out onto the pool deck. “And look! Onii-chan is racing next to him!”

His heart swelled, as he saw his boyfriend. It looked like he and Haruka were exchanging words. He wanted to wave to him, but knew it would be in poor form, as he was supposed to be cheering on his teammate.

“Gou-chan! Who are you rooting for?” Nagisa asked, as they watched the swimmers take their place on the starting block.

“Both. I want them both to do well.” She replied.

“And you, Mako-chan?” Nagisa teased him. “Do you want Rin to win? Or Haru-chan?”

“I want whoever performs best to win.” He stated, matter of factly. “But, I’d like to see Haru win.” And it was the truth. Rin had already won at the meet two weeks prior. It would be nice to see his team do well today.

“It’s about to start!” Rei shouted.

The starting shot sounded, as the swimmers dove into the water. Makoto stared at the two lanes in the middle, where Rin and Haruka swam. He could see Rin was swimming faster than Haruka, but cheered on his teammate. “HARU!!” He listened to the others chant his name. Rin turned first, and he tried to ignore the stab in his gut, as Haruka followed too many seconds after. There was no way he was going to be able to finish first.

“Look! Haru-chan is catching up!” Nagisa shouted. “GO, HARU-CHAN!”

“GO HARU!” Makoto shouted again, standing up with the others, as the race looked like it was about to be a tie. Both hit their hands on the wall at almost the same exact time. They looked at the board, and saw that Rin’s hand had, in fact, hit the wall first, by one tenth of a second ahead to Haruka’s.

“Haru-chan lost.” Nagisa said, in a disbelieving voice. Makoto watched his boyfriend climb out of the water, a huge smile on his face. Haruka was still in the water, no doubt trying to work out just what had happened. If only he could see how close the race was, then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Makoto was tempted to go down there, to offer consolation to him, but was rooted to the spot as he saw Rin look over at him, a large smile on his face.

He felt his heart beat faster, while his stomach seemed to want to reject the idea of being happy for his boyfriend. Makoto pushed away any negative thoughts he was having, and waved at him. He watched Rin walk over to the stands where Samezuka was, and heard all his teammates give a victory cheer for him.

“Do you think Haruka-senpai is okay?” Rei asked. “He didn’t seem to look so good at the end of the race.”

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Makoto tried not to worry too much. He knew how much this race probably meant to him, and to have lost probably didn’t sit right inside of him. If only they hadn’t been paired together, then this victory for his boyfriend would feel a bit better than it did. But, that wasn’t the case, and he had to figure out how to be politically correct.

Gou touched his shoulder. “It’s okay, Makoto-senpai. They both did extremely well. Haruka-senpai actually swam the best he’s swum the past few weeks. You should be proud of both of them.”

“I am, Kou-san.” He smiled. “I wish I could go tell your brother congrats, but we decided earlier that we wouldn’t see each other until after our events.” The day before, they had been texting back and forth, about how they planned on seeing each other. Makoto wanted to see him before his race, but Rin told him they should wait until they’re both done with their respective competitions. Since Rin had just raced his heat, it looked like they would get to see each other after his own, even though he really didn’t want to wait.

“Well, your event is in three more sets, so you won’t have to wait too long.” She smiled a knowing smile, voicing exactly what he had been thinking. He blushed, and looked away, his eyes going back towards the stands on the opposite side of the pool, where Samezuka seemed to be cheering on a different member of their team. He didn’t see Rin anywhere.

“Where’s Haruka-senpai?” Rei asked. “He should be back by now.”

“He’s probably still in the shower.” Nagisa said.

As the next race began, Makoto stood up. “Guess it’s my turn to go.” He looked around. “I hope Haru sees the race.” He waved at his teammates, and headed to the locker room.

After getting out of his track pants, he headed to the pool deck, where he began to stretch out his shoulders and back. He could hear people cheering for the race that was going on, but he paid it no mind. He just concentrated on limbering up, as the adrenaline began to pump through his system more rapidly. His body was soon ready to race, as he headed towards the area where he was to line up for his event.

Across the way, Rin was watching his boyfriend from the sidelines. After his race against Haruka, he had gone to the showers and rinsed off. Instead of joining his team, he wanted to watch his boyfriend’s race alone, excited for his race, and excited for when he could see him. He leaned against the stands, his arms crossed, as he watched Makoto stand in front of the starting block. When the whistle was blown, all of the participants jumped into the water, feet first.

“Come on, Makoto. You can do it.” He whispered out loud. His stomach had been in knots since he had finished his race, knowing that his boyfriend was up against some stiff competition. He was happy that he had won his race, and he hoped that Makoto was also pleased. But, if he wasn’t, he could understand, as one of Makoto’s teammates had lost.

The shot rang out, as the swimmers dived backwards, and began their race. Rin pushed away from the wall, and watched the lane Makoto was in, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He could hear Iwatobi chanting loud for him in the stands across the way.

“Ike, ike, ike, ike, ike Makoto!” It looked like the coach from the Iwatobi Swim Club was leading the chant, while the others shouted after him. He saw Haruka standing up in the stands, apart from the others, but was watching Makoto’s race.

As they made their turns, he noticed that Makoto was doing well. “Go!” He shouted, hoping no one from his team heard him, over the roar of the crowd. Not that he had anything to hide.

Makoto’s hand hit the wall just a few seconds after the first person had hit it. Rin sighed, and tried not to get too discouraged. He had raced well, and he was proud of his boyfriend. He watched the swimmers get out of the water, and then made a beeline for the locker room. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to see Makoto for too long, as his captain’s race was going to be happening shortly, but he couldn’t wait.

Walking towards the locker room, Makoto ran a hand through his wet hair. He had done as well as he could. It hurt a little that he hadn’t won, but he was proud of his time. It was the best he had swum all week, just like Haruka’s score had been his own personal best. There would be another meet soon enough. As he entered the locker room, he headed towards the showers, electing to go into one of the private stalls, rather than shower in the communal area.

He began to soap up his hair with the small bottle of shampoo he had brought with him. Once he was done, he peeled off his swimsuit, and hung it up on the stall door. He felt a hand on his back, making him almost scream bloody murder, except another hand covered his mouth to muffle the scream.

“Makoto, it’s me.” Rin’s body pressed against his back, the sound of his boyfriend’s voice instantly making any fear he had suddenly disappear. He removed his hand from his mouth, Makoto sighing gratefully.

“Rin!” He turned and looked at his boyfriend, the soap starting to run down his face. “Don’t scare me like that!” He grinned, and hugged his boyfriend tightly, not caring about how his eyes were starting to sting.

“Makoto, rinse your hair!” Rin chastised him, chuckling softly as he hugged him back tightly. “Gosh, it’s so good to finally see you.”

“You took the words from my mouth,” Makoto whispered, still clinging to him. His eyes began to burn more. “Crap.” He pulled away, and quickly stood under the spray of water, rinsing the soap away. “How’d you get in here? Did I forget to lock the stall?”

“No, you didn’t. I had to get creative, in order to surprise you.” Rin smirked, leaning against the shower stall door.

He finished rinsing off of the soap, and looked at his boyfriend properly. “Rin? Are you naked?” He blinked, glancing down and seeing that he was just as naked as he was.

“Tsch. Took you long enough to notice.” Rin moved closer to Makoto. “You swam a good race, Makoto.”

Hands were suddenly on Makoto’s waist, as Rin reached up to angle the spray of the water in a different direction. It felt so good to be this close to him, but then, reality caught up to him.

“Rin! There are other people out there!” He blushed deeply, acutely aware of just how naked he was, as he covered himself up. “We can’t!”

“Fine, fine.” Rin stepped away from him. “I’ll be good. But, are we still on for tonight?”

He nodded his head rapidly. “I want you to spend the night so bad. I don’t see what would change that.”

“Good, because I really just want to lay in your bed naked.”

“Rin…” Makoto reached for his boyfriend. He leaned down and kissed him softly, moaning low as the lips he had been aching to feel against his all week were suddenly on his own.

Their lips parted naturally, tongues touching each other without any timidness. Makoto was soon pressing Rin against the linoleum wall of the shower stall, his tongue stroking Rin’s in a desperate attempt to claim his mouth as his own.

“M-Makoto,” Rin panted breathlessly, breaking off the kiss when he needed air.

Closing his eyes, Makoto rested his head against Rin’s shoulder, and panted softly. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. I’ve just missed you so much this week.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Rin hugged him close. “I hate that I have to leave soon.”

“No,” Makoto shook his head, hugging Rin close. “Why? You swam your race. Can’t we stay together for just a little bit longer?”

“I’ll see you tonight.” Rin whispered, clearly not at all ready to leave either. “I have to watch my captain’s race.”

“Oh, right.” Makoto pulled away from him, a sad smile on his face. “Oh! Congratulations on winning your race.” His sad smile became a genuine one, making Rin’s face light up with a smile of his own.

“Thanks!” Rin grinned, and pushed the hair off his face. Makoto moved away, allowing Rin to step away from the wall. “It was a very close race.”

“Yes, it was. But, you deserved to win.” Makoto cupped Rin’s cheek, and kissed him softly. “Go, and watch your captain. I should get back to my team to see Nagisa’s race. Want to walk back to my place afterwards? Or do you need to go back with your team?”

“I’ll just say I’m going home with Gou.” Rin nodded. “See you in a bit.” They kissed one more time, before Rin stepped out of the shower, covering himself with a towel.

Makoto sighed, and leaned against the wall, his body not at all pleased that Rin had left. He looked down at his erection, and reached for the temperature handle, cranking it towards the cold setting. As icy water began to cascade over his body, he groaned, and quickly cleaned himself up with some soap, before turning the water completely off.

He grabbed his swimsuit, and the towel he had left, and wrapped it around his waist, before stepping out of the shower. He hoped that he hadn’t missed anyone’s race, as he walked back towards his locker. He saw a note stuck there, which he pulled off.

“ _xoxo”_ Makoto smiled, as he put the note on the bench, opening up his locker. How Rin knew which locker was his was beyond him, but then he remembered him sneaking into the shower. He got dressed in his track pants and Iwatobi shirt, and left his towel on the bench to dry. He headed back out to the stands, the bright sunlight causing him to shield his eyes.

“Makoto-senpai! Hurry! Nagisa is about to start his race!” Gou called out to him. He walked fast over to where his teammates were, and saw that Haruka had yet to join them.

“Has anyone seen Haru?” He asked, as he sat down.

“No, we thought he was with you!” Rei said, exacerbated. “Makoto-senpai, what are we going to do?”

“Worry about it later.” He replied, as the race began.

They cheered for Nagisa, just as they had cheered for Makoto. He wished that all of his teammates were there, but there was nothing he could do. If Haruka was feeling upset, then he needed to get that out of his system. He looked across the way, and saw that Samezuka were cheering for their teammate, who was two lanes over from where Nagisa swam. He saw Rin watching him, a smile on his face. He grinned back, as he continued to shout for Nagisa, while Rin shouted his school’s chant, neither breaking eye contact from one another. He secretly wished they were still back in that shower, but knew they both had obligations.

“He lost!” Rei sighed, as the race came to an end.

“But, he scored very high!” Gou remarked, pointing at the board. “He didn’t do bad at all!”

Makoto looked at the scores. “It’s about what I thought he would do. So, I’d say he did remarkably well.” He ran a hand through his damp hair, a smile on face.

“I guess it’s my turn to go and get ready.” Rei stood up. “What if I don’t do well? What if I fail miserably?”

Makoto shook his head. “Rei, you won’t. Remember how far you’ve come since you’ve joined our team. Anything you do today, we will all be proud of. So, don’t psych yourself out before you race. It’s not worth it. Just go in there, and swim your best. Nothing else matters.”

“H-Hai!” Rei stuttered, as he bowed. “I will make the team proud!” He took off, leaving Makoto alone with Gou, Miss Amakata and Coach Sasabe.

“Did you see onii-chan, Makoto?” Gou asked.

Blushing, he nodded. “I did. But, you can see he’s with his team.” He pointed over to Rin, who happened to be looking over at them again. He waved, and watched him wave back, making him smile.

“Are you happy he won?”

“Yes.” Makoto nodded. “But, I’m also sad that Haru didn’t win.”

“Me too.” Gou sighed. “Ah, Nagisa-kun! You did great!”

Nagisa sat down next to Makoto. “Wish I could have won. But, that’s okay.” He looked out towards the pool.

“You didn’t see Haru, by chance, did you?” Makoto asked.

“He’s standing in the back.” Nagisa nodded his head backwards. Makoto looked up, and saw that Haruka was standing just where Nagisa said he’d be. “He’s been there since I got him.”

“You got him?” Makoto was surprised by that statement. “What do you mean?”

“I wanted to make sure he saw your race. If he didn’t, I knew he would feel bad about it later. So, he relented, and came with me.” Nagisa smiled. “It’s okay if he’s not with us. He’s still here, and that’s what counts.”

“Thank you, Nagisa.”

“The race is about to begin!” Miss Amakata stated.

They all watched Rei enter the water like a pro, but then noticed he started to swim erratically.

“Oh no! His goggles!” Gou gasped. Sure enough, his goggles were completely off of his eyes.

“He’ll make up for it.” Makoto said. They began to chant loud, cheering Rei on with loud voices.

In the end, Rei finished in the middle of his heat. None of them were advancing to the next round for tomorrow’s races, but that didn’t bother Makoto. He was proud of his team, and all that they had accomplished in their short time together. As they headed out of the stadium, after collecting their things from the locker room, he saw Haruka walking out.

“Haru!” He called out, and chased after his friend. “Haru, wait!”

The other teen stopped, and looked back at him. “Makoto, I just want to go home. I’m okay, really. It was a good race.”

“Yeah, but are you sure you’re okay? I didn’t get to see you at all during the races. Did you see my race?” He asked, not letting his best friend sneak away so fast.

“I did. You swam great. I also saw Rin watching you. He seemed very into the race.” Haruka pushed his bag on his shoulder. “Look, I’ll see you later, okay? Don’t tell the others you saw me.” He left Makoto, exiting through a side door. Makoto sighed, and shook his head.

“Why are you doing this?” He knew his friend was probably still upset over the results, but with him avoiding him, it was not making things easy. Taking a deep breath, he walked back over to his teammates, who hadn’t even noticed his disappearance.

Makoto looked at them. “I’m proud of everything you guys did today. And you should be proud too. Sure, I thought one of us would make it, but that’s okay. There’s always next year.”

“Actually….” Gou said, looking around nervously.

“Kou-san?” He asked, looking at their team manager. “What is it?”

“Gomenasai!” She bowed low. “I sort of signed you guys up for the medley relay tomorrow.”

“What? But, why? We haven’t trained for it!” He became worried. “How do you think we’re going to swim that, when we’ve never done a relay before?”

“I said I was sorry!” Gou said. “Ama-senpai thought it would be a good idea to sign us up for both days. I agreed. We can do it! I know we can!”

“If you’re worried about me, Makoto-senpai, please don’t be!” Rei pushed his glasses up on his nose. “I can learn the theory tonight, and be all set for tomorrow! I really want to swim a relay with you guys! I have some videos of the Olympics, and can watch how it’s done by top competitors!”

“But what about Haru?” He looked around. “We’ve got to find him, and make sure he knows what’s going on.” He played dumb about seeing him earlier, per his friend’s request. “Maybe this will make him get out of this funk he seems to be in.”

“Don’t worry!” Nagisa said. “We’ll find him! It’s late. I’m sure there’s not too many places he could be.”

Just as he was about to say something else, Rin walked up to their group. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Rin-chan!” Nagisa ran towards him, hugging him tightly. “Congrats on the win! Your school is really, really good!”

“Thanks?” Rin hugged him back awkwardly. “Where’s Haru?” He looked over to Makoto.

“Not sure. They were going to go and find him.” He looked at his two teammates. “Call me later and let me know how it went? Or, call me if you need me to come and help you guys.”

“We’ve got it, Makoto-senpai!” Gou smiled. “Hi, onii-chan! I’m very proud of you! Dad would be proud too!”

“Thanks, Kou.” Rin’s cheeks were pink, as he looked anywhere but his sister. “Makoto? Can I walk you home?”

“Hai.” He nodded. He looked back at his team, and saw they were all in a deep discussion, hopefully trying to track down Haruka. “You ready to go now?”

“Yep.” Rin nodded.

They walked away from the venue together. When they were far enough away, Makoto reached for his boyfriend’s hand, and pushed his fingers to be in between his, pressinf his palm against Rin’s. Just having that comforting warmth made him feel ten times better than he had only moments before.

“What’s the matter, Makoto?” Rin asked, knowing that something was bothering him. “Do you want me to just go back to Samezuka tonight?”

“What? No.” He shook his head. “Sorry, it’s just Haru’s acting strange. I don’t think he took well to losing.”

“Crap.” Rin sighed. “Do you want to go and help the others try and find him?”

Makoto shook his head. “No. I know where he is, even though he told me not to tell anyone. He’s at home, trying to isolate himself from everyone.” He sighed softly. “Nagisa, Rei and your sister said they’d look for him.” They began to walk up the stairs towards Makoto’s home. “I trust they’ll find him.”

“Can’t you tell them where he is?” Rin asked. Makoto shook his head. “Will they be coming to spend the night tonight?” Rin asked. “I don’t want it to be really awkward, given what happened today.”

He stopped walking, their hands separating as Rin kept walking for a moment, before stopping. “Makoto? What’s wrong?”

“I forgot to ask them.” Makoto groaned. “Oh, crap.”

“It’s okay.” Rin chuckled softly, taking his hand back into his own. “It can just be the two of us again, if you’d like?”

“I’m not going to complain.” Makoto grinned. “You don’t have a race tomorrow, do you?”

“No,” Rin shook his head. “I wasn’t picked to swim in the relay, but that’s okay.”

Makoto pulled out his key to his house, and unlocked the door. “Alright.” He pushed the door open, allowing Rin to enter first. He set his bag down near the door, taking out his swimsuit. “Hello? Is anyone home?”

When no one answered, he walked over to the bulletin board. His mother had written out a short note - “ _We’re in the city until late tonight. Dinner is in the fridge. Hope you boys did well today!_ ” He felt his heartbeat pick up, as he realized what this meant. He hung up his swimsuit in the laundry room, hoping they would dry by tomorrow, but if it didn’t, he had another swimsuit he could use.

“Makoto? What’s going on?” Rin was standing in the foyer. “Where’s everyone?”

He walked over towards where Rin was standing. “It looks like they’re in the city until late tonight.”

“What time is it now?” His boyfriend asked, a smile on his face.

“Just after 7.” Butterflies started to flutter in his stomach, as he realized just what this meant. Without thinking about it, he grabbed Rin’s hand, and dragged him back towards his bedroom.

They made it to the bedroom, Makoto closing the door and turning the lock. If they were about to engage in what he was hoping they were, he didn’t want the twins to walk in, if they returned home earlier than expected. He saw Rin’s red eyes shining, a smirk on his face.

“Locking the door, Makoto? Why would you do that?”

He set his phone down on his desk, and quickly pulled off his shirt. “Gee, Rin. I really don’t know.”

“Oh? Getting naked, are you?” Rin sat on the bed, watching him. “Care to strip for me?”

Blushing, Makoto stopped moving. “What?”

“If you strip for me, I’ll strip for you.” His boyfriend sat back on the bed, his back connecting with the wall. “Unless you’d rather I just get naked right now.”

He thought about Rin stripping for him, and felt his body respond in kind. “I’ll strip. But, I already took off my shirt…” He looked at the discarded article of clothing on the floor.

“Doesn’t matter.”

Trying to push the nervousness that started to creep up into him, Makoto took a deep breath and placed his hands on his hips. Untying the drawstring of his track pants, he slowly pushed them down, keeping his boxer briefs on. Wiggling his hips a little, he shimmied out of the pants as seductively as he could, which didn’t feel very seductive at all. He looked up and saw Rin’s eyes were staring at him, a look of concentration on his face. The silliness of the act began to disappear when Makoto saw just how turned on Rin was.

His pants pooled around his feet, as he stepped out of them with ease. Makoto turned around, and faced his desk, as both of his hands went to the waistband of his boxer briefs. He hoped Rin wouldn’t mind not seeing his face, as it was burning with a bright blush. He snapped the elastic, and heard Rin moan low. Willing the blush away, and hoping it hadn’t spread to the rest of his body, he began to ease the flimsy material down his hips, pulling it down to reveal his ass slowly.

“Makoto.” The sound of Rin’s voice went straight to his cock, as he bit his lip to stifle a moan from sounding. He then lowered the material down the front, which he knew Rin couldn’t see, and was becoming harder just thinking about it. “Makoto, please, turn around.”

Shaking his head, Makoto kept inching the boxer briefs down his body at a slow pace. He bent at the waist, spreading his feet apart. He knew Rin could see how aroused he was, from the soft groans Rin kept making each time he swayed his body. He stepped out of the boxer briefs, one leg at a time, his heart beating faster as he knew he was going to have to turn around. Now completely naked, he looked over his shoulder, and saw Rin had moved to be seated on the edge of the bed.

He turned around, his cock standing straight up, as he attempted to keep breathing normally. His eyes met Rin’s, and saw a look of desire igniting there. It had been a long week for the two of them, as evidenced by how turned on the both of them were. He held his hand out to Rin, which his boyfriend took. He pulled him to stand up in front of him, a smirk now appearing on Makoto’s face.

Rin stood in front of him, his eyes becoming a darker shade of red. Makoto placed his hands on the hem of Rin’s shirt, and slid it upwards, bending down to scatter kisses on the planes of his chest. He had forgotten about the suggestion for Rin to reciprocate the strip tease, instead wanting to just take care of it for him.  It felt so good to be touching him again, his lips burning with each soft peck he placed on Rin’s body. He pulled the shirt off, admiring his boyfriend’s impressive upper body, before he pulled on the string of Rin’s track pants. Making quick work of the pants, he grabbed onto both the elastic of his underwear, and the elastic of his track pants, and pulled both down fast. Rin stepped out of them, kicking them to the pile of clothes they had created near the bed.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Makoto stood back up and found Rin’s lips with his own, and began to kiss him. He guided him back over to the bed, where he pushed him down carefully, as he licked Rin’s bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, drawing a low moan from his boyfriend’s throat. He laid on top of him, their cocks brushing together, the desperate need both had been feeling suddenly going away as the kiss ended with two loud moans.

“M-Makoto,” Rin’s hands went to his shoulders, as he tried to rock his hips more, seeking more friction between their cocks. “Makoto, fuck, I’ve missed you so damn much…”

“I’ve missed….nnngh...you too…” Makoto moved his knees to be on either side of Rin’s hips, as he pushed against his body more. “Oh my gosh, this feels so good…”

“D-Don’t come,” Rin’s whispered request made his heart flutter. “Please, I want to feel you inside of me again…”

“But I don’t want to hurt you,” Makoto lifted his head, and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I remember you were in pain last weekend, and I don’t want that to happen again.”

“Baka, I told you, the more we do it, the less pain I’ll probably feel. And maybe not. Maybe I’ll always be in a little bit of pain, but so what? It feels so good, Makoto.” Rin panted softly. “Please…?”

The look of adoration on his boyfriend’s face made Makoto give in to what he wanted. He wanted it as well, which is why he had asked if he was swimming the following day. There was no way he was going to jeopardize him in a competition. Reaching beneath the pillow Rin was laying on, he grabbed the bottle of lube he had stashed there earlier in the morning. He pressed the bottle into Rin’s hand, and sat between his legs.

“Do you want me to use a condom?” He looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. Rin smiled, and shook his head no. Makoto could feel his nerves flaring up again, as he thought about what that meant. Taking a deep breath, he returned the smile. “Get me ready, then?” He held out his palm. “But, let me get you ready at the same time?”

Rin sat up on his elbow, and poured some of the liquid onto the middle of Makoto’s index and middle finger. The cool liquid began to turn warm as he moved it up and down to coat both of his fingers liberally, adding some of the excess to his ring finger as well. He hissed low as Rin’s hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

“H-Here, hold on.” Makoto straddled Rin’s thigh, as he brushed his fingers down Rin’s sac, enjoying the shiver he saw Rin have at the small action. “You can lay back down, yes?”

Rin’s head hit the pillow, his hand stroking Makoto leisurely. “Yes.” He nodded, those fingers beginning to tease the tip of his cock.

“Rin,” He moaned low, as he pushed one finger into Rin’s body with gentle ease. “T-Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

The hand around him began to tighten. “I will.” Rin spread the leg Makoto wasn’t resting on, allowing his finger to move further into his body.

Makoto closed his eyes, his hips rocking naturally into Rin’s grip. He slipped in a second finger, the tightness clamping around him like a vice. “Breathe, Rin.” When his boyfriend took a deep breath, the pressure lessened around his fingers, allowing him to begin to scissor gently. “Much better.”

“M-Makoto, I don’t know how much longer I can wait,” Rin’s voice was strained. “I need you _now_.”

He scissored his fingers for a few minutes more. He was just as ready as Rin was, but didn’t want to hurt him. He pulled his hips back, Rin understanding what the suggestion was, and let go of his cock. Pushing his two fingers in a bit more, he listened to Rin moan, as he spread his fingers as much as he could.

Taking his fingers out, Makoto wiped them on the edge of his bed, not caring. He moved off of Rin’s thigh, and settled back between his legs. “D-Do you want it like this…? Or…?”

“Or?” Rin raised his knees up, spreading his legs wider. “What are you suggesting?”

“Switch with me.” Makoto stated. “Ride me?”

Moaning low, Rin moved from his spot, and sat up. Makoto quickly laid down in his spot, the warmth left behind from his body sending a pleasurable tremor through his body. Rin straddled his hips, resting his hands on Makoto’s chest.

“What if I do this wrong?” Rin asked, his voice shaking a little. “I don’t want to do something incorrect.”

Makoto chuckled softly. “Rin, it’s just me. If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work. There’s no reason to be embarrassed.” He placed his hands on Rin’s hips, rolling his hips upwards. The tip of his cock pressed against Rin’s entrance, teasing the soft flesh there.

“Alright, Makoto.” Rin’s blunt nails dug into his chest, as he began to lower himself down on his cock.

Both moaned loud as Rin moved at a slow pace, sinking down onto Makoto. He gripped his hips tight, trying not to move his hips upwards, as he wanted to be deeper inside of him. Hearing the loud moans Rin was making, he knew he had prepped him enough, each moan making his cock throb. He felt Rin’s asscheeks hit the top of his thighs, as he was now fully sheathed inside of him.

Rin leaned his head back, and rolled his hips experimentally, causing Makoto to moan low. Just watching his face was more than enough for Makoto. Add to it the lack of a condom, and Makoto was in seventh heaven, as he helped move Rin’s hips with his hands. He groaned, as Rin moved himself up on his cock, only to slam himself back down hard, forcing him to go in deeper than he had a moment before.

“Rin,” Makoto moaned, arching his chest up as RIn repeated the action. Wanting him to do that again, he pulled his hips down, leaving just the tip seated inside of him, before Rin slammed himself back down hard on his lap. “M-More of that…”

Obliging, Rin was soon lifting himself up, only to slam himself back down on Makoto. Their moans began to increase in pitch, as Rin began to squeeze around his cock. Letting go of his left hip, Makoto wrapped his hand around Rin’s cock, and began to stroke it fast.

“FUCK.” Rin tossed his head back, as he pushed into Makoto’s hand, rocking his hips faster. Makoto groaned, the outburst fueling his desire as he pushed his hips up hard. Rin’s hips moved erratically, as he looked up at the ceiling, moaning incoherently, his hands now on the top of Makoto’s thighs, his chest arching backwards.

Makoto watched Rin’s face as he began to come hard, the warmth of Rin’s release beginning to coat his hand, as his cock was pulled further into his body. He cried out, as his own orgasm wracked his body, thrusting his hips up to bury himself deep into Rin’s body.

After a few moments, Rin collapsed onto his chest, panting hard. Makoto let go of him gently, and wrapped his arms around his body, hugging him close to him.

“I don’t think you did it wrong,” Makoto spoke softly into his ear. “It felt pretty amazing.”

“A-Agreed,” Rin panted hard, resting against Makoto’s neck. “Sorry for cussing.”

“Don’t be.” Makoto chuckled. “I’m glad it felt that good.”

“It felt different than last time,” Rin lifted his head, his lips brushing against Makoto’s. He moaned softly, leaving soft kisses on his lips before Rin pulled back to look into his eyes. “Did it feel better?”

“Yes.” Makoto nodded his head. “Not that it didn’t feel good with the condom, but without feels so incredible.” He cupped Rin’s cheek with his clean hand, rubbing his thumb against his cheekbone. “I didn’t hurt you, right?”

“Oh, no.” Rin shook his head. “No, not at all.”

A loud song started to play, as Makoto’s phone rang, startling both boys. Makoto laughed, Rin joining him, as they both looked over at the phone. “Guess I should get up, hmm?” Rin lifted himself up, Makoto slipping out of him gently. “Towel??”

“Right!” Makoto jumped up quickly, and grabbed the towel he had used in the morning. He handed it to Rin, his cheeks warm. Giving his boyfriend a little bit of privacy, he walked over to his desk, and picked up his phone. “Looks like Rei called.”

“You can turn back around, Makoto.” Rin held the towel out to him. He took it, and wiped himself off, keeping his back turned so Rin didn’t have to watch the act. “Did he leave a message?”

“No. I’ll give him a call right now.” Pushing his thumb on the redial button, there was a knock on the door. Rin dived under the covers, as Makoto quickly pushed the clothes out of the line of sight. He ended the call before it could connect, and walked over to the door.

“Clothes!” Rin hissed out to him. Makoto looked down, forgetting he was completely naked.

He grabbed a pair of clean track pants, and slipped them on his body, before grabbing a dirty shirt and put it on quickly. He unlocked the door quietly, hoping that whoever was standing there hadn’t noticed it was locked, and opened it. “Oh! You’re home?” His mother was standing at the door, a smile on her face.

“Yes, we just got back. The twins are asleep in their bed. Are the boys over?”

“No, just Rin.” He looked back at the bed, and saw his boyfriend pretending to be asleep. “But, he’s taking a nap. It was a long day today.”

“How did you boys do?”

“Well, we all lost, but Rin won his race. He won against Haru.” Makoto knew there was no reason to not tell his mother the truth.

“Oh, that’s a shame. So, no regionals for you?”

“Well, not necessarily. We’re swimming the relay tomorrow, so there may still be a chance.” Makoto smiled.

“That’s good to hear. Listen, your father and I are going to head to bed ourselves. Did you get a chance to eat dinner yet? Because we brought some leftovers home, if you’d rather eat that.” She yawned, and began to walk away. “Don’t stay up too late, Mako-chan!”

“I won’t!” He shut the bedroom door, and saw Rin was looking at him. “What?”

“You didn’t tell me you guys were swimming the relay tomorrow.”

“I was going to tell you. It’s not set yet. If Haru says no, then we won’t be. I think that’s what Rei was calling about.” He held up his phone. “Do you mind if I call him real fast?”

“Nope. Want me to go grab the food from the kitchen?” Rin got out of the bed, and put his boxers on.

“Mmm, yes please.” Makoto walked over to Rin, and kissed him softly. “Thank you.”

“Tsch,” Rin’s cheeks were pink. “I’ll be right back.” He left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Makoto called Rei, and confirmed that the others had gotten a hold of Haru, and that he had agreed to swim the relay with them. After determining they would meet at the meet at 8am the next morning, Makoto hung up the phone, a smile on his face. He quickly dialed Haruka’s number, wanting to hear it from him.

“Makoto? What is it?” Haruka asked. “You never call me.”

“I just wanted to make sure you’re good to swim the relay tomorrow.” He asked, closing his eyes. “Please, Haru? I just want us all to swim together.”

“Makoto, I already told Rei yes. Don’t worry. I’ll be there. Want to meet again tomorrow morning?”

He exhaled softly. “I do. Do you mind if Rin is with us? He’s spending the night tonight.”

“No, I don’t mind. See you guys in the morning.” Haruka hung up the phone, as Makoto’s heart beat a little easier.

“Guess this means you’re swimming tomorrow?” Rin walked into the room, setting the two plates of leftovers on the floor. “Do you want me to go back to Samezuka tonight?”

“No!” Makoto shook his head. “No, I want you to stay here with me. We can all go together tomorrow, can’t we?” He sat down next to Rin, both of their backs propped up against the side of his bed. He was careful to avoid the area where he had wiped his fingers. “Oh, gosh. I need to go wash my hands. I’ll be right back. Want to find something on the tv for us?”

“Alright.” Rin grabbed the remotes. “Be quick, because I am starving.”

“I will!” Makoto dashed to the bathroom, and washed his hands thoroughly. He walked back into his bedroom, and saw Rin had found a movie that was just starting. “Rin, you’re not upset at me, are you?” He asked.

“What? No.” Rin looked at him. “Why would I be?”

“I don’t know. I should have told you about the relay earlier. I just didn’t think it was going to be a big deal.” He began to pick at the food on his plate.

“No, I’m glad you guys are, because I hope you win.”

“Really? Why?”

“So we can all go to regionals together.” Rin smiled.

Makoto grinned. “Well, let’s see if we win tomorrow, hmm?”

“Okay.” Rin agreed. “I promise I won’t keep you up too late tonight.”

He chuckled, and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “Maybe I want you to?” He spoke low in Rin’s ear, smirking as he heard him moan softly.

“Makoto…”

“We should probably finish our dinner first, though.” Makoto turned back towards the tv, the grin still plastered on his face. He was kind of glad it was just going to be the two of them tonight, as he was nowhere near finished with what he wanted to do with Rin. It had been a long week, and there was a lot to catch up on.

* * *

 **A/N** : Up next, the relay race! My apologies for such a long wait for an update. Thanks for sticking with me, as this story is far from over. :)


	12. Forgotten Bags & Relay Races

Rin shuffled on his feet, as he looked over at Makoto. “Where is he?”

“I’m sure he’ll be here.” Makoto said with confidence. “Do you need to go ahead of us because of your team? It’s alright if you need to.” The smile on his face made Rin’s knees almost buckle.

It was bright and early on Sunday morning. “No, I’ll be fine.” He stuffed his hands into his jacket pocket. “You don’t mind that I left my stuff, right?”

“Why would I?” Makoto tilted his head. “No, of course not. I figured we’d come back here after the meet, and then I’d walk you back over to Samezuka. Or, if you’d rather ride the bus?”  
Rin groaned. “Right. Team. I might have to do that. Maybe you can drop my stuff off mid-week?”

Makoto nodded his head. “Alright. But, hopefully you won’t have to stick with them.”

“Stick with who?” Haruka showed up. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s okay, Haru!” Makoto smiled. “We haven’t been waiting long.”

“Is he telling the truth?” Haruka looked over at him.

He gave a small shrug of his shoulders. “We haven’t been waiting here for a half hour or anything.”

“Well, we better get to the meet.” Haruka began walking down the stairs, leaving the two other teens behind.

Makoto took Rin’s hand, much to his surprise. They caught up with Haruka at the end of the stairs, and walked in a line together. He looked over at him, and saw that he was looking down at the ground.

“Haru?” Rin asked, not sure if he should be speaking or not. The quiet teen looked over at him. “I just wanted to say you swam a good race yesterday.”

“Thanks.” Haruka looked back down at the ground. He heard Makoto sigh, and gave his boyfriend’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“You both swam well.” Makoto’s compliment was meant to diffuse the situation, but it seemed to add tension in the already tense air.

“Thanks.” Haruka said again, as he began to walk faster.

Rin sighed, and began to walk a little slower, slowing down Makoto. He looked at his boyfriend, and spoke low into his ear. “Thank you for trying, but I think he may still be a little upset that he lost.”

“I know, but I just want everyone to be happy! Is that so wrong?” Makoto’s green eyes seemed to be full of worry. “I want us all to be happy!”

“Win the race today.” Rin grinned, and placed a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, before they headed down the street where the swim meet was being held at.

They let go of each other’s hands, as Makoto walked faster to catch up to Haruka. Rin didn’t mind. He knew that his boyfriend had obligations, and that he needed to focus for the day’s activities. He could wait.

“Huh.” Makoto said, as they walked towards the swimming center.

“What is it?” Rin asked. He looked around and saw that no one from Samezuka was there. He did, however, see his sister with who he assumed was their teacher. “Yo!” He waved his hand in salutation.

“Ohayou, onii-chan!” Gou smiled, and waved back. “Makoto-senpai! I don’t know where Rei and Nagisa are. They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago, but…”

“It’s okay. I’m sure they’ll be here shortly.” Makoto nodded his head. He looked over at Rin. “I guess this is where we say goodbye?”

“Good luck today.” Rin looked around. He wanted to give his boyfriend one last kiss, but since more and more people were beginning to show up, he decided now might not be the best time to do that. “I’ll see you after your race?”

“Please?” The look in Makoto’s eyes made Rin’s heartbeat begin to pick up, and could only nod his head in reply. They gave each other a quick hug, before Rin backed away.

“See you guys later!” He left the group of four, and made his way into the aquatic center. Rin could only hope that wherever the two missing teammates were, they would show up before Iwatobi was disqualified for not having all participants present.

He headed towards the stands, where he knew Samezuka would eventually be. Looking at the metal bleachers, he could feel his backside begin to throb, as the previous night’s activities began to run through his mind. He groaned, and hoped that it wouldn’t hurt too much to sit down. When they had woken up this morning, he had been pleased to find he was not in the same pain as he had been the week before. Yes, he was still sore, but this time it was much more manageable. And luckily, no one in Makoto’s family had barged into the room, so he had been able to sleep soundly in his boyfriend’s arms. It was something he was getting all too familiarized with.

“Matsuoka-senpai!” The shrill of his roommate’s voice sounded behind him. “Matsuoka-senpai!”

Turning towards the noise, he saw Nitori running towards him. “Morning, Nitori. What’s with the last name business? Just because I didn’t go home on the bus or something?” He tousled the first year’s hair, once he stood in front of him. “Where’s the rest of the team?”

“They’re behind me.” Nitori smiled. “Sorry, Rin-senpai. I was just happy to see you. Captain said you went home with your sister yesterday, so when I saw her outside, I knew I’d see you.”

“But, why were you running?” Rin shoved his hand back into his jacket pocket. “Eh, never mind. It doesn’t matter. You want to go find a place up in the stands? Or does Mikoshiba want us to group somewhere?”

Nitori’s grey hair swung as he nodded his head. “Yes! That’s another reason I wanted to find you. He wants us in the training room we used yesterday.”

“Alright. Let’s go.” He headed back towards the building. He could hear Nitori running a little to catch up to him.

He looked around, and saw the Iwatobi team off to the side stretching. His eyes fell naturally to his boyfriend’s back, as Makoto was seated on the floor, legs extended out. He licked his lips unconsciously, as he stared as the yellow shirt Makoto was wearing became a bit too tight the more he stretched.

“Rin-senpai! Watch out!” He stopped just as he was about to run smack into a group of girls.

“Thanks for the warning,” Rin mumbled quietly. He looked back over at where the Iwatobi guys were, and saw Makoto looking at him, a worried expression on his face. He quickly shook his head, and went back to paying attention to where he was walking, instead of being distracted by his boyfriend.

Nitori pushed the door open to the training room, Rin trailing in behind him. The rest of the team was already there, the ones competing today stretching out in various areas around the room. There was a small part of him that wished he was racing today, but was also happy to just be a spectator. Yesterday’s race had taken a lot out of him, and it was nice to just coast through today’s events by being a cheerleader. He walked over to where Seijuurou was, and raised his hand in salutation.

“Ah, Matsuoka. Nice to see you this morning.” Seijuurou grinned.

“Of course, captain.” Rin looked around. “Need my help with anything?”

“Nah. I mean, if you want to help others stretch, go right ahead. I think today you can just take it easy. Glad you made it into regionals. You swam a good race yesterday.” Seijuurou’s head snapped to the side. “Oy! Don’t stretch too much! You just want to be limber for today!” He walked over towards the teen he had been admonishing, leaving Rin alone.

The team got ready to head out to the stands together. As they were walking through the main lobby, Rin searched around one last time to see if Makoto was still hanging around. It looked like they had already headed out to the bleachers, as he couldn’t see any of the Iwatobi swim club hanging around. With a soft sigh, he followed behind Seijuurou as they headed back outside. Squinting his eyes, the sunlight made him blind temporarily, but adjusted quickly.

“Gou-kun!” Seijuurou began to wave at his sister, as they walked by the bleachers where the Iwatobi teens were sitting. He glanced up and saw Makoto looking down at him, a large smile on his face.

“I told you! Don’t call me that!” His sister admonished him.

“Rin-senpai?” Nitori appeared at his side. “Rin-senpai, are you alright? You look flushed.”

“I’m fine, Nitori.” He smiled back at his boyfriend, before walking around where Seijuurou had stopped, and was still shouting up at his sister. He led the team up into the bleachers, and got seated in the first row, Nitori sitting right next to him. He looked across the pool, and saw he was sitting directly across the way from where Makoto was sitting with his team. He could feel his heart begin to beat faster, as Makoto looked at him at the same moment.

“Rin-senpai, why is Tachibana-san looking over this way?” Nitori asked. “He’s not trying to intimidate us, is he?”

Laughing at the absurd question, Rin shook his head. “No, Nitori. He’s doing no such thing. Don’t worry about it, okay? Come on, looks like the race is about to start.” Seijuurou squeezed by the two of them, and sat next to Rin. “Everything okay, captain?”

“Your sister hates me.” He lamented, before picking up his plastic megaphone. Rin chuckled, and shook his head, knowing full well that his sister did not hate his captain, unless it was opposite day.

“Have you asked her out yet?” Rin asked, after they had cheered for their teammate, who had won his race. “Because maybe if you actually asked, you may be surprised by the answer.”

“Really?” Seijuurou asked, his eyes seeming to sparkle. “But, what if she says no? Man, I wish we could just go out on a double date or something. You’re seeing that guy, right?” His head nodded towards where the Iwatobi swim club was sitting.

Blushing, Rin folded his hands in his lap. “Yeah. I mean, I guess the four of us could do something together.”

“Great! Let’s do it soon! Maybe next Sunday? Ask your sister for me?” Seijuurou began to lead the team in another chant, as the next race started.

He groaned, knowing full well he had walked into that trap. He saw Nitori was looking off to the side, not really cheering. Once the race was over, he looked over at his roommate. “What’s the matter, Nitori?”

“Huh?” Nitori looked up at him. “N-Nothing’s wrong, Rin-senpai!”

“Tscch.” Rin shook his head. “You’re a terrible liar. If you don’t want to talk about it now, fine. But, you can’t hide from me. I know where you sleep.” He smirked, as he saw the terror in his roommate’s eyes. “Oh my gosh, Nitori. I’m kidding.”

He stood up from the bleachers. “I’ll be back in a bit.” He walked down the steps, and headed back into the aquatic center. He knew that it was almost time for Iwatobi to race in the relay, and wanted to watch it apart from his team.

As he walked through the main lobby, he saw less people milling about than before. Most people were now out in the stands, or getting ready to swim. He looked at the clock, and could feel his palms begin to sweat, as he thought about what it would mean if his boyfriend didn’t win the race. He tried to push those thoughts away, wanting only to think about the positive things, as he really did want things to go well for their team today. He headed out towards the pool, and saw that they were lining up to get ready for their race.

Rin saw Makoto look up towards the stands, where he had been sitting. His heart gave a small pang, hoping that his boyfriend would understand why he wasn’t sitting there. He hoped that he didn’t think he wasn’t watching the race, but there was no one he was going to catch his eye. He’d tell him about it later, and hoped that Makoto would still race well. They announced the next race, as the teams made their way up to the starting block.

His boyfriend jumped into the water, feet first, as the medley was to begin with the backstroke. He could feel his heartbeat start to jump erratically, as his nerves started to pick up. Rin watched Makoto take hold of the two handles attached to the base of the starting block, his back muscles flexing as he held on tight. The whistle sounded, signalling the start of the race. Makoto pushed off the wall and dove straight back, extending his arms as far as they could go.

“Come on, Makoto,” Rin whispered. He watched his boyfriend make the first turn, and saw that his lead was not too large, but wide enough to keep Iwatobi in the forefront. As his hand slapped the wall, Rin watched Nagisa dive into the water. “Nagisa….” He cheered quietly, watching as his breaststroke out performed anyone in the water. When his hand hit the wall, their new member, Rei, dove into the water. “You call that butterfly?” He mumbled, mostly to himself, as he watched Rei swim. They lost their lead, only by a little, but Rin knew the moment Haruka entered the water, it would be a sure thing. As soon as Rei’s hand hit the wall, Haruka dove in, and took off. “That’s it, Haru!” He spoke a little louder, but still didn’t want to cheer too loud.

He looked over at where Haruka’s team was cheering him on. He saw the happiness in Makoto’s face, no doubt pleased because of all the hard work they had been putting into their swimming. The strange feeling started to manifest in his heart, making Rin realize that he was going to have to tell him soon how he truly felt for him. He saw Haruka’s hand hit the wall first, Iwatobi clinching a spot in the relay at regionals. He cheered loud this time, not caring who heard him or not.

Makoto’s head turned towards the sound of Rin’s voice, and saw that his boyfriend had indeed been watching the match from the sidelines. The smile on his face grew larger, as Nagisa jumped up onto Haruka, hugging him tightly for finishing the race almost 5 seconds ahead of the next team. He raised his hand, and waved. As soon as Rin waved back, Makoto turned and looked at his team.

“Nice job, everyone!” The excitement of their win was still palpable. “Come on, we need to head to the showers before they kick us off. The next race is starting.”

“Okay, Mako-chan!” Nagisa grabbed onto Rei’s hand, and dragged him towards the building.

“Nagisa-kun! What are you doing?!” Rei stammered, as Nagisa continued to drag him away.

“Don’t worry, Rei-chan! Come on!” The two disappeared into the building.

Makoto walked with Haruka at a leisure pace. He looked over to where he had seen Rin, but saw that he was no longer standing there. Figuring he would see him soon enough, he looked over at his best friend.

“You swam great today, Haru.” Makoto smiled. “Thank you for doing this race with us.”

“Of course.” Haruka gave a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders. “It’s no big deal. Guess this means we’re going to regionals.”

“I guess so.” Makoto laughed, unable to contain his excitement. “Haru, we get to go to regionals!”

“I just said that.” The two walked towards the showers together. “This means more pool time.”

“Hai.” They walked into the locker room, and headed to the lockers they had put their stuff in. “I’m sure that makes you happy.”

“Yes.”

Knowing he would get no other long answers out of his best friend, Makoto headed to the showers, and chose a stall towards the end. He entered it, and stripped off his swimsuit, hanging it up over the edge of the stall. Grabbing his soap, he began to wash the chlorine off of his body, knowing it wouldn’t completely get rid of it, as the showers at the pool never did, but it was good enough.

“Mako-chan!” Nagisa called out. “Hey, Mako-chan! Rei and I are gonna go and sit back with Ama-sensei and Gou-chan! We’re gonna get some food first. You want anything?”

_Rin? Does that count?_ “No, I’m okay, Nagisa. Thank you for checking!” He rinsed off his body, and turned the shower off. “Just don’t wander too far. We should support the rest of the teams today, even though we’re done.”

“Haaaaaai.” Nagisa whined. “See you in a bit!”

Once he thought the first year was gone, Makoto opened the door, and grabbed the towel he had hung up next to the door. He wrapped it around his waist before stepping out completely.

“Yo. Nice race.”

The sound of his boyfriend’s voice made Makoto whip around quickly. “Rin!”

“That’s me.” Rin ran his hand through his hair. “You almost done in here?”

He nodded his head. “Just getting out.” He grabbed his swimsuit off the stall door. “Shouldn’t you be with your team?”

“Yeah, well. I snuck away for a bit. I’m sure they won’t care too much.” Rin followed him into the locker room. “So, guess you guys are going to regionals.”

Grabbing his underwear from his bag, Makoto slipped them on under his towel. “I guess so!” He removed the towel and set it on the bench, smiling. “Looks like we’ll be going to regionals together.”

“Good.” Rin looked around, making Makoto look around. Before he knew it, Rin’s lips were on his cheek, giving him a soft kiss. “That’s for a good race.”

Makoto could feel his cheeks become warm. “T-Thank you.” He smiled, and quickly reciprocated the kiss, leaving a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “That’s for watching the race.”

“I’m glad you saw me.” Rin mumbled, his shoulders curling in, closing himself off. “I saw you look towards the stands, and was a little worried you thought I wouldn’t stick around to watch.”

“I knew you were watching.” Makoto put his shirt on, after pulling his warm up pants back on. “Just because I didn’t see you doesn’t mean I couldn’t feel you.” He put his arms around his boyfriend’s back, and pulled him towards him. “I can always feel you when you’re nearby, Rin,” Makoto spoke softly into his ear, as he hugged him close.

“Quit it,” Rin’s body grew flushed as he listened to his boyfriend. “You’re lying.”

“Am not.” Makoto hugged him tight, before letting go. “Do you have to stay with your team, or can you come back with me?”

“I’m sure if I convinced Gou to talk to Seijuurou, I can go back with you.” Rin stepped back. “But, that also may come with baggage of its own.”

“Oh?” He closed his locker door, grabbing his things. “Like what?”

“Like going on a double date with the two of them.”

Makoto stopped walking. “I guess that wouldn’t be so bad. I mean, he knows about us, right?”

“Yeah.” Rin nodded. “Alright. Well, when the meet is over, do you just want to meet back out front?”

“I think that would be best.” Makoto agreed. “Guess you gotta go back to your team now?”

His boyfriend sighed. “Yeah, I guess so. But, I think the meet is ending in a couple of hours. So, see you then?”

“Okay!” Makoto watched as Rin walked out of the locker room, leaving him alone.

The rest of the meet passed by without incident. Most of the races that Samezuka swam in, they won, which was no big surprise to anyone. Makoto knew Rin swam with a good team. He was pleased that his team had decided to stick around, even though he had never come out and said that it was mandatory for them to stay. When the race ended, they all left the aquatic center as a group.

“Guess this means we’ll have to continue practicing hard.” Rei pushed his glasses up on his face.

“At least our practice this morning helped out!” Nagisa said. “Imagine if we hadn’t practiced the hand off!”

“Nagisa-kun, I’ve seen enough videos of relays, that I think I know how to do it.” Rei crossed his arms over his chest.

“You guys did great today.” Makoto placed both of his hands on their shoulders. “You should be proud. Yes, we’ll continue to work hard, but let’s enjoy our victory for a little bit before we worry about regionals, okay?”

“Hai!” Both Nagisa and Rei replied at the same time.

“I’m going to head back.” Haruka looked at him. “You want me to wait?”

“If you want. I know Rin needs to come back to my-” His phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the screen.

“ _Makoto. I have to ride back with the team. Do you think you can drop off my stuff tonight? I’ll get Nitori to leave me alone for a little while….?”_

He felt his stomach flip-flop at the suggestion his boyfriend was making. “We can leave now, Haru. It’s okay.” He quickly texted back his boyfriend. “ _I’ll be there at 7?”_

“ _7 is perfect. I’ll ask him to give me at least an hour?”_  Rin’s reply came almost immediately after Makoto had sent his text.

“ _See you then._ ” Makoto’s fingers moved swiftly, and hit send. He looked up and saw Haruka had already started to walk. “Haru! Wait for me!” He chased after his best friend, and they headed back to their homes together.

…

“Okaasan!” Makoto switched Rin’s bag from his right hand to his left, as he slipped his trainers on. “I’ll be back in a couple of hours!”

“I’ll leave a plate for you to eat when you get home, Mako-chan!” His mother called out. “Please be safe!”

“I always am, Okaasan!” He opened the door, closing it behind him before the twins could rush out after him. Zipping up the lightweight Samezuka jacket, Makoto walked down the stairs and headed in the direction of Rin’s school.

When the school came into sight, he pulled his phone out of his right pants pocket, and saw that it was just about seven. His heart began to beat faster, as he walked towards the dorms. He knew that he was just dropping off the bag, but when Rin had said he’d get his roommate to be occupied for at least an hour, his mind had begun to wander, thinking up possible things the two of them could engage in. His other pocket carried the small bottle of lube he had used the night before, just in case something were to happen that would necessitate in using it. He didn’t know if Rin had his own, or if he was the only one to think ahead about these things. Shifting the bag from one should to the other, he opened the door to enter the dorm building, and made his way to his boyfriend’s floor.

His hand hovered near the door, almost too afraid to knock. His heart was racing, and he could feel the nerves in his body igniting as he stood there. Makoto took a deep breath and rapped his knuckles on the door.

“Just a minute!” He instantly relaxed when he heard Rin’s voice. The door opened a few moments later, a flushed Rin leaning against the door. “Hi. Thank you for bringing my stuff back to me. Want to come in?” He stepped away from the door, allowing enough room for Makoto to enter.

“Where’s Nitori?” Makoto asked, as he walked into the room. He set Rin’s bag down, and turned to look at his boyfriend. The door closed, the lock clicking into place.

“I asked him for some time alone. Seems like that was enough to get him to agree. Guess I should probably do something nice for him this week.” Rin fidgeted in his spot near the door. “Um…. I, uh….”

Makoto looked at the bunk bed. “Do you sleep on the top? Or the bottom?”

“Bottom.” Rin replied. “Why?”

He made his way over to the bed, and sat down on the bed. “I didn’t want to be rude and sit on a stranger’s bed.” Makoto pulled his shoes off, and laid on the bed. “So? Are you just going to stand over there? Or do you want to come over here and cuddle with me for a little bit?”

“Baka.” Rin swore under his breath, before crawling onto the bed to lay next to him. Satisfied, Makoto wrapped his right arm around Rin’s back, sighing contentedly.

“Mmm…. much better.” Makoto spoke softly. “I wish we could stay like this all night.”

“Me too.” Rin’s cheek rested on Makoto’s chest. “You know….”

“What?” His fingers began to run through Rin’s hair, idly playing with the strands on the back of his neck.

Rin shivered, making Makoto smile. “Since you guys are going to regionals, that means you’ll be staying the night there.”

“Probably?” Makoto hadn’t honestly thought that far ahead. He just knew that his team was going to swim, and that was all that mattered to him. That, and wanting to see his boyfriend swim in the regional competition as well.

“Well, I know for a fact we’ve got hotel rooms booked. Mikoshiba was pretty confident some of us would make it past the prefecturals, so he made sure we had lodging secured for regionals.” Rin’s fingers began to touch Makoto’s stomach, the tips brushing against his belly button.

Arching up, Makoto felt his shirt ride up naturally, exposing more of his belly to Rin’s wandering fingertips. “H-Hotel…?”

“Sex.” Rin whispered in his ear, now sending a sharp shiver through Makoto’s body.

He moaned low, as what Rin said registered in his brain. “Yes….” Makoto nodded his head, as those fingers that had been teasing his lower stomach were now pushing against the waistband of his pants. He lifted his hips up, helping Rin to pull his pants down, exposing his hard erection. He hissed as the cool air of the room hit his sensitive skin.

“If we aren’t in the same hotel, maybe we’ll be close.” Rin’s hand wrapped around the base of his hardening cock. “I can come visit you, or you can come to my room….”

“Yes…” Makoto moaned low, as he pushed into Rin’s hand. It felt good to have his boyfriend touching him like this, in his bed. His eyes became half-lidded, as he let the feeling of want and desire start to overtake his body. “Rin….lay next to me…. Let me touch you too?”

Rin let go of his cock, forcing a sharp intake of breath from Makoto at the loss of warmth. He reached down to grab his pants that were now at the end of the bed. He pulled the lube out of the left pocket, and sat back on the bed. He watched his boyfriend shimmy out of his pants, and laid down on the bed, facing him. Makoto took his hand, and poured some of the warming lube onto the palm of his hand.

“Makoto, we can’t….” Rin started to say, stopping when Makoto placed his fingers against his lips.

“We’re not going to have sex.” He smiled, pouring some on his own palm. “It’ll make it feel a little better.” Makoto placed his hand around the base of Rin’s cock. He moved his hand upwards gently, allowing the lube to transfer from his palm to coat Rin’s cock liberally. He heard him draw in his breath, as a low moan fell past his lips. “See? It feels nice like this, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” Rin admitted. Makoto moaned softly, as Rin’s palm made contact with his own cock. His hand hesitated for a second, as look of worry crossed his face. “Makoto? Are you okay?”

“I’m perfect, Rin.” He assured his boyfriend, as he began to stroke him slowly with his hand. “No more talking, okay?” He bit his lower lip, trying to concentrate on the sensation of Rin’s hand on his cock, with how Rin’s cock felt in his own hand. Rin nodded in agreement, his hand beginning to move more confidently on Makoto’s cock.

What Makoto really wanted to do was pound Rin senseless in his own bed, but with Nitori due back shortly, he knew there was no time for that. His hand began to stroke him faster, the lubricant helping make his hand glide at a quicker speed. He could hear Rin’s labored breathing, and felt his hand on his own cock squeezing him experimentally.

“Rin,” Makoto moaned low, as he pushed against his boyfriend’s hand. The warmth of the lube, coupled with the warmth of Rin’s hand, was making his body respond in kind. He began to buck his hips, as he pumped Rin’s cock.

“I want more,” Rin’s lips were against his, as they kissed each other with feather-light kisses. “Please, Makoto… I don’t care. I want to feel you inside of me again…”

Moaning, Makoto tried to push through the lust-filled haze in his brain, but couldn’t. Rin wanted exactly what he wanted, and it was hard to put a stop to what they were doing. But this wasn’t right. No, he wanted to take Rin again, but in not such a rushed setting. He let go of Rin’s cock, and moved to lay on top of him, his knees on either side of Rin’s hips.

“Soon, Rin. I promise.” He looked into his lover’s eyes, and saw the deep burgundy irises staring up at him with a look of adoration, and…. something else Makoto couldn’t quite place. He thrust his hips forward, rubbing his cock against Rin’s in the most delectable manner. Both moaned low at the pleasant sensation.

“You’d better,” Rin groaned, as he rolled his hips with Makoto’s thrusts. “I didn’t think it’d be like this. I thought I could just deal without the sex, but now…” He moaned low, his hand slipping between their bodies to stroke both of their cocks in time with their movements.

“I… I know,” Makoto placed his hand on the other side, interlocking his fingers with Rin. “Rin, I want to be back inside of you so bad….I also want to feel you inside of me…”

Rin reached up and pulled him down towards him, their lips interlocking with a deep kiss. They both moaned into the kiss, as their hands worked as one. Makoto rocked his hips faster, the friction between their cocks and hands just not quite enough. Rin was right. There was something completely satisfying, being buried deep inside of his lover, that was entirely different from just a hand job. But, beggars couldn’t be choosers, and he would take whatever sexual gratification he could experience with his boyfriend. The promise of being able to be inside of him again, and perhaps vice versa, got Makoto’s blood pumping as his hips began to buck faster against Rin’s.

Rin broke off the kiss with a soft moan. “C-Close, Makoto!”

“Me too, baby,” Makoto said without thinking. He thrust his hips faster, as their hands moved faster.

“B-Baby…” Rin leaned his head back, as he began to come hard, his body spasming beneath Makoto.

He watched his lover’s face, and found his release seconds later, as their release began to mix with the lube on their hands. Makoto moaned low, feeling his body want to give out as his orgasm finished. His eyes stayed on Rin’s opened mouth, enjoying each soft moan that continued to slip past his mouth as their hands started to slow down their strokes.

Unlocking his fingers from Rin, Makoto took his hand off their softening cocks, as he swung his leg over Rin’s body to lay next to him. He watched Rin slide off the bed, as he went and got a towel he had set on the floor. He offered it to Makoto, which he took with a smile on his face.

“This part kinda sucks, doesn’t it?” He remarked, as he wiped off his stomach. He saw some got on the bottom of his shirt, but that was easy to cover with the jacket he wore.

Rin chuckled softly. “Yeah, it’s pretty unglamorous. But, hey, at least it’s not as messy as if we did the full deed?” Makoto handed the towel back to Rin, and watched him clean himself up.

“That’s true.” He looked over at the window, and saw the sun was starting to set. “When is Nitori coming back?”

“Soon.” Rin set the towel in what Makoto could only assume was the dirty clothes hamper. “Probably should get dressed.”

His hands reached downwards, and grabbed his pants which were still at the foot of the bed. He slipped them back on, along with his underwear, and saw Rin do the same thing. He reached his arms out, wanting Rin to lay back down on the bed with him, wishing to just hold his boyfriend for a few minutes more. Rin happily obliged, laying down next to Makoto.

“We’ll be practicing every day after school, so I’m not sure if I’ll have much time this week,” Rin rested his head on Makoto’s chest. “But, can I call you? Or, maybe we can Skype? I like seeing your face while I talk to you.”

Makoto hugged him close. “All of those sound wonderful. Do you have plans for the festival on Saturday?”

“I figured we’d be going together?” Rin looked up at him, making Makoto’s heart swell. “Or should I not have assumed that?”

“No, I was going to formally ask you right now.” Makoto laughed. “So, I guess you beat me to it? But yes, I’d love to go to the festival with you.”

“Then, it’s a date.” Rin nodded his head.

“Will Nitori be going home next weekend?” Makoto asked nonchalantly. “Or will you?”

“I think he’s going home, and I was planning on it too. Why?” Rin’s arm wrapped around Makoto’s waist, his fingers beginning to scratch his back.

“Well, if you find out that he’s for sure going home, maybe after the festival, we can come back here together….?” Makoto’s heart beat faster, as he spoke the suggestion he had been mulling over in his mind. It was too late to take it back, so he hoped that his boyfriend wouldn’t laugh at the suggestion.

Rin sat up on his elbow and looked at him. “You serious? You want to spend the night here next weekend?”

“Sure.” Makoto smiled. “Why not? I mean, if it’s against the rules or something, then I understand. I don’t want you to get into trouble.”

“No, I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’ll just use it to sweeten the deal with Mikoshiba going out with my sister.” RIn grinned.

Makoto was going to say something else, but then the doorknob jiggled. “Rin-senpai? Rin-senpai, are you in there?” Nitori’s voice called out. “I forgot my key again!”

Both scrambled to make sure the room was in the same order it had been prior to Makoto’s visit. He got up off the bed, and put his shoes back on, as Rin walked over to the door. When he had his shoes on, he opened the door.

“Hey, Nitori. Sorry, I think Makoto might have locked it by accident.”

“Gomenasai, Nitori-san.” Makoto bowed his head. “I was just dropping off Rin’s stuff. I’ll be leaving now, though.” He gave a small smile to his boyfriend. “Can you walk me out?”

“Course.” Rin nodded. “Nitori, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay, Rin-senpai. Oh! Tachibana-senpai! Congrats on your race today!” Nitori smiled. “You guys swam very well!”

“Thanks, Nitori.” Makoto smiled. “Your team swam well all day.”

“Guess we’ll see you at regionals?”

“You bet!” He walked out of the bedroom, and heard Rin shut the door behind him. As they walked outside together, he looked at his boyfriend. “Guess we’ll talk tomorrow?”

“Sounds good.”

They walked down the path a little ways, Makoto’s jacket covering any evidence of their earlier tryst. He pulled Rin behind the building, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Sorry, this will have to do until next weekend.”

“Tease.” Rin smirked, as his lips brushed across Makoto’s a second time. His lips pressed against Makoto’s ear. “I liked what you called me earlier,” his whispered confession made Makoto moan softly.

“It wasn’t too cheesy?” He asked, as Rin pulled away from him. He saw him shake his head no. “Okay, good.” He exhaled, satisfied with that answer. “Then, I guess I may use it again.”

“Promise?” Their lips collided with another soft kiss, before Rin began to walk away from him. “See you later, Makoto!” He waved, a large smile on his face.

“See you!” Makoto smiled, as he waited for his boyfriend to go back into the building. Once he was back inside, he turned on his heel and started the trek back to his home.

* * *

 **A/N** : Up next, a date at the Hachimen Festival! Thanks for reading! :D


	13. Squids & Sharks

Makoto looked at the mirror, adjusting his shirt. He was going to be meeting Rin at the Hachiman festival, and was a little bit of a nervous wreck about it. He grabbed his overnight bag, since he would have no time to grab it before they took the train back to Samezuka. They both decided as much as they enjoyed the long walk, both had had a very long week, and the less work they had to do, the better it was.

He walked out to the living room, and saw his family watching the television together. “Oh, Makoto! You look so handsome!”

“Where are you going, onii-chan?” Ren asked him, not bothering to look at him. “Out with your _boy_ friend?”

His mother pinched his younger brother’s arm. “What sort of question is that, Ren?”

“Ouch! Sorry, okaa-san.” Ren looked over at Makoto, an apologetic smile on his face.

“It’s okay. I’m meeting up with some friends to go to the festival down by the harbor.” Makoto was still a big flabbergasted by his brother’s insinuation. Since when did he even notice those sorts of things?

“Will you be spending the night somewhere?” His father gestured to the bag. “Or, are you smuggling in something to the festival?”

“No, no smuggling. Yes, we’re having a sleepover. I thought it would be okay.” Makoto ran a hand through his hair. “I’m going to head out now, though.”

“Do you need some money?” His mother got up from the couch, and walked over to where her purse was.

“I should be okay, okaa-san. Don’t worry about it.” Makoto headed towards the front door.

She stopped him, and held out a 5000 yen note. “Take this.”

He accepted the money, and bowed his head. “Thank you, okaa-san. Do you want me to call you later tonight?”

“No, I trust you will be responsible, Mako-chan.” She cupped his cheek and smiled. “Just have a good time tonight. We may bring your brother and sister down later. I know your father can’t say no to fresh paella.”

“Did someone say paella?” His father called out, making both Makoto and his mother laugh.

“See?” His mother looked over. “Maybe later, dear!”

“Well, if you see me, please come and say hi.” Makoto opened the door, after slipping on his shoes. “Bye, everyone! I’ll be back home tomorrow!”

“Bye onii-chan!” Both Ran and Ren said in unison, still not tearing their eyes away from the television.

He closed the door, and inhaled deeply. The night air was warm, the sun making its descent in the sky. The cicadas were chirping, filling the night air with ambient noise. Makoto began to walk down the stairs, and saw a body leaning against the railing.

“Oh! Haru!” He approached his best friend. “I thought we were meeting down at the festival?”

“I know. Thought it would be silly to not go together, though.” Haruka gave a small shrug of his shoulders. “What’s with the bag?”

“Staying the night at Rin’s tonight.” Makoto’s cheeks grew warm. He wasn’t embarrassed by admitting the truth, it was more of actually hearing it out loud that made his heart flutter.

“So, he’ll be at the festival?” Haruka asked, as they made their way down the stairs, heading towards the festival.

Nodding his head, Makoto switched the bag to his other side. “Yes. I think Samezuka is heading to the temple to pray first.”

“We should have done that.” Haruka remarked, looking out at the ocean. “Probably should do it before next weekend.”

“I agree. I think Nagisa had said we would go mid-week? Unless you think we should go sooner?” Makoto saw Nagisa and Rei standing near the entrance to the festival. “Or, if you think it would be better if we go on Friday? Right before we leave?”

“Friday would be best.”

“Mako-chan! Haru-chan!” Nagisa waved his hand. “You made it!”

“Of course!” Makoto grinned. “You guys wore yukata?” He looked at both teens. “Very traditional.”

“Thank you, Makoto-senpai!” Rei bowed his head. “I thought it would be nice if we were to wear traditional clothing tonight.”

“He promised me he’d swallow.” Nagisa whispered coyly, winking his eye.

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei stuttered, his mouth open in shock.

Makoto laughed, and shook his head. “You two do whatever you two want. That’s none of our business, is it, Haru?”

“Mmm.” Haruka looked over towards a stall. “We can win fish.”

He sighed softly. “Alright. Do you want to go and play some games? You know, you could just say so, Haru.”

“I think the squid catching contest is soon!” Nagisa pointed over to where people were gathering. “Rei! You should enter!”

“I will not!” Rei shook his head, pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

“Why not??” Nagisa whined. “Come on, Rei. I wore this yukata for you! You should go catch me a squid!”

“I will not!” Rei repeated, shaking his head rapidly. “We can go watch, though, Nagisa-kun.”

“Fine.” Nagisa huffed. “Mako-chan? Haru-chan? You want to go with us?”

“Sure.” Haruka nodded. He began to walk towards the area where the contest was to be held. Makoto followed him, pleased to see how much fun his friends were having.

The contest was already going on, the crowd cheering on the contestants. Makoto looked around, wanting to see if his boyfriend had arrived yet, but didn’t see anyone he recognized. Biting his lower lip, he paid attention to what was going on in front of them, rather than worry about when Rin might or might not show up. He knew that his boyfriend had obligations, and that he needed to hang out with his team, but it had been a long week. He just really wanted to hug his boyfriend, the physical ache in his chest making him a tad bit wistful.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Arms slid around his waist, as a warm body pressed against his back.

His hands moved down towards the arms that were now secured around his waist. “I’ve been waiting for you.” He turned his head, as Rin rested his head on his shoulder.

“Sorry, Makoto.” Rin squeezed him gently. “I didn’t think we’d be at the shrine for that long.” He let go of him, and stood next to him. “Where’s everyone?”

He pointed towards where Nagisa, Rei and Haruka were standing. “It’s okay. How did it go?”

“It went well.” Rin nodded. “What’s in the bag?” He pointed to the bag on Makoto’s shoulder.

“My stuff.” Makoto could feel that warmth return to his cheeks, as he tried not to think about what their plans were later on in the evening.

They had talked about what they wanted to do through both text messages, and through chatting on Skype. Neither had been brave enough to talk about it when they did a video call. Makoto was too shy to even think about bringing it up while looking at Rin, but texting? It was no problem whatsoever, and some of the messages on his phone, he knew he was probably going to have to erase for fear that his family might see them by mistake. The entire week had been excruciating for the both of them, neither never having enough time to properly talk to one another. The few times they had been able to use Skype, it had only been for a brief five, maybe ten minutes at best. Makoto was definitely feeling antsy, and now that his boyfriend was finally in front of him, that melted away.

He turned around, and pulled Rin into a tight hug. “I’m really glad you’re here now, Rin.” He spoke softly into his ear, not wanting anyone else to hear what he was saying.

“I’m glad you’re here too, Makoto.” Rin replied, hugging him back tightly. “Not being able to see you during the week is really driving me nuts.”

“Me too.” Makoto let go of him, as he heard Nagisa start to call out to Rin.

“Rin-chan! You made it!” Nagisa walked over to where they were standing. “Is your sister here?”

“I think so? I’m not sure. I didn’t bother to ask, since I knew Samezuka would be here.” Rin looked around. “Ah, yes. She’s over there with her friend, Chigusa.”

“Eh?” Nagisa looked behind him, and saw the two girls. “Oh, wow! Look! They’re wearing yukata too! Come on, Rei! Let’s go say hi! Haru-chan? Want to go with us?”

Makoto saw Haruka look over at him and Rin, and gave a nod of his head. “Sure.” He turned towards Nagisa, and began to walk over to where the two girls were admiring something in one of the stalls.

“How long do we have to hang out here?” Rin looked up at him. “I mean, can we go whenever we want?”

“I guess we could.” Makoto nodded his head, the butterflies manifesting in his stomach out of nowhere. “My parents said they may come down with the twins.”

“Oh? We can wait for a little bit. I didn’t mean to seem like I was in rush to get out of here or anything.” Rin pushed some of his hair behind his ear nervously.

“Do you want to go get some food? We were going to eat after we watched the contest.” Makoto looked over at the food stalls, his stomach rumbling. “Maybe sooner, rather than later?”

Rin’s laugh made his heart melt. “Yes, I’d like to eat. Haven’t had anything since breakfast this morning.”

“Haru? Do you want to go get some squid?” Makoto asked.

“No. Mackerel.” Haru pointed at the one stall that was selling fresh mackerel.

“Of course.” He sighed, a small smile on his face. “Rei? Nagisa? Do you want something to eat?”

“Not yet, but thank you!” Nagisa replied for the two of them. He watched Nagisa loop his arm in Rei’s, the two of them walking away from the three of them.

Rin grabbed Makoto’s arm. “Food?”

“Food.” He nodded, and allowed himself to be dragged by his boyfriend.

The three of them grabbed different variations of squid - Makoto opted for some tempura, Rin grabbed some of the paella, and Haru bought as much mackerel as he could. The three of them walked over towards the ocean, all leaning over the railing as they ate their food.

“Should we go and play some games after this?” Makoto was the first to finish his food. “Or, maybe grab some dessert?”

“Games.” Haruka agreed. “Fish.”

“You just ate some fish, Haru!” Makoto admonished.

“No, I think he meant to win some fish.” Rin chuckled, and shook his head. “Maybe Nagisa and Rei can help with that.”

“Help with what?” Nagisa appeared behind them, holding up a large stuffed squid.

“What is that?” Makoto pointed at it, blinking. “Is that a squid??”

“Duh. Of course it is, Mako-chan!” Nagisa grinned, squeezing the plush toy. “Rei won it for me over at the coin toss!”

“It was nothing.” Rei pushed his glasses up on his nose, a smirk on his face. “Once I figured out what the trick was, watching the couple before us try to win the same toy, I knew just how to win it.”

“It is a squid festival, you know.” Nagisa winked at Makoto. “Don’t be jealous my boyfriend wins me a toy.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rin shot a look over at him. “Is that a challenge, Hazuki?”

“If the shoe fits!” Nagisa stuck his tongue out playfully.

Makoto laughed. “No, there’s no need to be like that. I don’t care.” He shook his head. “Come on, you guys. Let’s go get something sweet to eat.”

“No, I feel like it’s my duty to go and win you something now.” Makoto followed Rin’s gaze, and looked at the different game booth options. “Be right back!” He took off and headed towards one of the stalls towards the middle of the fair.

He groaned. “Nagisa, look what you’ve done.” He saw Haruka was watching kids try and win some fish. “Haru? Do you want to go do that?”

“Yes.”

Glancing over at the game booths, Makoto couldn’t see Rin anywhere. He figured his boyfriend would find him, as the festival wasn’t that large. He followed Haruka over to the small area where you had to fish out small balloons in order to receive a fish.

“Are you going to play?” Haruka asked him, handing over his money to the stall owner. Makoto shook his head, and moved his bag back to his other shoulder. “Alright.” He took the small fishing hook, and kneeled down.

“Makoto-senpai!” Gou’s voice sounded behind him. “Makoto-senpai! Haruka-senpai!” She waved, and made her way over to them.

“Evening, Kou.” Makoto smiled, as she and Chigusa stood in front of him. “You both look very pretty tonight!”

“You mean the yukata, right?” Chigusa asked. He shook his head, feeling a bit lost. “Well, thank you!”

“Welcome.” Makoto looked over and saw Haru was handing the man four different balloons. “You won!”

“Course.” Haruka shrugged his shoulders. “Not so difficult.”

“Onii-chan! What is that?!” Gou’s shrill voice made Makoto look over his shoulder. What he saw made his mouth drop open.

“What? Nothing. Just won it, that’s all.” Rin’s cheeks were almost the same shade of his hair, as he waddled over towards Makoto with a giant shark plush. It was so large, he had to carry it with both hands. He stopped in front of Makoto, and held it out to him. “For you.”

“Awwww!!” Both girls squealed at the gesture. Makoto took it, with a big smile on his face.

“Thank you, Rin.” He ignored the girls still squealing, and hugged the shark. “Where on earth did you find a shark??”

“I had to go to one of the stalls down that way.” Rin gestured, running his hand through hair. “Figured, well…”

“I love it.” Makoto smiled. “Haru won some fish!”

“No big deal.” Haruka held up the bag.

“That’s pretty amazing!” Nagisa and Rei appeared by them. “Can I have one, Haru-chan?” Nagisa bounced on one foot.

“Sure.” He walked back over to the stall owner.

Makoto looked over at his boyfriend, who was still looking down at his feet. “Rin? Are you okay? Do you want to go and get a candied apple? Maybe some candy floss?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Makoto looked at his friends. “Guys, Rin and I are going to go off on our own. See you guys on Monday? Enjoy your night at the festival!”

“Bye!” Nagisa waved, trying to balance his squid and the bag of fish Haruka just handed to him.

“Bye, Makoto-senpai! Rin-san!” Rei bowed.

“Bye.” Haruka headed towards another stall, both Nagisa and Rei following him.

Makoto and Rin said goodbye to the girls, and headed towards the dessert booths. “Do you want to grab something and take it back with us?” Rin suggested. “Here, let me take your bag.” He pulled it off Makoto’s shoulder, even though Makoto tried to protest.

“Thanks, Rin.” He held the shark close. “Um, sure! Yeah, I’m sure there’s a train leaving soon?”

Rin looked at the watch on his wrist. “There is, in about 20 minutes or so. Might be a good idea to beat the rush?”

“Agreed.” Makoto squeezed the shark a little bit, a shiver going through his back.

They walked towards one of the stalls serving different types of mochi, including squid, which Makoto politefully declined. “Rin? What flavor do you want? Or, did you want to get a candy apple?”

“I’m going to go get an apple for us to share? Be right back.” Rin darted off towards another one of the stands, leaving Makoto alone.

“Guess I’ll just take one chocolate mochi, please.” He handed the vendor some change for the sweet treat.

“Makoto!” Rin walked back over, holding a bag in his hand. “I got two apples to share. I even got them to cut it for us.”

“That was a good idea!” Makoto smiled, nibbling on his mochi. “Did you want a bite?” He held it out to him.

Just as Rin’s mouth was set to bite down, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around both Makoto’s and Rin’s waist. “Onii-chan! Rin-chan!” Makoto’s sister hugged him, while Ren hugged Rin. “We thought you weren’t going to be here!”

“Hi guys!” He turned around, and looked at his siblings. “Where’s mom and dad?”

“Over there.” Ran pointed over to where one of the many paella food booths were. “They saw you, and said we could come over and say hi.” He looked at Rin. “What’s in the bag?”

“Some candy.” Rin put the bags behind his back. “But, they’re for Makoto and I.”

“Awwwww!” The twins whined in unison. “Is that toy for us?” Ran looked up at her big brother.

“No, this is for me.” Makoto patted his sister on the head. “Maybe if you’re nice, Rin can go win a toy for the two of you.”

“That’s okay,” Makoto’s father came over to where they were standing. “We’ll take care of them tonight. You boys heading out?”

“Hai.” Rin answered for the two of them. “I don’t mind, sir. I can go and-”

“Nonsense. You boys go and have a nice evening. We’ll see you tomorrow. Your mother sends her love.” Makoto’s father placed his hands on the twins’ shoulders. “Come on, guys. Let’s go find a stall that will take all of my money.” He walked off with Makoto’s siblings, both arguing which stall to go to first.

He exhaled and saw his boyfriend smiling. “What is it?”

“Nothing. It’s just, it’s nice to see how happy your family is.” Rin looked at his wrist. “Come on, let’s go to the train.”

“Okay!”

They walked together towards the station, Makoto thankful for his height for once, as the stuffed toy was rather large. When they got to the platform, there were more people there than Makoto had been expecting at this hour. He saw Rin looking down at the bags, and bumped into his shoulder playfully.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He asked, a smile on a face.

“Oh!” Rin jolted out of whatever daze he had been in. “Nothing. It’s a surprise.” He grinned. An announcement came over the speakers, letting them know the train would be there in two minutes. “Guess it’s going to be a little crowded tonight.”

“I’m sure we’ll find a seat.” Not that Makoto minded standing.

The train arrived at the platform, and they entered the second car after it emptied out into the station. It seemed a lot of people were going to the festival, and freed up quite a bit of space in the compartment. Makoto sat down in a pair of seats that were facing forward, with no others in front of them. He was careful to not let the tail of the shark hit the dirty floor.

“Rin? Mind if I put this on both of our laps?” Makoto asked, holding up the plush. Rin sat back in his seat, and shook his head.

“No, not at all.” He reached for the tail, and set it on his lap. “Sorry it’s so big. I wanted to win you the best prize.”

Makoto’s heart pounded in his chest. “Rin…” He leaned over, and placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. He could feel the heat there, and smiled. “Thank you. I love it so much.”

“Do you really? It’s not too lame, right?” The train began to move, both of them pitching forward for a moment before settling back into their seat.

“No! Not at all.” He shook his head. “Don’t let what Nagisa said bother you. He’s just jealous because his boyfriend only got him a squid.” Both teens laughed, as they thought about the squid that Rei had won for Nagisa.

“It was nice, though.” Rin’s arm touched Makoto’s, as he rested his head on his shoulder. “Is this okay?”

“It’s perfect.” Makoto placed his head on top of Rin’s, placing his hand over the one that was resting on the shark’s back. “How many stops until we need to get off the train?”

“Two.” Rin’s fingers laced with Makoto’s. “I don’t think Mikoshiba is going to be back tonight. And I know that Nitori is staying with his family this weekend because of the festival.”

“Oh, yeah?” Makoto’s thumb casually stroked the top of Rin’s hand, as he spoke quietly. “So, what you’re saying is it will be just the two of us, with no one in the vicinity?”

“Something like that.” Rin turned his head, placing a soft kiss on Makoto’s shoulder. “Does that worry you?”

“Not at all.” Makoto answered honestly. He spoke into Rin’s ear, “I’m glad it’s going to be like that.”

The train came to a stop at the next station. Makoto gave Rin’s hand a gentle squeeze, as Rin placed his head back on Makoto’s shoulder. They rode like that the rest of the way, and got up as one when they arrived at their stop. Makoto grabbed the shark, and reached for Rin’s hand, not caring if anyone they knew saw them. Rin didn’t seem to mind either, which he was very, very happy about. Although, he would have let go of his hand, if there had been any hesitancy. Rin was still carrying his bag, and the two bags with their treats in them. His stomach growled at the thought of the a slice of a candied apple.

“Gomen!” He blushed, surprised at how loud it had been. Rin’s smile made the embarrassment disappear fast.

They walked towards the dormitory together, neither really saying much of anything. Makoto could feel his nerves start to kick up, as he thought about what could be happening soon. His heart was beating so loud in his ears, that he was deaf to any of the normal nocturnal sounds that were happening. Rin let go of his hand to open the door to the dormitory, and allowed him to enter first. He walked towards Rin’s room, which wasn’t too far away.

“Can we eat some of the apple when we get inside?” Makoto asked, placing the shark plush under his right arm.

Rin’s hand shook a little as he placed his key in the door. “I don’t see why not.” He grinned, and unlocked the door. “Come on in, Makoto.”

Makoto entered the room, and set the shark on its tail by the door. “Want me to take my stuff, Rin?” He reached for the bag, as Rin closed the door and locked it.

Taking a deep breath, Rin slid the bag off of his shoulder, and handed it to Makoto. “So, I wasn’t entirely honest with you before.”

“Oh? What do you mean?” He could hear the slight worry in his boyfriend’s voice, which made Rin instantly feel guilty by how he had phrased what he had said. “Is Nitori coming back?”

“No!” Rin shook his head. He held up the two bags he had been carrying. “I didn’t buy only apples.” He could feel the heat rising to his face, as he thought about just what was in one of the bags. He was so afraid that Makoto would say no, or think it was stupid, but when he saw it at one of the dessert stalls, he knew he had to buy it.

Makoto went and sat down at Rin’s desk. “Are you going to tell me what you bought? Or am I supposed to guess?” The smile on his face made Rin immediately relax, knowing he was probably worried for no reason.

“I don’t think you could guess what’s in here.” Rin set the bag with the apples down. He kept the other one in his hand, the item inside making the bag feel like it weighed more than it actually did. “But, you can try?”

“Um…..candy floss? Chocolate covered bugs? I really hope it’s not that, because ew. That’s gross.” Makoto rubbed his chin in thought. “Hrmm….”

“No, it’s not chocolate covered bugs. Do those actually exist?” Rin tried not to fidget with the bag. “You can keep guessing, or I can just tell you.”

“It’s fun trying to guess!” Makoto smiled. “Let’s see…. Gummy candies? Maybe you bought rock candy? Coffee candy?”

“You’re never going to get this.” Rin was itching to pull the item out of the bag, but was having too much fun listening to Makoto rattle off a bunch of guesses. “Three more guesses, and then I’m telling you. Deal?”

“Deal.” His boyfriend eyed the bag. “Pocky? Squid flavored Hi-Chew?”

“EW.” Rin shook his head rapidly. “No. One more guess.”

“Gum?”

“Nope.” He reached into the bag, then hesitated. “Do you want me to show you? Or do you want me to give you the bag?”

“Show me, please.” Makoto stayed seated in the chair. “I’m grateful that it’s not squid Hi-Chew, because you’re right. That’s pretty gross.”

“Do they even make that flavor?” Rin reached into the bag and pulled out the item. “Do you know what it is?”

“It looks like paint. Why did you buy paint?” Makoto’s head tilted, as he looked at the jar in Rin’s hand. “Oh, but that’s nice. It came with a brush for you.”

“Makoto…” Rin handed him the jar. “You’re kinda right? It is paint, but not what you think.”

His boyfriend’s green eyes grew big when he saw what it actually was. “Body paint?!”

“Do you think it’s a bad idea?” Rin wanted to drop into a hole in the floor. There was nowhere for him to hide. “I thought it could be fun, if you wanted. I mean, we don’t have to do it now. But maybe in the future? I don’t know. I guess it was a dumb idea.”

Setting the jar down. Makoto stood up and walked over to Rin. “It is not a dumb idea. I think it sounds wonderful. I….” He took a moment before answering. “I’d love for you to use it on me tonight, if you want? I didn’t mean for you to think that I was against the idea.” He hugged Rin close to his chest, Rin molding against his body like he was supposed to fit there. “I was more shocked in amazement that you would buy something like this for us.”

“Really?” Rin asked, pulling his face away from Makoto’s neck. “You’re not just saying that, are you? I thought it might be fun, and if you’re not comfortable with it now, that’s okay. I wasn’t trying to suggest we needed this, because you know that I’m in a state of constant arousal with you just being near me.” He blushed deeply, as the admission wasn’t meant to come out in the way he said it. “I mean-”

“Rin.” Makoto’s fingers touched his lips, silencing him from any more babble. “I’d like for you to use it on me tonight. In any way you want, okay?” He pulled his fingers away and peeled off his shirt. “The door is locked, yes?”

“Hai.” Rin watched his boyfriend remove all of his clothing. The moonlight filtered in through the blinds on his dorm room window. He quickly walked over to them, and made sure they were completely closed, so no one could see what they were doing in his room. Not that there were a ton of people walking around on campus, but just to be on the safe side.

He sensed Makoto standing behind him. “Where do you want me, Rin? Should I stay standing? Or maybe lay down on the bed?” Makoto’s warm breath against his ear sent a shiver through Rin’s body.

“S-Stay standing for now?” He turned around, and saw that he was holding the jar out to him. “Thank you.” He looked at the instructions. “Shit. I need to go and use the microwave.”

“Where is it?” Makoto asked. “It’s not far, right?”

Rin shook his head. “No, there’s one in the common room down the hall. Don’t go anywhere, okay?”

“Where would I go?” Green eyes lit up as Makoto laughed. “Be quick, though. It’s not very warm in here.”

Without bothering to say anything, Rin quickly unlocked the door. “I’m going to lock it. I’ll knock twice, okay? Open it for me?”

“Will do.”

Racing out of the room, Rin made his way to the common area, and saw that it was deserted. He placed the jar into the microwave, and turned it on for 10 seconds, as the instructions told him to warm it up in 10 second intervals. Once a minute had gone by, he grabbed a plastic spoon from the counter, and checked to see if the chocolate had melted enough. Dipping it in, he saw that it was at perfect consistency. He hurried back to his dorm room and knocked on the door twice. It opened, Makoto hidden behind the door. Rin entered the room, and shut the door behind him, locking it again.

“That was quick.” Makoto remarked, as he went back to standing in the middle of the room, still completely naked.

“Well, you did say that’s what you wanted, didn’t you?” Rin teased. He grabbed a hair tie off his desk, and quickly pulled some of his hair back, not wanting any to fall on his face. He grabbed the brush that had come with the body paint, and dipped it in experimentally.

“It won’t burn, will it?” Makoto asked, his voice laced with worry. “I don’t want to be burned, Rin.”

He shook his head. “I would never, ever hurt you like that Makoto.” He looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. “If it’s too warm, tell me. I will stop. I want this to be fun, not painful.”

“O-Okay.” Their eyes stayed locked onto one another, before Rin broke off the connection to look at the chocolate.

Dipping the brush into the liquid, he held it up to Makoto’s chest. Taking a deep breath, he swept it across his pectoral muscle, and heard a soft intake of breath. Worried it was too hot, he looked up and saw him shake his head, quelling his fear. He dipped the brush back into the chocolate, and brushed more on the other pectoral. Satisfied with the amount of chocolate that was there, Rin set the jar down, balancing the brush to lay flat across the opening. He placed one hand on Makoto’s shoulder to steady himself, and let his tongue sweep across the trail he had just made.

Makoto moaned softly, as Rin’s tongue began to lick up the chocolate. His toes curled, as another part of his body began to respond to Rin’s ministrations. He leaned his head back, as the tip of Rin’s tongue moved across his nipple, another soft moan falling past his lips at the action.

“The chocolate tastes good.” Rin licked the last bit up, before stepping back to make sure there were no traces of it left on Makoto’s body. “It isn’t too hot, is it?”

“In what way?” The timbre of Makoto’s tone made Rin bite his lower lip, suppressing a groan. “I think it’s plenty hot.”

“Temperature-wise,” Rin tried to ignore the rapid beating of his heart. “Can I put some more on you?”

“Please do.” He spoke in the same tone as before, making Rin weak in the knees.

He picked up the jar, and dipped his brush back into the chocolate. He was pleased to see it was staying in a melted state, and not solidifying rapidly. He brushed the chocolate across Makoto’s torso, drawing a circle around his belly button. Each time he moved the brush slowly over his body, Makoto would moan softly at the action. Rin tried not to shake too much, scared he was going to do something wrong, but if the sounds Makoto was making were any indication, he knew he was probably worrying for nothing.

Satisfied with how much chocolate he had put on this second time, he kneeled down on the ground. He dipped his tongue around the edges of Makoto’s belly button, trying to be careful of the hard cock that was practically screaming at him to paint it next. He moaned low as he thought about it, and was soon licking up all the chocolate off of Makoto’s stomach in a rush.

“You should….mmmm…..wear your hair like that more often.” Fingers touched the knot on the back of his head, as he licked up the last of the chocolate.

“Do you like it like this?” Rin asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He wanted to look down, as he could smell Makoto’s natural musk waffing up towards him, but wanted to keep his boyfriend on his toes for a little bit longer. “It’s easier for me when it’s out of the way.” He grinned, absolutely loving the smile that was on Makoto’s face.

His hand pulled away from Rin’s head. “Don’t want to get chocolate in your hair?”

“Something like that.” Rin’s mouth was starting to go dry, as he reached for the brush. “Makoto.” He looked up at his boyfriend, and saw his half-lidded eyes staring down at him.

“Yeah, baby?”

Rin groaned low at the nickname he hadn’t heard since the week before. “I want to put this chocolate on another part of your body. But, I need you to tell me if it’s too warm, or if it hurts, okay?”

“Where are you going to put it?” Makoto licked his lips, the action making Rin’s head spin.

He picked up the brush, and watched as some of the chocolate dripped back into the jar. “Do you really have to ask that?” He saw Makoto’s eyes had closed, his breathing becoming a bit labored. Rin never knew that something this simple could be this erotic. He had just bought it at the festival. It wasn’t supposed to be something completely kinky. The way the person had sold it to him had said it was just something fun to do. This type of fun was something he wanted to explore more of, and with Makoto seeming to be willing, he had a feeling it might be possible.

Scooting back on his knees, he took in Makoto’s hardness in front of his face. Finally giving it the attention he knew Makoto had probably been itching for the moment his tongue had touched his upper body, he took in its appearance. Licking his lips, he mumbled softly, “You really do have a beautiful body, Makoto.”

“Huh?” Makoto looked down at him, his eyes barely open. “Rin? What did you say?”

He had slipped into English without even realizing it. “Nothing, Makoto. I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I began doing this.”

“I’m good.”

Rin took the brush, and began to move it across the top of Makoto’s cock. He listened, waiting for an exclamation to come from his boyfriend’s mouth, but only could hear his labored breathing. Deciding that the chocolate must not be as hot as it had been previously, he let the brush stop just before the crown. The iridescent milky white liquid of Makoto’s pre-cum was beginning to secrete from the tip, and Rin didn’t want to get some on the brush by accident. He dipped the brush back into the chocolate, and began to paint the underside, being careful to not get any on his sac.

“Fuck,” Makoto moaned low, as Rin finished coating his entire cock in chocolate.

“I didn’t know you knew that word, Makoto.” Rin looked up, a smirk on his face. “You swearing is kind of hot.”

“Are you going to lick it off, or are you just going to admire your work?” More teasing from his boyfriend made Rin appreciate just how wonderful Makoto was.

“Maybe I just want to admire my work.” Rin licked his lips, hovering them close to Makoto’s body. He took the teasing to the next level, with a small smirk on his face.  “Or, did you want me to lick it off?”

“What do you think?” His hips pushed forward, but Rin was careful to not let his lips touched his body.

“Someone is needy.” Rin teased, enjoying watching his boyfriend start to come unhinged. He could see the pre-cum start to mix with the chocolate, as it dribbled down Makoto’s cock. As much as he was enjoying teasing him, he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to keep the game up himself.

“Rin, _please_.” Makoto’s soft request made the decision for him.

His tongue swept across the top of Makoto’s cock, licking up only a little bit of the chocolate. He let the tip of his tongue move slowly, savoring the low moans that Makoto was making. Fingers tangled in his hair, removing the elastic he had put there, his hair now no longer pulled back. Rin moaned as Makoto’s fingers dragged against his scalp, as he licked up more of the chocolate, still keeping away from the glistening tip.

Tilting his head, Rin began to work on the underside, his tongue licking up the mixture of chocolate and pre-cum. He could taste the familiar tang of Makoto, groaning low as he cleaned the rest of the chocolate off of him. He could feel Makoto’s fingers gently tugging on his hair, the feeling of his hair being pulled making Rin’s cock start to throb. He knew the moment his lips came into contact with the tip of Makoto’s cock, it would be a fast affair. He was enjoying this teasing game all too much, and was tempted to reach for the brush a second time. But, he knew that there would be time for more chocolate later, and decided to let his boyfriend feel a little relief.

As his lips covered the tip of Makoto’s cock, the fingers that were in his hair went rigid. “Rin!” Makoto moaned loud, as he pushed his hips forward. Rin had been prepared for that, and went with his boyfriend’s movement, swallowing him down further into his mouth. He began to suck hard on him, hints of chocolate still there, as his tongue rubbed against the thick flesh.

His nose pressed against Makoto’s body, as the tip of Makoto’s cock began to push against the back of his throat. His lips began to move up and down, as he bobbed his head with the help of Makoto’s hands starting to guide him as Makoto set the pace. He gave over complete control to him, moaning low around him as Makoto’s soft cries of his name began to fill his ears. Each thrust of Makoto’s hips, coupled with the tugs on his hair was an incredible turn on for Rin, surprising him with how much he was enjoying this domination. As he sucked harder on Makoto, he could feel him begin to throb against his tongue, letting him know that his boyfriend was close to his release. Makoto’s hips thrust forward, Rin prepared to deepthroat him as he relaxed the back of his throat. Fingers pulled on his hair roughly, as the hot liquid of Makoto’s release began to shoot to the back of his throat. Breathing through his nose, Rin swallowed vigorously, sucking the tangy liquid down.

Makoto let go of his hair, Rin groaning low at the release. He could feel Makoto beginning to soften in his mouth, but didn’t want to pull away just yet. He suckled a little more, the last few drops of his release coating his tongue. Satisfied with that, he pulled back gently, and wiped off his mouth.

“I think I need to sit down.” Makoto panted softly, his fingers trailing over Rin’s jawline. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Of course not.” Rin turned his head, lips grazing across Makoto’s fingertips. “Want to go lay down on the bed?”

Makoto nodded, and made his way over to the lower bunk. Rin stood up from the floor, ignoring his painfully hard erection for favor to make sure his boyfriend was okay. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them back for Makoto, as he slid onto the bed with ease. Once he saw Makoto was settled comfortably, he pulled off all of his clothes, and joined him in the bed.

“You’re not tired, are you?” Rin asked, as Makoto rested his head on Rin’s shoulder.

“Not at all.” Makoto looked up at him, a smile on his face. “Why? Did you have something in mind?”

He looked into Makoto’s eyes, and nodded. “I have many things in mind.”

“Such as?”

“Perhaps it would be best if I just showed you?” Rin asked.

Makoto moaned softly, as Rin’s lips brushed against his with a soft kiss. “Yes, please.”

Their lips connected once more in a deep kiss, both looking forward to what the rest of the night was going to bring.

* * *

 **A/N** : Wow, terrible place to stop, right? Don’t worry - next chapter is going to begin right where this one leaves off. ;) Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!! I commissioned rainbowd00dles over on tumblr to draw one of the scenes in this chapter. You can view the artwork [here](http://rainbowd00dles.tumblr.com/post/109868397601/commission-for-heartlessfujoshis-fic-x-i-hope). She did such a great job!!


	14. Fantasies Fulfilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, wow. This story is far from being dead, guys. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to get this updated. My hard drive failed back at the end of September, and I didn’t get my computer back up until around mid-November. Not sure if any of you that follow this story follow me as a writer, but I participated in MakoRin week, which took me away from this story. However, that’s over now, and I’ll try and get back into the swing of things, and not make you guys wait so long for the next update. ;) Happy New Year! ♥

***

Lips parted, as the tips of their tongues touched each other with familiarity. No matter how many times they kissed, Makoto’s stomach was constantly filled with butterflies each time their tongues came together. Rin’s arm moved under his back, so that his head was now resting on a pillow, while Rin hovered over him. He moaned softly, placing his left hand on Rin’s right shoulder, wanting to feel his boyfriend’s chest against his own. He tried to pull him closer, but Rin stayed put, much to Makoto’s dissatisfaction.

He ended the kiss with a soft peck on Rin’s lips, before looking up into his maroon eyes. “Rin, is that chocolate still usable?”

“I’m not sure, why?” Rin asked, panting softly. Their foreheads touched, as Makoto finally got to feel Rin’s chest against his own. “Do you want me to check?”

“Kind of?” Makoto asked, brushing his nose against Rin’s. “I was hoping to reciprocate what you just did for me…”

Rin moaned low, as he stood up from the bed. “Let me check, then.” Makoto watched his naked ass, as Rin walked over to the desk where the jar had been left. He grabbed the second brush, and dipped it into the jar. Only, it looked like the brush didn’t want to go in.

“Guess that’s a no.” He smiled, as Rin tried to put the brush in repeatedly. “Rin, it’s okay. I can try it on you another time. Come back over here?” He held his arms out, wanting the warmth of his boyfriend back against his body, instead of just the sheet and blanket.

“Are you sure? I can put my pants back on, and go nuke it a second time.” The other teen looked at his pants, then over at the chocolate. “I mean, it won’t take-”

“Rin.” Makoto sat up on the bunk, his head almost hitting the top bunk. “It’s okay. Please? I’ve got another idea.” He grinned, and motioned with his index finger, beckoning his boyfriend back towards the bed.

The look on Rin’s face was breaking Makoto’s heart. “Are you sure?” He sat down on the edge of the bunk, his right hand on the bed, as he kept his feet planted on the ground. “Makoto, it sounds rather-”

“Why don’t you hear what I’ve got to suggest, and then you can determine if you want to put your pants back on for the chocolate.” He grinned, and laid back down on the bed. “Now, get over here.” He pulled on his wrist, and successfully got his boyfriend to move his feet off the floor.

“Where do you want me?” Rin asked, his hair falling onto his face, bangs framing his nose. “Or, do you want me to just lay next to you?”

“Honestly? I want you to straddle my chest.” Makoto smiled mischievously, as he saw his boyfriend’s mouth drop open in surprise. “What?” He laughed. “Is that such a weird thing to ask?”

Rin shook his head, as he looked over at him. “No, I just...I didn’t expect you...I…”

“Rin. You just painted my body with chocolate. How is this such a strange request? Are you afraid of hitting your head? I can move to the floor, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Makoto thought there would be enough clearance for Rin, but maybe that hesitation was warranted.

“What? No!” He shook his head. “No, I’m just…”

“Just what?” Makoto placed his right hand on Rin’s left hip. “It’s different when I ask this sort of stuff in person, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Rin’s cheeks were a little pink, as he bent his head down to avoid Makoto’s gaze. “I mean, texting about it is so much easier, but…”

He chuckled softly, as his thumb rubbed against Rin’s hipbone. “Since we talked about it, what’s wrong with actually doing it?”

“I guess…”

Earlier in the week, when they had both been busy with practices, Makoto had asked what was one of Rin’s secret fantasies. However, he made the mistake of asking about it in the middle of his study period, and when he had received his boyfriend’s answer, it had been rather difficult to get up from his seat when the bell had rung.

_“Fantasy? Really? You want to know?” Rin had sent first, after Makoto had asked him to divulge his secret._

_“I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t want  to, silly. Now, tell me. I’m your boyfriend now, right? Shouldn’t I know what some of your fantasies are?”_

_“Do you mean sexual? Or just any type of fantasy?”_

_Makoto had to suppress a chuckle at the innocent question. “I guess you could tell me both, if that will make it easier for you.”_

_“I want to cook you dinner. Not just fish and rice, but a real, elegant meal. I like to cook, but I never get to.”_

_His palms became clammy at the sincerity of the wish. “I don’t see why that fantasy can’t come true. What’s your sexual fantasy?”_

_“Do I only get one?”_

_“You can have as many as you want, Rin.”_

_“Do you have any?”_

_“Of course. But, I asked you first.” Makoto could feel his fingers trembling, as he pushed the button to send the text._

_“I want you to suck me off, but while I’m sitting on your chest.” Rin’s answer made Makoto’s cock spring into action. He kept reading, his mouth hanging open. “I want to watch you take my cock into your mouth, as I basically fuck your face.”_

_He had dropped his phone onto the desk, the noise disrupting the quiet study hall. “Gomen!” He said to the people who were giving him a dirty look. Taking a few deep breaths, he picked up his phone, and quickly sent a reply. “You made me drop my phone.”_

_“Sorry. ;)”_

_“No, you’re not. Really? That’s your fantasy?”_

_“It is. Now, what about you?”_

_Just as Rin had asked that question, the bell rang, signalling the class was over. “I’ll tell you soon. I need to go to class now. Talk to you tonight on Skype?”_

_“You got it. Sorry about the raging boner. Don’t feel bad. I’ve got one too.”_

_He had laughed, and snapped his phone shut, glad that his boyfriend had become aroused from their conversation, just as he had been._

Makoto could see Rin was still struggling with the concept. He wrapped his hands around both of Rin’s wrists, and pulled him towards him. Rin didn’t fight the pull, and instead moved with him, settling on his chest. Makoto saw that there was just barely enough room for Rin, if he stuck his head through the opening between the two bunks. Rin was keeping his hips pulled back, as the two of them adjusted themselves on the bed. He reached underneath him, and pulled the pillows away, setting them on the floor.

“Is that better?” He looked up at Rin, and saw that he had more headroom. He could see a dark blush on his cheeks, and gave his thighs a gentle squeeze. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Rin kept his eyes averted.

“Then why won’t you look at me?” Makoto asked, reaching up with his left hand to touch Rin’s face. He turned towards his hand, keeping his eyes closed. “Rin, if you’re not ready to do something like this, it’s okay. I really don’t mind. I just thought it might be fun.”

His boyfriend slipped off of his chest, and laid down beside him, giving him the answer nonverbally. Makoto turned towards him, and looked into his Rin’s maroon eyes, searching for what all this hesitation was about. He reached blindly behind him, and grabbed the two pillows he had just taken off the bed, and placed one under Rin’s head, then placed the second under his own. Once they got resettled on the pillows, he placed his right arm on Rin’s waist, pulling him close to his body.

“You’re not upset at me, right?” Rin asked, resting his head against Makoto’s chest. He could hear the worry in his voice, and instantly pulled him closer, hugging him tight.

“Why would I be upset?” Makoto asked.

His voice was a little muffled, as Rin pressed his face into Makoto’s sternum, hiding himself as best he could. “Because we just stopped.”

“If anyone should be upset, I would think it would be you, since you haven’t found relief yet.” Makoto ran his fingers through Rin’s hair, combing his hair gently.

“I don’t care about that.” Finally, his boyfriend glanced up and met his eyes. “I’m more embarrassed that I couldn’t do what we had talked about.”

“How come?” It was an honest question, and Makoto hoped that he would answer it truthfully. If there was something he had done to make Rin uncomfortable, he wanted to avoid it in the future.

“Because! We couldn’t get the position right because of this stupid bunk.” He gestured to the bed above their heads. “I feel so foolish. I knew it wasn’t going to work.”

“So? We had fun trying, didn’t we?” Makoto kept running his fingers through Rin’s hair. “Because, I had fun. I should have realized that the bunk wasn’t high enough. If it was maybe another ten centimeters higher, then I don’t think it would have been so awkward.”

“You think so?” Rin asked, reaching down to grab the blanket they had pushed to the end of the bed. He pulled it over their bodies, and cuddled close to Makoto.

He nodded his head. “Yes, I do.” His fingers began to scratch the back of Rin’s neck. A low groan slipped from Rin’s mouth, as his fingers began to travel down towards the middle of his back.

“If you keep doing that, you’re going to make me fall asleep.” Rin’s voice was a bit deep, thick with sleep. Another yawn proved the fact to Makoto.

“I don’t mind if you sleep, Rin. I know it’s probably been a long day for you.” Makoto’s fingers returned to the strands of Rin’s hair, combing through his locks gently.

“You never told me what your fantasy is,” Rin mumbled against his chest. Makoto stopped moving his hand, as he thought about what Rin was saying. “I mean, you know what I really want, but you haven’t told me what it is you really desire. Or, at least, one desire since I gave you only one of mine.”

Feeling his cheeks begin to grow warm, Makoto returned to grooming Rin’s hair. “You gave me two. Cooking, and then, well...You know.” He could feel those butterflies awakening again in his stomach, as he thought about what Rin was asking. “Now is not the time, Rin. You’re half asleep on me right now. Do you really want me to tell you, when I know you’re going to be snoring in a few moments?”

“Just tell me, Makoto. Just because I’m laying in your arms doesn’t mean you should be shy about this.” Another yawn fell from Rin’s lips.

He could feel his hand begin to tremble, as he tried to keep up the appearance that he wasn’t nervous. “It’s not that I’m sh-shy.” He heard himself stumble over the words, sighing softly. He knew that he had no reason to be nervous about admitting to his boyfriend what he really wanted to try. It was that he was just afraid that if he told Rin right now, when he knew Rin was almost about to fall asleep.

“Makoto…” Rin’s soft voice made him think that maybe it wasn’t so bad to tell him about it right now. If he didn’t remember when he woke up, would there even be a problem? Makoto didn’t think so, and he knew he could pretend he never fessed up to it.

Taking a deep breath, his fingers started to trace small patterns against the base of Rin’s neck. “My fantasy, Rin, is feel your tongue on a spot of my body that a tongue probably shouldn’t be.”

“What’s that mean?” Rin’s voice was still thick with sleep. “Like, your toes or something?”

He tried to calm his racing heart, and could feel the butterflies start to fly around faster. “No, not my toes. Like, my backside. You know….my….well…”

It sounded like Rin snorted. “Is that all? That’s not that bad.”

“I wasn’t really finished.” Makoto mumbled softly, feeling a bit self conscious about Rin’s reaction.

“Continue, then?” Rin’s request was followed by another soft yawn.

“You can go to sleep, Rin. I feel like I’m keeping you up with this conversation.” Makoto’s fingers resumed their soft touches to the back of Rin’s neck.

“No, now you’ve got me curious.” He lifted his head up, and rested his chin on Makoto’s chest. “What else are you going to say?”

He kept his eyes on Rin’s. “Iwanttoknowwhatitfeelslikewithyouinsideofme.” He said quickly, hoping that the words didn’t make any sense to Rin.

“Whoa, what?” Rin sat up on the bed, sleep long forgotten, as he appeared to be wide awake now. “You can’t expect me to understand you when you speak that fast. What did you just say?”

Closing his eyes, Makoto took another deep breath. “I said, I want to know what it feels like with you inside of me. You know…..” He could feel the warmth on his face returning.

“Shower.” Rin said quickly pushing the blanket off of them. “Right now. Let’s go.”

“Rin!” Makoto was pulled up off the bed by his suddenly energetic boyfriend. “What about someone finding us?”

His boyfriend walked over to his desk, and pulled out a key. “Mikoshiba is out for the weekend. He told me if I ever needed to be alone, or to get away from Nitori, that I could go use his dorm whenever he wasn’t there.”

“What?” Makoto took the towel that Rin handed him. “Are you telling me he’s got his own bathroom?”

Rin nodded his head. “Yeah. Perk of being the team captain, or something like that. Who knows.” He wrapped his own towel around his waist. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“But, Nitori isn’t here right now! You’re basically going to be lying to your captain! What about our clothes?” Makoto looked at the pile of clothes on the floor. “We can’t just go into his room naked.”

“Why not? No one is here right now, Makoto. You worry too much.” Rin grabbed his own keys for his dorm, and unlocked the door. “Come on. Or, I’ll go shower by myself, but really, if you want me to do what you’re suggesting…”

“Rin!” The heat on Makoto’s face burned hotter than the surface of the sun. “I thought you were tired!”

“After a confession like that?” Rin met his eyes, smirking as he headed out of his dorm room, Makoto following close behind.

They walked across the hallway, and entered Seijuurou’s dorm room, both moving rather quickly, just in case. Rin shut the door, and locked it. They both looked over at the en suite bathroom, and walked towards it. Rin still hadn’t commented about where his tiredness had gone to, but Makoto wasn’t going to complain. No, his nerves were keeping his mind occupied, as Rin went to go turn on the shower.

“This isn’t very large.” Rin mumbled under his breath, as he dropped his towel. “Hope you don’t mind how close we’ll have to be.” He got into the shower, and turned the water on, angling it so the spray hit the wall for a few moments, no doubt allowing the water to warm up first.

Makoto looked into the small shower, and saw that it was barely big enough for one person. As he thought about how close he and Rin were about to be, his body began to respond in a way he had no way of covering up. Deciding now was _not_ the time to be worried about that, he dropped his own towel, and got into the shower stall, closing the frosted glass door behind him.

He was pressed up against Rin almost immediately. “Hi.” He blushed a little, reaching up to adjust the showerhead, the warm water hitting the space between their bodies.

“Hi.” Rin looked down, his cheeks a little pink. “Maybe we should have just taken separate showers.”

“Too late now.” Makoto laughed, the sound echoing off the tiled walls.

Both stayed close to one another, as there wasn’t really anywhere they could go. Makoto washed Rin’s body as best he could, being as platonic as possible, even though he really wanted to take advantage of their small, enclosed space. But, it wasn’t right doing something like that in Rin’s swim captain’s room, even though he knew the evidence would be washed down the drain. It was one thing to do something in the bathroom at his house, but something else entirely when it was something like this. The feeling was a little overwhelming at times, but Makoto knew that if they waited for when they got back to Rin’s dorm, it would be even better.

Just as they were about to be finished, Makoto grabbed the soap out of Rin’s hands. “Rin? Do you...um….do you mind if I finish up in here alone?”

“Oh! Sure, no problem, Makoto.” Their lips brushed together in a soft kiss, before Rin untangled himself from Makoto’s body, and stepped out of the shower. He closed the shower door behind him. “I’ll just wait out in Mikoshiba’s room, okay? Take your time.”

Makoto waited until the door of the bathroom opened, then closed, before he poured some soap onto the palm of his hand. If Rin was going to do what he asked, he knew he had to be absolutely clean for it, and only hoped that he did a good job of making sure that was the case. He could feel his heart rate pick up, as he washed his backside. Feeling he was as clean as he was going to be, he did a quick wash of his front, and then rinsed off. He shut the shower off, and stepped out, grabbing his towel from where he had left it. He quickly dried off with the towel, before slipping it around his waist.

“Ready to go back to my room?” Rin asked, picking up the keys he had set down on the desk. Makoto nodded, and followed him once more across the hallway, and back into Rin’s room, both still clad in only the towels around their waist.

When they got back to Rin’s room, Makoto entered first, and walked over to the bed. “Um….” He wasn’t sure what they were supposed to do now. It was different, when they were in the heat of the moment. But now, it seemed like they were both equally nervous about this. He began to fidget a little, his eyes going towards the jar of chocolate. Why hadn’t it been that nerve wracking when Rin had done that to him, only a little while ago?

“Makoto.” Rin’s voice made him look over at his boyfriend. “Will you take your towel off for me?”

His hands went to the tucked side, and pulled the corner out, the towel dropping off of his hips. Makoto knew he was hard, as he had been in a semi-hard state since they had begun talking about this. He made is way over to the bed, and figured that he better get in the proper position. Since he was too shy to ask Rin how he wanted him to be on the bed, he just settled himself on his hands and knees, keeping his head bowed.

“Rin? Are you sure about this? I mean, you just did the chocolate to me, and I feel like I want to do something for you, but I can’t, if you’re going to do this for-”

The bed shifted a little. “Why are you so nervous, Makoto?” Rin asked. His right hand began to caress Makoto’s back gently, sending a pleasant shiver through his body. “You’re rambling right now.”

He bit his lip, restraining a moan as he felt both of Rin’s hands traveling down the length of his back. “I just want to make sure you get some pleasure. I don’t want you to think that this relationship is one sided.”

“I think nothing of the sort.” Rin’s hands settled on Makoto’s hips. That nervous feeling began to spike in Makoto’s body. “Spread your knees a little more for me, Makoto.”

Inching his knees further apart, he felt Rin’s cool hands now pressed against his ass cheeks. His hands gripped the bed, as he leaned his head forward more. Cool fingertips were prying him apart, opening him up in a way that made him feel incredibly vulnerable.

“Rin…” He whispered, his breath hitching as he felt Rin’s warm breath against his heated skin. “Rin, I…” Something wet touched the area he had just thoroughly cleaned, instantly stopping the words Makoto was about to say as a loud moan tore from his throat.

“Stop talking, Makoto.” He could hear the smile in Rin’s voice.

The fingers that kept him spread apart were now no longer cold, but now felt extremely hot. Makoto felt the pillow on his face, not remembering when he had placed it there. He let out another loud moan, as Rin’s tongue kept teasing the sensitive area, the feeling indescribable.

Any doubt that Rin had in his mind about performing this request of Makoto’s went out of his mind the moment Makoto moaned in a way he had never heard him moan before. He could feel himself getting harder each time his tongue swept across the velvet flesh. Makoto kept pushing his hips back towards his face, as Rin kept torturing him with just the tip of his tongue. Deciding he had waited long enough, he spread Makoto wide, and began to lick him from just below his sac, all the way up towards his puckering hole, using the flat side of his tongue.

“RIN!” Makoto’s muffled scream into the pillow made Rin’s cock start to ache.

He pushed the tip of his tongue into his body, easing it in, as the tight muscle began to allow the intrusion. He could hear Makoto whining loudly, babbling about something, but Rin wasn’t sure about what. He was too focused on pushing his tongue further into him, wanting to hear what sort of noises he would make once he made it all the way in.

“Nnnghhh, Riiiiiiiin!” Makoto whined louder, his knees spreading apart wider, as he pushed his chest towards the bed, lifting his ass higher into the air.

That small movement opened him up for Rin, and he seized the opportunity. His tongue dipped all the way in, and groaned low. His nose was pressed against the top of his entrance, as he placed his lips over the hole. Sealing it off, he pushed his tongue further into Makoto, reveling in how soft the flesh was against his tongue. He sucked experimentally, not sure if it was going to feel good or not, but figured it was worth a shot.

“FUCK!!” Makoto screamed loud into the pillow, as he pushed his hips back once more.

Rin moaned low, alternating between pushing his tongue into Makoto’s body and the gentle suction. Hearing Makoto swear like that was such a turn on for him, he wanted to make him do it again. He pushed his tongue in as far as it could go, and reached between his opened legs. He found his cock, and began to stroke it gently, while his tongue mimicked what he was hoping his own dick would be able to do soon enough. He fluttered his tongue, flicking it back and forth deep within Makoto’s body.

“I caaaaan’t, Rin!!” Makoto moaned, pushing his hips back hard.

He listened to his boyfriend become more and more unhinged, as he pushed his tongue deeper into him. Stroking him faster, Rin could feel Makoto squeezing his tongue more, as his cock began to throb in his hand. With a loud scream into the pillow, Makoto began to come hard, his release dribbling over Rin’s hand, helping him move it faster. The tightness around his tongue was unlike anything Rin had ever felt, and was moaning almost as loud as Makoto was, as Makoto’s body pulsated against his tongue. When he felt him begin to relax, he pulled his head back slowly, helping ease Makoto to rest completely on the bed.

Grabbing the towel that he had used earlier, he wiped off his face, and then his hand. He could see Makoto breathing heavily, the side of his face resting against the pillow. “Are you okay, Makoto?” He asked, a smile on his face. He turned his boyfriend over, gently cleaning up his softening cock.

“I….” Makoto nodded his head, still panting hard. “Wow…”

“You can say that again.” Rin chuckled, and set the towel on the ground. “Do you want to just stop for now? Or do you want…?”

“I want you inside me.” Makoto said without hesitation. “Please, Rin? You don’t have to use a condom, if you don’t want to.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, as he reached for the bottle of lube he kept underneath his mattress. “Look, I know you just had an intense orgasm, and I don’t want to hurt your body. I mean, I can wait until morning.”

“No.” His boyfriend shook his head. He took the bottle of lube from Rin, and poured some onto his hand. “I want you to feel good. I’m alright.” His smile made Rin’s heart beat faster.

“I love you so much.” Rin replied, without even thinking about it, as he took the bottle from Makoto’s hand.

They both stared at each other, the silence deafening. Rin could feel his cheeks begin to burn, as he realized what he had just said out loud, but refused to break eye contact. He wanted to run, wanted to hide his face, wanted to just sink into the floor and become invisible.

“What?” Makoto asked.

“I…..” Rin took a deep breath. Since it had already been said, there was no reason not to say it again, when it was truly how he felt. “I love you.” He met Makoto’s eyes, smiling softly.

“I just wanted to make sure I heard you correctly.” Makoto’s smile lit up his entire face. “Say it again?”

He looked into his eyes. “I love you, Makoto.”

“I wanted to tell you first!” Makoto laughed, wrapping his arms around RIn in an awkward hug, as his hands were still coated with the lube.

Rin hugged him back tightly, and could feel his eyes beginning to water. “You love me too, then?”

“Of course I love you!” Makoto began to kiss the sides of his face. “Rin? Why are you crying?” He pulled back, and looked at him.

“Because I’m so happy.” Rin wiped his eyes. “Gosh, I want to kiss you right now, but I don’t think you want to because of what I just did to you.”

“I don’t care, Rin.” Makoto closed the distance between the two of them, and began to kiss him softly. Rin’s lips parted, wishing that he could use his tongue, but felt it wasn’t sanitary enough. There would be another time where he could kiss him properly, but for now, this was perfect. “Rin….I love you.” Makoto whispered against his lips, leaving another soft kiss.

“Makoto…” He gently pushed against Makoto’s chest, making him lay on his back on the bed. “Hurry up and coat me, because I really want to make love to you right now.”

“Yes.” Makoto’s hand wrapped around Rin’s cock, and began to stroke him slowly.

Kissing the side of his neck, Rin pushed into Makoto’s hand, the pleasure from the gentle strokes beginning to overwhelm him. “S-Stop...I think I’m good.” He moaned against his shoulder, wishing he could get closer to Makoto than he already was.

“Where’s the lube, Rin?” Makoto asked. “I could probably use some for myself, too.”

He grabbed the bottle he had put back under his bed automatically, and pulled himself away from Makoto. “Good point.” He poured some onto his fingers, and placed them against his entrance. He saw Makoto’s cock was beginning to grow hard again, making him smirk a little as he pushed his fingers into his body. “Looks like that didn’t take too long for you.”

“S-Shut up…” Makoto moaned low, pushing his hips down.

“I won’t,” Rin replied, smirking more as he pushed his lubed fingers deeper into Makoto. He began to scissor his fingers gently, wanting to open him up more for him. Tongue fucking was one thing, but actual penetration was going to be much different, and he wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt his boyfriend.

Adding a third finger, he turned his palm to face up, hooking his middle finger. Makoto’s loud moan made it known that Rin had found that spot he had been hoping to find. He brushed the tip of his finger against it a few more times, watching his cock growing harder with each pass against it, and then spread the two outer fingers at the same time.

“F-Fuck! N-No more!” Makoto begged him, his legs spread wide. “Rin, please!”

“I love making you curse like that, Makoto.” He kissed him softly, before he pulled his fingers out of him, and quickly wiped them off of the towel still on the floor. Rin got settled between Makoto’s legs, and placed the tip of his cock against the soft flesh of his entrance. “I’ll go slow, okay? Do _not_ push your hips down, because I will hurt you.”

“I won’t.”

Once he saw Makoto relax, he began to push into his body slowly. “Breathe, Makoto. I need you to breathe, and relax.” It was almost too tight to push past the ring of muscle that was preventing him from going further.

“T-Trying…!” His boyfriend exhaled with a low moan.

That did it. Rin pushed himself into Makoto’s warmth, moving at the pace of a snail. He slid his arms underneath Makoto’s shoulders, and clung to his body. He could feel his warmth beginning to envelope him, rather than trying to push him back out. He moaned softly, the feeling of being completely inside of Makoto’s body was intoxicating. Now he knew why his boyfriend enjoyed this act so much, as nothing else felt quite like this. As soon as his cock was completely inside of him, he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I’m going to move now, Makoto. I’ll start slow, okay? But, please….if I go too fast, or too hard, tell me. I don’t want to hurt you.” Rin pleaded with him.

“I know, Rin.” Makoto lifted his left knee up towards his chest, making Rin slip deeper into his body. “Oh….!”

“Nnngh…” Rin leaned forward, pressing his face against the crook of Makoto’s neck. “Makoto…” He breathed deeply, as he rolled his hips forward, sinking himself further into him.

They started off slow, just like Rin said he would. As soon as he felt him begin to loosen up more, Makoto let go of his leg, and instead wrapped both legs around his waist, it was no holds’ bar. He pumped hard into Makoto, wishing that this feeling would never stop. But, he had been on the edge of his orgasm since he had used the body paint on Makoto, and he knew that this was going to be quicker than he wanted it to be. The sounds of their moans, coupled with the sounds of their bodies joining, was driving Rin’s libido sky high.

“R-Rin...I’m…” Makoto moaned loud, as he bucked his hips hard with Rin’s, meeting him thrust for thrust. “M-More!! Please! MORE!”

“T-Touch….yourself…” He was barely able to get those words out, trying so hard to keep his orgasm from happening, as he could feel Makoto start to tighten around his cock, just like he had done to his tongue earlier. “M-Makoto, please…”

He slammed hard into Makoto’s body, seeking relief. His moans were increasing in pitch the more he pounded into his boyfriend’s body. Each loud moan falling from Makoto’s mouth spurned him on to keep the rapture going. Nails were being dragged down his back, forcing Rin to toss his head back with even louder moans coming from his own throat. Time stopped when Makoto’s inner walls squeezed him so tight, it made him scream loud in unison with Makoto. He began to come hard, his release shooting deep into Makoto’s body, rolling his hips, moaning helplessly as Makoto’s body milked him of his orgasm.

Collapsing on top of Makoto, Rin panted hard as he rested for a few moments. He felt Makoto’s arms wrap around him, holding him close to his body. With a little roll of his hips, he slipped out of Makoto. Both grunted at the sudden loss of contact, both still trying to catch their breath. Reaching down blindly for the towel, Rin pulled it up, and put it in Makoto’s hand.

“H-Here,” he panted softly. “I know how it feels.”

“Thanks,” Makoto took the towel, as Rin slipped off of his body. He closed his eyes, giving his boyfriend a little bit of privacy, letting him clean himself up. “Do you want to use it too?” Makoto asked a few moments later.

“Yes, please.” Rin nodded. He accepted the towel, and used an area that had not been touched yet, and wiped himself off. He dropped it back onto the floor, and laid next to Makoto, pulling the blanket back over their bodies.

Makoto’s arms wrapped around him protectively, as they snuggled close to one another. “Thank you for that.”

“For what?” Rin asked, yawning softly. “For fulfilling a fantasy of yours?”

“No, for telling me that you love me.” Makoto hugged him tightly. “I’ve been wanting to tell you for quite a while now.”

“Really?” Rin returned the hug with one arm. “Well, good. I’m glad that we both feel the same way, because if we didn’t, that would have been really embarrassing.”

“I would hope that it was rather obvious my feelings for you.” Makoto’s fingers touched his chin, lifting it up to look into his eyes. “I’ve loved you for a very long time, Rin.”

His heart began to beat hard in his chest. “Makoto, I…”

“Come on, let’s get some sleep. I know you didn’t come three times, but I’m reaching the point of delirium right now.”

Rin smirked. He lifted himself up, and placed a soft kiss on Makoto’s lips. “Get some sleep. You don’t have to go home right away in the morning, do you?”

“Not sure.” Makoto shrugged his shoulders, as Rin rested his head on his shoulder. “I don’t….” Makoto yawned softly. “Think so? But not sure.”

It was cute how his boyfriend repeated himself. “Okay.” Rin said, closing his eyes. “Well, I guess we don’t have to get breakfast in the morning. I can just walk you home. Okay, Makoto?” He waited for a response from his boyfriend, but only received a soft snore in return. He glanced up, and saw that his boyfriend was sleeping peacefully, a smile on his face.

He watched him sleep for a little bit longer. As he drifted into slumber, he could see Makoto’s smiling face, the profession of his love ringing in his ears. As sleep came to claim him, he nodded off with a similar smile on his face.  

* * *

 **A/N** : And now, it's finally been said. :') Up next, regionals. You know what that means. Time for some fun in a hotel. *o* Thank you for reading!


	15. Buckling Under Pressure

The next morning, Makoto woke up, and found Rin snuggling against his chest. For such a small bed, Makoto was surprised at how comfortable he had been last night. Or, this morning. He didn’t quite remember what time they had finally passed out. No, what he did remember though, was the look on Rin’s face when he had told him he loved him. That had been a rather nice surprise, as it had been killing him to just come out and say it himself. Hearing Rin voice it first had made his heart jump into his throat, any of the worry and fear that had been lingering in his mind completely disappearing. Looking over at the desk, he saw that it was a little past 8 in the morning, the sunlight trying to peek its way through the shut blinds.

“Mmm….” Rin’s voice was a little raspy. “What time is it?”

“8:07,” Makoto spoke softly. “Would you like some water? I think I saw a water bottle near the bed.”

“Yes, please.” Rin pulled away from his chest, and wiped off his mouth. “Gross. I didn’t drool on you, did I?”

“If you did, I didn’t notice.” Makoto answered honestly, as he reached down with his arm, trying to find the bottle blindly. His fingers touched the plastic top on the water bottle, and he gripped the top with his fingers, lifting it up towards the bed. “Here you go.” He handed it to his boyfriend.

“Did you sleep okay?” Rin asked, after taking three long gulps of water. “I didn’t snore too loud, right? It wasn’t uncomfortable, was it?”

Makoto couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as Rin kept asking question after question. “Rin, what’s gotten into you this morning? I’m fine. I slept great.” He began to turn towards him, but stopped when pain began to shoot up through his body. He bit his lower lip, groaning at the unexpected pain.

“Oh, Makoto.” Rin set the water down, and laid next to him. “Don’t move too much.”

He was about to ask why, when he realized just what the pain was. “Rin, why didn’t you tell me it was this painful?” He asked, looking into his crimson eyes. “If I had known…”

“Makoto.” Rin placed his fingers against his lips. “It only hurts like this the first time. And even then, it wasn’t that bad. I mean, um…”

“Yes?” Makoto asked, rotating his body to lay on his back. It was a little bit more comfortable being back in his original position, but there was still a dull ache on the lower half of his body.

Rin’s cheeks were becoming red. “I mean, didn’t you try touching yourself back there? I remember you doing that…”

“Well, yeah.” Makoto’s cheeks mirrored Rin’s. “But, I mean, is that supposed to help?”

“I don’t know.” Rin sighed. “Look, I’d say let’s go take a bath, because that helped me out a lot after the first time, but there are no bathtubs here.”

He smiled, touched by how concerned Rin was acting. “It’s alright. I’ll be okay after a few stretches. But, I may not be able to, well…. you know.”

“I wasn’t expecting that today, dummy.” Rin punched his shoulder lightly, the smile returning to his face. “Want me to go get us breakfast? You know, maybe walking will help you out. We can go slow.”

“I don’t think I could walk very fast if I tried.” He sat up on the bed, that soreness returning tenfold as his body protested this new position. He groaned, and rubbed his lower back. “Do you have any pain killers?”

Rin’s laughter rang in his ears, making the blush return to his cheeks. “Yes, I’ve got some pain killers. Guess this means I won’t be doing that again anytime soon, will I?”

“I didn’t say that.” Makoto mumbled, feeling a little bit better. He knew his boyfriend wouldn’t laugh at his pain, even though it was taking every effort not to grimace every time he moved his body. He couldn’t believe that Rin never told him how bad he felt the day after. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it wasn’t that bad. I mean, it was, but I didn’t care. It’s because it was with you.” Rin smiled, kissing him softly on the lips. “Come on. I’m starving, and I really don’t know what time Nitori is going to be back today, so the sooner we get out of here and make it less obvious you spent the night, the better.”

“What are we going to do with the chocolate?” Makoto asked, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. The dull ache was manageable, and he knew that once he was walking around, it probably wouldn’t be so bad, but a bath did sound quite since. At least he knew what he’d be doing when he got home.

“Would you mind taking it home with you?” Rin’s ears were turning pink. “I mean, I think I could hide it, but Nitori has a tendency to like to go through my things, and I really don’t know what I’d say to him.” He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back off of his face.

He nodded his head. “Sure, Rin. I don’t mind taking it home. I did bring my bag, so I should be able to keep it hidden in my room somewhere.” He stood up, audibly groaning as the pain raced through his body.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Rin asked, his voice full of worry.

Turning around to look at his boyfriend, Makoto smiled and nodded his head. “Yes, Rin. I’m okay.” He bent down and picked up his boxers off the floor. “Do you want to get breakfast on campus? Or is there someplace nearby we could go?”

“There’s a great place just a few blocks to the north.” Rin got up, and put his boxers on. Makoto dug through his overnight bag and pulled out a clean pair of jeans, carefully putting them on. He pulled the clean shirt he brought with him out, and slipped it over his head. Gathering up the clothes he wore last night, he put them into his bag, wrapping the jars of chocolate in his shirt before zipping the bag closed.

“Sounds great.” Makoto grabbed the jacket he had borrowed from Rin, and slipped it on. “Is this okay?” He turned and looked at Rin, and blinked a few times. “Rin? What’s the matter?” His boyfriend had a dazed look on his face.

Rin snapped out of it. “Oh, nothing. I just…” He pulled a shirt over his head, trying to hide the smile on his face. “I like how my jacket looks on you.”

“Really?” Makoto slipped his shoes on. “Well, I like wearing it.”

“None of the guys give you any crap about it, do they?” Rin slipped on Makoto’s white Iwatobi jacket.

“Not at all.” Makoto said. He remembered Nagisa teasing him when he first saw him, but really, that was just how Nagisa was, and Makoto knew that. “I’m sure you don’t wear that too often, do you?”

“I wear it more than you think.” Rin walked over to the door and unlocked it. “Come on, let’s go get some food.”

“Right!” Makoto walked out of the bedroom with him, and tried not to let the happiness that he was feeling at his boyfriend’s statement take over his entire demeanor. It was rather difficult, because just as Rin liked the way he looked in his jacket, he loved the way Rin looked in his. Even if it was a little too big.

They made their way to the breakfast joint that Rin had suggested, and since it was still early, there weren’t a lot of people. Towards the end of breakfast, Makoto got up from where he was sitting across from Rin, and sat next to him on the other side of the table. Their waitress came over, and asked if everything was okay, clearly a little baffled by the different seating arrangement.

After she cleared away the plates, Makoto still hadn’t moved from Rin’s side. When she came back over, he took his phone out of his pocket. “Miss? Would it be okay if you took our picture?”

“Makoto…” Rin mumbled under his breath, his cheeks turning pink. “Really? I didn’t even shower.”

“Neither did I, Rin.” He put his arm around Rin’s shoulder, and looked over at their waitress.

“Smile!” She said, before counting down for the pic. The shutter sound on his phone went off, letting him know the picture had been taken. “Here, honey, you want to see if this is okay?” She handed him the phone.

He took a look, and felt his heart beat faster in his chest. “This is perfect. Thank you so much!” He showed the phone to Rin. “What do you think?”

“Will you send it to me?” Rin asked.

Makoto paid for their meal, and nodded his head. “Of course, Rin.” He quickly sent the file via text to Rin’s phone.

“How’re you feeling now?” Rin asked, as they walked out of the restaurant together.

He put his phone back in his pocket, and took his boyfriend’s hand when they were far enough away from the crowd. “I feel fine, Rin.” He smiled. “You were right. Walking around has definitely helped.”

“There’s still a little bit of pain, though, right?” Rin asked. They were alone on their walk back up to Samezuka, but both were keeping their voices low. “I’m sorry, Makoto.”

“Stop saying you’re sorry, Rin.” Makoto stopped walking, and turned to face him. He cupped Rin’s face with his free hand, stroking his cheek with his finger. “It sounds to me like you’re sorry it happened last night, and that hurts my feelings.”

“No!” Rin shook his head, lips quivering. “No, not at all, Makoto! I really liked it! I just…. I hate knowing that you’re-”

“SENPAI!”

At the sound of Rin’s roommate’s call, Makoto’s hand dropped from Rin’s face, and quickly let go of his hand. He saw the exasperation in his boyfriend’s eyes, and couldn’t stop the soft chuckle that came out of his mouth. He wore a knowing smile, and saw Rin roll his eyes, as they both prepared for his roommate to join them.

“Yo, Nitori.” Rin raised up his hand, as the small first year bounced over to them. “Did you just get back?”

“Yes!” Nitori stopped in front of them. “I just put my bags away. Why is there a giant stuffed shark in the room?”

Both Makoto and Rin shot each other a look, both panicking for a second. Then Makoto remembered he had already cleaned up his things, so it hopefully hadn’t been so obvious that they had done stuff in the room the night before.

“Oh, Nitori-san, I’m sorry. That’s mine. You see, we got back from the fair late last night, and I just didn’t feel like walking back home.” Makoto was quick to come up with a lie. He still wasn’t sure if Rin had told Nitori about their relationship, but it really didn’t matter to him if he did or not. What Rin told to people was his own business. He understood that since they were at rival schools, perhaps it would be a little more difficult to tell his teammate who he was dating.

“You spent the night?” Nitori asked, looking up at him.

“Don’t worry - he slept in my bed. I slept in your bed.” Rin said. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Makoto smiled, pleased that his boyfriend didn’t have to lie too much. Makoto did sleep in his bunk, but Rin had definitely not slept in Nitori’s. “We were just heading back so I could get my things. Did you go to the festival last night too?”

“Yes.” Nitori walked with the two of them towards the dormitory. “I think I ate too much, though.”

Both teens laughed. “Guess that means laps around the track today, huh?” Rin patted his shoulder good-naturedly.

“Really, Senpai?” The first year looked crestfallen at the suggestion, making both teens laugh again.

“No, not really. Mikoshiba gave us the weekend off. I’m not working out.” Makoto saw Rin look at him, and couldn’t help the blush that began to appear on his cheeks. The three headed into the dorm room together. They had definitely worked out the night before, in a manner of speaking. “Listen, I’m going to walk Makoto back home. I should be back in a little bit.”

“Okay, Matsuoka-senpai.” Nitori went over to his desk and sat down at his computer.

He grabbed his overnight bag off the floor, and strapped it across his chest. The dull throbbing came back, only just for a split second, making him wince a little. He saw Rin watching him, and quickly shook his head, not wanting to draw any attention to it. He picked up his giant shark, and looked over at Rin’s roommate.

“See you this weekend, Nitori!” Makoto tucked the shark under one arm to wave goodbye to the first year. He walked out of the dorm, and headed outside.

Rin came out a few minutes later, his hands tucked into his jacket. “Good thinking earlier, Makoto.”

“I didn’t want to make it weird.” The two of them began walking in the direction of Makoto’s house. “He doesn’t know about us, does he?”

“No.” Maroon hair swayed back and forth with the shake of Rin’s head. “No, no one really knows. Well, maybe Mikoshiba knows, but only because of my sister.”

“Right.” Makoto switched the shark to be under his other arm, and reached for Rin’s hand. “After regionals is when we’re going to go on a double date with them, yes?”

“Yep.” Rin sighed, their hands beginning to sway as they began to walk uphill. “Unless we make nationals, then who knows when Mikoshiba will have time to do anything ‘fun’.”

“How about we just get through regionals first, hmm?” Makoto gave his boyfriend’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Oh! That reminds me!”

“What?” Rin asked.

Makoto stopped walking, and turned to face his boyfriend. “Remember what you said last night?”

“....I said a lot of things last night.” Rin looked down, averting his eyes, looking anywhere but where Makoto stood.

“If we’re around a bunch of people, and just feel like telling the other that we love each other, just squeeze me three times in a row.” He gave Rin’s hand three quick squeezes. “Like that. But, if we aren’t holding hands, you can do the same thing to my arm, shoulder-”

“Butt?” Rin grinned, his crimson eyes bright. “Cuz, you know, I think grabbing your ass three times would be kind of sweet.”  
“Rin!” Makoto admonished him, blushing. “I was being serious!”

“I know. So was I.” His boyfriend’s lips curled up in a smirk.

There was a companionable silence between the two of them on the rest of the walk back to Makoto’s house. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye to his boyfriend, because he knew that this would probably be the last time he would see Rin until either late Friday evening, or at the meet on Saturday. He knew that they would probably have time for a few phone calls, and maybe another Skype session, but if Nitori still wasn’t aware of their relationship, Makoto wasn’t about to ask Rin to push his luck.

When his house came into sight, they still didn’t say much, but this time, the silence was deafening. Makoto wished that Rin didn’t have to go back to Samezuka so soon, but he knew that if he hung out longer, it would just make the goodbye that much more difficult. They approached his house, and it felt like both were moving slower than molasses.

Three squeezes on his hand made Makoto lift his head up quickly, as he looked at his boyfriend. “Don’t give me that face, Mako-chan.” Rin smiled wistfully. “I can’t stand to see you look like your puppy just died.”

“I can’t help it.” Makoto squeezed his hand back three times. “I don’t want you to go back to school yet.”

“I know. Me either, but we knew this was going to be a thing when we got into this.” Rin let go of his hand, and took the shark plush out of his arms. “Get your keys. I’ll at least help you take this to your room.”

Feeling a little better that Rin was going to accompany him inside, Makoto reached into the front pocket and pulled his keys out. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. “Hello?”

“Onii-chan!” Ran came running to the door. “You’re home!”

“Oof!” Makoto caught his sister in his arms, and hugged her. “Yes, Ran, I’m home. Rin’s here too.” He pushed the door open more, so that Rin could come in. “Is okaasan home?”

“In here, Makoto!” His mother called out. “Ran, leave your brother alone. Go find your brother and your father, and hang out with them.”

“Haaaaai.” His sister walked off towards the garage, stomping her small feet.

“You boys hungry?” His mother was sitting in the family room, reading a book. “I can make something, if you are.”

“No, no. We just had breakfast. Thank you for the offer, though, okaasan.” Makoto looked back at Rin. “Come on, I’m sure you want to set that shark down.”

“Nah. It’s not _that_ heavy.” Rin grinned. “Hi Mrs. Tachibana. I won’t be here for very long.”

“No worries, Rin. Better make a quick getaway, before the twins come back here.” She winked, and went back to reading her book.

The two teens walked back to his bedroom, Makoto closing the door behind Rin to give them a few moments of privacy. He set his overnight bag down, and watched Rin set the shark on the bed. The sight of Rin standing in his room, next to his bed with his swim jacket on was making him feel rather hot. Moving swiftly, he approached Rin, and pushed him to lay on his bed, as he began to kiss him with fervor. His body draped over Rin’s, deepening the kiss in the process. He knew they didn’t have a lot of time, but he wanted to give something to his boyfriend before he disappeared from his life for another week.

“Makoto,” Rin moaned low, as he rubbed his palm against Rin’s groin. “W-What are you doing?” His hips bucked up, pushing against Makoto’s hand with the same desperation that Makoto was feeling.

“Should I stop?” He spoke low into his boyfriend’s ear, enjoying the soft moans that kept escaping past Rin’s lips. He pushed Rin’s pants down, thankful that he decided to wear the loose fitting warm-up pants. His hand found his prize quickly, his fist closing around his cock.

“W-What about your family?” Rin’s breath came out in sharp gasps. Makoto loved seeing his boyfriend respond so fast to his touches, and was getting rather aroused himself. The dull throbbing had returned, but this time, it wasn’t so terrible. Feeling both his front and back ache with a need that was becoming too overwhelming, he released his hold on Rin’s cock, to help pull his pants down off of his hips.

He shimmied out of his own pants, hoping that no one would interrupt them for the next five minutes, because there was no way Makoto wasn’t going to finish what he had just started. He straddled Rin’s waist, and pushed his hips forward, his hardened girth rubbing against Rin’s in the most delectable way.

Rin’s hands went straight to Makoto’s hips, and held onto them tightly. “M-Makoto…” Rin’s voice sent a sharp shiver through Makoto’s body, as they rocked faster against each other. He was very tempted to just set himself down on Rin’s cock, but wasn’t really prepared to receive him again. No, this small act would have to suffice, even if both teens were anxious to be coupling again. Once you’ve had that sweet taste of sex, it seemed that everything else just wasn’t as good as that relief.

“S-Sorry we can’t…” Makoto didn’t finish his words, as he felt wetness begin to dribble onto his skin. He saw Rin was pouring some lube onto both of their cocks. The added lubrication was making it much easier to frot against Rin’s body.

He grabbed Rin’s hand, and placed it around both of their cocks, with his other hand on the opposite side. Together, they moved their hips back and forth, stroking each other with a heightened urgency. Their hands moved in sync, the bed rocking with their movements. Makoto hoped that no one walked by, otherwise they would definitely know what was going on in his room. Rin’s hand slipped over the tips of their cocks, that sudden stimulation too much for Makoto’s body to take. He was suddenly coming hard, whimpering softly as his body accepted the wave of bliss that overtook his senses. He could feel Rin begin to throb against his hand, and was quick to keep his hand pumping the two of them, as he felt more warmth cover their hands, both riding out their orgasms in tandem.

Collapsing onto his boyfriend’s chest, Makoto panted hard, his back connecting with the shark plush still seated next to Rin’s body. His hair clung to his face, the sweat starting to seep through the back of his shirt. Once his breath was under control, he looked up and saw his boyfriend smiling. He felt the love in his chest swell, as there was nothing better than seeing that smile.

“I love you.” He said without thinking, looking into Rin’s eyes.

“I love you too.” The smile grew larger.

The happiness that struck Makoto made him start to laugh. He hugged his boyfriend tightly, as he laughed more, Rin joining in. He slipped off of his body, but kept his arms around him. There was a loud knock on the door, silencing their laughter instantly.

“Yes?” Makoto called out, as both teens scrambled to pull their pants back on.

“Makoto, honey - I’ve fixed a snack. You two are more than welcome to help yourself.” Makoto’s mom’s voice came through the door.

“Thank you!” Makoto called out. He waited a few seconds, before he could hear his mother walking away from his bedroom door. He rested his head on Rin’s shoulder, and sighed softly. “I guess we should probably go.”

“Yeah, I should probably head back to school. I’m surprised Nitori hasn’t called me yet.” Rin hugged him close. “But, we’ll talk this week, right?”

Makoto sat up and grabbed the box of tissues by his bed. He started to wipe up the evidence off of Rin’s lower stomach, then did the same to himself. “Why wouldn’t we talk?” He tossed the tissues towards his wastebasket.

“I don’t know.” Rin sat up, and swung his legs over the bed. “Do you guys know where your hotel is for this weekend? Are you guys going up on Saturday early? Or Friday?”

“Friday. We’re staying until Sunday. And I think so? I’m not sure, though. I can text you when I do find out.” The two stood up together from the bed. “Do you know where you guys are staying?”

“Yeah. I think it’s the Sheraton. It’s only a few blocks away from the stadium.” Rin fixed his pants. “Will you walk me out? I think I’m just going to take the train back to school.”

“I had planned on it.” Makoto kissed his boyfriend softly. “Come on.”

They left the bedroom together, Makoto walking Rin to the front door. “Okaasan, Rin is leaving!”

“Bye Rin! Good luck next weekend at the tournament!”

“Thank you!” Rin slipped his shoes on.

They walked outside together. Makoto walked with Rin down the stairs, and headed to the train station. When they got there, he pulled Rin towards him. They hugged each other tightly, neither wanting to let go.

“Makoto, I-” Rin began to say, but was cut off by the overhead speakers announcing the arrival of his departing train.

Their arms dropped, and Makoto quickly grabbed Rin’s hand, and squeezed it three times. “I’ll see you this weekend?”

“Yeah.” Rin nodded, returning the three squeezes. “Don’t overwork yourself this week.” He grinned, as the train came to a stop in the station.

“Same to you, Rin.” He waved, ignoring the sadness that was starting to creep its way into his body, as he watched Rin board the train. He waited until it pulled out of the station before he turned away, and headed back up to his house. It would be the weekend soon enough, as he knew this week would fly by fast. At least, he hoped it would.

…

Walking towards the bus, Rin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it, and couldn’t help but smile a little at it. “ _Best of luck to both sides! Let’s go to nationals!_ ” It was a text from his sister. He knew she was heading up in the morning with their coach, so he figured that Iwatobi was on their way to regionals.

“What is it?” Nitori appeared next to him.

“Nothing.” He pocketed his phone, and headed up towards the bus.

Choosing a window seat towards the back, Rin knew that there was no way he was going to be able to avoid Nitori sitting next to him. Not that he minded, but he had brought his headphones and planned on just relaxing for the 6 hour bus trip that was ahead of them. He pulled his phone back out, and unlocked the screen, smiling again when he saw the picture of him and Makoto at the restaurant on his home screen.

It had been an exhausting week for him. And, truth be told, it was starting to take a toll on his body. Seijuurou had been working them extra hard this week, even though only a few of them were participating in regionals. He had asked to be considered for the relay team, even though he had not swum on the team that had won at prefecturals. He knew it was asking a lot, but he felt he was good enough to swim the butterfly leg of the relay race.

“Senpai? Are you okay?” Nitori had left Rin alone for most of the bus ride, until they were about thirty minutes out from the hotel.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Nitori. Don’t worry about me, okay?” He looked out the window, staring at the sun that was starting to set, the sky turning a dusky pink.

He would be more at peace when he could see his boyfriend. This past week the contact with Makoto had mostly been through texts. He hated that, but it was unavoidable. Both of them were preparing for this weekend, and he knew that he couldn’t be a demanding lover, even though he secretly wanted to be. He wanted Makoto to drop everything, and come hang out with him, but never said a word about it. He wondered if Makoto thought the same thing, or if it was just something that was only bothering him.

Maybe that was part of his problem. During practice, he kept hitting the wall, and knew that he was pushing himself too much. But, Seijuurou had said nothing about it, so he just kept trying to perfect his time in the 100 meter freestyle swim. His time had been slipping all week, decreasing a little more each practice. If that wasn’t hitting a wall, he didn’t know what was. And he was beyond frustrated about it, but didn’t bother to vent his frustration to Makoto. No, he kept their conversations away from talk about the meet, as he didn’t want to admit he was scared of messing up and just not doing his best. He wanted his boyfriend to be proud of him, and he knew he was capable of being better than he had been throughout the week.

The bus pulled up to their hotel, and came to a stop. “Oy! Listen up!” Seijuurou stood up at the front of the bus. The students stopped moving around, and listened to their captain.

“I’m going to get the keys. You already know who you’re rooming with. Sit tight. We’ll be right back.” He walked off the bus with their advisor, the students resuming their conversation.

“I hope the rooms are nice.” Nitori placed his bag on his lap. “And I hope there’s food nearby. I’m starving.”

“Me too, Nitori.” Rin pulled out his phone, and saw a green light flashing on the top, notifying him he received a text message. The sun had set by the time they had arrived at their hotel, twilight just barely starting. He turned his phone on, and instantly felt better when he saw who the text was from.

“ _We’re here! Our hotel is on 4th Street, two blocks from the stadium. Are you guys at your hotel yet?_ ” Makoto’s text could not have come at a better time for Rin.

“Is that your friend, Tachibana-san?” Nitori asked. “Are they here?”

He nodded his head. “Yeah.” He looked out the window, and saw the street sign. “I think their hotel is only a block away from ours. But I’m not sure.” He began to type a response to Makoto.

“ _We just got here. On the bus still. Should be in my room in a bit. What hotel are you guys in? What’s your room number?_ ”

He turned his screen off, not wanting to seem antsy for his boyfriend’s reply, even though he was. Thankfully, Seijuurou and their advisor came back on the bus, and started to call out names. When his name was called, he grabbed his bag and stood up, Nitori trailing behind him. He took the key from Seijuurou and walked off the bus, grabbing his bag he had stored underneath off the pavement and headed into the hotel.

They got to their room, and saw that it was modestly sized. “Can we go eat now, Senpai?” Nitori was already organizing the things he had brought with him in the drawers provided.

“I don’t see why not.” Rin dropped his duffel bag on the floor, and pulled his phone back out of his pocket. The green light was flashing again, making his stomach begin to twist pleasantly. “ _Premium Hotel - Room 5572. It’s on the fifth floor. We’re going to get some dinner now, but I should be back in the room in a couple of hours. Want to come by?_ ”

That was a silly question. Of course he wanted to come by, but wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to leave the hotel without his constant shadow. Perhaps if he went to dinner with Nitori, it would soften the blow with him needing a little bit of time alone. He quickly typed a response. “ _Yes. I want to see you so bad. I miss you. :^* I’ll head over around 9. Is that going to be okay?_ ”

Pocketing his phone again, he looked at the first year. “You want to go get some food, Nitori? Or do you want to finish unpacking first? You know we’re only staying here two days, right?”

“I didn’t know what I would need!”

Rin laughed, and walked over to where Nitori was standing. “Come on, I’ll buy you dinner.” He grabbed his keycard, and tucked it into his track pants. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and checked it when they were both in the elevator. “ _See you then! :D_ ”

Dinner passed by quickly, and when the two got back to the hotel room, Rin grabbed his team jacket and slipped it onto his shoulders. Even though it was a nice night out, he wasn’t sure what the weather was going to be like in a couple of hours, when he planned on returning.

“Senpai? Are you going somewhere?” Nitori questioned him, making him feel a twinge of guilt in his gut.

“I am. I need some time alone. I was going to go for a run, maybe go check out the pool. I’ll be quiet when I come back, so I don’t wake you up, okay?” Rin zipped up his jacket, and opened the door. “I’ve got my phone if you need anything, and you know that Mikoshiba is just down the hall.”

“Okay. See you later, then!”

He walked out of the hotel, and made his way down to the street. Pulling his phone out, he looked at Makoto’s previous text, and made his way towards the hotel. He had seen it when he and Nitori had been walking to a place for dinner, but didn’t want to make it obvious. He had purposefully gone in that direction, and had been a little worried that they’d bump into some of the Iwatobi team, but that had not happened. Running his hand through his hair, he stopped in front of the hotel Makoto said they were staying in. Not understanding where this nervousness was suddenly manifesting from, he walked into the hotel and made his way towards the elevators.

When he got to the fifth floor, he looked at a sign, and saw that he needed to head left to get to Makoto’s room. He was uncertain if Makoto was going to be alone, or if Haru was going to be there. He didn’t mind if Haru was there, since Makoto had told him earlier in the week that they’d be rooming together. Although, he would prefer if his boyfriend was alone, because he really needed a warm hug right about now.

Stopping in front of the door that had 5572 on it, he raised his hand up and rapped his knuckles against the door. He heard Makoto’s voice, and stepped back, waiting for the door to open. That apprehension started to come back, Rin becoming worried that his boyfriend wasn’t going to be as excited to see him as he was. The door opened, and a set of blue eyes looked at him, a blank expression on their face.

“Rin.” Haruka said, standing there. “Why are you here?”

“Haru!” Makoto whined from behind him, pushing their mutual friend out of the way. “Don’t mind him, Rin. He’s just in a mood at the moment.” He reached for Rin, and pulled him into the room, Rin still trying to work out what had just happened.

“I am not.” Haru replied, closing the door. “I just asked him why he was here.”

“I told you he was coming to visit!” Makoto said, pulling Rin against his body in a tight hug.

Still in a slight stupor, Rin slowly began to realize that Makoto was holding him. Without thinking about it, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He hugged him tightly, burying his face against his chest.

“Rin? What’s wrong?” Makoto asked, returning the hug. “Haru? Do you mind giving us a few minutes alone?”

“It’s fine. I’ll go see what Nagisa and Rei are up to. Makoto, if I walk in on them doing stuff…”

“I’ll make it up to you. All the mackerel you can eat, okay?” Makoto said. Rin clung to him, barely hearing any of the words that were being said, instead focusing on listening to his boyfriend’s heartbeat.

Makoto’s arms slipped around him, hugging him close to his body. His eyes began to water, as the stress from the last few days finally caught up to Rin, making him cry softly. Makoto rubbed his lower back with one hand, hugging him tightly. He was grateful that his boyfriend wasn’t questioning why he was crying, enjoying just being held. Feeling calm again, he pulled away from Makoto, and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

“I’m sorry I got your shirt wet.” He mumbled, keeping his head down.

“Rin, what’s going on?” Makoto asked.

He walked over to the bed where he saw Makoto’s stuff, and sat on the edge. “This week has been complete shit.” He flopped back onto the bed, rubbing his red eyes. “I’m exhausted, and I’m pretty sure tomorrow isn’t going to go that great.”

“What? You didn’t tell me anything was wrong when we talked.” The bed dipped down, as Makoto sat next to him.

“I didn’t want to complain to you. It was already bad enough that we didn’t get to see each other during the week. I didn’t want to bring down any of the conversations we did get to share.” He pulled Makoto down towards him, and rested against his chest, both of their legs dangling off the side of the bed still.

“So, tell me about it now.” Makoto’s warmth was comforting, and something that Rin had been looking forward to ever since he had left him the prior Sunday.

“My time keep slipping.” Rin sighed, “All week, it just kept dropping. I don’t know why. It’s not like I wasn’t pushing myself.”

“Maybe you were, and you didn’t realize it. You push yourself so hard, Rin.” The soft timbre of Makoto’s voice made Rin feel warm inside. “Remember, we’re supposed to be having fun. Don’t put so much pressure on yourself.”

“I wish it was that easy.”

“Why can’t it be?” Makoto asked. He looked up, and saw tepid green eyes looking at him. “You are your own worst critic, Rin. You are a great swimmer. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“Makoto, I…”

The lips he had been fantasizing about all week were now pressed against his, kissing him softly. He yielded to the kiss, moaning low as Makoto swept away all of his worries. Their mouths opened at the same time, each pushing their tongues forward, rubbing against each other with soft caresses.

Rin pulled away first, panting softly. “We can’t…”

“I know.” Makoto smiled wistfully. “Trust me, I know. But I sure wish we could, because you’re all I’ve thought about this week.” He placed his hand on Rin’s hip, and squeezed three times, sending Rin’s heart soaring.

He pressed his forehead against Makoto’s. “I love you too,” He whispered softly, rubbing his nose against Makoto’s, giving him an eskimo kiss. “You’re staying here again tomorrow night, right?”

“Yes.” Makoto returned the eskimo kiss. “You’re staying until Sunday too, right?”

“Yes.” Rin nodded. “Damn it, I wish we could…”

“I know.” Makoto’s lips brushed against his with a soft kiss. “Maybe we should go take a walk. You don’t have to be back in your room yet, do you?”

“No. Curfew is at 11.” Rin sat up, running his hand through his hair. “Do you guys have a curfew?”

He shook his head. “No, we don’t. I mean, it’s just the four of us here.” Makoto shrugged.

“Good point.” Rin stood up, adjusting himself discreetly. He heard Makoto chuckle. He looked over his shoulder, and narrowed his eyes. “You did this to me.”

“I have the same problem, so don’t worry.” Makoto stood up, and showed him just how excited he was. “See? Twins.” Rin turned his head away, letting Makoto adjust himself. But, more so because if he watched his boyfriend touch himself, it would only make it worse for him.

“Did you guys go look at the pool?” Rin asked, as they walked to the elevator together.

“No, we didn’t.”

“Want to go now?” He hit the button, calling the elevator to their floor.

Makoto stood behind him, wrapping his arms around him. They looked at each other through the reflection of the elevator doors. Rin smiled, enjoying how the two of them looked together in the reflection. Makoto rested his chin on his shoulder, his nose nuzzling the side of his neck.

“To the pool? I think that’s a good idea.” Makoto nodded, pressing himself against Rin’s back.

The redhead bit his lower lip, feeling that little _problem_ that seemed to still be there. “Makoto…”

“Come on!” The elevator opened on the fifth floor, and Makoto took his hand, pulling him in.

He tried to ignore the raging hard-on he was starting to sport, and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, hoping the hem of his jacket would cover it up. Makoto standing so close to him in the elevator was not helping matters, especially when more people began to pile into the elevator with each floor they stopped on. He bit back a moan, as he felt Makoto’s arms circle around him, his hand brushing against the erection he was so desperately trying to conceal. He looked up, and saw his boyfriend watching him in the reflection, a devious smirk on his face. The elevator came to a stop at the lobby, the doors opening up.

When they were far enough away from the hotel, Rin looked at him. “You’re so evil, Makoto.”

“Who, me?” Makoto laughed, and grabbed his hand. “Don’t be mad, Rin. I couldn’t help myself.” He pulled Rin into a backwards hug, and spoke softly in his ear. “I’ve been just as lonely this week, Rin.”

Rin glowered, as they made their way towards the aquatic center. “So? Does that mean you’re offering to do something about it? Why did we walk all the way over here, if that’s the case?”

They got to the aquatic center, and saw that it was already closed for the day. “Damn.” Rin wanted to kick the sign. No entrance, and it was creeping closer to eleven pm.

“Come on. I think we can see it from up there.” Makoto pointed to a hill, where there seemed to be a landing of sorts. “You up for some stairs?”

“I guess I have got no choice.” Rin said.

The two headed towards the hill, and began to walk up what felt like 5000 steps, but really was only about 100 or so. Give or take a few. There was no one around - they were the only two up there, and had passed no other person when they walked up the stairs. Rin walked over to the railing, and saw the stadium, the Olympic sized pool all lit up for the evening.

“Wow.” Makoto stood behind him, resuming the position he had been in when they were in the hotel elevator. “It’s so huge!”

He leaned against his boyfriend’s chest, happy with the closeness. “Yeah. We’ll be swimming there tomorrow. Are you going to see my race?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

“I hope not.” Rin said, humming softly as Makoto rested his chin on his shoulder once more. “I wish we didn’t have to sleep in different hotels tonight.”

“Me too.” The low timbre of Makoto’s voice made him shiver. “Do you think anyone is going to come up here?” He whispered softly into his ear.

“N-No…. But, if you want to do something….perhaps we should move away from the light?” Rin looked up at the streetlamp just above their heads.

Makoto’s low chuckle made Rin weak in the knees. “To people down there, we just look like two people standing close to one another.” His fingers danced over Rin’s hardness, pulling a low moan from the redhead’s mouth. “You’re so hard right now, Rin.”

“Y-You sure?” Rin rolled his hips, trying to move as little as possible. He knew any movement of his would be perceived by anyone watching down below. There were a few people walking, but no one was bothering to look up at where they were. His eyes darted towards the aquatic stadium, and couldn’t make out any faces, only shapes. That gave him a little bit more peace of mind, his body burning to feel more.

His pants were pulled away from his body, as Makoto’s hand reached down. “Take your jacket off, Rin.” Makoto spoke softly in his ear. “Wrap it around your waist. That’ll give me more cover.”

He quickly pulled his jacket off, and tied it around his waist loosely. “Like that?” The hand that was down his pants pushed past the hem of his boxer briefs. He moaned low when his hand made contact with his aching cock.

“You shaved,” Makoto’s hand began to pump him slowly. “You’re so smooth right now….”

“R-Race…” Rin leaned his head back, resting it on Makoto’s shoulder, rolling his hips a little. “Oh, fuck, Makoto, please don’t stop.”

He grabbed onto the railing, pushing himself into the warmth of Makoto’s fist. If he kept pumping him the way he was, Rin knew this would be over quick, and part of him was okay with that.

Makoto’s tongue licked the shell of his ear, as he kept speaking softly. “I love how smooth you are…. Does that mean your legs are just as smooth right now, _baby_?” His tongue darted out, and began to lick the shell of Rin’s ear.

“S-Shit!” Rin moaned loud, quickly covering his mouth with his hand, as he realized just how loud he was. But, when Makoto had called him that, it was almost impossible for him to not make a noise. He kept his hand over his mouth, as he rolled his hips, Makoto’s hand pumping him faster.

“Do it, Rin…. _Come_ for me…”

He cried out, the sound muffled by his hand, as he did as Makoto asked, the tension he had been feeling for the last week disappearing as he fell over the edge, savoring the feeling of his orgasm. He could feel his toes curling inside of his shoes, as Makoto kept pumping him through his release, the low moans he was making reverberated in Rin’s ear.

Uncovering his mouth, Rin panted hard, resting both hands on the railing in front of him. He felt Makoto take his hand out of his pants, and wondered just what he was going to do with the spunk that was probably coating his hand. He turned around, and saw that his boyfriend was licking his hand, making him moan low, almost collapsing from his knees giving out on him.

“Rin!” Makoto quickly grabbed him from falling, his hand no longer an issue. “Are you alright?”

“I just wasn’t expecting you to do that.” Rin mumbled, leaning against his boyfriend. “Do you want my help?”

Chuckling softly, his boyfriend shook his head. “No, I’m good. My pants are a bit of a mess, though.”

“You came?” Rin glanced down, and saw there was a damp spot on Makoto’s pants.

“You really don’t know the effect you have on me, do you, Rin?” Makoto leaned forward, and kissed him softly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Rin stole another kiss from him, before pulling away from him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and groaned. “Shit. It’s 10:30. I need to head back to my hotel.”

“Alright. I’ll walk you there.” Makoto smiled. “Come on.” He took his hand, and they left the area together.

When they got to the hotel, Rin looked up at Makoto. “Guess I’ll see you after our races, huh? Good luck tomorrow.” He could see a few Samezuka students milling about in the lobby. He reached down and gave Makoto’s wrist a squeeze three times, since he knew he couldn’t give him the hug he really wanted to give him.

“And good luck to you! Maybe we’ll be in the lane next to each other.” Makoto grinned. “See you!” He waved, and began to walk back to his hotel.

Rin walked into the lobby, and headed for the elevator. “Oy, Matsuoka!” One of his teammates called out to him. He turned around. “Mikoshiba was looking for you! He wants to see you!”

“Thanks.” He stepped into the elevator, wondering what the team captain could want to see him about this late in the evening. Stepping off the elevator on his floor, he made his way to where the captain’s room was, and knocked on the door.

“Ah, Matsuoka. I see you got the message I wanted to see you.” Seijuurou stepped out of the bedroom.

“What’s up, captain?”

“I wanted you to be the first to know, before I inform the others. You won’t be racing tomorrow in the relay race.” He handed him a slip of paper.

He looked at it, and saw the performance times of the other members of the team that swam butterfly. He knew exactly why he wasn’t chosen. “Thank you for letting me know first, captain. That means a lot to me.” He handed back the slip of paper. “I’m going to go turn in for the night.”

“You’ve still got the 100 meter race. Get some rest.” Seijuurou nodded, and went back into his room, leaving Rin alone.

Now he really wished Makoto was staying in the same hotel as him. Sighing, he headed back to his room, and tried to focus on keeping his spirits up for the 100 meter freestyle race.

…

* * *

 **A/N** : Long update is long. In case people aren’t aware ‘:^*’ is a kiss emoticon. I hope you all don’t mind the canon divergence. Up next, the actual races at regionals, and then some actual hotel fun. ;) Thank you for reading!


	16. An Off Day

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

The cacophonous noise of Haru’s alarm made Makoto sit up quickly in bed, his heart pounding hard in his chest at being woken up so suddenly. His eyes darted towards the other bed, and saw Haruka reach out for his phone, and made the alarm stop without lifting his head. Groaning, he grabbed his own phone and turned his alarm off. No point in keeping it on, since he was now wide awake.

Standing up from the bed, he stretched and walked to the bathroom. After Rin had left the night before, he had gone to Nagisa and Rei’s room to collect Haru, and had walked in on the three of them playing a card game. Against his better judgement, he was coerced into a game, and two hours later, they had finally gone back to their hotel room. He knew he should have had more than six hours of sleep, but it was too late to change that now.

He took off his pajama pants and underwear, and started the shower. He got in, and after a few minutes, he heard the door open. “Makoto. I need to pee.” Haruka said, loud enough so that Makoto could hear him over the sound of the spray.

“Okay, Haru. I don’t mind.” Makoto was busy shampooing his hair. “Are you excited about today?” He asked, after he heard the toilet flush.

“Yes.” The door opened, and closed again, leaving the captain of Iwatobi alone. Makoto rolled his eyes, wishing that sometimes his best friend would have a more verbose vocabulary.

After he finished in the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and opened the bathroom door. “Haru, the shower is free. Probably should wash up before we head to the aquatic center.”

“What time do we need to be there?” Haruka asked, walking past Makoto. He turned his back, giving the other teen some privacy, and only turned back around when he heard the shower curtain move into place.

“I believe the opening ceremony is at 9, so we should probably get down there around 8:30.” Makoto brushes his teeth. “Our race isn’t until 11:30, though. Rin’s race is at 10.”

“Right.”

He left the bathroom, and went back into the room. Walking over to his overnight bag, he pulled his black and green jammers out of the bag, and began to put them on, skillfully keeping his towel in place. Once they were on his body, he dropped the towel on the floor, and didn’t bother to pick it up, leaving it next to the bed. Haruka walked out, already wearing his jammers.

“Did you shower with those on?!” He asked. “Haru!”

“What? Don’t judge me.” Haruka went over to his bed, and pulled out another pair of jammers.

Sighing, Makoto shook his head. “I don’t understand you, Haru.” He slipped his yellow Iwatobi shirt over his head, and put his trainers on. “Are you almost ready? Do you want to go with me to get Nagisa and Rei?” He picked up his white track jacket, and slipped it onto his arms. There was a small part of him that wished he could wear Rin’s, to show his support for his boyfriend’s race before theirs, but knew that it would probably be frowned upon by Samezuka.

“I’m ready.” Haruka wore the same outfit as Makoto. “Rei sent a text. They’re down in the lobby waiting for us.”

“Ah!” Makoto grabbed his phone, and his backpack with his towel, goggles and swimcap. “Then, we better head down.” He slipped his phone into his pocket, and grabbed the keycard for their hotel room.

They walked out of the room, and headed towards the elevator. When they got downstairs, they saw a bunch of students from schools milling about, the energy in the air palpable. Makoto reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He didn’t see any text from Rin, making him a little bit sad, as he had hoped that he would have sent one by now. He didn’t want to send one himself, because he was afraid of interrupting his focus. He knew what the race this morning meant to him, and wanted to make sure that everything was happening the way Rin wanted it to.

“Mako-chan! Haru-chan!” Nagisa yelled across the lobby, waving his hand frantically. Makoto looked at Haruka, and saw that he was looking at all the other potential competitors. Smiling, he turned his head and looked over at where Nagisa and Rei were waiting for the two of them. “Look at all these people!” Nagisa remarked, when they had finally made it over to them.

“Yes, all these different schools.” Rei pushed his glasses back up on bridge of his nose, a smug smile on his face. “But, that doesn’t mean that we should be worried. We will swim our best, and we will win!”

Makoto laughed, and patted Rei on the shoulder. “That’s a good attitude to have, Rei.” He looked at Haruka, and saw he was already wandering outside. “Come on. Let’s head over to the center together.”

“Okay, Makoto-senpai!”

The walk over to the aquatic center was a rather quiet one. Students passed by them, along with spectators - friends, family, and people who just enjoyed swimming tournaments. When they got to the front of the stadium, they saw Gou with Coach Sasabe and Ama-Sensei.

“Ohayou!” Gou greeted them, with a big smile on her face. “Check in is just inside. The stadium is filling up, but Chigusa is saving seats for all of us!”

“Thank you for the information.” Makoto smiled. “Come on, guys. Let’s go check in, so we can put our stuff in our designated lockers.” He began to walk into the building with the other three, but felt a hand on his upper arm. Pausing, he looked back, and saw Gou looking at him. “Kou? Is there something wrong?”

“Have you talked to my brother this morning?” Gou asked, a worried look on her face.

“No, I haven’t. But, I saw him last night, and everything seemed to be okay.” He saw the rest of his team heading towards the check in table. “I’m sure he’s good. He’ll be here soon. He may not have his phone on.”

“Oh, right…” She nodded her head. “Alright, Makoto-senpai. Thank you!” He waited for her to walk over to Ama-Sensei and Coach Sasabe before he headed into the aquatic center.

Walking over to the table, he saw his team was almost up to the front, so he quickly maneuvered past a few people, and joined them. “Iwatobi High School.” He told the girl at the front, who scrolled through a list.

“Ah, Iwatobi. Relay race, correct? That’s your only event here today?” She passed them their competitor badges, which Makoto handed out.

“That’s correct.” He replied.

“You are in the second heat. We need you to be on deck no later than five minutes prior to the race. If you are not there in time, you will be disqualified.” She passed him four keys. “These will open your courtesy lockers. They are all together. You can find them in that locker room, just towards the left of the pool.” She pointed towards the appropriate door. “Do you have any questions?”

Makoto shook his head. “No. Thank you!” They moved away from the table together, and he handed each of his teammates a key. “Come on, let’s go put our stuff down.”

“Okay, Mako-chan!” Nagisa bounced on his feet.

“What’s gotten into you, Nagisa?” He asked, chuckling as the smaller first year continued to bounce more. “Are you excited?”

“Yes! It’s not everyday you get to go to regionals, Mako-chan.” Nagisa grinned. “Come on, Rei!” He grabbed the other teen’s hand, and dragged him towards the locker room, Rei protesting adamantly the entire way.

The two second years headed towards the locker room, moving at their own pace. Makoto looked around, and started to see the familiar black, white and red jackets of Samezuka starting to appear among the crowd. His heart started to pound a little bit faster, as he tried to see if he could see maroon in one of those jackets, but it was futile. He turned, and saw Haruka was looking at him, immediately making his cheeks become flushed.

“I was hoping I’d see him before the opening ceremonies.” He spoke quietly, knowing that his best friend would understand.

Their lockers were right next to each other. “Has he not called you yet?” Haruka asked.

“No.” Makoto shook his head. “But it’s okay. I’m sure he’s just trying to concentrate.” He placed his backpack into the locker, and put the key into his pants pocket. He looked over, and saw both Rei and Nagisa were waiting for the two of them by the door.

“Probably.” Haruka agreed.

The two joined the first years, and made their way out towards the pool. It was almost 9, and they had been instructed to go stand by the third lane for the opening ceremony. Happy to be a little bit taller than the majority of the swimmers, Makoto looked over the tops of heads to try and see his boyfriend. He could see Samezuka a few rows over from theirs, but had yet to see Rin. Finally, his eyes landed on him, and he felt his stomach twist a little.

Rin looked awful. Something seemed off, but Makoto couldn’t place just what it was. He kept looking at him, hoping that he would turn and look over his way. He didn’t even pay attention to what the Master of Ceremonies was saying, too focused on trying to get his boyfriend’s attention. He felt a hand on his shoulder give him a gentle shake.

“Makoto. It’s over.” Haruka said, as people began to walk away from the pool. He looked back at his best friend, his expression betraying how he felt. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Makoto said, looking back over at where he had seen Rin. He had already walked off with Samezuka. Maybe Rin was just trying to make sure he didn’t lose his concentration. That had to be it.

“Come on. Gou’s waiting for us up in the stands.” Haruka replied, and began to walk off the deck.

Makoto ran a hand through his hair, and pushed the worry aside, following his best friend and teammates up to into the stands. When they go there, they saw Coach Sasabe and Ama-Sensei, along with Gou’s friend Chigusa. They were seated on the left side of the pool, and Makoto could see that Samezuka was on the right side, their team taking up an entire section for themselves. They walked down to the first row in the bleachers, Rei taking the lead. Nagisa, Haruka, and Makoto followed, with Makoto sitting on the end. He unzipped his warm-up jacket, and stared out across the pool, his knee starting to bounce up and down with nervous energy.

“What’s wrong, Mako-chan?” Nagisa asked, looking over at him. “You seem a little off. Are you nervous about our race?”

He shook his head. “No, not really. I’m a little worried about - “

“Men’s 100 Meter freestyle - heat three!” The announcer of the tournament blared over the loudspeakers. Makoto stopped talking, and felt his breath catch in his throat, as he watched the competitors walk out onto the pool deck.

“Rin-chan is up next!” Nagisa said, excitement in his voice.

The second year was in the 4th lane, dead center. Makoto’s eyes were drawn to him, as he watched Rin stand on the starting block. His goggles were underneath his cap, when Makoto knew that he always wore them over his swim cap. There was something strange going on. He couldn’t quite pinpoint just what it was, though. Everything sounded too quiet around him, like the entire stadium had stopped any sort of chatter before the race began.

“Onii-chan!!” Gou shouted, her hands cupping her mouth. “You can do it!”

The buzzer sounded, and the race began. Makoto’s mouth dropped open in shock, as he stared at the pool. “He had a late start?!” He couldn’t believe it. He knew there was something wrong. His stomach dropped, as he watched the race play out in front of him.

“He can make it up on the turn,” Haruka remarked with confidence, equally as shocked as he was.

As he struggled to get to the wall, they could hear Samezuka chanting for Rin, giving him the encouragement that it seemed the swimmer needed. He finally made it to the wall, and turned back towards the start. Makoto stared at his boyfriend, who was struggling to keep up.

“What’s wrong?” He spoke quietly, eyes never wavering on Rin’s form. His heart was pounding in his chest, as his stomach began to twist into knots.

Rin finally slapped the yellow pad at the end of the lane, ending dead last in the race. He placed his arms on the ledge, and tried to pull himself up. When he faltered the first time, Makoto’s jaw dropped open for a second time. He’d never seen his boyfriend act like this. Not even when they were kids. The second time he tried to pull himself up out of the pool and failed, he quickly jumped up, and ran out of the stadium. He needed to go to him. He didn’t bother telling the others, because he didn’t have to - he could hear them trailing behind him.

“Senpai!” Nitori was standing in the hallway, looking at Rin.

Makoto skidded to a stop, holding his arm out, preventing any of the Iwatobi team members from interrupting the two of them. Neither Samezuka teens noticed them, as their conversation continued.

“Go away, Nitori.” Rin mumbled, shaking his head. “I don’t want to talk right now.”

“But, senpai!” Nitori persisted. Makoto’s hands began to curl into balls, a sudden wave of anger sweeping over him. “You just had a bad day! It’s okay!”

“Shut up!” Rin shouted, his fist striking the window.

Enough was enough. Makoto walked over to them, and placed a hand on Nitori’s shoulder. “Just leave him alone, Nitori-san.”

“Makoto-senpai.” Nitori’s eyes were wavering with unshed tears.

“Go back with your team, Nitori. I’ll take care of him.” He let go of his shoulder, and watched the first year run back towards the stadium.

Looking over at his teammates, he saw Haruka looking at the two of them. He gave a small nod of his head, and watched Haruka corral the other two away from him and Rin. Once he saw they were out of earshot, he walked up towards his boyfriend, who was leaning against the window, a grimace on his face.

“What happened out there?” Makoto kept his voice light, because he doesn’t want his boyfriend to lash out at him. He knows Rin won’t, but then again, he had never seen him this upset before.

The pout dropped from his face, his eyes starting to water just as Nitori’s had. “M-Makoto…” It was if the teen finally understood who was in front of him, because instantly, his demeanor changed. Arms were wrapped around Makoto’s body so tightly, Rin’s face pressing against his sternum as he began to sob softly.

Not knowing what else to do, Makoto returned the embrace and just held Rin. There would be  another time to talk, but right now, he wanted to be the rock he knew his boyfriend needed in this moment. Squeezing him gently, he ignored the people that were milling about, as there was still a tournament going on. His hand cradled the back of Rin’s head, not at all bothered by the dampness of his hair, and instead pulled him closer to his body.

“I messed up so bad,” Rin’s voice was muffled against his chest. “I can’t believe I did that, Makoto.” Rin pulled away from him, and rubbed the edge of his sleeve over his face. He sighed deeply, and reached for Makoto’s hand. “Can we go walk? I don’t want to be in here right now.”

He nodded his head. “Of course. Our race isn’t for another hour.” He followed Rin out of the stadium, keeping quiet, waiting for his boyfriend to begin the conversation.

When they were a block away from the stadium, that’s when Rin began to speak. “After I left your hotel room last night, I got some sombering news, which is why I think I performed so poorly today.”

“Oh?” That made Makoto worried. “Why didn’t you call me to tell me?”

“I didn’t want to bother you. I knew you were probably going to be going to bed, and didn’t want to keep you up with my issues.” Rin sat down on a stone wall, drawing his right knee up to his chest. “I mean, I guess I probably should have, because maybe that would have given me a chance this morning, but who knows…”

“Rin.” Makoto stood in front of him, too anxious to sit down. “What happened?”

“When I got back to the hotel, Mikoshiba wanted to talk to me.” Rin rested his chin on his knee, and looked at Makoto’s chest. “He told me he wasn’t putting me into the relay, because of my times.”

“No…”

“I understand why he did it. I mean, I told you. My times all week were shit. I think I was just psyching myself out.” Rin’s shoulders dropped, as he sighed softly. “I guess it bothered me more than I thought, because I didn’t sleep very well last night. And I was just way too nervous during my race.” He lifted his head, and looked into Makoto’s eyes. “I choked, Makoto.”

“You just had an off day-”

“No!” Rin shook his head, dropping his leg back down on the ground. “No, Makoto. Don’t baby me right now. You, of all people, know that I choked. Don’t try and make me feel better about myself because we both know that I screwed up. I’m the only person to blame.”

Makoto looked away, biting his bottom lip. He knew that Rin was upset with himself, but there was no way he would ever tell him what he was asking him to say. He didn’t believe it, so why would he lie to his boyfriend? No, Rin just wasn’t thinking very clearly right now. Taking a deep breath, he turned and looked at him.

“Rin, you did great. Was today an off day? Yes, of course it was. But, you didn’t give up.” He placed his hand on Rin’s jaw, and felt him lean into the touch. “You finished the race, when you could have just as easily gotten out of the pool, and completely forfeited the race. But you didn’t.” He stroked his cheek gently with his thumb. “Who cares? It’s a race. We can’t win them all.”

“But what if I choke again?” Rin whispered, the fear tangible. “What if what I’m doing is pointless and stupid?”

“It’s not, Rin.” Makoto wished that they weren’t in such a public place, because all he wanted to do was take his boyfriend back into his arms and hold him close. But, that would have to wait until later. “You are allowed to have bad days. There will be another race. Please, don’t get discouraged.”

It seemed that Rin didn’t care, as he stood up and hugged Makoto tightly. “I’m sorry I was ignoring you this morning…”

“Oh, so you did see me.” Makoto returned the embrace, holding him close. “I didn’t want to send you a text, because I thought you were just trying to be focused for the race.”

“Maybe if I had sent you a text, I might not have done as bad as I did.” Rin lamented, placing his head on Makoto’s shoulder, lacing their fingers together as their hug ended. “I could feel you watching me during the opening ceremonies.”

“It must have taken a lot to not look at me.” Makoto teased him, enjoying the annoyed groan that left Rin’s mouth. “What?”

“I said I was sorry.” Rin mumbled, pressing his face against Makoto’s shoulder, hiding himself.

Turning his face, Makoto’s lips hovered near Rin’s ear. “Make it up to me later?” He spoke low, squeezing their joined hands three times.

“Makoto…” Rin returned the squeeze with his own hand.

He wanted to say more, but just as he was about to speak, he felt his pocket vibrate. “Crap!” He let go of Rin’s hand, and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He quickly answered it. “Haru! Is it already time?”

“Yeah. Hurry up and come to the locker room.” The line disconnected, as his best friend was never one to say more than necessary.

“You have to go.” Rin assumed, stepping away from him.

Makoto nodded his head. “Yes. Our race is going to start soon. If you don’t feel like sitting with your team, I bet your sister would love for you to sit with her.”

“I’ll probably go sit with my team.” Rin ran a hand through his hair.

They both started to walk back towards the stadium, no longer holding hands. Makoto was starting to get a little bit nervous about the race, but really, he was going to swim the best he could. The pressures of winning didn’t affect him in the same manner as Rin, as this was just something he was doing for fun. When they got to the locker rooms, Rin gave him a quick hug goodbye.

“Good luck, Makoto.” Rin waved, and headed towards the right side of the pool, making his way back towards where the rest of Samezuka was sitting.

He pushed his way into the locker room, and took a deep breath. Time to focus.

...

Rin made his way into the stadium, and saw his teammates in a group together. He saw Mikoshiba sitting in the back row, with Nitori a few rows down. Figuring it would be better to just get this over with, he walked over to his swim captain, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets.

“Ah, Matsuoka.” Seijuurou stood up, and allowed him to walk past him.

He plopped down on the metal bench, keeping his hands in his pockets. His pride was keeping him from saying anything. Looking out at the lanes, he saw that the first heat for the relay race was on the deck, waiting for the 200 meter race to finish. He knew that Iwatobi was in the second heat, so he would be seeing his boyfriend race very soon.

“Matsuoka -” Seijuurou turned towards him.

“Captain.” Rin sighed, keeping his head down. “You don’t need to say anything. I’m sorry I brought our team down today. I won’t be on the team any longer after this.” He bit his lip, wishing that what he had just let slip out of his mouth had just stayed put in his head, but it was too late to take it back.

Seijuurou began to laugh, which then turned into a full belly laugh. “Rin, are you serious?” The captain shook his head, continuing to laugh more. Rin shot a glare at the man, pissed off at his captain would laugh in his face like this. Didn’t he know what a shitty morning he had already had?

“With all due respect, Captain-”

“No.” The third year shook his head, the mirth settling down. “I will not accept your resignation, because there is no reason for it. You swam a good race. The others just swam it better than you.” There was a slight roll of his shoulders, his amber eyes staring at Rin. “Sometimes, there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Feeling deflated, Rin was secretly happy that the teen did not take his resignation seriously. “Thank you, Captain.”

“If you’re looking for a pity party, you won’t find one here.” Seijuurou commented. “So, drop the attitude, and just enjoy the rest of the day. You’re staying here tonight, yeah?”

Rin’s knee began to bounce a little. “Yeah. My sister-”

“Cut the bullshit.” Seijuurou grinned. “I’m not an idiot, Matsuoka.”

He felt his cheeks become extremely warm at the comment. “Captain, I-”

“Look, what you do is your business. But really, I’m not an idiot, you know.” Seijuurou looked out at the water. “Looks like Iwatobi is up next.”

His eyes darted towards the pool, and he could see his boyfriend stretching his arms and back, limbering up before heading towards the starting platform. He felt his stomach twist a little, still feeling a little foolish for how he acted earlier in the morning. His eyes were glued to Makoto’s back, watching each defined muscle tense and relax. He wanted the race to be over with already, so they could go back to the hotel together.

The last race cleared out of the pool, and the next heat made their way to the starting block. His eyes locked onto Makoto’s for a split second, the taller teen’s face lighting up in a smile when he saw Rin looking at him. He returned the smile, and watched him jump into the pool feet first, settling into position for the beginning of the race.

“I bet you’re glad our team isn’t racing right now.” Seijuurou said.

“You have no idea.” Rin agreed, all of his negative feelings from his own race were suddenly dissipating, as he got ready to watch the Iwatobi team compete.

When the buzzer sounded, his heart went into his chest. Makoto’s start was flawless, his backwards dive more beautiful than anything Rin has seen in the water. He watched him race all the way towards the wall, and saw him execute a perfect somersault, before launching himself back towards the other end. It looked like Iwatobi were holding their own against the other schools, as Makoto hit the wall first. Nagisa jumped into the water at the exact moment that Makoto’s hand hit the mark, and was swimming faster than Rin had ever seen him swim.

“Holy shit.” He said, under his breath. “They’re doing so well.”

“They are.” Seijuurou nodded. “It’ll be interesting to see how that kid, Ryugazaki, does.”

If there was any doubt, it disappeared when Rei hit the water, and began to swim fast. His form wasn’t as good as it could be, but for a beginner swimmer, it was pretty great. Rin was a little jealous that he was in the race, when he would have loved to have swam with his old teammates again. Pushing those thoughts away, he watched Rei lose a little steam on the turn, but it didn’t matter. He knew that Haruka would be able to make up the time with no problem.

Haruka hit the water faster than anyone Rin had ever seen. Iwatobi was no longer in the lead, as Rei had lost quite a bit of time, and he knew Haruka was going to have to swim extremely fast to catch up. The freestyle swimmer raced towards the end of the pool, hardly breaking to take a breath, as he plowed his arms faster and faster through the water. Rin was up on his feet, not caring that the rest of his teammates were still seated in the stands.

“GO HARU!” He shouted. He could hear his sister chanting across the way for him with the other spectators of Iwatobi, and realized he should have listened to what Makoto has suggested. He saw Nitori look up at him, and watched his roommate get up to his feet, and helped cheer on his friends.

The race ended with Haru hitting the wall just two seconds shy of first. Rin felt the energy drain from his body when he realized that Iwatobi did _not_ win their race, but it didn’t seem like it bothered the four out on the deck. Each of them were hugging each other, excited that they had completed the race. He looked over at Seijuurou, and saw him nod his head, before he darted out of the stands, and made his way towards the area where he knew the swimmers would be.

He skidded to a stop when he saw the four Iwatobi teens walking towards him. “Rin-chan!” Nagisa called out, a large smile on his face. “Rin-chan!”

“Rin.” Haruka greeted him, a smile on his face.

“Matsuoka-senpai.” Rei waved.

He walked up to the four of them. “You guys swam great. It was an intense race.” He started to laugh when Makoto wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Makoto! Quit it! You’re wet!”

“I’m so happy you’re here.” Makoto spoke softly, clinging to him.

It was quite the opposite hug that they had shared after his own race. This is how their hug should have been. Rin realized that now, and quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend tightly.

“I’m very proud of you, Makoto.” He spoke softly into his ear. He felt Makoto squeeze him tighter, making his face hurt because his smile was so big. “You guys did great.”

“I’m glad you were there watching.” Makoto was still holding him tightly. “I swam for you, you know.”

“Makoto…” He could feel the burn begin to happen in his cheeks for the second time in an hour. “Come on. Why don’t you go get changed?”

His boyfriend dropped his arms, and nodded his head. “Okay. Will you wait out here for us?”

“I will.” Rin replied. “Oh, and Makoto?”

“Yeah?”

“We have to be out of our hotel room by 2. To keep to my story, I’m going to have Kou come with me.” Rin ran a hand through his hair nervously. “Then, I can be at your hotel around 3?”

Makoto’s smile made his heart rate speed up. “Sounds good!” He turned on his heel and headed towards the locker rooms.

“Onii-chan?” Speak of the devil.

Rin turned around, and saw his sister walking towards him with her friend Chigusa. “Hi, Kou.”

“You did good this morning!” She glomped him, making him stumble backwards a little.

“Oy!” He groaned, and hugged his sister. “Warn me next time, okay?” He patted her on the head, and let go of her. “And thanks, Kou, but you’re a terrible liar.” He smirked, and saw her roll her eyes.

“Kou, I’m going to go now, since the race is over.” Chigusa waved. “See you both later!”

“How are you getting back tonight?” Rin asked her. “Are you riding with your teacher?”

“Yes. Why?” Gou asked. “Is something the matter, Onii-chan?”

“Well, I was hoping to get your help with something.”

“GOU-KUN!” Seijuurou’s voice came booming from behind Rin.

His sister closed her eyes, and sighed. “Why can’t he just call me by my name?” She looked over Rin’s shoulder and smiled. “Hi Seiju!”

“Gou-kun!” He picked her up and twirled her around in the air, making her laugh. Rin rolled his eyes, and tried not to be grossed out by the display happening in front of him. “Are you going to come back to the hotel with us? I know your brother needs to get his things before you guys go back to your hotel.”

“My-?” Rin waved his hands, trying to get his sister’s attention. Even though Seijuurou had figured out just what Rin’s plans were, it seemed that he was making sure his sister knew about them too. “Oh, right! Our hotel!” She began to laugh, and nodded her head, while glaring at Rin. He tried not to cower in fear, because whenever she had that look on her face, he knew she meant business.

Seijuurou set her down, and smiled. “Well? Do you want to walk there now? Our next race isn’t for another hour or so.”

“S-Sure!” Gou nodded her head. “But I have to wait for my team to-”

“To what, Gou-chan?” Nagisa appeared from out of nowhere. “We’re here!”

Rin turned around, and saw Makoto walking back towards them, his bag in his hand. _Crap, I need to go grab my stuff!_ He looked at Gou and Seijuurou. “I need to go get my stuff out of my locker. I’ll meet you guys out front?”

“Okay, Onii-chan.” Gou slid her arm through Seijuurou’s offered arm, a smile on her face. “But hurry up, because I don’t want Ama-sensei to leave without me!”

Rin walked over to where Makoto was, and grabbed onto his arm. “R-Rin??” Makoto stuttered, as he dragged him along.

“I have go to the locker room. I don’t want to do it alone.” He spat out, groaning. “Fucking Mikoshiba.”

“What did he do?” Makoto asked, as they walked into the locker room.

“Ambushed me.” Rin went to the row of lockers where his things were. He put the key into the lock, and opened it. “Asked Gou about our plans for tonight. Guess we’re going to go to the hotel right now to get my things.”

“Oh….” Makoto leaned against the lockers. “That’s not good, is it?”

“Well, I don’t care. He figured it out himself before your race. I just…. I hadn’t told her about it yet.” Rin sighed. “She’s going to make me do something awful, I just know it.” He grabbed his bag, and slung it over his shoulder. “Is Haru still okay with doing this today?”

“Yeah.” Makoto answered, as they walked back out of the locker room. “He’s already moved his stuff into Nagisa and Rei’s room. I guess that’s what they were doing when the two of us were talking before our race.”

“Shit. I gotta do something nice for him too. Man, all these favors I’m going to have to do.” He lamented, a small smile on his face. “Does that mean after I get my stuff, we can just do whatever? Or are we expected to hang out with the three of them?”

“We can meet them for dinner later.” Makoto’s green eyes looked at him, and a warm feeling began to course through Rin’s body as he thought about what that comment meant. Dinner wouldn’t be until at least after six.

“R-Right. Okay.”

They made it outside, and met up with the others, as well as Nitori. “Matsuoka-senpai!” Nitori smiled. “You’re going to stay here for another night?”

“Yeah.” Rin nodded. “Sorry I can’t ride back home on the bus with you.” The group began to walk towards the hotel that Samezuka was staying in. “Don’t cause too much trouble without me.”

“Okay!”

When they got to the hotel, Rin ignored his captain and his sister speaking to each other so only the other could hear them, and instead made his way to the elevator with Nitori. He had asked Makoto on the way over to just hang out in the lobby, as it would be too tempting for him to have him in their shared hotel room. The other three had split off from their group when they were halfway to the hotel, and said they’d call Makoto later.

“Are you sure you have to stay up here tonight?” Nitori stayed by the door, as Rin began to quickly pack his things back up. “Because I thought we were going to go out to dinner with the team.”

“Mikoshiba said we’d do that next week.” Rin shoved the last item into his bag, and held it with his hand. “You’ll be fine without me, Nitori.” He grinned, and left his keycard on the nightstand. “You coming downstairs? Or just gonna stay up here? Don’t forget there’s one more race for our team that you have to be at.”

“Why don’t you have to be there?” Nitori sat on the edge of the bed, making it fairly clear that he would not be returning downstairs with Rin.

He gave a small shrug of his shoulders. “I’ll probably be there. Mikoshiba knows what’s going on with my family, so I think he understands. Don’t worry. I’ll be back at the dorms tomorrow.”

“Alright, Matsuoka-senpai. Have fun with your sister tonight.”

Rin closed the hotel door, and headed back towards the elevator. If only time could move faster. He wanted to be downstairs right now. No, he wanted to be with Makoto, in his hotel room. Pushing the button for the elevator, he sighed with relief when it opened immediately. He walked in, and pushed the button for the lobby, and began to shift his weight on both feet, that nervous energy returning.

Walking off the elevator, he saw both his sister and Mikoshiba now sitting on the couch, except instead of sitting on the couch, Gou was sitting on his lap. He shook his head, and walked over to the two of them. “Alright, you two. Thanks for tubbing me, Captain.”

“Serves you right!” Gou chastised him. “You could have just told me, Onii-chan!”

Seijuurou’s booming laugh made his ears ring. “Sorry, Matsuoka.”

“Are you ready to go?” Makoto asked, coming up behind him. “I can take your bag.”

“Thanks.” He handed it over to Makoto. He looked at his sister. “Don’t do anything stupid, Kou.”

“Wear a condom, Onii-chan.” She smirked, Seijuurou laughing louder at her comment.

“Ugh, let’s go.” Rin walked out of the hotel with Makoto, and began to walk in the direction of his hotel.

“Are you hungry?” Makoto asked. “We could get some food before we-”

“No. Hotel. Now.”

They both picked up the pace, walking with long strides as they headed towards the small hotel that the Iwatobi swim team was staying at. When they got into the elevator, Rin could feel his palms begin to sweat. He wanted to kiss Makoto so bad, and this elevator was not moving nearly fast enough to make that a reality. When it finally dinged on the appropriate floor, both nearly sprinted out of the lift and charged towards Makoto’s room. Makoto pulled his key from out of his pocket, and quickly placed it into the lock, trying to juggle both his and Rin’s bag with one hand.

Makoto pushed the door open and quickly stepped to the side, allowing Rin to enter the room first. Rin dropped his swim bag on the ground unceremoniously, and turned around to see Makoto closing the door.

“Makoto, I-”

His boyfriend moved faster than he thought possible, dropping both bags onto the floor just as Rin had done, and was soon in front of his body. His knees hit the edge of the bed, letting him know he was just where he wanted to be. He grabbed onto Makoto’s shirt, and pulled him down on top of him, his back hitting the mattress without grace. His legs wrapped around Makoto’s waist, pulling him down towards his level.

“What is it?” Makoto asked, a smile on his face.

“Nothing, I just…” Rin looked into Makoto’s eyes. “I love you. So much.”

Lips pressed against his with a gentle kiss. Makoto rested his forehead against Rin’s, and let out a soft sigh. “Say it again, Rin.”

“I love you.”

“Again…”

“I love you, Makoto.”

“I love you more.”

Their lips connected once more, but this kiss was anything but gentle. Both of their mouths opened at the same time, tongues coming into contact as soft groans left both of their throats. Rin needed more of that tongue, needed to feel more of Makoto’s body against his. He tugged on Makoto’s shirt, wanting it gone. They disconnected for all of two seconds to get both of their shirts off, and soon had skin on skin contact. Rin kicked his shoes off with his feet, needing to get the rest of the clothes off of his body. Makoto was soon yanking on the elastic band of his warmup suit, pulling his pants and boxer briefs off with one go. Now Rin was completely naked, while Makoto still had his pants on.

“Lube?” Rin half-moaned, half-panted as he grabbed onto Makoto’s pants. “ Please tell me you brought some?”

“Of course I did.” Makoto pulled away from him, and walked over to his overnight bag. As he leaned over, he began to pull his pants down, wiggling his ass a little.

“Makoto.” Rin moaned low, watching him strip. His eyes gravitated towards his back muscles, those muscles flexing as he bent over to find the bottle in his bag. He licked his lips, as he moved backwards on the bed. “How do you want me?”

His boyfriend turned back towards him, and held the bottle up in his hand. “On your back?” Makoto moved back towards the bed, pouring some lube onto the fingers on his left hand.

“Okay.” Rin began to spread his legs, knowing just where those fingers were going to go. The bed shifted as Makoto sat back on the bed. Reaching down, Rin lifted his hips up a little, and pulled his asscheeks apart for him.

A low moan punctured his eardrum, Makoto’s warm breath against his ear making him shudder involuntarily. “Keep them spread like that for me, Rin.” He closed his eyes, moaning softly as he kept his legs spread apart, keeping his hips elevated. “That’s good, baby…”

“B-Baby…” Rin moaned loud this time, as a single finger pushed inside of him. “Nnngh…” He wanted to push his hips down, wanted to feel more of that digit inside of him, but in order to keep himself spread open, it was going to be next to impossible to accomplish that. So, instead, he allowed himself to enjoy the sweet torture that Makoto was now bestowing upon him.

“Do you like it when I call you that?” Makoto’s lips brushed against the shell of his ear, the tip of his tongue licking along the ridge. His low voice was doing wonders to Rin’s body, as his cock began to throb in anticipation of what was to come. “If you don’t, tell me…. _baby._ ”

“I like it!” Rin cried out, as a second finger was pushed into him. He spread his cheeks apart more, forcing those two digits deeper into his body by the small action. “Oh, fuck, I like it so much!”

“Should I add a third finger…?” The question was left unanswered, as Rin was too busy moaning loud with each gentle thrust of Makoto’s fingers. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

A third finger was pushed into his body, creating an incredible tightness that Rin had been craving. “Hurry…” He begged softly, trying to rock his hips while keeping himself balance. “Makoto…”

“Do you want my cock inside of you, Rin?” Lips brushed over his with a soft kiss. “Tell me, and I’ll give it to you.”

“Please…” Rin nodded his head rapidly. The fingers that had been stretching him slipped out of his body, leaving him feeling empty. He whined softly, blushing a little as he heard Makoto chuckle softly. “Don’t laugh at me, Makoto.”

“I’m not.” Makoto grabbed the lube, and began to pour some onto the palm of his left hand. “I’m just as anxious as you are. Trust me. This is all I’ve been thinking about since I saw you this morning.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yes.”

Rin looked down, and watched Makoto begin to stroke himself slowly, coating himself with the lube. He moaned low, staring at the slickened girth, his body aching for it to be inside of him. Thankfully, Makoto only stroked himself a few times before settling between his legs.

“Do you trust me, Rin?” He asked softly, touching Rin’s cheek with his right hand.

“Of course, Makoto.” Rin could feel the tip of his cock begin to rub against his entrance.

“Put your right foot up on my shoulder.” Makoto reached down, and helped Rin do as he instructed. Leaning forward, he spoke softly into Rin’s ear. “If this is too much, please tell me.”

He could only nod his head as Makoto began to enter his body slowly. The feel of his cock finally sinking into him was making Rin moan like crazy. It felt so good to feel it again, and with his leg raised up, it seemed to be penetrating him deep. He tossed his head back, his body trying to push the intrusion out, but without success.

“R-Rin. Shit, Rin, relax.” Makoto’s soft whispers made him realize that he was tensing up too much. He exhaled through his nose, his hand gripping the side of the bed tightly as he willed his body to remember how to enjoy this part. “That’s it. Another deep breath.” He took another one, finally leveling out. “I’m going to start moving now, baby…”

An incoherent moan fell from Rin’s lips, as Makoto began to roll his hips, pushing himself further into his body. The tip of his cock pushed against his sweet spot with every thrust, thanks to their position. He lifted his leg up higher, Makoto thrusting a little faster.

“T-Touch yourself…” Makoto’s moans filled his ears, his hand reaching down to obey the soft command. “Moan louder for me, Rin. Let me know that I’m making you feel good.”

“M-Makoto!” He moaned loud, pumping his own cock slowly. His body was on fire, his lower belly beginning to coil as his orgasm was fast approaching. “H-Harder!”

“Harder it is, baby…” Makoto began to thrust his hips hard into him, sinking himself deeper and deeper into Rin’s opened body.

They rocked together fast, the bed making so much noise, but neither heard it. The only sounds they could hear were each other’s, as they both chased their high. Rin’s hand moved faster, tugging on his own cock with desperation as Makoto pounded into his body. One harsh thrust into him, and it was all over. He screamed his lover’s name, the warmth of his release spilling over his hand as he kept pumping himself, the moans spilling from his mouth sounding foreign in his own ears. He heard Makoto shout his name, and soon felt the rush of his release deep inside of his body, making him moan low, happiness taking over his body.

Makoto collapsed onto his chest, forcing Rin’s leg to move back to its normal position, as they panted hard in unison. He let go of his softening cock, slipping out his hand from between their bodies. He quickly wiped it off on the side of the bed, not even caring, and could hear Makoto chuckling softly.

“What the hell is so funny now?” He kissed the side of his face, smiling. “You think I’m funny?”

“No.” Makoto shook his head. “Not at all. Just...all of this. It’s great. I’m so happy right now.” Makoto kissed the side of Rin’s neck, making him moan softly. “And, it’s only….” He lifted his head to look at the clock in the room. “Half past 3.”

“Oh my gosh.” Rin grinned. “So, what you’re saying is that we’re not done yet?”

“Did you want to be?” Makoto lifted himself up, and looked into Rin’s eyes. “I mean, we can take a nap if you want? I don’t want to pressure you into-”

“Makoto, I was kidding.” Rin placed his clean hand over his boyfriend’s mouth. “Quit babbling. Yes, a nap sounds nice.” He yawned softly, suddenly feeling the day’s events catching up to him.

There was a sudden loss of warmth, as Makoto pulled out of his body. Both grunted low, and quickly slipped under the covers at the same time. Makoto reached down, and picked up a towel off the floor. “Here.”

“T-Thanks.” Rin quickly slipped it below the sheets, and began to wipe his backside off, then took care of the few spots his spunk had landed on his chest. “Should we set an alarm?”

“We’ll be okay.” Makoto took the towel from him, and used it on himself. He set it back on the ground, and rolled onto his side. Rin did the same, and rubbed his nose against Makoto’s. “I love you.”

“I know.” Rin smirked, and began to laugh as Makoto pouted. “Fine! I love you too.” He yawned again, and closed his eyes. “Sleep now. No more talking.” He sank a little lower on the pillows, wanting to be as close to Makoto as he could be.

His boyfriend draped his arm over his side, and pulled him close. He did not fall asleep until Rin was snoring softly, making sure that his lover was resting peacefully.

Makoto drifted off into sleep, the smile on his face a mirror image of Rin’s.

* * *

**A/N** : Wow, this story is now over 100k! Exciting! I hope you guys didn't mind the canon divergence too much. I did what I thought would work best for this particular story. Up next, a full night of naughty things. ^_^ Thank you for reading!


	17. All Ways? Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see. :) Let's jump back into this, shall we? Hopefully this update will be worth the lengthy wait. :) Please enjoy!

* * *

Makoto rolled over, snuggling closer to Rin’s body. The room was dark, the afternoon having slipped by them thanks to pure exhaustion and a three hour nap. He lifted his head and looked at the small digital clock on the nightstand. 6:30pm. Closing his eyes, he ignored the time and pressed himself against Rin, appreciating that he could sleep with him like this for once. And, he was going to get to sleep with him again this evening, and wake up with him again in the morning. It was the little things that brought a smile to his face.

“Nnngh….” His boyfriend mumbled in his sleep, turning his head away from him.

“Morning, Rin.” He kissed his cheek, trying not to chuckle when his boyfriend made a face.

“It’s not morning, is it?” Maroon hair was pushed behind his ears, as he turned over to look at Makoto. “Please tell me we didn’t just sleep the entire night.”

He chuckled softly, and shook his head. “No, we didn’t sleep until the morning. But, it is 6:30pm. And that means-”

A loud knock sounded in the room. The banging continued, making both teens groan. “I swear, if that’s Nagisa…” Rin grumbled under his breath.

“I’ll go check.” He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, before slipping out of the bed. Grabbing his track pants, Makoto pulled them onto his body, leaving his underwear on the floor. He headed over to the door, where whoever was banging on it was still banging. He opened the door a crack, and poked his head out. “Hello?”

“Mako-chan!” Nagisa pushed the door open, brushing past Makoto. “Whoa - why is it so dark in there?” A light switch was flipped on, illuminating the room.

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei charged into the room after the ball of terror. “You can’t just go into the room like that!”

He leaned against the open door, and sighed. “We didn’t interrupt anything, did we?” Haruka stood outside the room, his hands in his pockets. “We were getting hungry, and you had said something about dinner, so…”

“It’s fine.” He moved to the side. “Come on in, since everybody else is in here.” Makoto pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping that Rin was able to handle his own for the moment. Haruka entered the room, allowing him the close the door.

“What the hell, Nagisa?” Rin complained, his head covered by a pillow. Makoto crossed his arms over his chest, as he saw the first year sitting on the edge of the bed they had just be sleeping on. “Don’t you have any manners?”

“Nope!” Nagisa jumped on the end of the bed. “Come on, Rin-chan! Get up! We’re starving. It’s time for dinner!”

A pillow went flying, striking the first year in the back. “Did it ever occur to you guys to just, you know, call us on the telephone?” Rin sat up in bed, the sheet covering his lap.

“Matsuoka-senpai, we tried that. We tried both of your phones, but neither one of you answered.” Rei pushed his glasses up on his nose. “You see, if you had answered, then we wouldn’t be up here.”

Makoto placed a hand on Rei’s shoulder, and shook his head. “I understand what you’re saying, Rei, but maybe we were sleeping.”

“More like you were fucking.” Nagisa teased.  
“WE WERE SLEEPING!” Rin shouted.

“No need to yell.” Haruka replied.

His boyfriend looked at him with pleading eyes. “Alright, everyone. That’s enough.” Makoto said, stopping things before they escalated further. “Yes, we were taking a nap. No, Nagisa, we were not having sex.” He looked at Rei. “We both put our phone on vibrate, and considering how neither of us got much sleep the night before - we were very exhausted and didn’t hear them ring. It was nothing personal.”

That seemed to make the three Iwatobi teammates clam up. Makoto walked over to the bed, and pulled Nagisa off of it. “Now, we’d love to get dinner with the three of you, but since we just woke up, neither of us are ready. How about we meet you three down in the lobby in an hour?”

“An hour?!” Nagisa groaned. “But we’re _hungry_ , Mako-chan!” He rubbed his stomach, trying to make a point. “Do you know we haven’t eaten since right after our race?”

He gave a shrug of his shoulders. “That’s on you, Nagisa. We will either meet downstairs in an hour, or you guys can just go get dinner yourselves, and maybe we’ll meet up with you later.”

“An hour it is. See you two then.” Haruka agreed. “Come on. Let’s go.” He shepherded the two first years out of the room, leaving Makoto alone with Rin once more.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Makoto looked at his boyfriend, who still seemed a bit dazed by the exchange with Nagisa and Rei. “Don’t mind them, okay? They’re just excited to hang out with you.” He smiled, placing his hand on Rin’s thigh.

“I know, but Makoto, we just woke up.” Rin sighed. He glanced down at Makoto’s hand, which made Makoto squeeze him gently. “So, an hour? Does that mean we have time to take a shower?”

Makoto turned the ringer back on his phone, as he nodded his head. “Yes, we’ve got enough time.” He held up his phone to show Rin. “I’ve set an alarm, just to be on the safe side.” He placed the phone on the nightstand. “Do you want to shower first?”

“Sure.” Rin pushed the blankets off of him, and got up from the bed. Makoto’s eyes went to his waist, jaw becoming slack as he took in his boyfriend’s beautiful naked body. Rin wore a smirk on his face, as he walked around the bed, heading towards the bathroom.

Without thinking, Makoto grabbed onto his waist, and pulled back towards the bed, making the redhead sit on his lap. “You were naked with them in here?” He spoke low into his ear, hands slipping down towards his thighs, making Rin part them for him.

“We fell asleep naked.” Rin leaned his head back, moaning low as Makoto’s fingertips brushed against his inner thighs. “Makoto, what are you going to do?”

His lips caressed the base of his neck, his fingers moving up higher. “Nothing at all, Rin.”

“Then, are you going to let me go shower?” Rin rolled his hips, pushing down on the hardness that was beginning to form underneath his backside.

The swim captain moaned low at the teasing roll. Moving his hands up faster, he wrapped both around Rin’s cock, and gave a few quick strokes before letting him go. He lifted him up off of his waist, setting him down. “Go shower.” His voice was thick with lust. “Go shower before I attack you again.”

Rin began to walk towards the bathroom. When he was just outside of it, he flipped the lightswitch on, and looked over his shoulder at Makoto. “You know, the shower is big enough for two people, Makoto.” He went into the bathroom, and left the door open.

Makoto thought about just what he was suggesting. And, why shouldn’t he shower with him? It wasn’t like they haven’t taken a shower before together. The last time they had done it, it had been a cramped situation. He was right - that shower was more than big enough for two people.

Quickly stripping out of his track pants, he walked through the hotel room naked, and headed towards the bathroom.

The shower was already running, Rin standing under the spray when Makoto walked in. He pulled the shower curtain back, and saw a satisfied grin on Rin’s face.

“What’s that grin for?” Makoto asked, pulling the shower curtain back into its place. The warmth of the hot water licked his skin, the spray barely hitting him. “Was this your intention the entire time?”

“Maybe.” He turned around, and looked at him, maroon eyes meeting his.

“Why didn’t you just ask me to shower with you?” He stepped closer to his boyfriend, his lips curling up into a sly smirk as he watched Rin move backwards in the shower. His back struck the shower wall, Makoto effectively trapping him.

Rin’s eyes became half-lidded, as his hands reached out for Makoto. “Maybe I wanted you to make the decision on your own. Why should I have to beg you to shower with me?”

“Because you know with me in here, you won’t be getting clean.” Makoto spoke low into his ear, enjoying the soft moans he was pulling from his lover’s lips. “I plan on making a filthy mess out of you, Rin.”

“Oh, fuck.” Rin moaned, leaning his head back. “M-Makoto, I need you inside me….Right now.”

Only too happy to oblige, Makoto pulled away from him, and quickly turned Rin to face the wall. “This okay?” His nose brushed the shell of his ear, his teeth finding purchase on his earlobe.

“Better than okay.” Rin nodded his head, pushing his hips back.

Finding the right angle took a few tries, but neither seemed to mind. Makoto pushed the tip of his cock into Rin’s body, the area still loose from their romp a few hours prior. He slid in gently, moaning low into his ear as he pushed his chest against Rin’s back. Rin’s forehead was against the wall, moaning loud as Makoto’s cock became fully sheathed inside of his body. He anchored himself to the wall with his left arm, and wrapped his right around Rin’s waist, pulling himself closer to him. Both moaned loud at the sudden closeness, Makoto’s cock striking that sweet spot deep inside of him when he thrusted his hips hard.

“Is that good?” Makoto let go of his earlobe, speaking directly into his ear. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

The spray of the water hit the back of his legs, as he thrusted his hips forward once more. “No!” Rin moaned loud. His hand grabbed onto Makoto’s right arm and pulled it down, the back of his hand resting comfortably in Makoto’s palm. Their fingers laced together, Rin pulling his hand down towards his hard cock.

“Oh….” He groaned low into Rin’s ear. “Do you want me to use your hand to jack you off?” He guided Rin’s hand to wrap around his cock, his hand still holding onto it.

No answer came, but when Rin began to move his hand, Makoto took over and began to guide him. He thrust deeper into him, working his hips as he kept striking the same spot over and over, making Rin’s moans echo loud in the bathroom. He hoped that the walls were thick in here, and if they weren’t, well, too bad. Their neighbors were getting a free listen to their intimate moments. He wasn’t about to stop, nor did he want to tell Rin to be quiet. No, this is why they were here, and why Rin was staying in the room with him this evening. To enjoy things like this.

“C-Close, Makoto!” Rin moaned, rocking his hips back and forth with Makoto’s thrusts. “So….very…..close….”

He bucked his hips hard, his voice joining in with his boyfriend’s moans, their grunts and moans louder than the running water. He pumped Rin’s hand faster, squeezing his hand to force Rin to squeeze his own cock. A loud cry from Rin’s throat was followed by Rin’s body squeezing his own cock in a death grip, the warmth of Rin’s release beginning to coat both of their hands. Makoto moaned loud, thrusting his hips forward one last time, as his own orgasm took over his entire body, making him tingle from head to toe.

His left arm dropped from the wall, wrapping around Rin’s waist instead, as he rested his head against his shoulder. He pulled his right hand away, breathing hard. “That was….”

“Amazing.” Rin panted hard, letting go of his own softening cock. Makoto pulled back, and slipped out of him, placing a soft kiss on Rin’s shoulder. He gave his boyfriend a quick one-armed hug, enjoying how Rin needed to lean on him for support. “G-Give me a moment, Makoto.”

Standing still, he nodded his head. “Of course, Rin.” They stood in the shower, Makoto holding on to him, just listening to his breathing become regular.

Rin turned around to face him, his lips kissing him softly. “Thank you.” He grinned, and pulled away, standing back under the shower. “Now, if you don’t mind, could you turn around for me for a few minutes?”

He did as told, not sure why the male needed his privacy, given what they had just done, but would respect his wishes. “So, is there anything in particular you’d like for dinner tonight? I’m sure the others don’t care what we eat.” He made casual conversation, reaching for the shampoo he had kept in there. He began to wash his hair, keeping his back to Rin.

“Don’t….nngh...care.” Rin grunted. Makoto began to turn around to see what was going on, but Rin’s voice made him stop. “No! Don’t turn around yet!”

“What’s going on?” Makoto asked, not liking that he couldn’t see what was wrong. “Rin, did I hurt you, and you don’t want to tell me?”

“Baka.” Rin sighed. “No, that’s not it. Just….”

“Just what?”

Worried that he wasn’t going to get an answer, Rin finally spoke, his voice quiet. “Look, I just have to clean myself up, okay? It’s not very pretty.”

“....Oh.” Makoto could feel his cheeks growing warm, as he thought about what Rin was saying. He remembered having to do that when he had gotten home, after Rin had taken him that one time. “I’m sorry, Rin.” The apology came out automatically, a sense of guilt taking over him.

“Would you quit that?” Rin mumbled. “Okay, you can turn around now. It’s all gone and I’m clean.”

He turned around, soap suds covering his scalp. “If it’s that gross, I can start wearing a condom? I bet that will be less mess for the both of us.”

“Don’t you dare.” Rin stepped out of the way, allowing Makoto to rinse off his hair. “I love the way it feels without it. It’s just one of those things.” He shrugged his shoulders, his cheeks just as flushed as Makoto felt his were.

“I understand.” He nodded his head, and grabbed the soap, beginning to clean off his own body. “No one really told us what to expect with sex, did they?”

Laughing, Rin shook his head. “No, I guess they didn’t. But, it makes it kind of fun, doesn’t it? That we get to learn about this together?”

“It does.” He agreed. “I wouldn’t want to learn about this stuff with anyone else.”

“Makoto…”

Rinsing off his body, he looked over his shoulder. “What is it, Rin?”

“I love you.”

He couldn’t keep the goofy smile off of his face. “I love you too.” He stepped out from under the spray. “All yours.”

“You gonna stay in here while I finish?” Rin asked.

“Of course.” Makoto leaned against the wall, and enjoyed the view of his boyfriend washing his hair.

When he was finished, they both got out of the shower, Makoto grabbing two towels for them. He handed one to Rin, keeping the other for himself. He wrapped it around his waist, and shook his hair out, droplets of water flying around the room. Kissing his boyfriend on the cheek, he headed back into the room and walked over to the bed. He saw that they had exactly fifteen minutes to finish getting ready. Plenty of time.

Both put on a pair of jeans, Makoto opting for a black v-neck tee-shirt while Rin opted for a green shirt. Makoto grabbed Rin’s jacket and slipped it on, a smile on his face. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Course not.” Rin grabbed Makoto’s white jacket, and put it on. “You don’t mind either, right?”  
 He pulled his boyfriend close, and hugged him tight. “Of course I don’t. I love how my jacket looks on you.”

“And I like how mine looks on you.” Rin returned the hug. “Come on, before they bust down the door a second time.”

“Right.”

...

Rin shoved his hands into his jean pockets, staying close to Makoto in the elevator. He wasn’t worried about seeing any of his teammates, since he knew the bus left at 4pm to take them back to Samezuka. No, if he was to tell the truth, he really didn’t know why they were going out to dinner, when there was so much they could be doing in the hotel room. He was getting a little hard just thinking about it, even though there was a dull ache down there. It had been awhile since they’d had so many consecutive times together that his body was a little sore.

“You okay?” Makoto asked, looking at him in the reflection on the elevator doors.

He met his eyes, and gave him a smile. “Perfect, Makoto. Hungry as all heck.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be eating soon.” His boyfriend returned the smile, instantly making his heart beat a little faster in his chest. Even now, that smile made Rin swoon, even though they’ve been together for awhile now. He hoped that feeling would never go away, as it was one of his favorite feelings in the world.

The elevator opened on the lobby level, the two teens walking out together. “Ah, finally!” They both looked over to the right, and saw the three Iwatobi boys sitting on two couches. “We thought you guys were going to bail on us again!” Nagisa said, standing up.

“We agreed to an hour. It has been exactly one hour, Nagisa-kun.” Rei said, coming to Makoto and Rin’s defense before they could. “They’re here exactly at the correct time. No need to pester them anymore.”

“But, Rei-chan!” Nagisa whined, his lips set in a pout.

“Enough, please.” Makoto held up his hand. “Come on. We’re hungry and thirsty. Where do you want to eat?”

“There’s a ramen place down the block.” Haruka suggested. “They have mackerel.”

Rin snorted. “Well, I guess that’s where we should go. Heaven forbid you don’t eat mackerel tonight, Haru.”

He pulled his hands out of his pocket, as they walked out of the hotel in a group. Deciding that he didn’t care if others saw, he reached for Makoto’s hand, who accepted it with a smile on his face. Just the small touch made Rin feel better, reveling in being around his boyfriend. They walked to the ramen shop, and saw that there was a little bit of a wait. Rin volunteered to wait around, if the others wanted to go and explore the shop nearby.

“Are you sure, Matsuoka-senpai?” Rei asked.

“You know, you can just call me Rin.” He nodded his head. “You don’t always have to be so formal.”

The awkward first year pushed his glasses up on his nose, and flashed a bright smile. “Okay, Rin-senpai!” He walked with Nagisa into the shop, leaving Rin alone with Makoto and Haruka.

“Does he ever get tired of being so proper?” Rin asked his two friends.

“Not really.” Haruka shook his head.

Makoto laughed. “Don’t let it bother you, Rin. He just….looks up to you, I guess. He looks up to all of us.”

“Poor Nagisa.” Rin replied, getting another laugh out of his boyfriend.

They get seated just as the other two made it back to the restaurant, and soon are ordering their dinner. Rin decided to get curry chicken udon, craving a little spice. They ordered deep fried oysters for the table, since the town they were in were famous for their fresh sea menu. When their oysters arrived, Rin reached for one, and popped it in his mouth, savoring the briny taste on his tongue.

“I didn’t know you liked oysters, Rin.” Makoto commented, taking one for himself. “I’ve never had one myself.”

Swallowing, he looked at his boyfriend and grinned. “They have a unique taste. They taste like the ocean smells.”

“Ocean?” Haruka stabbed one and shoved it into his mouth.

The table burst into laughter when Haruka’s face went from extreme happiness to utter disappointment in the span of two seconds. “Haru, I said it _tasted_ like, not that it _was_ the ocean.”

“It’s quite good.” Makoto reached for another one.

“Did you know that oysters are supposed to be a natural aphrodisiac?” Rei said.

“I thought that was only for raw oysters, Rei-chan.” Nagisa commented, while chewing on an oyster.

Rin’s eyes met Makoto’s, as they both reached for their third one. Good thing they had ordered a dozen, if they were going to keep eating these. Aphrodisiac, hmm? Rin didn’t know if that was the truth or not, and probably wouldn’t be able to tell anyway, because he was already hot under the collar for his boyfriend. When he felt a hand on his knee, he almost spit out the food he was chewing, but quickly recovered as Makoto gave his knee a gentle squeeze.

“Well, I do believe it works for all kinds of oysters, Nagisa-kun.”

“Are you going to eat some then?” The blonde first year pushed the plate towards Rei.

“Please, no.” Haruka begged. “I don’t want to wake up and hear you two tonight.”

Rei began to sputter, words not forming complete sentences as he defended himself. Rin began to laugh, trying to remain casual as he felt Makoto’s hand move higher up on his thigh. There was no way that Makoto would continue this, was there? The dull ache was gone, as his arousal began to thicken in his pants. He looked over at Haruka, a smirk on his face.

“Sorry we kicked you out of your room.”

“No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not.” Rin agreed, the table laughing with him.

Just as Makoto’s hand was about to make contact with his strained cock, their server brought out their food. He exhaled, staring down at his food, his cheeks a little warm. He didn’t want to look at his boyfriend, so instead chose to stare at the chicken curry instead.

“Itadakimasu!” The five of them said in unison, before digging into their dinner.

All talking ceased, the boys shoveling their faces full of food. Rin hadn’t realized how hungry he had been until he began to eat the udon. Everyone seemed to be in the same state, as all you could hear were the sounds of everyone masticating. About halfway through his meal, he leaned back to take a breather.

“This food is really good.” He remarked, wiping his napkin against his mouth.

Nagisa paused shoveling for a moment to answer him. “It is. How’s your curry?”

“Really good. How’s your chicken katsu?” Rin picked up his chopsticks and resumed eating.

“So good!” Nagisa replied.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, everyone finishing around the same time. Rin set his napkin on the table, and nodded when the waiter came over to clear away some empty plates. He let out a soft yawn, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Ate too much, too fast.” He saw his boyfriend looking at him with a quizzical look on his face. Makoto smiled. “I don’t think dessert is in the cards for me tonight.”

“Awwww. I was hoping to eat some ice cream.” The blonde first year lamented.

Makoto set his napkin on the table. “Why not get some after we eat here? I believe there’s an ice cream shop just down the street from the hotel. I think they’re open late. It is Saturday night, after all.”

“That’s a good idea, Makoto-senpai!” Rei said. “Haruka?”

“Only if they have mackerel flavored ice cream.”

Rin shook his head. “That’s disgusting, Haru.”

“Don’t knock it til you try it.” Haruka said in an indifferent tone.

He exchanged another look with his boyfriend, who looked like he was about to vomit from the very thought. “So, you three will go for ice cream, and it sounds like we’ll be heading back to the hotel.”

“No ice cream for either of you? You can’t come with us?” Nagisa looked at Rin. “But we never get to hang out with you that much, Rin-chan!”

“It’s been a very long day, and I just ate a ton of food.” Rin pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, and pulled out some yen notes. “We can get ice cream all together after our next joint practice.”

Rei seemed to think that was a good compromise. “Okay, Rin-senpai!”

They paid for their meal, and parted ways outside of the restaurant, the three heading towards the ice cream shop, and Makoto and Rin heading back towards the hotel. “Did you eat enough, Rin?” Makoto asked, as they walk leisurely down the street.

“Too much.” He nodded his head. “You? How was your meal? And what the hell, Makoto? What were you trying to do under the table?”

Makoto’s smirk made his stomach drop. “What do you mean? I wasn’t doing anything under the table.”

“Baka.” They walked into the hotel lobby, and headed to the elevator.

When they entered the elevator, no one else joined them. Makoto pulled him back towards him, his back resting against his chest. He looked at their reflection, and saw Makoto was watching him. “How many oysters did you eat, Rin?”

“I’m not sure.” He answered truthfully. He sort of lost count, since no one else had been eating them except him and Makoto. “Why?”

“Do you think what Rei said was true?” Rin moaned low, Makoto’s breath ghosting against the shell of his ear.

He tilted his head to the side, hoping that the elevator either stopped suddenly, or they got to their floor faster. “Here’s what I think.”

“Yes, Rin?” A warm tongue licked the shell of his ear, making his thought process stop. “I’m waiting for your answer….”

Thankful they were alone in the elevator, Rin pushed his hips back, groaning when he felt just how turned on Makoto was. “Without the aide of the so-called aphrodisiac food we ate tonight, I’m already a mess around you. I don’t need the added stimulus of oysters to make my horniness increase.”

“Rin.”

The elevator opened on their floor, Rin practically sprinting out of the confined space. He heard Makoto behind him, and tried not to laugh, because trying to run and laugh was almost impossible. He skidded to a stop by their hotel room door, and felt himself becoming extremely warm.

“Hurry, Makoto.” He watched his boyfriend fumble with the electronic key, inserting it in the wrong way the first two times. “Please….”

“T-Trying, Rin.” The cardkey finally went in the right way, the door swinging open.

They both head into the room, Makoto shutting the door with his foot, his arms wrapped around Rin’s body. He moaned low, pushing against him, lips grazing the side of his neck. “Makoto…”

“I want you so bad right now, Rin.” His boyfriend’s voice made his cock throb in his pants. “Get naked for me?”

“You take your clothes off too.” He nodded his head, unzipping the white Iwatobi jacket.

They both removed their clothes, Rin naked first. He looked at Makoto, licking his lips. He heard his boyfriend moan low. “Rin…”

“Get on the bed, Makoto.”

He stood in his spot, watching Makoto lay down on the bed. Taking a deep breath, he knew this was going to be a now or never scenario. Ever since the last time they had spent the night together, he had thought about how he had blown his chance to fulfill one of his fantasies, when Makoto had been completely willing, and had even suggested it. Now, though…. Now he was prepared, mentally and physically, to take advantage of the situation. He saw Makoto watching him, his cock at full mast.

“What should I do now, Rin?” The richness in his voice, how low it sounded, made Rin moan low. “Should I touch myself for you?”

“No.” He shook his head. “But, could you move the pillows behind your head?”

The pillows were removed, making Makoto lay flat on his back. “Like this?”

“Yes.”

Rin approached the bed, mentally giving himself another pep talk. Satisfied that he knew he could do this, he got up on the bed and kneeled on the mattress. He looked at Makoto, his eyes half-lidded. “Scoot down just a little bit?”

Makoto did as he was told, moving down. Satisfied with the placement, Rin straddled his chest, the tip of his cock jutting forward. He grabbed onto the headboard of their bed, and looked down at Makoto. “Open your mouth, Makoto.”

His mouth hung open, Makoto’s eyes locked on his cock. Knowing it was either now or never, he pushed the tip of his cock into his mouth, moaning low as Makoto’s lips slipped around him. He held onto the headboard tight, pushing himself further into Makoto’s mouth. He stopped before he hit the back of his throat, not wanting to cause his boyfriend to gag. Makoto’s hands grabbed onto his waist, holding him loosely.

“I’m gonna….move….” Rin moaned low, looking down into his boyfriend’s eyes. The look he saw there made his cock twitch, the feel of Makoto’s tongue rubbing him prolonged the feeling. Makoto nodded his head, while still teasing his arousal with the back of his tongue, Rin almost losing it right then.

He gripped the headboard tighter, as he began to roll his hips gently, pulling back until just the tip was between Makoto’s lips, thrusting them forward once more, sinking his cock back into the warm cavern of his mouth. The suction of Makoto’s mouth on him in this position made him feel incredible. He was so busy moaning that he did not hear Makoto uncap the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. He was holding onto the headboard for dear life, as he pushed his hips forward and back, rocking his inner thighs against Makoto’s chest. Why had he been so scared to try this before? Now he was going to always want to do it this way. Perhaps it was the dominating factor, which turned him on so much, as he usually just liked to submit to Makoto.

“AH!!” He screamed loud, as a finger pushed inside of him, Makoto’s lubed finger now teasing his entrance before pushing back into him. “OH, MAKOTO!” He moaned, practically shaking as he began to roll his hips faster, Makoto’s mouth sucking on him greedily, two fingers now pounding into his ass.

Moving too fast, he knew he was going to come if he kept this up. A third finger was added to the other two, stretching him wide as he bucked his hips, shoving his cock into Makoto’s mouth. The low hums coming from Makoto’s throat were tickling the tip of his arousal, making him weak in the knees, the vibrations pushing him closer and closer to his release. When one of the fingers deep inside of him hit his prostate, he pulled back hard, popping out of Makoto’s mouth. “YES!” Rin shouted, his orgasm hitting him hard, his release starting to cover Makoto’s face. He heard him moaning, and bent his head to watch. He reached down and stroked himself off, angling his cock towards Makoto’s tongue, who kept his tongue extended, collecting as much of the fluid as he could. Rin’s cheeks became hot, when he realized just what he had done, his cock softening in his hand. “S-Swallow, Makoto.”

The tongue disappeared back into his mouth, his boyfriend swallowing his release with an audible moan. “Rin…”

“Sorry I made a mess.” He moved off of his chest, blushing deeply. “I just….”

“Don’t apologize.” Makoto grabbed the towel that he’d used for their shower before dinner, and began to wipe off his face. “I loved it.”

“Did you??” Rin asked, laying down on the bed, facing him. “It wasn’t gross?”

“Not at all, Rin.” Makoto set the towel down. “Thank you for trusting me enough to do that.”

He kept blushing, averting his eyes. “Makoto…”

“Now, are you ready for some more? Or should I give you a few more minutes?” Makoto moved closer to him, pulling Rin to lay on top of him.

“L-Like this?” Rin asked, a little shyly. He could smell himself on Makoto’s face, and still felt horribly embarrassed.

Makoto rolled them so that Rin was now on his back. “Do you prefer it this way?” He settled between his legs.

“I like both ways.” He looked into his boyfriend’s green eyes. “I like it all ways.”

“Always?” Makoto pushed the tip of his cock into Rin’s body, the redhead wrapping his leg around his waist.

“Always.” He nodded, pushing his hips down to feel Makoto in his body once more.

This time, there was no hurried pace to their coupling. Rin moaned low, feeling himself becoming hard once more, as Makoto thrust in and out of his body. Not that what they had done in the shower hadn’t been amazing, but it was these moments that really made Rin fall more in love with his boyfriend. He brought his other leg up, wrapping both legs around Makoto as he felt himself drive deeper into him.

“Rin…” Makoto spoke low, his head hanging near the side of his head. “Rin, you feel so good…”

“Is that the oysters talking?” Rin teased, leaning his head back as he moaned softly.

“No, it’s like this every single time. I can’t seem to get enough of you.”

Rin tilted his head and began to kiss Makoto softly. He didn’t care that he could taste himself on his lips - both his spunk and his natural flavor. It actually made him feel more aroused, as he slipped his tongue into Makoto’s mouth. They both moaned low as their tongues touched, their bodies beginning to rock a bit faster together. He broke off the kiss when Makoto pressed his chest to his, trapping his cock between their bodies, the friction enough to make him moan loud.

“I’m close, Rin…” Makoto whispered in his ear. “Please…. come with me?”

“A-Aah….” Rin nodded his head, reaching between them to touch himself.

It wasn’t long before their lips were back together, alternating between soft kisses and hot moans, as their bodies rocked together as one. Rin began to whine, his orgasm just out of reach. After one deep thrust, Makoto hit that sweet spot inside of him, giving him that push he needed, his inner walls clamping down hard around his cock as he began to come, the warmth of his release coating both his hands and their stomachs. He heard Makoto whisper his name as he felt that pleasurable rush of his orgasm deep inside of his body. Makoto collapsed onto his chest moments later, both now breathing hard.

“L-Love you…” Makoto slipped out of him, rolling onto his back. He grabbed the towel a second time, and placed it down by Rin’s backside.

“Love you….more….” He panted hard, taking the towel with a smile on his face. “Fuck, I’m tired now.”

His boyfriend laughed, and gave a weak nod of his head. “Me too. Been a long day, hasn’t it?”

“Yes.” He handed the towel back to him, and curled up on his side, snuggling close to Makoto. Of course, he had also just come three times in the span of a few hours. That would make anyone tired. “I need a few hours to recharge. Or, maybe all night.” He chuckled, resting his head against Makoto’s chest.

Blankets were pulled over their bodies, as Makoto got settled. “All night sounds wonderful. We don’t have to be out of the room until 11 tomorrow.”

“Mmmm….plenty of time to make more of a mess in here.” Rin yawned.

“My thoughts exactly.” Warm lips kissed his forehead. “Sweet dreams, Rin. I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Makoto reached over and turned off the lamp. The room became pitch-black, the two teens falling asleep for the second time together that day.


End file.
